Lily Potter and the Change of Time
by Jitterbelle
Summary: *Completed* It is the sequel to HP, Time Traveler. Harry is supposed to be dead, but he is alive! Now Lily has to find out where things changed because you never want to mess with fate. It's not always for the best...
1. Prologue: A Change in Time

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Prologue – A Change in Time: **

Lily walked out of the office, looking at the ground, biting her lip hard. She knew that Harry was a part of her and always would be, but that did not stop her from being upset about him leaving her forever. Lily missed him already and he was only gone not even a minute. When she walked through the doors to Hermione's bedroom, she looked up and saw Eddie, Sirius, Ron, Hermione, and Remus all looking sympathetically at her.

Hermione was sobbing as Ron was hugged her tightly, patting her curly hair and saying soothing and comforting words into hear ear. Sirius and Remus had already broke into Hermione's private cabinet and had taken out the Firewhiskey and poured everyone a glass. It was clear that by the look on Sirius's face that he was way past his first glass. Eddie, on the other hand, held his glass untouched and was looking at Lily with concern on his face. He held out his hand for her and she took it, twining their fingers together.

"Lily, that was a very brave thing you just did," whispered Sirius, taking another sip of Firewhiskey. "I wouldn't have been able to have done it."

"Done what?" asked Lily blankly.

"You had to let Harry go," said Remus, looking at her softly. Lily gave a weak smile and shrugged.

"Yeah, I suppose…"

"What are you all talking about?" a voice asked from behind, coming in through the doors from Hermione's office and into her bedroom. It sounded vaguely familiar to Lily and everyone else, but she could not pinpoint it. "Who let me go? I'm right here!"

Lily gasped at those words and whipped around. Hermione, Ron, Eddie, Sirius, and Remus all looked and gasped. Hermione fainted, though Ron caught her before she hit the floor. Sirius and Remus began choking on their Firewhiskey and stared at the doorframe with widened eyes; filled with shock, amazement, relief, and even fear. Lily screamed and stumbled backwards, walking straight into Eddie's clumsy arms. Her face had become whiter than a sick ghost and her emerald eyes looked almost like a grayish color. Eddie just gulped and clutched tightly on to Lily as he stared at the man standing in the doorway.

"What's wrong with everyone?" the man asked, realizing their reactions and looking at Lily in concern. He walked towards her and knelt down so that he was eye level with her. "Are you okay Tiger?"

Lily nodded as she allowed the new memories to come flooding into her brain. No longer were there memories of hate, anger, and pain. They had now been replaced with memories of happiness, joy, and obstacles that they would overcome together.

Despite her confusion and fear of the situation, Lily could not help but smile as she looked into the emerald green eyes of the thirty-six year old, Harry James Potter.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here is the prologue to the new story revised! Please do not forget to review and please enjoy the new story!

Coming in Chapter 1 – Harry explains how he is alive…


	2. Overcoming a Memory Charm

**LILY POTTER **

**AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 1 – Overcoming a Memory Charm: **

"Harry?" gasped Lily, putting her hands over her mouth in shock. "I mean…Dad?" Harry nodded slowly, slightly wide-eyed Lily. "Is it…is it really you?"

"Of course it's me, Tiger," he whispered, stroking her hair gently, looking concerned. "Who else would it be?" Lily started breathing heavily and she started stuttering over her own words.

"But…but you…you're dead!" screeched Lily as she continued to back into Eddie, who was just as shocked as Lily, but managed to grab her uppers arms tightly.

Lily knew something had changed; something had caused Harry to completely change his life and be alive today. There had to be some explanation to all of these new memories that had just entered her mind. It was all so confusing to her and she was unable to wrap head around some of the questions that she had. Had Harry become a Death Eater? Had he disowned Lily and everyone else? Had he killed Ginny Weasley? What had happed over the past twenty-one years?

"Dead? Am I?" asked Harry blankly. He playfully checked his pulse, staring intently at his daughter. "Well I definitely have a pulse so I am certainly not dead. Are you feeling okay, Tiger?" Harry continued to watch the horrified look on Lily's face and ceased from teasing. He reached up to stroke her forehead, but Lily backed away screaming.

"Don't you touch me!" hissed Lily. "This isn't possible! You're dead!" Lily let out a dry sob before she ran out the door with Eddie on her heels. Harry stood up and watched her go, looking startled and confused.

"Lily?" he called out. Harry took steps to go after her but instead turned and stared at all his friends, confusingly and almost angrily.

"What's happened? What's wrong with Lily?" he asked urgently.

"Harry, let's walk," whispered Hermione as she grabbed Harry's forearm gently and guided him out of her office. "We have a lot to talk about. And you have a lot of explaining to do…"

* * *

"Lily?" Eddie called out through the corridor, desperately trying to catch up with Lily's running form. For the life of him, he could not remember when she had run so fast in her life. The only time she had ever used any kind of speed was on the Quidditch Pitch. He huffed and puffed, trying desperately not to lose sight of her. "Lily, wait up!"

Lily must have heeded his call, or maybe she got tired, because even though she was still running, she managed to slow down. Inwardly thankful, Eddie caught up with Lily and placed a hand on her shoulder, desperately trying to catch his breath. Lily stopped running and stared determinedly straight ahead; trying to look anywhere except into Eddie's eyes. Eddie sighed and decided not to push her. He did not force her to look at him but that did not stop him from looking at Lily. "Lily, are you okay?"

"Oh, I'm just peachy, Ed," said Lily sarcastically, her eyes narrowing. "Everything is absolutely spiffing! I mean, my father only came back from the dead! That's not meant to be traumatizing or anything."

"Merlin, Lily, cut the attitude and stop putting on a brave face," said Eddie, not backing down from her challenge. It was the first time that Lily actually looked at him since she had left Hermione's office and to his immense relief, she looked shocked and grateful at the same time. Eddie knew that she needed a fight and he was more than willing to give Lily anything that she needed. "I'm your best friend, Lils; talk to me." Lily rolled her eyes and looked away from Eddie again.

"I'm really not in a chipper or talkative mood right now, Ed," she mumbled, looking down at the floor. "Just leave me alone."

"Not a chance," whispered Ed, grasping her hand in his own. "I'm here, Lily."

"Bloody hell, Ed," she whispered fiercely, ripping her hand out of his. She failed to notice the hurt and stung features that graced over Eddie's face. "I'm not in the mood for this right now. I don't want to talk to you and I don't want you to hold my hand. I just want to be left alone."

"I don't think that's good for you right now…"

"Oh, so you think you know what's good for me?" seethed Lily, now narrowing her fiery green eyes at him.

"I have some idea!" shouted Eddie defensively, his own eyes glowing. "I am your best friend after all and I'm worried about you. Merlin forbid that you let someone give a damn about you, Lily Potter!" Those words looked as though they had slapped Lily across the face, but Edie did not regret saying them. He needed her to hear them and she needed to know how much he cared about her. Lily gave a defeated sigh and leaned against the stone wall of the corridor and slid down it, gasping for breath. Eddie knew that any other girl would have been crying over what was currently happening but of course she was not because she did not know how to physically cry.

Eddie did not say anymore. He just took a seat beside on her on the floor and leaned his back on the lumpy stones of the wall. It was very uncomfortable but he needed to let Lily know that he would be by her side no matter what. He watched her as she brought her knees towards her chest, rested her elbows on her knees, and tightly gripped her hair. Once again, Eddie did not pressure her. He merely waited, sitting beside her and comforting her with his silence as he waited for her to talk first; when she wanted to, when she needed to, and when she was ready to do so.

"How is he back?" whispered Lily, finally breaking the silence. Eddie continued to look at her as he ran a hand through his bushy red locks. That was definitely a question that he did not know the answer to and he was not sure of the best way to comfort her.

"I really don't know," he whispered softly. His freckles had become pale and his brown eyes were dim as he looked down at his friend in concern. "It's possible that he remembered something…overcame the Memory Charm. All it takes is one little word, idea, or event to trigger it all…"

"But, Ed, your mum is one of the most powerful witches that I know," said Lily, almost pleadingly. "I know for a fact that she makes a pretty powerful Memory Charm. I've seen her use them on the Death Eaters. It would not be easy for any witch or wizard to overcome one of her Memory Charms."

"That's true," said Eddie, nodding. "But you're forgetting that the wizard she placed the Memory Charm on is a bloody powerful wizard. Quite frankly, he was a hell of a lot more powerful than any bloody Death Eater."

"So?" asked Lily childishly, causing Eddie to quickly smirk.

"So, if Harry was that powerful he would be able to fight off my mum's curse quite easily" explained Eddie, putting Lily gently on the shoulder. "I'm telling you; anything could have triggered his memory, Lily and a lot can be said and done in twenty-one years."

"Then how come he doesn't remember that he remembered?" asked Lily, puzzled. She realized what she said and groaned, burying her face into her knees. "Bloody hell, I'm not even making sense now."

"The reason you're not making sense is because none of this makes any sense," said Eddie sympathetically. "I'm sure something triggered his memory, Lily; something related to you."

"What do you mean?"

"I really think that Harry remembered something about you," said Eddie, comfortingly with a soft smile on his face. "I think something about you triggered his memory and Harry must have realized what an idiot he was to have thrown someone as special as you out of his life and found a way to prevent all of that."

Lily looked at Eddie and raised an eyebrow and a playful smirk. "So, I'm special, eh?" she said teasingly, winking at him. Eddie blushed to the roots of his hair and looked at his knees. It was difficult to determine where is hairline ended and his skin began.

"C'mon, Lily, you're my best friend," mumbled Eddie, feeling embarrassed. "Of course I think you're special. You know how important you are to me."

"I appreciate that Eddie," whispered Lily sincerely, looking directly at his face. "But, that doesn't help my current situation; a situation that doesn't make any sense…" Her voice trailed off.

"I'm here for you, Lily," said Eddie, determined to be what she needed and allow her to vent as much as she wanted. Suddenly she gasped and looked up wide-eyed before groaning in despair and burying her face in her knees yet again.

"Bloody hell, what about the prophecy?" she groaned, as she sat up and began rubbing her temples. "Now that's a bloody mess as well! It had to have changed and it probably wasn't for the better!"

"Lily, I wish I had an explanation, but I don't," said Eddie, his voice anguished at the thought of not being able to comfort her. He gently placed a hand on her shoulder and squeezed it. "But, you can't keep panicking over it. What's done is done. You need to take a deep breath and calm down."

"Well, excuse me," snapped Lily, now glaring at her friend. "It's rather difficult to calm down when you realize that your father has come back from the dead and changed everything that you've ever known!"

"Did you ever stop to think that maybe this is for the best?" asked Eddie in wonder. "That it might be better for the wizarding world, including you that Harry came back and changed everything?"

"That's what scares me Ed!" said Lily desperately. "Maybe Harry coming back is for the best. But, what if it's not?"

"What's done is done," said Eddie with a shrug. "And you shouldn't be scared. I reckon that I never thought I'd hear those two words come out of your mouth. I thought Lily Potter was not afraid of anything?" Eddie nudged Lily playfully on the shoulder, clearly trying to make Lily laugh and lighten the mood. But Lily was clearly not in a playful mood as she rolled her eyes before turning to Eddie and looking him square in the eye.

"I'm serious, Eddie…"

"Really? I thought you were Lily," said Eddie jokingly, referring to the joke that Sirius thought never got old. Lily did not laugh; quite the contrary she had a strange look on her face. It was covered in emotions that Eddie could not read and he bit his lip nervously, waiting in anticipation for Lily's reaction. Suddenly, out of nowhere Lily just scrambled to her feet and looked at her best friend furiously with her fists clenched.

"You just don't get it do you?" she snapped irritably. "You ask me to confide in you and when I try to tell you how I'm feeling, you just make jokes! How insensitive can you be? You can't take anything seriously can you? It's time for you to grow up, Eddie!" With that, Lily stormed away with her fists clenched and the back of her neck was bright red with anger. Eddie, realizing what he had done; that he had somehow messed up, quickly stood up and reached his hand out to her.

"Lils, wait! I'm sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Bloody hell, Ed, just leave me alone!" she yelled, now pulling out her wand threateningly. "I don't want to talk to you about this!"

Unfortunately, Lily was so scared and frustrated with the situation that she could not begin to realize how those words completely tore at Eddie's heart.

* * *

"Hermione, what's going on?" asked Harry sternly and impatiently. He was folding his arms across his chest as Hermione pushed him into one of the empty classrooms. "Tell me what's wrong with Lily!" Hermione sighed but did not say anything until she was sure that the door was closed and locked firmly behind them. It was only after she placed a Silencing Charm on the classroom that she gestured for Harry to take a seat and followed him, sitting on the desk across from him.

"Harry, do you remember what happened in your fifth year at Hogwart?" asked Hermione, carefully choosing her words. Harry stared at her hard for a minute, clearly internally struggling with himself on whether to tell Hermione the truth. After all, he had remembered certain aspects of that journey and one of them was that his friends, the people he trusted most, had kept dark secrets from him. Harry also realized that things had changed drastically since that year; he had changed everything. Hermione watched as Harry's features severely softened and he let out a defeated sigh.

"Harry?" pressed Hermione.

Harry smiled lightly at Hermione and looked at his feet. He resembled a small, innocent child who looked like he had gotten his hand caught in the cookie jar. For the first time in a long time, Hermione was reminded of the eleven year old boy that she had met all of those years ago on the Hogwarts Express.

"I couldn't remember everything," whispered Harry honestly and slowly. "But, every now and then I would hear or see something and it was like I experienced deja vu or something. I didn't like some of things that I remembered, so I decided to change them. And here we are now."

"In short, you overcame my Memory Charm?" asked Hermione smartly. Harry nodded sheepishly.

"Yeah, I suppose I did."

"If I'd have known you were that powerful…or if I'd have known you had the strength to do such a thing…" said Hermione, rubbing her temples and her voice trailing off.

"I didn't mean for things to happen this way Hermione," said Harry, almost defensively. He still seemed to be carrying that child-like quality. "But, they did. I just remember you and Ron arguing one night about something petty. Then you mentioned how you had always liked the name Edward. From there, everything just sort of…clicked. Everything else came with time."

"Oh Merlin," gasped Hermione, a slow rising panic growing within her stomach and chest. "Harry, as happy as I am to have you here with us…oh I hate to say this…Harry, you being here alive isn't good. In fact, it's disastrous!" Harry did not respond for a long time; he just stared at his best friend as though he had just been slapped in the face.

"Disastrous?" Harry asked angrily, clearing stung by Hermione's comment. "What may I ask is so disastrous about this situation? I never became a Death Eater, I never disowned Lily, and I never killed Ginny. What is so bloody disastrous, Hermione?"

"The prophecy, Harry," Hermione practically whimpered, staring at her friend helplessly. "What about the prophecy?"

"Oh, who bloody cares about some damn prophecy?" Harry nearly shouted, throwing his hands up in frustration. "You never believed in Divination before, Hermione. Why would you start now? I mean, everything is fine! I'm where I should be; with my daughter! And I don't have to live with the guilt of killing the only woman I've ever fallen in love with. Why is that so terrible?"

"But Harry, we messed with time," said Hermione, trying to get Harry to see reason. "We played with fate! We changed what was mean to happen. And as much as I hate it, what happened was meant to happen. And now, I'm not sure what to think or do."

"I don't care if what was meant to happen," said Harry sternly. "I was able to change it and I did. Isn't it better this way?"

"Of course I think it is better this way, Harry," said Hermione, clearly offended at Harry's insinuation. "I've missed you terribly and I hated what you did to yourself in that other…lifetime. But, you need to understand Harry that sometimes things that seem right…seem good do not always turn out for the best. Haven't you learned never to play with fate?"

"Obviously not," said Harry jokingly. For the first time since they entered the classroom. Harry grinned at Hermione and it was the first time in a very long time she had seen him truly smile. He strode forward and took Hermione by the shoulders, causing her to look directly at him. Despite his smile, she had never seen his emerald green eyes look so serious.

"Hermione," he started, speaking in a gentle tone of voice. "I understand that the situation is strange and doesn't make any sense. But, I'm here; I'm alive and I'm not going anywhere. But judging by your reaction to my return, I'm starting to think that maybe you don't want me here."

"Of course I want you here," choked Hermione as she pulled him into a tight and warm embrace. "I'm just concerned for Lily…" Harry hurriedly pulled out of the embrace and looked at Hermione with a somber look on his face.

"What?"

"I'm concerned for Lily," repeated Hermione.

"Why? What's wrong?" asked Harry, almost urgently.

"Harry, you know how she is," said Hermione, looking grave. "She isn't going to take this new dramatic change easily or lightly and quite frankly, I don't blame her.

"Put yourself in her shoes for a second. One day, her father disowns her and becomes a Death Eater. Another day, her father is a fifteen year old boy who comes from the past. Then, as a result of his journey, her father is alive and everything has changed. Merlin's pants, Harry, the girl is only fifteen years old. She's been through so much already and now this! She won't be able to take it!"

"If she feels like she can't handle it, then I'm here for her," said Harry. His voice held such conviction and love that it sent chills down Hermione's spine.

With that, Harry walked through the door of the classroom, his robes billowing behind him. Hermione knew that he was going to try and find Lily.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here is a revised chapter 1! I hope you enjoy and please do not forget to review! They are mucho appreciated!

Coming in Chapter 2 - Harry and Lily have some father/daughter time and Lily tells Harry how she really feels about what happened…


	3. A Dramatic Change

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 2 – A Dramatic Change: **

Lily stomped through the corridors with her fists clenched, her eyes were narrowed dangerously, and her face was full of anger. She could not understand how could Eddie have been so thick and so insensitive? For the first time, she was going to try and open up to him about her feelings. Lily had needed him to be serious and but of course he was acting like a typical male, and he was joking around like absolutely nothing was wrong! Lily let out a frustrated groan and threw her hands up in the air. Her face had now become distorted with anguish.

"Why me?" she cried out, yelling directly at the ceiling. "What did I do to deserve this all of this? Why does this kind of stuff always happen to me?"

"Things like this will always happen to you, Lily simply because you're a Potter," a voice called out from the shadows of the corridors behind her. Lily gasped and jumped, reaching into her pocket to take her wand out of her pocket.

"Who's there?"

The voice chuckled and Lily's grip in her wand tightened. The voice sounded very familiar to her, but she could not seem to place it. The voice must have caught sight of the puzzled look on her face because he chuckled again. "A little paranoid, aren't you Tiger?" Lily sighed and lowered her wand, pocketing it. She knew that only one person in the entire world called her 'Tiger.'

"Harry?"

"I would prefer if you called me 'Dad,' Lily," said Harry in a tired voice, coming out of the shadows, eliminating his dark, black hair to the point where it was almost blue. Lily held her ground and the two stared at each other for a minute. Harry stood there and stuffed his pockets deep into his robes, looking very much like the fifteen year old boy that Lily had just sent back home.

"How are you, Tiger?" asked Harry, finally breaking the silence.

"I'm fine," said Lily, not meeting his eye.

"Really? Are you sure? Because you didn't seem so 'fine' when you were shouting at the ceiling, asking why things always happen to you. You know, Lily, even in the wizarding world, talking to yourself is not a good sign," said Harry smirking, his emerald green eyes dancing with amusement. Lily gave a weak grin and chuckled.

"Alright so I'm not fine," said Lily dejectedly. "But today was not easy. First I think that I'm saying good-bye to you forever and now, you're here. You were dead and now you're not. Am I supposed to be fine?"

"Yeah, you do have a point there, Tiger Lily," said Harry, looking at his feet. "Speaking of my change in time, I think that you and I need to talk about this."

"Why?" Lily groaned, rubbing her hand over her face.

"We need to talk, Lily," said Harry, more reaffirming. "So much has changed and we cannot just let it keep hanging over our heads."

"Yeah, I know that," said Lily smiling slightly. "I know that we can't let it keep hanging over our heads."

"You do?" asked Harry, startled at her sudden attitude; an attitude that was willing to not fight with him and that was willing to listen and open up.

"Yeah," said Lily softly, finally meeting Harry's gaze. "I know a lot has changed. When you reappeared…alive…I received all of these new memories, but I still have the old ones. I remember what it was like when you were alive and still in my life and I remember what it was like when you became a Death Eater and then died. I expect all of us who know you have the new and old memories."

"Well, let's walk then," said Harry, gesturing towards the Entrance Hall. Lily nodded and walked towards her father, who placed a comforting arm around her shoulders as they walked through the Entrance Hall and on to the grounds, towards the Great Lake. "So, perhaps you care to tell me all about the new memories that you've received in the last hour or so?"

"You never became a Death Eater," whispered Lily in an awe sort of voice. "In fact, right after I was born, you started working for Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Phoenix and became a spy, pretending to be Death Eater. But, you just simply joined; Voldemort never had to kidnap Ginny and I and you never had to make some kind of sick sacrifice. Since Voldemort believed in the prophecy about the crow and the mockingbirds, it was extremely easy for you to join him and spy. You saved countless lives with the information you were constantly providing the Order. But, Voldemort eventually found out where your true loyalties laid because of me. After all, you never were particularly skilled at Occlumency…"

"Yes, Professor Snape can definitely confirm that for you," said Harry, smiling down at his daughter. "But you have to give me some credit; I did use it successfully for many years while working as a spy."

"Touché," said Lily with a chuckle. "Credit earned." Harry threw his head back and laughed, gently tightening the grip he had around Lily's shoulder.

"Is there anything else that's floating around in your new memories that you care to share with me?" asked Harry, still grinning down at Lily. Lily could not help but notice how blissfully happy he seemed to be about the entire situation; about never turning Death Eater. She could not help but feel rather giddy herself. However, she knew that the next piece of information that she was going to share with Harry would immediately dampen his spirits.

"You're still single," said Lily, carefully choosing her words, knowing how sensitive this subject was to Harry. "You're not dating Ginny anymore, despite the fact that she is alive and well…" Just as Lily had predicted, Harry's eyes immediately lost their spark and all color from his face drained. He slowly looked away from Lily and took his arm from around her shoulders, shoving them deep into his pockets. Lily could tell that from the bulges within the pockets that his hands were clenched into tight fists. Harry's face looked completely crestfallen and his jaw was set, twitching slightly.

"Harry, are you still in love with her?" asked Lily timidly, placing a comforting hand on his forearm.

"This is not a topic that I wish to discuss right now, Lily," said Harry angrily, his voice croaking. Lily ignored him.

"Then, why aren't you with her?" asked Lily gently. "I think she is incredible, Harry and I'd love to have her as a stepmo-"

"I know she is incredible, Lily!" Harry near shouted, a fire blazing in his emerald green depths. Lily immediately recognized that fire, having used it many times in her past, and took a fearful step back. "But what kind of person…what kind of man would I be to knowingly put the woman that I love in danger like that? You know the consequences of my being with her, Lily. How could you even ask me that?"

"But, how can you sit back and watch her date that Justin Flinch-Fletchley" asked Lily, not understanding. "How…how can you stand it?"

"It kills me, Lily," whispered Harry, his face still contorted with a rage that she had never seen in him before. "It truly does. But, it would kill me more to have watched her die, and worst of all, I'd be responsible for it. I'm happier to see her alive and dating others than dead at my hand." Harry turned to look at his daughter and looked at her with pleading eyes, as though silently begging her to understand. Lily, for her father's sake, nodded slowly and gently.

"Well maybe it's for the best," whispered Lily with a mischievous sparkle in her eyes, which caused Harry to look at her with a raised eyebrow. "I doubt she would stick around with a head case like me as a stepdaughter."

Harry knew that Lily may or may not have understood what he was feeling or why he had made the decision to not be with Ginny, but he knew that with that joke and with those words, that she loved and respected him enough to accept that decision. Realizing this, the two Potters laughed and stared at each other for a few seconds, standing quietly at the edge of the Great Lake.

While looking at Harry, Lily never really fully realized how much she resembled him, but at the same time, she had her own features; features that she must have inherited from her mother. But it still startled her to see how much their eyes looked alike; they both shared the same stunning emerald green eyes. Ironically enough, Harry must have been thinking the same exact thing because he smiled at Lily and shook his head.

"You look a little like me," said Harry grinning, as though proud of himself. "I never realized it. But, you have a bit of your mother in you too." At those words, Lily found herself feeling extremely uncomfortable. Even with all of these new memories, she still had no recollection or even an idea on the identity of her biological mother. Cautiously, she was approached the subject.

"Harry, I've always wondered and you've clearly never told me," started Lily, scratching her chin nervously. "But, who is my m-?"

"Lily?" a voice called out from the distance, interrupting Lily and Harry's conversation. Harry looked up over Lily's head as she whipped around. In the distance, Eddie Weasley came running across the grounds and towards them standing at the Great Lake. When he approached them, he looked at the two curiously, paling at the sight of Harry. Like everyone else who was close to Harry, Eddie clearly could not get over the fact that Harry was alive.

"Oh, hi Harry…hi Lils," he said awkwardly. Harry nodded and smiled while Lily narrowed her eyes at him. He felt uncomfortable under her gaze and shuffled his feet nervously while staring hard at them. "I'm sorry to interrupt…"

"There's no problem, Ed, you're fine," said Harry smiling. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if I could speak to Lily privately," said Eddie, now turning his gaze on Lily. "Lily?""

"Maybe I didn't make myself clear earlier," said Lily coldly, folding her arms across her chest as though defending herself. "I don't want to talk to or open up to an insensitive git like you!" Eddie visually gulped and looked down at his feet, looking both embarrassed and ashamed. Harry's heart went out to his godson and he was a little annoyed at Lily for her attitude towards him. He immediately jumped to Eddie's defense.

"Just so you know Tiger; every guy on the planet, wizard or Muggle, is an insensitive git," said Harry, grinning knowingly at Eddie. Eddie gave Harry a grateful look and nodded at Lily vigorously. "Am I right Ed?"

"Right!" said Eddie, nodding eagerly and wide-eyed. "Not only are we insensitive, but we're thickheaded too! Just ask my mum and dad!" Lily chuckled, knowing that Eddie was referring to how thick Ron always had been.

"Yeah, you all are thickheaded and insensitive gits," muttered Lily with a smirk on her face. "I appreciate the concern, Eddie but would it be okay if I just talked to Harry right now? I mean, can we talk later?"

"Oh! Um…sure, yeah, no problem" said Eddie, his heart falling and crashing on to the floor breaking into tiny, little pieces. It was just like it had been when Harry had time-traveled as a fifteen year old. Once again, Harry was taking his place. More than anything Eddie wanted to be the one that Lily would run to when she was not feeling like herself or when she needed someone to lean on. But, like before, she was running straight to Harry and he had only been there for a little over an hour. Eddie unintentionally gave Harry a quick, nasty glare before turning away and dejectedly walking back to the castle.

"Thanks Eddie," called out Lily and she was being sincere. She was grateful for Eddie's concern and his desire to be there for her. But, right now, at that moment, Lily knew that she needed Harry. Eddie stopped walking for a moment and gave a swift nod before clenching his fists and storming off towards the main entrance to Hogwarts. Lily turned back to her father, smiling. Judging by her behavior, Harry realized that he was the only one who noticed Eddie's anger. Lily had no idea how intense Eddie's feelings were for and Harry shivered, knowing full well that Eddie could be the man that he would probably lose his only daughter to; and Harry did not want that happening any time soon.

"C'mon Tiger, it is getting dark. We should probably head on inside," said Harry as he gestured towards the castle and started walking in its direction. Lily followed him and was startled to see that he was leading them towards Hermione's office. To her immense surprise, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, and Remus were all inside the office, as though they had been waiting for them. And to Lily's discomfort and annoyance, the four of them stared at Harry strangely, as though he were some kind of ghost, as he entered.

"Harry," said Ron, nodding towards his best friend, a fearful look in blue eyes. Harry either did not notice or did not care about the look Ron was giving him. Harry just grinned at his friend.

"Well judging by the looks on everyone's faces" muttered Harry, clearly unable to ignore the tension any longer, "I'm guessing that Hermione told all of you about what happened; about how I overcame the Memory Charm?"

Everyone nodded mutely and with that, Sirius strode towards the young man and pulled him into a fierce embrace. Harry was startled and looked uncomfortable at first, but graciously returned the hug. Harry returning the hug only caused Sirius to tighten his grip on his godson, causing Harry to cough.

"Sirius!" choked Harry, going slightly red. "Sirius, I appreciate the gesture, but you're choking me!"

"Oh, sorry, Harry" mumbled Sirius, looking embarrassed as he let go of Harry and backed away. "I suppose I got a little carried away."

"It's no problem, Sirius," said Harry shrugging. "Trust me; there are much worse ways to die than suffocation by hug." He took a long hard look at everyone else in the room. "Would it be okay if Lily and I talked in private? It's getting too dark outside…"

"Of course, Harry," said Hermione earnestly as she ushered her husband, Sirius, and Remus out of her office. Ron was putting up an argument but Hermione was shushing him and literally shoving him out of the office. They heard a loud; "Ouch, bloody hell, Hermione!" from the outside corridor and the two Potters looked at one another laughing until they could no longer hear voices from behind the entrance to Hermione's office, ensuring that they were alone.

"So, I'm going to assume that we're not done talking about this change in time?" asked Lily knowingly. Harry chuckled and leaned against Hermione's desk.

"Sometimes I think you're too smart for your own good," said Harry with a casual smile. "Now only if your grades would reflect it."

"Are we really going to start talking about my grades?" asked Lily wearily, rolling her eyes. Harry laughed again and shook his head.

"You're right," said Harry, "now is not the time for that discussion. But, I think you know perfectly well what I'm going to ask you right now, Tiger, so please don't play dumb with me and please do not lose your temper. We really need to get this out into the open."

"Alright…"

"What do you think of this new change in your life?" asked Harry. His tone told Lily that he seemed as though he was afraid to know her answer. "What do you think of having a full-time dad? What do you think of all the changes that I made in my lifetime?"

"Well, it's certainly a dramatic change," started Lily, her voice trailing off.

"Yes, well, I knew that much," said Harry. "And quite frankly, I'm worried that it may be too dramatic for you."

"What do you mean?"

"Tiger, I know that you've been through a lot; a lot more than any fifteen year old girl should have to go through," said Harry, almost in a frustrated tone. "Now, with me coming back from out of nowhere and changing everything that you've ever know; it is just another something stressful to add on your list." Lily stared at him and she could not help but agree with him; she had been through enough of this drama to last her six lifetimes.

"Now, Lily, I'm going to ask you something and I want you to be one hundred percent honest with me. Do you understand?" continued Harry when she did not respond. He took a deep breath and Lily nodded encouragingly, to show that she was listening and that she would be honest. "Are you happy with this new change in your life?"

Lily was taken aback by this question and stared at Harry, clearly not believing what he had just asked and was blinking repeatedly, trying to let that question soak into her brain. "_What?_"

"Are you happy with this new change in your life?" repeated Harry, emphasizing each word slowly.

"What? How could you even ask-? What kind of question is that?" asked Lily incredulously.

"It's a question," said Harry simply.

"A ridiculous question might I add!"

"It is a question that deserves an answer, Lily!" said Harry in a firm and exasperated voice. "Now please answer it."

"You're bloody crazy. Of course I'm happy about this change!" said Lily, though to Harry's discomfort, she did not look him in the eye when she gave him her answer. Harry stared at her intently for a minute before gently grabbing her by the chin, forcing her to look him square in the eye.

"You're completely happy about this change?" he asked quietly. Emerald met emerald and for a moment, Lily's eyes look defeated.

"I suppose…I mean…it's just so confusing, you know?" asked Lily quietly. "My whole life has completely changed; and it happened in mere minutes…seconds even." Lily looked up at Harry and pleaded for him to understand but he just stared at her blankly, so she continued. "Harry, I'm not saying that I liked it better the old way when you became a Death Eater, because I didn't. But what happened was meant to happen and now everything is changed. Who knows how it all affected the future?"

"You think you're future; our future will be affected?" asked Harry curiously. "How?"

"It's hard to explain," said Lily uncertainly, biting her lip. "Everything has changed, Harry. I mean, no offense or anything, but you are supposed to be dead. And as happy as I am that you're not, maybe you being alive could somehow change future events."

"But, wouldn't that be a good thing?"

"It could be a good thing," said Lily slowly, as though thinking about something. "But it could also be a bad thing too. I just don't know. All I know is that you should never play with fate and that's exactly what happened here."

"Well, judging by your answers, Tiger, it sounds like that you want things back to the way they used to be," Harry observed quietly.

"No…and yes…"

"That's a little vague, Tiger," said Harry, rolling his eyes playfully. "Care to clarify that statement for me?"

"I suppose I can try," said Lily slowly. "I'm extremely happy that you never disowned me or became a Death Eater, but, that was what was _supposed_ to happen. We shouldn't have changed things because while things seem great now, they could become disastrous in our futures." Lily took a deep breath, looking at her feet, almost ashamed to look into her father's eyes that were so like her own. After what seemed like hours, she worked up the Gryffindor courage and looked up at Harry. He had a weird look on his face and in his eyes, as though he were holding something extremely painful inside. In all of her life, no matter how much she had suffered, she had never seen such an anguished look on anyone's face before and the sight of it made Lily hold her breath out of fear; her heart was pounding painfully against her chest and the cramps that were forming in her stomach were excruciating. Then, slowly, very slowly, Harry looked straight at his daughter and nodded in understanding.

"So, from what I understand," started Harry, his voice shaking with an emotion that Lily had never heard before, "from what I think you're trying to tell me is that you want things back to the way they used to be, am I right?"

"Please, don't say it like that," whispered Lily with a groan. "I love you so much and-"

"Lily, please," pleaded Harry, his trembling furiously. "Please spare me the pleasantries. I know you love me; there's no questioning that. But you need to answer me and you need to be honest with me."

"Harry…"

"Lily, answer the question!"

"Yes," she answered quickly in a mere whisoer, sensing Harry's temper rising. She was not sure that he heard her, but when she looked into his eyes, Lily knew that he had heard her and it broke her heart seeing that disappointment and sadness in his eyes. "Yes, I'd prefer things the way they used to be."

Lily looked at her feet. She had not wanted to hurt him; after all, she loved him. But, it was all too confusing and scary for her and the last thing she needed right now was a big, dramatic change like this one. It was a change that could also severely affect her future and the future of everyone else. Then finally, in the long run, she could not bear to loose Harry again; the way she had lost him so many times before.

"I understand, Lily" was all Harry said in voice that told Lily that he was about to have some kind of breakdown. Without another word, Harry left the office with his head bowed down in shame and his cloak billowing miserably behind him.

When the door slammed behind him, Lily shivered and looked at her feet, so desperately wishing that she knew how to cry.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Here is another revised Chapter. I really wanted to put Harry and Ginny together but Harry, who knows of the future, decided to not pursue a relationship with her (kind of like what he did in the real series…). It disappoints me because I've been a huge Harry/Ginny shipper since Chamber of Secrets. I'm going to see what I can do with those two…

Also, please do not judge Lily's decision right now. There is a reason for why she answered Harry the way that she did and it will all come full circle in the end…

In other news, here is another revised chapter…I hope you enjoy and please be sure to review! I greatly appreciate them!

Coming in Chapter 3 - Harry makes an important decision that will affect Lily's life and Ginny makes an appearance.


	4. Big Decisions

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 3 – Big Decisions: **

"You are all in for it," snarled the Potions master, Professor Severus Snape, shaking his head miserably. "It is illegal for witches and wizards to fool around with time this way. I held my tongue when Potter accidentally came here from the past but this is just outrageous. I will personally make sure that the Ministry will see to this!"

"See to what?" snapped Sirius, whipping around and narrowing his eyes dangerously at Snape. "A fine, good-hearted man was saved from a horrible fate. What are you going to report to the Ministry?"

"For fooling with time," Snape retorted, leaning against his cane and looking at Sirius menacingly. "And as I just stated; it's against the law, Black!"

"See how much I bloody care about what the Ministry thinks!" shouted Sirius, almost advancing on Snape. "In my opinion, as long as my godson is alive, healthy, and fighting on the right side, I am perfectly content with this new change!"

"Unfortunately for you, Black, your opinion is not the one that counts, is it?" sneered Snape, his black eyes sparkling with malice. "And perhaps others will not be as thrilled about this change as you are."

"What exactly are you saying, Severus?" asked Remus slowly, placing a hand on Sirius' shoulder to prevent him from pouncing or cursing the Potions Master. Sirius' face was bright red with anger and his fists were clenched inside his robes, as though looking desperately for his wand. Remus needed to try and control the situation before things got completely out of hand. It was always unwise to place Sirius Black and Severus Snape in the same room.

"Things shouldn't have changed, Lupin," said Snape, now narrowing his eyes at the other Marauder. "Things should have stayed the way they are because that is what was meant to happen. I know you all were not happy with how things turned out, but that's how it is and you all need to learn to accept it."

"You're crazy!" shouted Sirius, but Remus shushed him and nodded to Snape, encouraging him to continue.

"Harry Potter disrupted time and he changed his fate when it already happened. I cannot begin to imagine the consequences that he and his daughter, along with the rest of you, will have to endure," said Snape, frowning, almost disapprovingly at Sirius and Remus. Sirius on the other hand, ignored Snape and let out a frustrated grown.

"What bloody consequences?" he asked in an exasperated voice. "What are the so-called negative consequences are there going to be when one of the most powerful and noble wizards in the world is on the side of the good?"

"One of the most powerful and noble wizards alive, you say?" sneered Snape. "Excuse me, if I think you're bias, Black, because he's your godson. If it were any other wizard you would careless and you would agree with me." Sirius narrowed his eyes.

"You know what Snape?" asked Sirius in mock pleasantries. Snape raised an eyebrow. "You're absolutely right! Harry Potter is my godson and, yes, that fact alone makes me happier to see him alive than any other wizard. And you know what? I am not the only wizard here who is thrilled with his return. And do you know why that is, _Severus_? It is because many witches and wizards in this world love him. Love! Which we all know is something you've never shown to anyone!"

"How dare you-" Snape started advancing on Sirius, who already had his wand at the ready.

"Stop this!" shouted Remus abruptly, bravely stepping between the two men. "This bickering isn't necessary. The fact of the matter is that Harry is alive. We need to learn to handle it. And no matter how bias I may be towards Harry, I think I speak for the entire wizarding world, with the exception of Voldemort and his Death Eaters, when I say that I am glad that Harry is alive, even if Snape refuses to admit it."

"I'm afraid you're wrong, Remus" came a hoarse voice from the doorway. The three older men turned around to see a tall, skinny figure standing in there. "The entire wizarding world is definitely not happy at the fact that I am here…" The man stepped out of the shadows and into Remus' office; it was Harry and he looked absolutely miserable. His shoulders were slumped over, his eyes were glazed over with sadness to the point that they looked almost gray, and his face was pale.

"Harry?" Sirius questioned as he strode over to him. "What's wrong? What happened?"

"It's Lily," was all Harry. Even at his own words, Harry buried his face in his hands and tried to overcome the tears that were now forming in his throat and were threatening to fall down his face.

"Lily?" asked Remus, puzzled.

"What's wrong with Lily?" asked Sirius in an urgent concern. He placed a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder but Harry politely brushed it off. Sirius raised a concerned eyebrow but made no comment.

"Lily…she was never a big fan of change, was she?" asked Harry, almost bitterly, still rubbing his hands over his face.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's Lily…Lily…she prefers…" Harry could not bring himself to finish his sentence. He gave a loud, desperate dry sob and just stared at the ground, as though he were ashamed of himself. Sirius, despite Harry's earlier protest, placed another hand on his shoulder and gave it a tight clench.

"Harry?" Sirius asked, his own voice shaking, coming to the realization of what Harry was trying to tell him. "Go on…Lily prefers what?"

"She…she prefers things…the way thing that they used to be…" Harry's voice agonizingly trailed off.

"How things used to be?"

"You mean when you became Death Eater and then died saving her and Sirius?"

"Yes," said Harry defeated, eyes shut tight.

"WHAT?" Sirius, Remus, and even Snape shouted in unison. Harry sighed and his shoulders slumped.

"That's what she said," he said quietly. "There's really nothing else to say about it really…"

"And you believed her?" asked Remus slowly, and slightly incredulously.

"Of course," said Harry without hesitation, looking annoyed. "Why wouldn't I believe her? Lily has always been pretty open and honest with her feelings. She wouldn't lie to me about something this serious."

"But, Harry, you have to understand the emotional trauma right she is going through right now," said Remus, almost urgently. "That…she is in _no _position to make important decisions like that! You have to understand that? You understand that, don't you?" Harry was clearly not listening to Remus's outburst because he was shaking his head; completely ignoring his comments. Only Sirius noticed this and sighed, completely defeated.

"What if I talked to her?" asked Sirius, gently. "I usually have a way of getting through to her." Harry continued to shake his head.

"No," he said quietly. "That's not necessary. Besides, I don't want anyone influencing her decision or trying to change how she feels. She told me what she wanted and I want her to be happy. Lily knows what she wants. And if this is what it takes to her happy, then it's what I need to do." Sirius let out a choked, incredulous laugh.

"Do you hear yourself, Harry? That's the bloody problem!" shouted Sirius, throwing up his hands in frustration, still somewhat laughing. "You have to realize that's what Remus is trying to tell you. Lily doesn't know what she wants! She's not in the right state of mind to tell you such a thing."

"Before you make any hasty decisions, Harry, there's something that you need to know," said Remus, interrupting Sirius's outburst. Remus knew that he heard Harry's attention because he had stopped shaking his head. Sirius and Snape were looking at the man curiously. "Just before you…the fifteen year old you… left a couple of hours ago, Lily commented that would want to keep you around forever if she could. It does not make any sense now that you're permanently here that would want things back to the way they were."

"Bugger, I'm confused," muttered Harry as he ran a frustrated hair down his face, causing his glasses to become askew.

"Lily is confused too, Harry," said Remus, softly, moving to stand next to his best friend's son. "In fact, I'm sure that she is more confused than you are. She's only fifteen years old and she has already been through so much in her life. You coming back from the dead just adds to the list; a list that has made her life even more complicated than it already is, being the daughter of the Boy Who Lived and all."

"Hermione said the same thing," said Harry, sounding tired.

"And she's absolutely right!"

"Don't you understand, Harry? She must feel completely lost and scared," continued Remus desperately, trying to get Harry to see reason.

"Though she'll never admit to that," mumbled Harry sarcastically. Remus ignored him and continued his rant.

"Lily is not in a right state of mind!" Remus was nearly shouting now and Harry had never seen him learn his nerve like that. "She doesn't know what to think. Personally, right now, I don't think she's emotionally prepared to accept this change right now. But, if you gave her a chance to accept and embrace this change, I don't think she'll make the same decision. I think that once she's in a right state, she'll want different things. I think if you give Lily some time, she'll want you to stay. If you start making hasty decisions now, Harry, in her emotional position, you'll both regret it."

"I…I don't understand…" said Harry, staring as though he could not believe what was happening before him.

"Don't you think you should give Lily some time to adjust to all of this?" asked Remus, gently placing a comforting hand on the young man's shoulder.

Harry finally looked up from the floor for the first time in minutes and stared at Remus thoughtfully. He was clearly and trying to slowly take in everything Remus had just told him about Lily. The truth be told, Harry had to agree with Remus on a lot of levels; Lily had been through a lot in her life, adding to her grades, her Quidditch, her hormones, and sooner or later, the boys. Harry shivered at the thought and brushed it off, deciding that now was not the right time to discuss Lily's love life. Before he could ponder anymore on Lily and the decision that she had made, Snape interrupted his thoughts.

"You know Potter," snapped Snape, spitting out Harry's surname as though it were dirt on his tongue. Harry narrowed his eyes at the Potions Master, but nodded to show that he was listening. "For once I agree with the werewolf. He and the Headmistress make a whole lot of sense." Sirius glared dangerously at him while Remus just rolled his eyes at the immaturity of it all.

"Please, just give her some time," said Remus, comfortingly squeezing Harry's shoulder. "I promise you, she'll come around." Sirius nodded in agreement.

"Lily is a smart girl, Harry," said Sirius. "If she was not on some kind of emotional broomstick ride, she wouldn't knowingly do something as stupid as push you out of her life forever. She loves you." Harry sighed and shook his head again.

"I don't know guys," he said uncertainly. "I just want her to be happy…"

"But little do you know, Harry," started Remus smiling, "that you being here makes her happy." Harry groaned now. This time he no longer sounded defeated; he sounded annoyed and frustrated.

"If me being alive makes her happy," snapped Harry, "then why does she want me dead again?"

"Like we've been trying to tell you Harry," said Sirius, also sounding impatient, "Lily just doesn't know what she wants yet. She's in no emotional condition to make a decision like that!"

"Listen to me Potter!" snapped Snape, sounding completely infuriated with the other three men in the room. "Your daughter may be thick headed, stubborn, arrogant, self-centered, and in serious need of an attitude adjustment (Harry's eyes narrowed and his fists clenched with every word) but she's not stupid! If I must be honest, she is one of the most intelligent witches I've seen in a long time to be honest, other than the Headmistress. I'm sure she'll make the right choice in the long run."

"Insult Lily Julia Potter again and see if I don't curse you into the next millennium," snarled Sirius, fingering his wand.

"You're much too bias to notice her flaws, Black" said Snape coolly. He pulled his own wand out of his robes and began to twirl it with his long, sallow, white fingers. Sirius charged forward.

"You slimy-" Remus grabbed on to the back of Sirius's robes to stop him from keeping his word and hexing Snape into the next millennium.

"STOP THIS!" shouted Harry in a pleading cry. "Can't you two stop fighting just for one bloody minute? I mean, can't you put your differences aside to think about what is going on? I have completely changed the course of time, here!"

There was a long, pregnant silence as Sirius looked down at his feet, resembling a child who got his hand stuck in the cookie jar. Remus smiled at Harry proudly and Snape refused to meet Harry's eye. Finally, Sirius whispered;

"You're absolutely right, Harry. We've been acting like damn fools…" Remus nodded in agreement before letting out a heated breath.

"I reckon we should go get some dinner," suggested Remus. "I know with all of this confusion and excitement, we've all forgotten to eat something. Plus, Hermione and Ron are probably already waiting for us in the Great Hall."

"Excuse my rudeness, but I think I'll stay head to my office," snarled Snape, limping out of the room and down the corridor. The three men shrugged and also left Remus's office and headed towards the Great Hall. As they walked in, Harry realized that Remus had been right; Hermione had been waiting for them because the moment she caught sight of them, she strode up to them, all smiles.

"Harry, you need to go to my office immediately," she ordered, pointing into the general direction of her office.

"Hermione, I haven't eaten all day and I'm hungry!" Harry all but whined. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"You've been hanging out with Ron far too often," she said impatiently. "Now go! I promise you, you won't regret it."

"Yes your Royal Highness," mumbled Harry sarcastically as he turned on heel and walked out of the Great Hall, clearly annoyed. He had, in fact, been hungry. To his immense surprise, Sirius and Remus also turned around and walked beside him through the corridors as he walked towards Hermione's office as ordered. Harry could not help but smile at their gesture. It felt good having his father's two best friends walking by his side, especially after everything he had done his…well…his _other _past. Through that simple gesture, Harry felt loved, wanted, and protected. He felt as long they stood beside him, everything would all be okay.

They entered Hermione's office in a comfortable silence and Harry's breath hitched in his throat when he saw who was there. Lily was sitting at Hermione's desk, just resting her head against the back of the chair with her eyes closed. Everyone knew that she was not asleep, so she had to be in deep thought. Eddie was also there, sitting in a chair in front of the desk, looking at Lily with the utmost concern and care. Then Harry's emerald green eyes fell on a pretty woman with a long mane of fiery red hair, a patch of freckles, and warm chocolate brown eyes; it was Ginny Weasley, His eyes widened and Harry suddenly found it difficult to breath. He could even feel Sirius gasp and Remus stiffen beside him.

"Hi Harry!" said Ginny cheerfully, striding across the room and throwing her arms around Harry's neck. Harry sat there wide-eyed, with his arms open in total shock and it was several moments before he wrapped his arms around Ginny to give her an awkward, yet somehow comforting hug back. Ginny pulled away and looked at him with twinkling eyes. Though, as she looked at him, Harry noted the deep sadness that they also held and it made his stomach lurch, knowing he caused it by denying them a relationship with one another. "How is the Boy Who Lived nowadays?"

"F-Fine," he said quietly, unable to meet her exquisite face. "How are you doing, Ginny?" He chanced a glance at his daughter and saw that she was no longer deep in thought, but staring at him intently, as though waiting for some kind of explosion.

"Oh, you know," said Ginny said with a playful shrug, "giving myself some early gray hairs by constantly avoiding Bludgers with the Harpies. You know how it is."

"No," said Harry with a chuckle, shaking his head. "No, I'm afraid I don't. Maybe you should enlighten me on the joys of being a professional Quidditch player." Ginny giggled and looked up at Harry with curious eyes. How long they stared at each other, Harry was not sure. All he knew was that it probably made Lily and Eddie extremely uncomfortable because Eddie began clearing his throat loudly. To the two teenagers' immense surprise, Harry and Ginny ignored them and continued to stare longingly at one another.

"Ginny…I…"

At that precise moment, Ron busted into Hermione's office, breathing loudly and clearly out of breath; as though he had just ran a marathon.

"GINNY?" Ron cried out with joy. Harry and Ginny jumped and she looked at her brother wide-eyed, clutching her chest.

"Bugger, Ron, you scared the hell out of me!" But, Ron ignored Ginny's comment and he practically leaped at his sister and pulled her into a back breaking hug to the point where she was not touching the ground. Ginny was quite startled, but graciously returned the hug with a small smile on her face.

"Wow Ron, I…erm…missed you too…?" she said through her giggles. Hermione came running into the office, clearly running after Ron. Tears began to well in her eyes as the sight of her husband and bus sister embracing in such a way.

"Oh Ginny," he whispered in a hoarse voice. "I've missed my little sister so much!"

"Merlin's beard, Ron, you're acting like you haven't seen me in years," she said laughing. "You saw me last week at Sunday brunch at the Burrow…"

"I'm sorry. It just seems a lot longer than that," Ron whispered as he set his sister down and backed away.

Harry turned away, wishing that he could embrace Ginny in a similar manner. But, he knew that was not possible. Feeling Hermione's eyes on him, he chanced a glance at his daughter instead. Lily was still sitting at Hermione's desk, except she was no longer watching him. Instead, she was shuffling her feet and biting her nail as she stared off into space; not looking at anything in particular. Lily must have felt his eyes on her because she took one quick look at Harry and quickly turned away, as though she were ashamed to make eye contact with her father. Harry sighed and looked at his own two feet, hands in the pockets of his robes. He wondered what Lily was thinking. Did she still not want him around? Did she feel guilty about what she had told Harry? Or, had she changed her mind?

"Ginny, how are you?" Ron asked breathlessly, beaming down at his sister.

"Well, like I was telling Harry," she started, gesturing towards Harry, "I've just been keeping up with the new recruits on the Harpies; avoiding Bludgers. Sometimes I think my Chaser arm is going to give you on me…"

"Harpies? Bludgers? Chaser?" asked Ron, puzzled. "Ginny, you play for the Holyhead Harpies? You're a professional Quidditch Player?" Ginny looked at her brother confusedly and threw her head back and laughed.

"Bloody hell, Ron, where have you been the last decade?" asked Ginny incredulously. "I was drafted out of Hogwarts, paid my dues and played on the Reserve Team for a good five years, and then they moved me to starting Chaser. Do you listen to anything I say? Merlin, Hermione, you weren't kidding when you said he had the attention span of a five year old." Hermione blushed as her husband threw her a dirty look.

"We know, Gin," said Harry, using his old nickname for her. "We're all very proud of everything you've accomplished. Ron's just daft." Ginny beamed up at him and Harry felt his heart pound hard against his chest.

"I already knew that, Harry," said Ginny, playfully rolling her eyes. Ron rolled his eyes angrily and turned to his wife.

"I need to talk to you privately, Hermione," muttered Ron, before strutting out of the room, tripping on his way out. Everyone with the exception of Harry and Lily laughed at Ron's sudden attitude change and his clumsiness. Hermione shrugged and followed him out of the room.

"Well as entertaining as all of this has been," muttered Lily as she rose to her feet, "I think I've had enough. I'm going to get some dinner." Lily brushed past Harry and out of the office, without looking at him or saying anything to him. Eddie followed his best friend and raised an angry eyebrow at Harry, as though Harry had done something to hurt Lily and it was his entire fault for Lily's behavior. Sirius and Remus must have noticed Lily's attitude towards Harry and gave him looks of sorrow and pity. They knew more than anything that all Harry wanted was the love and acceptance of his daughter, but everyone knew with Lily's stubbornness and attitude that it would be very difficult for him to get past the emotional walls.

Ginny must have also noticed Lily's persona towards Harry and walked up to him, placing a comforting hand on his forearm, looking both concerned and confused.

"What's wrong with Lily-Flower?" asked Ginny, looking directly at Harry. "She seems…angrier than usual." Harry shrugged.

"I really couldn't tell you," said Harry, shaking his head. "I suppose its teenage girl problems."

"You and Ron, always blaming it on female emotions," said Ginny, rolling her eyes and smacking Harry lightly on the arm. "She looked awfully peeved at you. Did you two get into a fight or did you give her some sort of 'unfair' punishment?"

"No," said Harry, shaking his head again, wishing that he could open up to her like he always used to be able to. When he did not say anything else, Ginny knew that there was no point in trying to tear down the walls.

"She just seemed really upset," said Ginny thoughtfully.

"I know, Gin, I know," said Harry regrettably, finally looking at her face. It was like staring directly into the sun. "I wish there was something I could do about it." He brushed off her hand; a hand that was providing him with more comfort than she would ever know. "I have to go. But…it was good to see you, Gin."

"It was good to see you too," she whispered, looking crestfallen. Harry nodded at Sirius and Remus to follow him and the three of them left the office and went to the Room of Requirement where no one would be able to overhear their conversation. When they arrived, the saw a room that greatly resembled the Gryffindor Common Room complete with sofas, armchairs, and a roaring fire in a fireplace.

"Are you okay Harry?" asked Sirius in concern as he took a seat in the armchair across from him. "I know that seeing Ginny could not have been easy for you." Remus took the other as Harry sat down slowly on the sofa and stared directly into the fireplace for what seemed like hours, clearly deep in his thoughts. Finally, he broke the silence.

"I've come to a decision Padfoot…Moony…" said Harry firmly, leaning his elbows on his knees, still staring into the fireplace. Sirius and Remus shared a nervous look before turning to look back at Harry.

"And what decision would that be?" asked Remus slowly.

"This change in time that I have created and how Lily feels about it," said Harry, still not looking at the two elder men. Sirius gave a frustrated groan.

"Merlin, Harry, forget about what Lily said about how she feels!" Sirius nearly shouted impatiently. "Like Remus told you…even Snape said! She'll come around."

"No," said Harry, "no, I don't think she will. She wouldn't even look at me." Sirius opened his mouth to retort but Harry put up his hand to silence him. "This is my decision Sirius and no one is going to change my mind."

"What decision did you make, Harry?" asked Remus softly, looking at Harry earnestly.

"I'm going to do what Lily wants…what she practically requested," said Harry, still staring blindly into the fire. Sirius and Remus were holding their breath. "I'm going to use the Book of Time to travel back in time and to fix what I changed."

"What…what are you saying…?" Harry gave an impatient sigh.

"I'm going to change everything back to the way things used to be; they way that they're supposed to be," stated Harry firmly. Sirius stood up and took on of the candlesticks that were resting on the mantle over the fireplace and threw it against the opposite wall. Harry and Remus jumped to their feet in surprise. Remus even pulled out his wand.

"Sirius!"

"WHY?" bellowed Sirius, placing himself right in Harry's face. "Why would you want to ever do that?"

"It's what Lily wants!" said Harry defensively, glaring at his godfather. "Like you, Sirius, all I want is for Lily to be happy…"

"You're a bloody fool!" shouted Sirius, his face going red with anger. "You know deep down in your heart that changing things back to the way they were won't make Lily any happier. If anything, she'll get even more hardened than she already is."

"Sirius, please," pleaded Remus.

"Hardened?" inquired Harry, ignoring Remus.

"Yes, hardened!" snapped Sirius. "Why do you think she is constantly putting on this tough exterior? Why do you think she always has those walls and her guard up? She's been hurt so many times in her life that she needs to put on a hardened face just to get through it all."

"That has nothing to do with me going to change things back to the way they are and you know it!" snarled Harry.

"You're blinded by your own brooding!" yelled Sirius angrily. "It has _everything_ to do with it. Please Harry, changing things back to the way they were will just make everything worse for Lily. You know that Lily doesn't want this. She's an emotional wreck and doesn't know what she wants. Deep down, you know that Lily wants you alive."

"Sirius…"

"Does this have anything to do with Ginny?" asked Sirius suddenly, interrupting Harry's plea. Harry looked at his godfather, both angry and startled.

"What the hell does Ginny have to do with this?" snarled Harry.

"The fact that you're in love with her and can't be with her," said Sirius, almost reasonably. "It must be killing you. Is that why you can't handle being here?"

"HOW DARE YOU!" bellowed Harry, not getting in his godfather's face. "YOU THINK I'D RATHER HAVE HER MURDERED AT MY HAND? I WOULD RATHR SEE HER ALIVE AND WITH ANOTHER MAN THAN HAVE ME BECOME HER MURDERER! HOW DARE YOU, SIRIUS?" At that moment, Sirius knew that he had gone too far and looked down at his feet ashamed. Harry backed away from him and leaned his arms against the mantle above the fireplace, breathing heavy; his back turned on Sirius and Remus.

"I'm sorry, Harry," whispered Sirius, standing behind his godson. "I know it's not because of Ginny. I just think you're making a huge mistake and I can't bear to see you make a mistake this…epic."

"Sirius," Harry called out softly, his voice sounding more hoarse than usual. "Maybe you're not concerned with whether if Lily wants me alive. I think you feel so passionately about this because _you _want me alive; not Lily." Harry paused, turned around, and looked straight at his godfather, challenging him to deny what he had just said.

Harry's theory was confirmed when Sirius began to stumble over his words and stutter incoherently, looking at his godson strangely. Harry sighed and nodded in understanding.

"I love you Sirius and I appreciate what you're trying to do," said Harry, putting a hand on his godfather's shoulder. "But right now, all I care about it what will make my Lily happy. I've made my decision and there is no changing my mind. I'm changing things back to the way they used to be and that's the end of it."

With that, Harry turned on his heel, walked through the doors of the Room of Requirement, and disappeared down the corridor, leaving a very speechless and hurt Sirius behind in his wake.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I know many of you make think that Lily and Harry are fools for making these decisions but I promise you again, everything will come full circle by the end of the story.

Please read, review, but most importantly, please enjoy!

Coming in Chapter 4 - Eddie and Lily have a little talk and a confrontation with Daris Malfoy…


	5. A Deeper Friendship

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 4 – A Deeper Friendship: **

Lily walked down the corridors with her hands in her pockets, humming a tune to herself, clearly deep in thought. Anyone that knew her knew that it would not be difficult to figure out what was going on through her head; she was thinking about Harry and the change in time that he had created. Despite what she had told Harry, Lily truthfully did not know what to do about the situation. Of course there was a reason why she had told Harry she wanted things the way they are, but she was not sure whether it was a good enough reason.

Lily was not an idiot, as many might have thought concerning her decision about Harry. She knew that deep down in her gut that there was a reason for telling Harry what she wanted, or what she thought she wanted. Or in this case, it was what she did not want. The reasons were selfish and she knew that. Did that selfishness make her heartless? Was she a heartless person for wanting her father to change things back? To become a Death Eater and then die while sacrificing himself for those that he loved? Maybe being selfish and heartless went hand in hand with one another. Troubled by these thoughts, Lily sighed and began to slow down curiously when she heard footsteps behind her. Stopping completely in the corridor, Lily slowly turned around, but she did not see anyone.

"Who's there? Eddie?" she called out, slowly taking her wand out of the pockets of her robes. "Are you there? Sirius?" Lily paused, almost dreading to say this name; "Harry? Is that you?"

"Since when is it okay to call your father by his first name?" a voice amusedly from behind her, making Lily jump about a foot in the air. She turned around with her wand at the ready to face the grinning face of Eddie Weasley. Lily glared at him before shoving her wand back in her pocket.

"You scared the bleeding bugger out of me, Ed!" snapped Lily, placing her hands on her hips. Eddie put his hands up in defense and took a fearful step back with wide eyes.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to," he said simply. Lily nodded and her face immediately calmed. Eddie could not help but notice that despite her calm face, Lily had a deep seated frown, her eyebrows were furrowed, and her usual green eyes were dark; almost like a jade color and that could only mean one thing. Eddie knew that from fifteen years of friendship, Lily's eyes always became a jade color when she was deep in thought, or extremely upset about something, or sometimes even both.

"What's up Lils?"

"The ceiling," said Lily dryly. Eddie rolled his eyes. It was true; sometimes Lily could extremely infuriating.

"You know that I didn't mean that literally," said Eddie, clearly exasperated. "I meant how are you feeling?" Despite how frustrated he seemed with Lily, he was looking at his best friend with such concern that it sent chills down her spine. Lily took a deep breath.

"I really don't feel so well," she said in a mere whisper. Eddie nodded in understanding.

"Listen, Lily, I'm sorry about before," said Eddie, looking sincere. Lily looked at him strangely but continued listening. "I was an immature git. I should have been more sensitive to your feelings and about the situation."

"You're forgiven, I guess…" said Lily with a casual shrug. "There really was no reason to apologize you know. I shouldn't have lost my temper to begin with. But, you know me." Eddie laughed and tilted his head to the side, looking amused and playful.

"Yeah, you do tend to lose that temper of yours once awhile," said Eddie playfully. "But I reckon I felt guilty about what I said and did. I know I didn't have to apologize, but I wanted to." Eddie felt his ears get hot and knew right away that he was blushing. He quickly turned away in order to hide his embarrassment from Lily. Unfortunately, or maybe it was fortunate, she did notice his blush and raised an eyebrow even higher; to the point where it was in the middle of her forehead. Finally, the awkward silence was getting to her and she sighed and rubbed her arm in nervousness and even a little fear. Eddie could see all these emotions building up in her eyes, but did not say anything. Lily was about to say something and Eddie was going to listen intently, determined not to make the same mistake that he had made earlier.

"Eddie?"

"Yeah, Lils?"

"I…I'm confused…"

"About what? Harry?"

"Yeah…"

"What happened?"

"I…I…Harry asked me something earlier," whispered Lily, almost uncertainly. "It…it was a pretty intense question, I suppose."

"What did he ask you?" asked Eddie curiously, encouraging her to continue. Lily looked at him with a grateful smile on her face and he felt his heart lift. It made her so happy to know that Eddie was willing to listen to her. She knew she could talk about this with him and he would never judge her for what she had said to Harry. Sirius would just blow up at her with his temper. Remus, Robby, or Asher really would never fully understand why she said it. Ron and Hermione would claim that she was being selfish. And Harry, well, Lily did not think she would ever be able to look him in the eye again. Taking a deep breath, Lily continued her story.

"Harry…he…he asked me if…if I was…happy with this new, dramatic change in my life," Lily stumbled over her words nervously, fidgeting with her fingers.

"What did you tell him?" asked Eddie thoughtfully.

"And, I told him I preferred things…the way they used to be," said Lily quickly, turning away from Eddie as though she were ashamed of what she had just said. Eddie stared at her wide-eyed, letting the information sink into his brain.

Normally, if Lily had not been so emotionally shaken up about what happened with Harry, Eddie would have yelled at her saying she was being selfish and stupid. But he knew that was not what she needed at the moment. What she needed was a friend; her best friend who would reassure her that everything would be alright and to help her see some sort of reason. Eddie was determined to be that friend.

"Why would you tell him something like that?" asked Eddie quietly, trying not to sound like he was accusing her. "Don't you want him alive?"

"Yes…and no…maybe…"

"Lily, this is a black and white question; there's only one answer to this," said Eddie comfortingly. "There is no gray area and there are no maybes. Either you want him here, or you don't want him here. There is no maybe."

"Quit repeating yourself; I heard you the first time," said Lily, annoyed. Eddie put his hands up in defense and Lily's gaze immediately softened and she continued. "I love him and all. I mean, he's my father. It's just…I can't go through with that again…" Eddie did not fail to notice that Lily's voice was beginning to shake and he raised a concerned eyebrow.

"Go through what again?" asked Eddie softly and encouragingly.

"Never mind," she muttered, turning away from him. "It's not important…" Eddie took a chance and stepped closer to Lily. He reached his hand towards her face and placed his forefinger and thumb under her chin, forcing her to look back into his eyes. She gasped at the intense emotions that they held; that they held for her. Eddie either ignored her gasp or he did not hear it because he spoke softly and reassuringly to her.

"Lily, if it's bothering you this much, it's important," whispered Eddie. "Anything you tell me is important. You can tell me, Lily. You can tell me anything because I'm here to listen. I'll always be here for you, no matter what. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I know," she said quietly. "I just don't think I'm ready to talk about it."

"Well, whenever you're ready to talk about it, just say the word and I'll be there! You can count on me, Lils."

"Thanks, Ed," said Lily, a smile playing at her lips. "I appreciate that."

"Of course; any time. You're my best friend," said Eddie, unintentionally reaching and stroking her cheek. "That's what I'm here for. There's no reason to be thankful. I'm not helping you because I have to; it's because I want to. You're always there for me and I just want to be there for you. I mean, what kind of friend would I be if I didn't feel that way?"

"Regardless, I'm saying thank you anyway." said Lily giving a weak chuckle. Her smile widened quite a bit and she turned to Eddie again. "Eddie, if I ask you a question, will you be honest with me?"

"I have never lied to you before, and I'm not about to start now," said Eddie grinning at her. Lily returned the grin, though it was something missing from it. Whatever she needed to ask him, Eddie knew that it was a serious question.

"Do you…do you like Harry alive? Or would you prefer things the way they used to be?" asked Lily with a somber look on her face and a jaded color in her eyes. Eddie stared at her and blinked repeatedly.

"I don't think it's my place to answer that question, Lily," answered Eddie carefully and thoughtfully. "Quite honestly it doesn't matter what I'd prefer. All that matters is what you want."

"What if I'm not sure what I want?" asked Lily. She whispered it so quietly that she was surprised that Eddie even heard her.

"I don't want to influence your opinion," said Eddie, shaking his head. "It's between you and Harry; it's your decision to make."

"Oh, please Eddie, tell me what you think," pleaded Lily, a sparkle in her eyes that had nothing to do with any sort of mischief or loving feeling. "Please. Honestly, it's not like I listen to you anyway." Eddie chuckled at Lily's attempt at a joke. It was good to know she still had that fire in her; that fire he was falling in love with. Eddie chuckled and playfully punched her on the shoulder before sighing and giving a defeated shrug. Lily asked him for his honest opinion, so he was not going to deny it to her; even if she did not like his answer.

"Personally, Lily, I prefer him alive."

"What?" asked Lily, clearly shocked. "Really? But, you barely even knew him or liked him for that matter. Even when he took his little fieldtrip when he was fifteen years old, you didn't like him."

"I was jealous of him" said Eddie simply with a shrug. Lily just stared at him; her face impassive. "Listen, I know whether you want to admit it or not, but Harry being here makes you happy. You can deny it all you want, but it does. I see the way your eyes light up when he smiles at you or tells you how proud he is of you. And, I guess that you being happy makes me happy…" Eddie trailed off, blushing to the roots of his hair. Lily stared at him blankly.

"Erm…okay…" she said slowly, trying to comprehend what Eddie was saying. "Thanks I guess…for your honesty."

There was an awkward silence as they both stood there with their hands in their pockets; Eddie rolling on the balls of his feet.

"Uh…Eddie?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, I couldn't help but notice how much you frown at Harry and clench your fists when he's around," commented Lily, trying to get rid of the awkward silence that had washed over them. Eddie's stomach turned; he knew where this conversation was going. "I can't help but think that you…maybe…don't like him much. Or is it the jealousy thing again?"

"I like your dad just fine. I…just…yeah…yeah it's the jealous thing again," said Eddie as he turned away, his voice trailing off.

"Why would you be jealous of Harry, Ed?" asked Lily soothingly. Eddie felt himself blush again.

It's…it's nothing, Lily!" he said quickly, his face aflame. "It's absolutely nothing."

"Oh"" exclaimed Lily, her mouth forming an 'O' shape. She understood that Eddie was not going to tell her what was truly wrong and she was not going to push him any further than he was willing to go. "Well, I guess I better go. I've have to talk to Sirius anyway. I'll see you later, then, right?"

"Yeah, of course," said Eddie, his voice a little brighter. "I'll see you." He watched as Lily smiled at him and turned on heel and down the corridor. Eddie watched her until she was completely out of sight and he sighed dreamily to himself, smiling.

"Well, well, well," came a cold dawling voice from down the corridor. "It looks like someone is falling for Potter." Eddie groaned inwardly as he immediately recognized the voice. He turned around to see a tall boy with white blonde hair, neatly combed and gelled, and a pointed nose. Eddie grinned to himself over the fact that his face slightly resembled a pug. It was Daris Malfoy.

"Shut your mouth, Malfoy!" snapped Eddie clenching his fists. Malfoy and his so-called trusty side-kick Christof Nott came out of the shadows and stood before him, looking amused and cynical all at the same time.

"So you're not denying it, then?" asked Malfoy coolly.

"Deny what?" snapped Eddie.

"You're not denying that you are falling for Potter," said Nott smoothly, crossing his arms over his chest and grinning almost evilly. Eddie felt himself go red but he kept a steady glare and his fists clenched.

"Lay off," snarled Eddie. "She's my best friend!"

"Best friend my arse," mumbled Nott, rolling his eyes.

"Oh get real, Weasel," said Malfoy coldly. "The whole school, with the exception of Potter of course, knows that you are completely head over heels for the wench. Why else would you duel with me to get my blood and save her from the Sueno Curse?"

"I did it to protect her from the likes of you!" shouted Eddie, taking a step, advancing on Malfoy. "I did it to save her life! Malfoy's evil grin widened.

"Oh, so you feel it's your duty to protect her now, eh?"

"If you know what's good for you, you'll back the hell off," hissed Eddie, pulling his wand out of his pocket and pointed it straight at Malfoy and Nott.

"Let's say that I don't know what's good for me, Weasley," said Malfoy in mock puzzlement.

"Or maybe he doesn't buy your threat," mumbled Nott on the side.

"What if I were to put another curse or something on her? How would you feel about that? I think it might do wonders for your relationsh-" Malfoy was unable to finish his sentence because Eddie had grabbed him by the collar and threw him against the wall, pinning him there.

"If you touch a hair on her head-"

"You'll what?" whispered Malfoy, taunting Eddie. "You'll duel with me again? Let's see how much of match you are to the Dark Lord when I bring Potter to him on a silver platter. Now that'll be a duel worth watching."

"I'M WARNING YOU MALFOY!" roared Eddie as he pulled Malfoy from the wall and then threw him against it again. Malfoy grunted in pain. Eddie suddenly felt a point in his back and realized that Nott had his wand pointed in his back.

"You know, Weasley" started Nott sinisterly, "Potter would be highly angry with you right now. You know how she can't stand when people try to defend her like this. She likes to fight her own battles…"

"So?" Eddie never took his ferocious eyes off of Malfoy.

"So, then let her fight her own battle," taunted Malfoy.

"She's not in the middle of any battle, you slime," growled Eddie. "And even if she was, I'd fight beside her." At those words, Malfoy's eyes brightened and Eddie knew that that was exactly what he wanted to hear.

"Oh she's in a battle, alright," said Malfoy, practically laughing at Eddie. "The battle she is going to have to fight when my Master gets a hold of her and her father. That'll definitely be another duel to watch." Eddie's eyes slowly widened, realizing what Malfoy was saying. After coming over the shock of what his rival had said, he dangerously narrowed his eyes and clenched his teeth angrily.

"You filthy-"

"I'm just saying that if you _care_ about her so much, that I'd keep my eye on her. You wouldn't like a repeat of what happened at Christmas now would you?" Malfoy's comment startled Eddie to the point where Malfoy was able to push him away roughly. Eddie narrowed his eyes dangerously and his jaw was set.

"You listen here Malfoy and you listen good," whispered Eddie, even though he wanted to yell and scream and beat the hell out of Malfoy as bad as he could. But all that Eddie was able to physically do without going completely mental over the fact that Malfoy was threatening Lily, was whisper. "If you as so much as brush against her in the hall, see if you live to the day that you get that bloody Mark on your wrist!" Eddie found that his teeth were clenched painfully.

Malfoy and Nott laughed as they stalked away.

"You wait and see Weasley," said Malfoy as he stalked down the corridor with Nott. "You wait and see."

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. As stated earlier, we have a small part of the reason why Lily does not want Harry Potter changing time. There is much more to it and you will learn of those as the story goes on.

Yet another revised chapter that I all hope that you enjoy! Please don't forget to review!

Coming in Chapter 5 – Voldemort's reaction to Harry's little change in time…let's just say he's not at all happy…


	6. The Destroying of Souls

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 5 – The Destroying of Souls: **

A cold breeze hit the Riddle House in Little Hangleton shaking it, as though some kind of earthquake had suddenly occurred. The old pipes and wood paneling made noises when the wind hit against it, causing the Muggles of Little Hangleton to fear the house even more; it gave it such an eerie feeling.

It was a dark, cold, January night. Pure, white snow covered the graveyard, giving it a clean, yet melancholy feeling. It was completely deserted; though the same could not be said of the Riddle House. Inside the cold, dark house, there were five men, all sleeping comfortably on moth eaten sofas and blankets with a warm, blazing fire crackling in a hearth. One of them was sleeping on the cold, frozen floor, tightening his robes around him, trying to get warm.

Another breeze hit the house and there was no recollection of the _Pop!_ that sounded in the front yard. The figures in the house felt the breeze, causing them to take their cloaks and tighten them around them. But, they did not notice the shadow of a figure that walked past the front window. If they had awoken up, they would have seen that the figure was tall and skinny, wearing a long black cloak. He dragged himself up the front steps to the Riddle House and quietly knocked on the door.

The sleeping figure on the floor, an old, short, chubby man resembling a mouse, stirred in his sleep as another fist pounded on the door. Groaning irritably, the mouse-like man got up from the floor, mumbling under his breath as so not to wake the other sleeping men. While wrapping his cloak around him even tighter, he answered the front door.

"Who is it?" he asked in an annoyed squeaky voice. Even his voice was mouse-like. The man was annoyed because he was not happy about being awoken in the middle of the night, but he did not have courage to point that out to the man at the door. The figure standing in the doorway lowered his hood, revealing a young man with white blonde hair and a pale pointed face.

"Wormtail, I need to speak with the Dark Lord," the figure said in a hasty whisper. "It's urgent." The figure's voice was cold, cruel, and dawling. Anyone who looked at him would know that the frown on his face would represent the fact that he was bringing extremely unpleasant news. The man mouse-like man known as Wormtail, quickly moved aside, letting the figure inside the house.

"Is he awake?"

"I don't think so," said Wormtail uncertainly, shivering. The figure was not sure if Wormtail was not shivering due to the cold or out of fear. "But, I shall go see. He has been waiting to speak with you. Follow me."

The two men tip-toed towards the creaky staircase and carefully walked up the stairs, so as to not wake anyone. They reached a long door at the end of the hallway which they both knew was the master bedroom.

Shivering in what was certainly now fear, Wormtail timidly knocked on the door. The two men heard a frustrated groan and loud thundering around the room before the door was thrusted open and a hideous man stood before them.

Neither one of them could believe that he was a man. How could a man look like that? He resembled more of monstrous snake than a man. He was tall and extremely thin. His face was pale, paler than white chalk and he had scars and blisters all over his skin. His slit-like eyes were like fire, blood red and filled with hate and anger. Long pale fingers, like those of a skeleton ran over the doorknob while the other twirled a wand. Finally, his nostrils flared up, like that of a snake. It was Lord Voldemort.

"What?" he snapped at Wormtail. His voice was cold and high and sent chills down both men's spines. Wormtail cowered under his master's glare.

"My…my M-Master…D-Draco ha-has come t-t-t-o see you…" the small, mouse-like man stuttered nervously. Voldemort's gaze turned from furious to a softer tone as he looked at the young man with white blonde hair, known as Draco. He smiled grinned maliciously.

"Ahhhh, Draco," he sneered through his snake-like nostrils. "I was beginning to think you'd lost your way."

"Of course not, my Master," replied Draco, nodding and bowing his head towards the monster. "Never…"

"Come in, Draco…come in…" Voldemort stepped aside and allowed Draco to enter his sanctuary before turning back to Wormtail. His gaze immediately became one of absolute disgust.

"You can go now, Wormtail," he snapped at the old man. Wormtail whimpered and nodded before scurrying off like a little mouse. Voldemort laughed and gave a grunt of disgust before closing the door behind him and turning towards Draco.

"So, tell me Draco, are the rumors true? Are my new memories true? Or am I losing my mind?" Voldemort asked somberly, his eyes focused directly on the young man in front of him. Draco sighed, fearful for how the Dark Lord would react.

"My son overheard young Lily Potter and Edward Weasley discussing it while at Hogwarts," answered the young man. "Yes, the rumors are confirmed. Yes, your memories are telling you the truth. No, you are not losing your mind. Harry Potter is very much alive and never truly joined you, but served as a spy for the Order."

"You base this all on conversation between two teenagers?" snarled Voldemort, hissing and advancing on Draco. Draco gasped and took a step back, pressing against the opposite wall of the bedroom. "But your mind tells me that you're sure of yourself. Tell me, Draco, how are you so sure of these rumors? Is it because of Daris's suspicions when he heard Potter and Weasley talking?"

"No," Draco replied quietly, choosing his words carefully. "Truth be told, my Lord, I myself have all of the new memories as well. I'm sure all the other Death Eaters have as well, just not sure if they are losing their minds or not. It's true, my Lord, Harry Potter is most certainly alive. I am sure of it."

Voldemort let out a high furious shriek before picking up a small glass of water and throwing it at the opposite wall. The glass shattered into a million tiny pieces, scattering all around the room. He threw his wand into the air and lightning struck the roof, creating a giant hole in the ceiling. Draco screamed, stumbling backwards and flinching in fear. He knew what he this so-called was capable of and he did not want to feel the pain of the Cruciatus Curse tonight, not that he felt it often. For all he knew, Voldemort would use the Killing Curse on him; it was not unheard of. The next thing Draco knew, Voldemort was not using his wand and had begun hexing and cursing everything in sight, everything except maybe Draco, who was holding his breath and staring at the snake-like monster as he cursed his mouth off and hexed everything he laid eyes on.

"You've down well, Draco," hissed Voldemort, finally calming down and pocketing his wand. "You shall be rewarded." Draco, still trembling severely, managed to give a deep bow to his master.

"Thank you, my master, thank you," he said sincerely. Finally, he looked back at Voldemort and bit his lip. "My Lord? What are we going to do with Harry Potter?" Voldemort looked at Draco and considered him for a moment before responding.

"It's actually a simple solution," sneered Voldemort. "We try and destroy the one person that means most to him."

"You mean Lily Potter?"

"Oh yes. Yes, that is exactly what I mean. But we're not going to do things the old fashioned way," said Voldemort slowly. "We shall be doing things a little…differently. It will definitely be a little fun."

"And it shall harm Lily Potter?"

"It will, my friend, it will," said the monster smiling quite evilly. "More than you could ever imagine." Voldemort ran to his bedside table and took a small box into his skeleton-like fingers. It was one of the few things that Voldemort had not cursed in the room. Opening the box, Voldemort took out the object within it. The monster raised his wand at the object, muttered a few words, and poured his dark magic into it before handing it to Draco.

"Give this to our newest recruit. She will make sure it falls into the proper hands, putting the plan in motion," said Voldemort handing Draco the object.

"What plan?"

"That's none of your concern," he said in a deathly whisper. Draco gulped and took a step back, asking no more questions. Voldemort continued:

"I am quite fond of our new recruit, Draco. But I will not worry about her. She knows all about my plan and she knows what to do; she is more than capable. Just make sure she gets it or you will suffer the consequences, Draco." Draco nodded in understanding, looking at the object with a raised eyebrow.

"Yes, my Master!" said Draco proudly, pocketing the object. "Consider this mission done; and it will be done successfully!" Voldemort turned away from him to stare out the window, twirling his wand within his fingers.

"We will have Lily Potter's soul and Harry Potter's life after this. It will work so brilliantly!" Draco realized that Voldmort was now talking to himself. He stood there, his jaw set, listening to him intently; but he did not dare say anything. "We'll be killing two little mockingbirds with one song.

Draco watched, horrified as Voldemort threw his head back and laughed; echoing throughout the deserted graveyard.

* * *

Far away, in the castle of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Harry Potter awoke with a start; his scar burning like a blazing fire, unable to remember the dream that he had just had. All he knew was how much his scar hurt, and that could only mean one of two things; Voldemort was feeling something to an extreme; whether it was anger or happiness, or that he was close by. Being inside the protection of the castle, Harry knew that Voldemort was nowhere near him or Lily. So that had to mean that he was feeling something; something extreme.

Harry's thoughts immediately jumped to Lily and her safety. Panicking over the fact that his scar was burning, Harry threw on his dressing robe and sprinted out of his guest bedroom that was provided for him by the Room of Requirement Hogwarts and dashed quickly down the corridors towards Gryffindor Tower. He was completely out of breath when he saw the Fat Lady sleeping in her portrait. Harry hastily woke her and she snorted, looking around sleepily.

"Wha?" she whined in a daze. She looked angry at first but when her eyes saw Harry, she smiled tenderly. "Hello Harry dear. How are you? What are you doing wandering around the castle so late?"

"I'm doing fine, thanks," muttered Harry, trying to be polite, but he felt that this was rather urgent. "I just came to make sure that Lily is alright."

"Oh, I believe she went to sleep a while ago," said the Fat Lady, looking through the portrait. "She seemed alright; though she did seem bothered about something. She was in deep thought all night, that girl was."

Harry sighed and looked at his feet, knowing exactly what she was probably thinking about. He shuffled his feet and looked back up at the Fat Lady.

"Could you let me in so that I can see her?" Harry asked curiously. The Fat Lady looked sympathetic, but shook her head.

"I'm sorry, Harry, I can't let you in; not without a password, dearie," she said sympathetically.

"Oh, yeah of course! The password is 'gingerbread,'" said Harry. Hermione had personally given Harry the password; just in case he ever wanted to check on Lily, like now for instance.

The Fat Lady looked quite startled that Harry knew the password, but she had no choice but to let him inside. Her portrait swung open and Harry crawled through the Portrait Hole and into the Common Room, which was completely deserted.

Harry could not help but chuckle and smile at the memories that he shared here with Ron, Hermione, and even Ginny. He sighed quietly knowing all those memories were exactly that; memories. Brushing the thought out of his mind, Harry quietly tip-toed into the fifth year girl's dormitories and timidly opened the door. Inside there were three beds with three sleeping girls within them. Harry quietly walked over to the bed closest to the window, knowing that it would be Lily's because she loved opening the window for some fresh air while she slept, and pulled back the hangings. He smiled as he looked down at the sleeping form of his daughter.

Her hair was messier than normal, with blonde strands falling in her sleeping eyes. Harry brushed them away and smiled as Lily continued sleeping peacefully and safely. That was Harry's main concern. His first and only priority was Lily's happiness and her safety. Harry remembered why he had come here in the first place and it was because his scar was burning horribly. It caused him to panic and Harry instantly thought that Lily's life could be in possible danger. The thought of Voldemort being a threat to Lily raised an array of emotions in his chest; panic, anger, hatred, and love. These emotions made him feel like he was going to explode.

Harry took his hand and gently reached out, gently patting the top of Lily's head. He knew that he loved Lily with all his heart and soul and would do anything for her. That's why he needed to change things to the way that they used to be; for Lily's happiness. He simply did not care about what everyone else thought; the only thing that mattered was what his baby girl, his pride and joy, his flesh and blood. The only thing that mattered to him was what she wanted; and she would get just that; no matter how many people protested that Lily was not sure of what she wanted.

Harry looked at her one more time before closing the hangings and quietly dashing out of the dormitory. He quietly closed the door and tip-toed out of the Common Room, not noticing the tall red-headed boy sitting on the sofa glaring angrily and jealously at his retreated back.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Just so everyone knows, Harry coming back to the future and changing time is NOT the main plot of this story. I know many of you do not like the story right now as a result but trust me, it gets good. It's just a matter of making the story flow better.

Coming in Chapter 6 - Eddie and Lily's summer before sixth year...some interesting things happen...pretty long chapter...


	7. One Crazy Summer

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 6 – One Crazy Summer: **

Lily sighed wearily as she dragged her luggage off the train and on to Platform 9 and ¾, with Eddie right on her heels. Fortunately, in Lily's opinion, her fifth year at Hogwarts had ended on a positive note; she thought she had done well on her O.W.L.s and nothing else interesting had happened with no dramatic or huge events occurring. She was extremely pleased and happy to start her summer without any danger so far, so to speak. In fact, Lily smiled with and sighed with relief at the very thought.

Lily stepped comfortably on to the platform and dropped her trunk, looking around to find Sirius, who was always there on time to pick her up for the summer; ever since her first year. Thankfully and excitedly she saw him standing near the entrance to King's Cross Station with none other than his godson, Harry Potter, who was leaning against a podium with his arms crossed over his chest. Lily's breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him. Harry did not seem to notice Lily's discomfort; either that or he pretended not to notice. Instead, he just smiled sweetly at his daughter, who reluctantly gave a weak smile back.

"Bugger, this is going to be a long summer," muttered Lily, turning her head towards Eddie. He, Asher, and Robyn all looked at her in concern. Asher Lazard, an extremely short and skinny boy with dirty blonde hair, a large nose, and stormy gray eyes was a good friend of Lily and Eddie's. Robyn Andrews, whom they sometimes referred to as Robby, was a Muggle-born witch. She was a beautiful girl, tall and skinny, with dark brown skin, her soft black hair, perfect smile, and large, round brown puppy dog eyes. Most Muggles in the Muggle world sometimes mistook her for a model. She and Lily were not the best of friends before they came to Hogwarts, but they had become close over the years.

"Everything will be okay, Lil," said Robby reassuringly, also struggling to carry her trunk. Lily sighed again and pushed her trolley towards Sirius and Harry, who were excitedly talking to Ron and the two little girls who were with him; his daughters. One was about a year old, little Anne Weasley, and the other was eight year old and outspoken, Teresa Weasley.

"Hello you all," said Ron, smiling at the four teenagers. They all nodded and grinned back at him. "Are you ready to go, son?"

"Yeah, I suppose," he said nodding, before turning to Lily. "I reckon I'll see you over the summer?"

Lily smiled and opened up her mouth to respond, but Sirius interrupted them:

"Actually, Ed, you won't be seeing much of Lily this summer," he said slowly. Lily whipped around angrily and glared at both Sirius and Harry. Eddie both raised a suspicious and curious eyebrow. "In fact, Lily, Remus, Harry, and I are all going on vacation this summer. We leave the day after tomorrow and we won't be back until about a week before the new term starts."

"What? A vacation? Why?" asked Eddie blankly and quite rudely. Ron gave an exasperated groan and nudged Eddie in the ribs to tell him to be quiet. Sirius smiled knowingly at Eddie, knowing why the boy was so angry for not being able to spend time with Lily over the summer; because he would not be able to see her. Eddie rubbed his ribs before glaring at his father and turning back to Harry and Sirius.

"I…erm…I hope you all have a good time…" he muttered. Eddie turned towards Lily. "Do you promise to owl me when you get back?"

"Absolutely!"

Eddie smiled affectionately at her before turning his trolley and going through the portal to King's Cross Station. Lily shrugged and started anxiously telling little Teresa all about her school year at Hogwarts. Unlike Eddie, Lily had always had a soft spot for younger children, particularly Teresa. Ron, Sirius, and Remus, however, were all grinning at Eddie's retreating back.

"How many Galleons do any of you want to bet that Eddie will ask Lily to be his girlfriend by the end of the summer?" asked Sirius, nudging Ron playfully in the rubs. Ron and Remus gave weak chuckles. Harry did find the subject so amusing.

"Quite frankly, I'm not fond of this particular subject," said Harry in an irritated voice. "Can we drop it please?" The three other men just chuckled and nodded, dropping the subject, out of respect for Harry. They all knew and understood how overprotective he was of Lily when it came to boys.

"C'mon, Flower," said Sirius putting a hand on her shoulder, guiding her away from little, talkative Teresa. "Let's go home."

* * *

It was many weeks after the summer had started and his fifth year at Hogwarts had ended. To speak quite frankly, Eddie was bored out of his mind and had resorted to lying on his bed reading _Quidditch Through the Ages _and listening to Asher ramble on and on about some Muggle girl that he had met at in London while shopping.

"So? How are things going with Lily?" asked Asher, out of nowhere. Eddie nearly choked on his own saliva and fumbled with his book; falling off of his bed. He narrowed his suspicious eyes at his friend who was laughing heartedly at Eddie's obvious reaction to the question. "I knew that would get your attention."

"Get my attention?" snapped Eddie, getting back on to his bed hastily. "What's that supposed to mean?" Asher just grinned and shrugged innocently.

"It doesn't mean anything really. I just knew that bringing up Lily would get your attention," he said, still grinning. "I mean, you were acting rather odd around her this term at school."

"What?" asked Eddie, nearly choking on his words. "I wasn't acting odd!"

"Right," said Asher, rolling his eyes as he brought Eddie's desk chair from the desk and placed it beside his bed, backwards, and sitting on it, his arms leaning across the top as he rested his chin on them. "Then do you care to explain why whenever you had the chance, you would stare at her with these stupid sparkly eyes and follow her around like a lovesick puppy?"

"I did no such thing!" snapped Eddie childishly and defensively. Asher rolled his eyes again.

"There's no point in denying that you like her," said Asher thoughtfully. "I mean, everyone else knows…except Lily of course. She's always been a bit thick when it came to boys fancying her."

"Alright, Asher, you've had your fun. Now get that bloody idea out of your head, alright?" muttered Eddie as he furiously opened his book again and pretended to read. Unfortunately for him, Asher was tenacious and continued to press the subject.

"Hey, calm down mate," said Asher, throwing his hands up in defense. "I'm not saying that fancying her is a bad thing. She's cute in her own way."

"In her own way?" asked Eddie, almost accusingly, daring Asher to insult Lily further. Personally, he loved the way Lily looked and how she acted. He loved her fiery spirit and the fact that she was a bit of a tomboy.

"Well she's cute," said Asher slowly, sensing Eddie's temper rising. "But I think she would fare better if she stopped acting like a guy and started acting more like a girl…you know what I mean? Guys are not interested in dating other guys or girls who act like guys." Eddie narrowed his eyes.

"It's just her style! It's just how she is!"

"Chill, mate, I know that," said Asher impatiently. "You're taking this the wrong way; I respect and adore Lily Billy. Though I don't think I adore her as much as you do."

"It's not like it's something to be embarrassed about," mumbled Eddie his ears going red and his cheeks blushing; his voice trailing off.

"You shouldn't be embarrassed," said Asher casually. "Lily is most certainly cute. And despite her toughness and attitude problem, she has this vibe that men just can't ignore."

"A vibe? What do you mean?"

"I can't quite explain it," said Asher uncertainly. "I won't lie to you Ed; she's is definitely not the most attractive girl out there, but sometimes I just get this vibe from her; making her seem…irresistible. It's almost impossible to ignore or overlook it. It's like men are her prey and she's some kind of predator luring men into her trap." Eddie stared blankly at his friend and blinked repeatedly.

"That's…kind of strange, mate," said Eddie slowly. "I've certainly never felt that way around her. She's just…Lily…"

"That's probably because you like her for who she is," explained Asher, his stomach beginning to rumble. Both boys ignored the call for food. "Unlike that Ned Collins guy…"

There was a long, pregnant pause. Asher rose from his seat and grabbed a deck of Muggle playing cards from Eddie's desk; beginning a game of Solitaire.

"So, are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend?" asked Asher, as though he were asking about the weather. Once again, startled by another one of his questions, Eddie looked at his friend with wide-eyed with shock.

"Asher, are you bloody crazy?" asked Eddie, both embarrassed and shocked.

"Why not? You fancy her, don't you?"

"Yeah I fancy her," started Eddie nervously, "but you've seen what she's done to the few blokes that have asked her out. She practically blew Collins into smithereens!"

"She didn't blow him to smithereens because he asked her out," said Asher, almost condescendingly. "Lily attacked him because he kept bothering her even after she told him to leave her alone. Besides, you're Eddie Weasley; you're her best friend and she cares about you. She would never hurt you like that. I mean, sure, she'll give you a punch in the nose or a black eye once in a while, but only if you really deserved it."

Asher's words were actually a great comfort to Eddie. Ever since he realized that his feelings for Lily had run deeper than friendship, he had been scared out of his wits over her rejecting him, but he had also been terrified over the thought of her finding out, freaking out, like she normally did when it came to the opposite gender, and hexing his bits off. It felt as though a great weight had been lifted off of his shoulders and his heart began to flutter with a kind of hope and excitement that he had never felt before. The prospect…the idea that Lily could one day be his girlfriend made him feel lighter and happier than he had in a long time.

"You think I should ask her?" asked Eddie, trying to contain the excitement that had settled in his voice; even he was able to hear it.

"Absolutely," Asher encouraged brightly, growing excited for his two friends, knowing that they would be very happy together as a couple. "There's no reason why you shouldn't." There was another long pause as Eddie hopped off of his bed and walked to his window, staring out of it, watching Teresa swinging on a tire that his father had hung on one of the thicker trees earlier in the summer.

"What about Harry?" Eddie's voice was collected and calm, but there was no denying the icy tone that escaped from his tone. Asher sighed and looked down at the cards, not studying them.

"Harry, from what I've observed, doesn't like any boy that so much as looks at Lily the wrong way," said Asher, honestly. Eddie did not say anything; he kept himself cool and collected, but his fists clenched tightly. "I wouldn't worry about it too much, mate. You're his godson and the son of his two best friends. He wouldn't do anything to you; if anything he'll just give you dirty looks."

"It wouldn't matter," said Eddie, his voice steady and firm. He was thankful that he was still looking out the window so that Asher would not notice his fierce blush. "I'd fight for her anyway." Asher looked up at him with a look full of shock and admiration.

"You'd fight for Lily?"

Eddie did not say anything. He continued to watch Teresa spin around on the tire, giggling with delight. Changing his gaze from the girl to the sky, Eddie's mouth opened, closed, and then opened again; clearly unsure of what to say. Finally, gathering that courage to admit to himself what he was about to say, Eddie took a deep breath and let out a breath of relief, with a weird and pleasant smile on his face.

"I'd do anything for Lily," whispered Eddie. Asher beamed at his friend.

"I know you would, mate" said Asher, smiling. "I think Lily knows that too."

"My only problem is that I'm not sure I've got the courage to ask her," said Eddie uncertainly, looking down at his hands, blushing.

"Why not ask her out on a date during the first Hogsmeade trip?" suggested Asher. "But, make sure she knows that you'd like to go as more than just friends. It's a good way to see how she responds."

"That's brilliant Asher!"

* * *

_**Dear Eddie,  
**_

_**How are you doing? I miss you and England like crazy! But, I must admit that the United States of America is pretty bloody awesome! Sirius, Remus, Harry, and I have been to Florida, New York City, Washington D.C. and some place called Woodholly, or something like that, in California. It's a place that has something to do with Muggle television. Personally, I didn't find it that impressive.**_

_**How are Ron, Hermione, Teresa, and little Anne doing? I want you to tell me everything! I miss everyone so much! Is Teresa doing anymore accidental magic? Has Anne said her first words yet?**_

_**Sirius and Remus are fine, as always, but Harry is being an overprotective git! He practically won't let me out of his sight. I told him to let me roam around a little on my own and he just mumbled something about his scar hurting. Please don't ask me what that is supposed to mean because I have no bloody idea. You'd think I'd be able to take care of myself right? **_

_**Anyway, an update is not the only reason that I'm writing. Apparently Robby is having a huge birthday party at the end of the summer; the week before we go back to Hogwarts. Everyone is going to be there but I really don't want to go if you're not going. Most people bloody annoy me. I think that Robby might have some crazy ideas of getting the band to perform but I have absolutely no desire to that. Let me know what you're doing. If I don't see you at the party then I'll see you on September 1st on the Hogwarts Express!**_

_**I miss you!  
**_

_**Your best friend,  
Lily **_

Eddie smiled brightly; his chestnut eyes sparkling. Lily would be coming home soon and he was going to be seeing her at Robyn's birthday party. Without even hesitating or thinking about it, Eddie grabbed some parchment and a quill; immediately writing a letter to send back to his best friend; the best friend that he missed and loved so much.

_**Dear Lils,  
**_

_**Everything is great here! Mum and dad are fine, but miss you and everyone else dearly. Teresa is still being an annoying git and Anne is still silent. **_

_**Robby wrote to me earlier in the week about her party. It would kind of not be right to not attend our friend's birthday, so yes, I will be there. I'm glad that you'll be there too because I'm missing you like crazy. Asher is always good company but he's most certainly not you. **_

_**I hope to hear back from you soon. I really can't tell you enough how much I miss my best friend. I'll see you at Robby's party! I can't wait!**_

_**Your best friend,  
Eddie **_

Eddie knew it was a lame note and definitely not as personable as Lily's letter, but he was too excited to even think. He was going to see Lily in a few weeks! He flopped down on his bed with a big, bright grin on his face, knowing he would be able to see Lily in four weeks and three days. Just four weeks and three days…

Four weeks and three days seemed so close, yet so far away. Unable to contain both the sadness and excitement that he was feeling, he knew that he had to get out of the house and his mind off of Lily. Without informing his mother and father of where he was going, Eddie wandered out into the backyard of the Windum and into the deep woods on the outskirts of his yard. He and Lily had explored these woods so many times during their childhood, despite their parents' protests, that he knew them like the back of his hand. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Eddie trekked through the woods, pondering why he was feeling such a mixed array of emotions. Knowing that he was not going to see Lily in four weeks made him feel like there was a giant hole in his chest; as though a huge part of him was missing and he could only wish that the four weeks would go by faster. On the other hand, the thought of seeing Lily in four weeks made him feel all excited and giddy inside.

Without thinking, Eddie picked up a random, thin stick from the ground and started writing Lily's name in the dirt. He sighed and stared at the name until he heard a loud, terrified, high piercing scream from the distance. Gasping in fear, Eddie jumped up and dropped the stick and sprinted in the direction of where he had heard the scream. Using his judgment and instincts, he knew that it was a girl's scream. Eddie heard it again, as though it were pleading with him, and it sounded much closer.

"Hello?" Eddie called out nervously. He heard the scream again, still desperate.

"I'M OVER HERE!" Yes, it was definitely a girl screaming. "PLEASE, HELP ME!"

Gathering his Gryffindor courage, Eddie ran over to the sound of the voice and stopped dead in his tracks at what he saw. Backed against a tree, there was a girl backed, a terrified look on his face, with a large looking dog-like-wolf advancing on her. It looked more like a dog with rabies. The animal was, without a doubt, dangerous and this girl was about to be attacked by it. Not caring about the consequences of doing magic underage or if the girl was a Muggle, Eddie whipped out his wand and aimed it directly at the wolf.

"_Stupefy_!" he shouted. A ball of red light flew out of the tip of his wand and hit the wolf, stunning it to the ground. Eddie slowly lowered his wand and pocketed it quickly. He timidly walked over to it, poking it with his wand to make sure that it was unconscious before going over to check on the girl, who had fallen to her feet, crying hysterically, clutching her chest, and breathing heavy.

"Are you okay?" asked Eddie, bending down so that he was eye level with her. The girl looked up at him, making eye contact, and nodded.

Eddie nearly gasped when he got a good look at her. He had never seen a more beautiful girl. She had long silky black hair that fell to her waist and rippled like blue water in the sunlight. Her skin was soft looking and tan, almost olive and she had warm dark chocolate brown eyes.

"Oh, thank you," said the girl, throwing her arms around Eddie's neck and sobbing into his shirt. Eddie choked on air and patted her back awkwardly; uncomfortable with being hugged by a total stranger. "You saved me."

"Erm…yeah…it was nothing…" said Eddie his voice trailing off, blushing slightly. He could feel his ears grow hot. The girl took a step back and pulled away. She stared at Eddie and looked him up and down before smiling.

"How can I ever thank you?"

"There's no need," Eddie said simply. "I was happy to do it." She smiled and giggled.

"I never knew that a wizard could be a knight in shining armor as well," she said flirtatiously, while quickly placing her hand on Eddie's upper arm. Eddie looked at where her hand was located, then back at her face wide-eyed. She giggled again.

"I…I…erm…."

"Oh don't worry," whispered the girl, stepping closer to Eddie. "I won't tell anyone. I know it's against wizarding law." Eddie began stuttering over his own words. How could she possibly know any of this? Unless…

"You're a witch?" he asked stupidly. The girl giggled again and slapped his arm playfully.

"Well, aren't you a charmer," she teased. Eddie blushed. "But, yes, I am a witch. My name is Raven Dawsetta." She held out her hand for Eddie to shake.

"Ed Weasley," said Eddie, taking her hand in his and shaking it. Her smile widened at him, showing off her pearly white teeth.

"Do you go to Hogwarts?" asked Raven curiously. "I'm a transfer student. I just moved here from France and I'll be starting there this year."

"Yes, actually; I'll be a sixth year there this September," explained Eddie, a smile beginning to form on his face.

"Oh, excellent!" exclaimed Raven brightly. "I'll be a sixth year as well. It'll be nice to know someone. What House are you in?"

"I'm in Gryffindor!" said Eddie proudly, not realizing that he was puffing out his chest. Raven giggled again and Eddie decided that he rather liked the sound of her giggles; they were like a pleasant ringing in his ears.

"Ah, but of course," said Raven, smiling brightly and twirling a strand of her hair between her long, thin fingers that contained light pink polished nails. "I should have known you were brave and courageous, after saving me and all." Eddie shrugged and grinned sheepishly while blushing. Raven giggled at his embarrassment.

"You're modest," observed Raven. "That's such a rare and attractive quality on a man. Tell me Ed; are all of the boys at Hogwarts as handsome as you?" Eddie's heart pounded against his chest, not overlooking how seductive Raven sounded. It made him blush to the point where he became redder than his hair.

"Erm…I…uh…blimey," he stuttered nervously. Raven shook her head and continued to giggle flirtatiously.

"Where do you live?"

"I live just outside the woods," said Eddie pointing into the general direction. "It's called the Windum."

"Oh, I think I heard my mum say something about that place," said Raven thoughtfully. "I live nearly by as well; just right over there. It's called the Morridor. I guess I started exploring and sort of got lost in the woods. Would you mind helping me find it?"

"No problem," said Eddie brightly, smiling down at the girl.

"Good!" said Raven in relief. "I need a big strong man to protect me from all of the other monsters in these woods."

Eddie did not comment on her flattering compliment. Instead, he continued smiling down at her, still blushing furiously. He guided her in the direction towards her house and they walked through the woods in a comfortable silence. As they continued to walk, Raven casually entwined her arm with Eddie's and he was shocked to find that he did not pull away. He smiled, but thoughts of Lily nagged the back of his mind.

* * *

Eddie slipped on a pair of jeans and a dark blue jumper before combing his bushy, fiery red hair. He had less than fifteen minutes before Asher came to the Windum using the Floo Network; then they were going to Floo on over to Robyn's house.

Tonight was the night that he was finally going to see Lily. But to Eddie's immense and startled surprise, he was not excited as he was when he first found out that she would be at the party. He wondered if it had anything to with Raven.

Eddie and Raven had become extremely close over the summer. They spent their sun filled days taking long walks in the woods; Eddie showing her different trails so she would not get lost again. They also took day trips to Diagon Alley and he had even bought her dinner and a butterbeer at the Leaky Cauldron; almost like it was a date. Eddie found himself truly enjoying Raven's company; even if she was a bit snobby sometimes. No one was perfect, right? What surprised him the most was that when Raven was around, Eddie did not even think about Lily as often; it eased the pain of being away from her. Plus, he really liked Raven.

While contemplating his thoughts, Eddie heard a tapping noise on his bedroom window. Turning around, he recognized the jet-black owl as Raven's and immediately opened the window. The owl dropped the letter on Eddie's bed before flying back out the window and back to Raven's house. Slamming the window shut, he went to his bed and anxiously opened the letter.

_**Hey Eds,  
**_

_**I've missed you since I saw you yesterday. Would you like to hang out later?  
**_

_**Lots of love,  
Raven **_

Eddie beamed and blushed at the letter. He was going to respond with, 'Hell yes!' but he remembered that he still had to go Robyn's birthday party. Personally, he knew that Robyn would not mind if he brought Raven along; Robyn was always such a little social butterfly. Making a quick decision, Eddie immediately grabbed his ink, quill, and parchment and wrote a letter back.

_**Raven,  
**_

_**I would love to see you later. In fact, my friend Asher and I are going to our friend Robyn's birthday party. Almost everyone worthwhile from Hogwarts will be there so it would be a great chance for you to meet everyone. Would you like to come?**_

_**I would hurry up with your answer. Asher is going to be here any minute.  
**_

_**Always,  
Eds **_

Eddie sent off the letter with his own owl before sprinting down the stairs to wait by the fireplace for both Raven and Asher.

It was not three minutes before he heard Raven stumble out of the fireplace. Eddie stood up to greet her, but his jaw dropped when he saw her and he was rendered speechless at what she was wearing. Raven was decked out in tight leather pants, a low-cut red tank top, and a leather jacket over it. Hermione also stepped into the living room and saw who had come over. She shot her son a disapproving look before sending a false smile at Raven. Hermione really did not care for Raven as girl her son was dating; in her opinion, she was more beauty than brains and Hermione definitely appreciated brains on a woman.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley," said Raven politely. Hermione nodded back and smiled, though she looked like she was in pain.

"Hello, Raven dear," said Hermione, trying to be as polite as she could, for her son's sake. "Are you going to Robyn's party with Ed?"

"Yes," said Raven, her eyes lighting up. "I'm excited to meet everyone."

At that moment, the fireplace roared and Asher came stumbling out of it. After introductions between Asher and Raven and after Asher started hitting on Raven; stating his disbelief that someone as beautiful as Raven would be interested in Eddie, the three teenagers stepped into the fireplace and headed towards Robyn's house.

* * *

"Oh Ed, Asher you're here!" Robyn squealed delightedly, running towards the two boys and throwing her arms around them.

"Happy Birthday," Eddie and Asher said in unison. Robyn backed away and caught sight of Raven. She shot a wide-eyed look at the two boys, but before either of them could offer an explanation, Raven stepped forward and held out her hand.

"Hello, I'm Raven Dawsetta," she said pleasantly. Robyn took her hand slowly and shook it. "I'm a friend of Eddie's; we met earlier in the summer. Do you go to Hogwarts as well?"

"Erm, yes," said Robyn, nodding her head. "Robyn Andrews…"

"Well then it looks like we'll be seeing a lot of each other," said Raven with a smile. "I'm a transfer student; I'll be going there this year."

"That's…great…"

"I hope you don't mind, but Eds invited me," said Raven, giggling. "He's such a sweetie…"

"Really?" asked Robyn, cocking an eyebrow at Eddie. "I would never have guessed that _Eds_ was a _sweetie_…"

"Oh but he is," said Raven as she stood on her tip-toes and planted a kiss on his cheek, causing him to blush furiously. "By the way, happy birthday Roselyn." Eddie grabbed Raven by the hand and joined the rest of the party in the yard.

"It's Robyn!" shouted Robyn at Eddie and Raven's retreating backs. When they were out of sight, Robyn rounded on Asher. "What the bloody hell was that?"

"Eddie's new girlfriend?" guessed Asher, looking just as confused as she did.

"But, I thought Eddie fancied Lily!"

"He did," said Asher with a shrug. "But, Raven was here this summer and Lily was not." Asher and Robyn looked at each other helplessly. They both took deep, heavy breaths and decided to join the party, mentally preparing themselves for what was going to happen later on in the night.

* * *

"Are you ready to go, Lily?" called Harry from the bottom of the stairs. Lily glanced in the mirror one last time, nodding in approval, before dashing down the stairs.

"Yeah, all set," she said cheerfully as she practically skipped into the kitchen. Sirius watched in amusement as he sat at the kitchen with a cup of tea and a plate of biscuits in front of him. Lily grabbed one of the biscuits and shoved it into her mouth; her green eyes sparkling and her grin widening.

"You seem like you're in a good mood, Lily Flower," said Sirius, smirking. "What do we owe the honor of such a good mood?"

"Oh, nothing really," said Lily, still beaming. "I suppose I'm excited to see Eddie, Asher, Robby, and everyone else."

"I'm sure they'll be pleased to see you too, Lily," said Harry with a smile. "But, just remember, there will be Aurors circling the premises." Lily rolled her eyes and groaned. "It's not because you're there; many of the students of Hogwarts will be at this event and it would be very opportune for Voldemort and his Death Eaters to attack. It's just a precaution, Tiger."

"Yeah," Sirius said, nodding in agreement with Harry. "We promise; you won't even know that they are there."

"I guess that'll be alright," said Lily with a shrug. "Quite honestly, it doesn't really bother me. I'm just so excited to see everyone."

Harry and Sirius shared a grin as Lily ran towards the fireplace, threw in some Floo Powder, and shouted Robyn's home address. When she was out of earshot, Sirius turned to Harry with a raised eyebrow.

"You forgot to mention that you, Remus, and I would be the three so-called Aurors monitoring Robyn's house," said Sirius dryly. Harry turned to him with a doe-eyed look; but a mischievous smile was playing at his lips.

"Did I?" asked Harry innocently, "my mistake."

Sirius laughed.

* * *

Asher found himself leaning against the back wall of Robyn's yard, inwardly hating Eddie for having brought Raven along. He had never met someone so arrogant, rude, and flat out ignorant; disregarding everyone else's feelings and presence in the yard. Everyone who had come to greet her; Jem, Mandy, Danny, and everyone else from Hogwarts that had been invited to the party had received cold shoulder or a rude comment from her. ("Oh my dear Jem, that hairstyle went out of fashion in the nineties!") The only person who seemed completely amused and smitten with her was Eddie, which made absolutely no sense to anyone as she would be attending Hogwarts with them soon. It seemed that Raven thought she did not need another friend at Hogwarts other than him; after all, Eddie seemed to be wrapped around her little finger. Asher took a swig of soda from his bottle and shook his head, knowing that Lily was going to have a field day with this new budding relationship.

Unable to hear the sound of Raven's voice any longer, Robyn had gone to her Muggle stereo and put on some loud music. Unfortunately, this was not going to stop Raven from making everyone at the party even more uncomfortable.

"Would you like to dance, Eds?" Raven asked Eddie, over the music, eyeing him up and own. Eddie nodded vigorously as he took her hand and led her to the middle of the patio and started to dance. As they danced, Eddie continued to tell Raven how stunningly gorgeous she was, which always sent her into a fit of giggles and a comment of, "I know!"

"Really?" asked Robyn to herself, rolling her eyes at Asher and Jem. She looked helplessly at her friends, particularly Asher. "How could you let him bring her?" Robyn kept hissing at him, but he just continued to shake his head in amusement. However, Asher felt like their situation had been saved when he heard a loud stumble from the fireplace and a string a curse words coming from a girl's voice in the living room.

"Bloody hell, I'm gone for the entire summer and no one is here to greet me?" the voice shouted playfully from the living room. Asher's eyes widened with glee.

"Lily is here!"

"And I'm here to stay!" she shouted through the yard, coming through the back door. Lily caught sight of Asher and threw her arms around him in a tight embrace.

"How was America?

"Bloody amazing," said Lily with a smile, going to greet Robyn, Jem, Mandy, and all of her other friends from Hogwarts. Asher could not help himself for giving Lily a once over, knowing that there was a chance that Eddie might kill him. It was hard not to notice that Lily had changed a great deal over the summer; her long blonde hair had gotten longer and she had lost a considerable amount of weight making her natural curves more defined. No one also failed to notice that she was looking over everyone's heads, clearly in search of the person that she wanted to see the most.

"Where's Eddie?" asked Lily, stung by the fact that he had not come to greet her. She noticed everyone share uncomfortable glances at one another. Lily raised a curious eyebrow. "Did something happen to him?"

"You could say that," said Mandy softly. She was one of the few people who Lily had trouble losing her temper towards because she always so sweet, shy, and even a bit naïve. Then, slowly, she pointed towards the middle of the patio.

Lily saw Eddie and a girl she had never seen before dancing in the middle of the patio and she felt as though something or someone had stunned her; punching her in the stomach. She wanted to call out to her best friend, but her jaw was set and she was rooted to the spot. Lily's eyes widened with horror and disgust when she saw the girl dance even closer to Eddie; almost grinding on him. Obviously, he being a sixteen year old boy, Eddie did not seem to mind at all.

Every bone, muscle, and artery in Lily's body began to clench; especially her fists. Her nails were digging deep and painfully into her palms. She could not seem to understand why she was getting so worked up over this. It was just some random girl; she could not be a priority to Eddie. After all, Lily had known Eddie all of her life.

So, why did this bother her so much?

* * *

Harry, Sirius, and Remus wondered around the outskirts of Robyn's backyard, safely out of earshot from the mingling teenagers. Harry was under his Invisibility Cloak while Sirius and Remus decided to use Dillusionment Charms. They stuck next to each other, so not to lose one another and kept the teenagers safe.

"What's wrong with Lily?" whispered Remus out of nowhere. She was staring at a certain spot in the yard looking as though someone had slapped. Her eyes were narrowed and her fists were clenched.

"What are you talking about, Moony?" Sirius asked in concern, catching sight of her. "She's fine."

"Well, yes, she's safe. But, she looks…she keeps looking at this one spot in the yard and clenching her fists. It looks like someone just stunned her or something." Sirius looked over in Harry's direction, who had not said a word throughout the entire conversation. Silently, they both followed Lily's gaze; it landed on Eddie who was dancing closely with a pretty girl whom neither of them had seen before. Harry's eyes widened, realization dawning on him, and he held his breath. He quickly looked over at Lily and saw something in her eyes.

"Lily just looks angry with that girl who is dancing with Eddie…" said Sirius slowly, as though reading Harry's thoughts.

"Angry?" asked Remus incredulously. "You call that look angry? That's not angry, Padfoot, that's a look of loathing and jealousy. I swear if looks could kill…"

* * *

The music coming from Robyn's Muggle stereo halted and there was a pause between songs; as there was a radio host speaking now. No one was sad to see the song end and they were not sad to see the two teenagers dancing horribly in the middle of the patio.

Lily took advantage of the situation; the music had stopped and Eddie's were now wandering the yard as he laughed with the girl. When he glanced in her direction, Lily reached out her hand and waved to him, smiling eagerly and her green eyes twinkling. Either he did not see her, or he chose to ignore her because he was now looking back into the face of the strange girl whom Lily did not know. All of the sudden, she felt completely helpless and she looked desperately at Asher and Robyn for support.

"She's a twit," said Asher firmly, with Robyn nodding wide-eyed I agreement. "Don't worry, Lily Billy, Eddie will come around."

* * *

"Whew, it's hot," giggled Raven, fanning herself. Eddie nodded and looked around the yard, thinking that he might have heard Lily's voice while he had been dancing with Raven. He caught sight of her standing across the yard, surrounded by their fellow Gryffindors and Jem (who was in Ravenclaw).

"LI-" Eddie was trying to shout out for his friend, but Raven had grabbed his face and turned her towards him.

"Eds?"

"Yeah?"

"I want to give you something, if you'll let me," she whispered. Eddie nodded with a shrug and before he could contemplate anything else, Raven had pressed her lips to his own and her tongue was begging for entrance, which Eddie happily obliged, anxiously kissing her back and wrapping her arms around him.

They continued in this manner for several moments before the two of them needed to come up for air. Eddie hesitantly pulled away and stared into space, as though someone had hit him over the head with a shovel.

"Did you like it?" she asked in a seductive whisper. Eddie groaned; but not from any kind of frustration.

"I bloody loved it," he whispered back, pressing his forehead against hers. Raven smiled, reaching up and kissing Eddie again.

When Eddie pulled away, he looked up and gazed around the yard, looking for Asher so that he could give him a 'two thumbs up.' Instead, his eyes fell on to a pair of emerald green eyes staring intently at him; looking directly into his own. He knew that he should run to her, greet her, and tell her how much he missed her. Instead Eddie offered Lily a week smile before resuming kissing Raven.

* * *

"Oh you've got to be kidding me," groaned Danny, as though he had stumbled across something rather unpleasant. "They're snogging right in the middle of the bloody yard again!"

"That's not very polite," commented Many quietly, trying hard not to stare at them.

"It's like looking at a train wreck," said Robyn, disappointedly shaking her head. "You know you shouldn't, but it's so tragic that you can't help but stare."

"Oi! Get a room!" shouted Asher; apparently neither Eddie nor Raven heard him. Lily continued to stare at the couple, without even blinking.

"He didn't even say 'hi' to me," whispered Lily, her voice almost shaking. "He saw me. I know he did. All I get is a bloody, half-arsed smile?" Asher put a comforting hand on her shoulder and sighed.

"I'm sorry, Lily."

"What is wrong with him?" demanded Lily, looking around at everyone as though they knew something that she did not. "Eddie would never act like this!" They all looked at her helplessly.

"I wish I could you what his problem was, Lily," said Asher, almost regrettably. "But he hasn't really kept in touch with anyone. He's has been a bit…preoccupied this summer."

"I can tell," said Lily bitterly. "I'm not taking this!" Lily stormed up to Eddie and tapped him on the shoulder impatiently. Eddie whipped around, startled.

"Lily!"

"What the bloody hell is your problem, Edward Weasley?" shouted Lily, jabbing her finger into his chest with each word. "You haven't seen me all damn summer and when you finally do, you don't so much as approach me with a bloody greeting?"

Eddie immediately narrowed his eyes and got defensive; "I greeted you!"

"Oh that pathetic excuse of a smile is what you call a greeting?" bellowed Lily, her face now going red. "Are you flipping kidding me?" Eddie opened his mouth to retort, but;

"Excuse me," interrupted Raven coldly, coming from behind Eddie and standing in front of Lily with a cold, fierce expression on her voice. Lily did not back down; she stood her ground and raised an eyebrow at this girl, with her arms folded across her chest. Lily's posture almost dared the girl to threaten or make fun of her. Everyone watched the scene, holding their breaths, waiting for one girl to make the first strike.

"Cat fight," Asher whispered into Robyn's ear. She rolled her eyes and nudged him rather hard.

"I don't mean to interrupt," continued Raven in a cold voice, "but just who do you think you are, talking to Eds like that?"

"_Eds_?" asked Lily, half disgusted, half laughing, looking straight at Eddie. "That's the nickname this daft bimbo gave you? And you're _allowing _her to call you that?" Lily let out a disbelieving laugh before turning to look back at Raven. "And for you information, I'm Lily Potter, Eddie's best friend. After fifteen years of friendship, I think I have the privilege to talk to him anyway I damn well please! So, why don't you mind your own business?"

"Lily, stop this!" snapped Eddie, glaring at her now for insulting Raven. Raven, on the other hand, looked rather curious.

"Potter did you say?" she asked quietly. "Any relation to the famous Harry Potter?" Lily snorted in a frustrated manner, throwing her hands up in the air.

"Yes, Harry is my dad," she snapped impatiently. "Yes, I'm the daughter of the Boy Who flipping Lived, blah, blah, blah! Ask me something interesting!" Raven just stood tall and proud, eyeing Lily up and down, as though sizing her up to see if she could take her in a fight or something. But, Lily knew that she was just sizing her up to somehow insult her.

"Wait, wait, wait, so let me get this straight," said Raven slowly, as though not believing Lily to be Harry Potter's daughter. "_You're _the daughter of the famous Harry Potter? _You_?"

"Yes, _me_!"

"It looks like the apple does fall far from the tree," said Raven coolly, once again, eyeing Lily up and down. Lily pulled out her wand and started advancing on Raven.

"You daft bitc-"

Asher had sensed danger and immediately ran forward, grabbing Lily around the waist and carrying her inside the house, while Robyn pulled Lily's wand from out of her hands, so she would not hex Raven. Even as Asher carried Lily out of the backyard and into the living, she continued to shout insults and profanities at Raven. It was not until that Robyn had blocked the back door, wand at the ready, that Asher finally put Lily back on her feet.

"Lily, you need to calm down," said Asher, placing his hands firmly on her shoulders. Before Lily could even respond, the back door slammed open and Eddie came storming into the living room, his face bright red and his eyes seething with rage.

"Get out," he snarled at Asher and Robyn. "I need to talk to Miss Charmer over here…alone…."

Just by looking at the rage on Eddie's face, neither Asher nor Robyn argued with him. They nodded and after Eddie hesitantly gave Robyn his wand, leaving both Lily and Eddie wandless, they both went out the back door and back into the yard. Once they were out of earshot, Eddie turned furiously towards Lily, who was staring up at him determinedly.

"You don't even know her. How dare you treat her like?" snapped Eddie, immediately going on the offense. "Just what is your problem, Lily Potter?"

"_I_ don't have a problem," said Lily, trying to keep her temper in check; but her voice was raised from a normal volume. "_You're _the one who has not seen me in months, claimed that they missed me, and then didn't so much as greet me! _You're _the one that seems to have a problem and it's about 5'6 with long, dark hair!"

"Oh cut the crap, Lily," said Eddie angrily, and even a bit defeated. His eyes were squinted shut and his hands were practically covering his ears, as though he did not want to hear anymore. "I'm so _sick_ of your drama and I'm sick of your bloody attitude problem. You know what? I'm just sick of you right now and I have no desire to talk about this with you…at all! Owl me when you decide to grow up!" Before Lily could even retort, Eddie had turned on heel and stormed out of the living room, slamming the back door so hard that it seemed like the whole house shook.

For perhaps the first time in her life, Lily was speechless and it was not because Eddie had stumped or beat her in a battle of hits. It was because he had just genuinely crushed her heart with his words. Lily felt like she could literally do nothing except stand there with her jaw open and her eyes filled with such hurt that words would not be able to describe it. Lily felt like she did not have the emotional or physical energy for anything.

She could not have felt more disappointed or more let down. Eddie, her best friend, the friend she would give her life for, ditched her and in the matter of minutes. Lily knew that if she had the ability to cry, that she would be sobbing hysterical right now.

* * *

Asher watched with a raised eyebrow as Eddie quite literally stormed out of the living room, slamming the door furiously behind him, and walking straight up to a smug-looking Raven. He took her hand in his and began to whisper to her, rubbing his fingers over her knuckles comfortingly.

"I can't believe it," gasped Robyn, standing closely behind Asher, even though she towered over him. "Eddie ditched Lily for…_that?_" Asher sighed and ran his hand over his face, knowing that this was just the calm before the storm that was sure to hit.

"I'm going to go check on Lily," Asher told Robyn quietly. "Make sure no one follows me. Lily hates when people pity her; especially when there's a group of them."

"No problem," said Robyn. Her nod was a sign that she was silently encouraging Asher to go talk and comfort her. Robyn immediately announced that she was going to open her birthday presents, in order to distract everyone from Asher slipping inside the house.

When Asher entered the living room, the sight inside of it disturbed him. Lily had resorted to sitting on the couch and she was staring into the oblivion with an impassive look on her face; her eyes glazed over it. It looked like she was in some sort of trance and in a way, she was. It looked like her whole world had been turned upside down and in a way, it had. Asher cautiously moved to sit next to her on the couch and put a comforting arm around her.

"What happened?" he whispered softly, giving her shoulder a squeeze.

"Nothing really," answered Lily honestly; her voice monotone. "I just…I think that this might have caused a rift in our friendship and I'm not sure how I'm going to survive this year at Hogwarts without him." Asher did not say anything. He knew that she just needed him to listen and not speak and he was more than willing to do so.

"I mean, Harry is going to be teaching this year at Hogwarts and I'm not sure how I'm going to stand having him around, especially with this change in time and everything that happened last year…" Lily rambled on before burying her face in her hands. "Who am I going to talk about this with?"

"You could always come to me," suggested Asher, rubbing his hand up and down her arm in a comforting manner. "I know I'm not Eddie. But, I do know everything that happened with Harry last year and about the change he made. I could definitely be able to help you with all of that." Lily looked up at Asher and shot him a grateful smile.

"Normally I'd try and blow you off," said Lily with a light chuckle. "But, I may just get desperate enough to take you up on that offer. Thanks, Ash." Asher laughed at her attempt to lighten the mood and gave her a one-armed hug.

"Anytime, Lily Billy." He gave her one last, one armed squeeze before taking his arm away from her shoulders. He took a deep breath, daring to ask the question he did not want to ask, but knew that she needed to answer; to feel better.

"So how are things with Harry?"

"Erm…we're okay I guess," Lily muttered awkwardly, staring determinedly at her knees. "I pretty much avoided him the whole summer…"

"Lily!" groaned Asher, exasperated.

"Hey!" Lily snapped defensively. "You try watching your father die and then come back from the dead. I can promise you that it will be a bit awkward and traumatizing!"

"Alright, alright, point taken," said Asher putting his hands up in defeat. "I suppose he's still trying to find a way to fix things?"

"Yeah, he did a little time traveling over the summer to try and figure out where time might have gotten changed. It wasn't really successful because Sirius kept trying to thwart him." Lily said shrugging. "Sirius isn't too happy with Harry's decision to change things."

"Are you happy with it?"

"I'm not sure," she whispered, finally looking up from her feet. Asher knew that the conversation was over and he did not press the matter. Lily gazed towards the back door for a moment before looking back at Asher. "So how mad do you reckon Robby is for starting a fight with Eddie during her birthday party?" Asher chuckled.

"She's not mad at you at all," said Asher reassuringly. "She understands where you're coming from. I'm sure she would have been just as peeved as you if her best friend had ignored her. It's Eddie who's going to owe her a hell of an apology later; for bringing that troll!"

Lily threw her head back and laughed. Asher got to his feet, helped Lily to her own, and they returned to the party together; just in time for cake.

* * *

Due to the night's events and drama, Robyn had quietly suggested that Lily, Mandy, and Jem stay over her house for the night for some much needed 'girl time.' Mandy and Jem seemed quite eager over the idea and Lily reluctantly agreed, only because she felt guilty for causing so much drama at Robyn's birthday party.

It was late into the night and into the early morning. The girls were all lying in a circle, in the middle of Robyn's room, lying on their bellies, propped up by their elbows which were resting on big, fluffy pillows. There were bags of Bertie Bott's Every Flavor Beans, Chocolate Frogs, Licorice Wands, and even some Muggle candies and bottles of Butterbeer and soda all over the floor.

"I hope you had a great birthday, Robby," Mandy, the shyest and quietest one of the group, pipped up.

"Yeah, only one more year until you become of age," Jem called out excitedly. Robyn grinned and popped a piece of Chocolate Frog into her mouth.

"It was a great birthday," she answered truthfully. "I'm really happy that you all decided to come." There was a pleasant pause before Robyn glanced at Lily nervously. "Though, I wish some people would have stayed home."

"You mean Eddie and his new gal pal?" asked Jem, irritated. Robyn nodded, nervous for Lily's reaction to the topic of Eddie. Surprisingly, Lily did not comment, or even make a facial expression. She just continued to rest her chin on her arms as they wrapped around one of Robyn's many pillows. Robyn, Mandy, and Jem all looked at each other, waiting for the explosion; Mandy bit her lip.

"Lily?" asked Jem in concern. Lily looked up with an innocent look; as though she had just come back from a trip to outer space. "Are you alright? You haven't said two words since the party ended and normally, we can't get you to shut-up." Lily chuckled. "What's wrong?" Lily took a sip of her Butterbeer and took a deep breath.

"I'm fine, guys," she said quietly. "I'm just concerned about Eddie and how strange he was acting tonight."

"I don't think weird is the word to accurately describe how he was acting," said Mandy softly, looking at Lily sincerely.

"Yeah, I think a right, foul git would be a better choice of words," said Robyn casually, causing the rest of the girls to laugh.

"We're sorry, Lily," said Mandy, patting Lily's hand comfortingly. "You didn't deserve that kind of behavior from him. That's not how you treat your best friend."

"Even so, I wouldn't have expected that kind of behavior from Eddie," said Jem incredulously. "I mean, Eddie, of all people."

"What do you mean?"

"Normally, if he hadn't seen you in two months, he would have devoured you with hugs and hellos. You wouldn't have been able to get rid of him. But, because he was under that spell from that Raven girl, he didn't say two words to you. I would never have expected Eddie to treat you, of all people, like that." At these words, Lily was looking down at her Butterbeer sadly.

"Lily?" asked Mandy, encouraging her with her big, innocent blue eyes to continue and to get her feelings off of her chest. Lily looked around and saw that Robyn and Jem were looking at her anxiously.

"How could he have blown me off like that after almost sixteen years of friendship?" Lily blurted out angrily, her eyes looking anguished and bitter, "And for a stupid bimbo like Raven! How could he do that after all that we've been through together? I would jump in front of the Killing Curse to save him if I could and I know he would have done the same for me, but now…after how he treated me tonight…I'm not sure anymore. Tonight…he…everything he said to me and how he acted towards me…it…it hurt a lot." Lily looked up frantically and saw all the looks of pity she was getting. She groaned and buried her face in her hands. "I shouldn't be rambling like this. I don't expect any of you to understand."

"You're right, Lily, we don't understand. But we can imagine…" Mandy said, her voice trailing off. Lily shook her head and placed her Butterbeer on the nearest countertop.

"No, I really don't think you can imagine," muttered Lily as she turned away and laid her head down on the pillow and closed her eyes. Robyn, Mandy, and Jem all stayed utterly silent, and did not even move until Lily was breathing steadily and they were sure that she had fallen asleep.

"Poor Lily," Mandy whispered with a sigh, breaking the silence.

"This whole thing really confused me. Everyone in Ravenclaw, including me; we always thought Eddie fancied Lily," said Jem uncertainly. Robyn nodded.

"I know. We all thought that."

"What I didn't realize was how much she likes Eddie back."

Mandy shook her head. "No, she doesn't fancy Eddie." Robyn and Jem looked at her astonished. She looked at her friends' faces before whispering, "I think she's in love with him. And, before tonight, I could have sworn that Eddie had been in love with her too…"

There was a very long, pregnant pause and their silence towards one another suggested that Robyn and Jem agreed with Mandy's statement.

"Well, this certainly has been an interesting summer…"

"Summer? Hell, it's been an interesting year!"

They could only begin to ponder and dream of what the next year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was going to bring them; was going to bring Lily.

But, they could only ponder and dream because what was waiting for them over the horizon was unimaginable.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. This chapter was extremely difficult to revise because I changed the whole thing, but in a way so that it did not affect the plot. I mostly just changed the situation, certain conversations, and the setting. The original one was kind of immature and cliché and I wanted to make it a bit more realistic. I hope you all like the changes. But, nonetheless, revised and updated! Please do not forget to review and please continue to enjoy the story!

Coming in Chapter 7 - Eddie comes around and realizes that he has been a stupid git to Lily…but will Lily forgive him easily?


	8. Broken Friendships Repaired

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 7 – Broken Friendships Repaired: **

Lily pushed her trolley through the wall between Platforms 9 and 10 and on to Platform 9 and ¾. When she caught the familiar sight of the Hogwarts Express gleaming scarlet in the lights, she smiled happily and began looking around for any sign of her friends. When she did not catch sight of any of them, she just shrugged as she picked up her trunk and gave it a soft toss on to the train.

"The Mudblood loving hero returns," the voice snarled. Lily groaned, glared, and clenched her fists as she turned around to face Daris Malfoy and Christof Nott.

"Yeah, I tend to do that every year," said Lily sarcastically. "Now, do you mind telling me what you want and why you're gracing me with your presence?" Malfoy and Nott cackled evilly and were about to open their mouths to say something insulting when Lily felt someone stand protectively behind her. Malfoy and Nott immediately ceased laughing and just stared open mouthed at the person.

"Mr. Malfoy," the voice said calmly, though it definitely had an icy tone to it. Lily recognized it immediately and grinning inwardly and smirking coolly at Malfoy as though saying, 'Ha, mess with me now!' It was Harry and he now had his hands on her shoulders. "Is there a problem here?" Harry was clearly referring to the way that Daris Malfoy was talking to Lily. But, before Malfoy could respond, another voice bellowed furiously throughout the platform.

"Potter!" the voice echoed and several people turned to look at the scene. Lily groaned and shot them all looks that said to mind their own business; but several people continued to stare. Lily looked up and saw Draco Malfoy coming over to stand behind Daris and out a hand on his son's shoulder, very similar to how Harry was holding Lily. "Who do you think you are, speaking to my son like that?"

"Only speaking to him because he is speaking to my daughter," said Harry said coolly. Lily smiled slightly at the comment, knowing she was so much safer and less people were going to bother her now that Harry was alive and roaming the grounds as Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. But, at the same time, she could not help but feel slightly annoyed with Harry's actions and protectiveness. She hated when people always felt the need to protect and defend her; especially when she has proven to be more than capable to protect herself. Lily was thankful for Harry, especially after what had happened with Eddie, because she still had a male that she can turn to. But, at the same time, she scowled and she frowned.

"Harry, you don't need to do this," mumbled Lily, pulling herself out of Harry's grasp. "C'mon, I've got to find Asher and Robby. The train is going to leave soon." Harry nodded in agreement and practically dragged her away from the Malfoys, while narrowing his eyes at the two of them. Draco was smirking at him and it made Harry's stomach churn and his sent fearful chills down his spine.

"Harry!" Lily snapped, clearly annoyed when they were out of earshot of the Malfoys. Harry looked down at her as she pulling her arm away roughly from Harry's grip. "Quit acting like I'm some kind or porcelain doll. I can take care of myself, you know!"

"I'm fully aware of this fact, Tiger," said Harry, in a tone that told her to be more respectful towards him. Lily cringed under his stare and kept her mouth shut. The next time Harry spoke to her, his voice was much softer. "I trust you to take care of yourself Tiger and I know you have a good head on your shoulders. I just don't trust the Malfoys; I think they're up to something."

"Aren't they always?" asked Lily bitterly.

"I don't expect you to understand, Lily," said Harry, sounding slightly impatient with his daughter's attitude. "But I want you to know that no matter how independent you think you are, I will be keeping a close eye on you while you're at Hogwarts."

"You do that." Lily spoke in a tone that told Harry that she had survived all of those years without him when he became a Death Eater and then died. She figured that she did not need him now. She knew that Harry sensed her tone and his face immediately fell, but he kept his guard up for her sake.

"That's settled then," he said, sounding completely defeated. Together, they walked towards the train in complete, awkward silence.

Lily knew she was being a selfish, spoiled little brat and probably hurting Harry in more ways than she could possibly know. Feeling ashamed and guilty, she looked at her feet and shuffled them, sighing. Why was she feeling this way; being so selfish? After all, she loved Harry more than words could say. So, why could she not bring herself around to show him that? Cursing her own stubbornness and stupidity under her breath, she looked back at Harry, who was still not meeting Lily's eyes and looking disheartened. She hated seeing him like that and hating even more that she was causing these negative emotions in him.

Out of nowhere, Lily sighed and reached over to hug Harry tightly around the middle. Harry was startled at first, but grinned to himself, before wrapping his arms around her, returning the hug happily. For the first time in a long time, he was embracing his daughter, his baby girl. It was the first time all summer that Lily had demonstrated affection towards her father and Harry embraced this change, quite literally, with open arms.

"I'm so sorry Harry," Lily whispered into his chest. It was muffled so Harry was unable to hear what she had said. Lily was pleased to see that he just kept hugging her tightly and did not pull away until she did.

"Oh, and even though I'll be teaching at Hogwarts, Sirius and I will still continue to work on that time change problem," explained Harry, trying to sound positive, but he just sounded grim. Lily breathed in a shaky breath and looked at the floor. "I hope you don't mind me teaching at your school. I just wanted to be a part of the castle that I fell in love with. Also, it'll give me the opportunity to spend the little time that I have left with you…before…you know…"

"Harry…"

The train whistled.

"You better go Tiger!" said Harry, suddenly beaming down at her, ushering Lily on to the train. She hopped on and looked out of the window and saw Harry, Sirius, and Remus waving to her with bright smiles; though Harry's did not meet his eyes. Still feeling guilty, Lily smiled, and waved back. When they and the platform were out of sight, Lily turned and looked for the compartment which she and her friends always sat in. She genuinely grinned when saw Asher and Robby already sitting there and having a pretty heated discussion. Lily smiled to herself and opened the door.

"Hey there!" she cried out, closing the compartment door behind her. The two smiled back up at their friend.

"Hey Lily Billy! Where have you been?"

"Saying good-bye to Sirius," she said casually with a shrug. "I'll be seeing Harry and Remus once we get to the castle." Lily took the seat next to Asher and he beamed at her; his eyes twinkling. She smiled back at him but could not hide the disappointment she felt when she did not see her best friend anywhere inside the compartment.

"Did Eddie miss the train?" asked Lily dryly. Robyn shook her head as Asher sighed.

"Metaphorically, yes," he commented bitterly. "We walked past him and the wench sitting in compartment number twenty-one."

Lily had a sudden urge to throw something and storm to compartment number twenty-one and drag Eddie to their normal compartment by his ear. Instead she nodded silently and kept her cool and engaged in a game of Wizard Chess with Asher as Robyn pulled out her Muggle fashion magazine.

After losing horribly in two games of chess in a row, Lily realized an hour had passed it would be possible to escape the compartment without Asher or Robyn becoming suspicious of where she was going. Lily casually rummaged through her trunk and pulled out her Invisibility Cloak, stuffing it in the pocket of her robes. She glanced at Asher and Robyn; neither noticed at what she was doing.

"Hey, I could use a few more snacks from the trolley," said Lily, trying to keep her voice steady. No matter how great she was at lying to adults, she always seemed to have a difficulty of lying to her friends. "Do you want anything?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"I could use a couple more pumpkin pasties," said Asher, flipping Lily a few Sickles from his pocket. Lily smiled and dashed out of the compartment; except she did not go to the front of the train where the lady with the trolley full of sweets and cakes. She went to compartment number twenty-one. When she was safe outside of the compartment, where she could hear Eddie's voice and Raven's giggles, she wrapped the Invisibility Cloak around herself and thanked the heavens above that they had left the door partially opened. She slipped in without being noticed the sight before her made her blood boil. Eddie was sitting down with Raven leaning against his chest and his casually wrapped around her. Raven was holding his hands and twirling her fingers with his own. Lily quietly sat down in the seat across from the apparent happy couple. She was determined to find out what Eddie found so interesting about this girl.

Eddie leaned in and whispered something into Raven's ear and she busted out into a fit of giggles. "Oh, Eds, you're so funny and cute!" Lily rolled her eyes and could not possibly understand what Eddie saw in this girl.

"Thanks Raven," said Eddie grinning down at her. "I've never had anyone appreciate me like you do." Lily's felt her stomach twist. Since when did she not appreciate Eddie? Sure, she and Eddie would fight and Lily would lose her temper sometimes but surely he could see how much she valued, loved, and needed his friendship.

"And no one will ever appreciate you like I do, Eds," she said with a sigh, "though it seems as the blonde Potter girl is going to put up one hell of a fight over you. What was her name again? Lilac?" Lily snarled and clenched her fists. 'Lilac is a color you stupid, daft bimbo,' Lily thought angrily.

"Oh, you mean Lily?" asked Eddie, raising an eyebrow. Something bothered him with the way that Raven talked about Lily. Raven nodded did not notice his change of tone in his voice and just nodded.

"Did something ever happen between the two of you?" asked Raven, her voice rather high. "She seemed awfully jealous of me at the party."

'Why would I be jealous of you and your lack of brains?' Lily thought to herself. Even though she was wearing her Invisibility Cloak, she was pretty sure that Eddie and Raven would notice the steam coming out of her ears.

"Oh, don't let her get under your skin," said Eddie, looking uncomfortable. "She just has a bit of a short temper. Plus, Lily and I are just friends."

"You don't sound so sure of yourself, Eds," said Raven, her voice suddenly becoming cold and nasty.

"Oh…well…we're best friends. We've known each other all of our lives; since the day I was born actually…"

"And in all of that time, nothing special ever happened between you two?" Lily could not understand how a person could sound so innocent and so cold in one sentence. She did not think it was possible until she heard Raven do it.

"I…I suppose that would depend on your definition of special," said Eddie uncertainly, his mind beginning to wander back to all of the times that he and Lily shared together. Eddie shifted uncomfortably in his chair and he touched his lips, the place where Raven had kissed mere moments ago; the same place where Lily's lips had been less than a year ago. He began thinking about what had happened in the hospital wing when Lily had been placed under the Sueno Curse and had almost died. She was unconscious and Eddie remembered how he had brushed his lips against hers, thinking that he would never have the chance to do so again. It had been his first kiss, and even though Lily was unable to kiss him back, he could still remember the intensity of the kiss and the array of emotions that he had felt.

The thoughts of the kiss then led to the memories of all the good times they had shared, the oath that they had made as children, and all of the times that they had defended and protected each other against their enemies; including school rivals and enemies like Lord Voldemort. It was true and he did not have it in him to lie to Raven nor to deny everything that he and Lily had shared during their friendship. He looked down at the girl and his arms and she looked back up at him with narrowed eyes, waiting for his answer. Little did he know that there was another girl in the compartment, holding her breath, also waiting for his answer.

"Yes," said Eddie, finally answering her. Lily let out a silent breath of relief. "Yes, Lily and I have shared many special moments together. I care about her a great deal, no matter how much she infuriates me. We've always been there for each other."

"Really?" asked Raven, her voice so cold that it gave Lily goose bumps. "It didn't seem that way at the party. You couldn't wait to get away from her." Lily felt a lump grow in her throat and she knew that she would cry if she could. The memories of the party came flooding back to her and she felt helpless and alone again.

"She insulted you and I didn't feel it was necessary," said Eddie, almost defensively. "Lily sometimes needs to learn to control her temper. But you need to understand something, Raven and I'm not going to sugarcoat it." Eddie shifted positions so that he was looking directly at Raven. Lily's heart was pounding hard and she found herself unable to breathe as Eddie continued his speech.

"Lily is a part of my life and she always will be. She's my best friend and she's extremely important to me," explained Eddie, still looking determinedly into Raven's eyes. Lily still could not breathe and her hands were beginning to shake violently. "I do like you Raven and I would like to date you but, it will not work out if you cannot accept the fact that Lily is a big and important part of my life. Quite frankly, I've been awfully neglectful of her lately…" Eddie looked away from her, a weird look in his eyes. Lily almost gasped when she saw it. His chestnut eyes were filled with guilt.

"You really care about her a lot, don't you?" whispered Raven, as though accusing him. It was at this point that Lily was sure he was going to back down and give into Raven's brainwashing seductiveness. But, he surprised her yet again.

"Yes, I really do," said Eddie, honestly, a light smile coming from his face. Lily wanted to scream with joy and heart began to flutter. Raven, on the other hand, was frowning and she grabbed Eddie by the chin, forcing his face closer to her own. Lily reached into the pocket of her robes for her wand, ready to hex Raven if she decided she wanted to harm Eddie.

"Eds, do you want to be with me?"

"Wha…what?"

"Do you want to be my boyfriend?"

"Well, yes, of course!"

"Well, if you want me, then there's only one thing you have to do," whispered Raven, rubbing her hand up and down Eddie's thigh.

"And what's that?"

"You must never talk to Lilac Potter again," she whispered, blowing into his ear. Lily literally saw red and was shaking with rage. There was a green fire blazing in her emerald eyes, but she kept quiet and she kept still; not just for Eddie's sake but because she wanted to see what he would do.

To her immense surprise, Eddie's eyes flashed angrily too. That was the final straw for him. He was patient with Raven at first; he did not say anything when she insulted Lily even though he completely lost it on Lily when she insulted Raven. He was just infuriated that Raven would make him choose Lily or her; Lily would never have done that, no matter how much she despised Raven. That was because Lily had an enormous amount of respect for him, while it was clear that Raven did not; in fact, this proved that she had zero amount of respect for him. This infuriated Eddie; he was infuriated with himself. How could he have started to like a girl who neither cared for him nor respected him?

"First of all," snapped Eddie said angrily, standing to his feet, making Raven nearly topple out of her seat, "her name is Lily! Not Lilac! She's named after a flower, not a bloody color! Second of all, how dare you try and make me choose between my best friend and you? If you truly cared about me the way that you say you do, then you'd want me to be happy. Well, I hate to break it to you, but Lily makes me happy!"

Lily's heart felt like it was flying and she knew that the grin on her face could rival that of a mile. The angry, blazing fire that had been brewing in her eyes had left and was replaced with a kind of proudness that words could not describe, as she watched Eddie stand up for their friendship.

"If she makes you so bloody happy, then why did you treat her like a piece of dung on your shoe at the party?" snapped Raven, also standing up. Eddie raised an eyebrow.

"Because I'm an idiot," whispered Eddie through gritted teeth. "I was so blinded by defending you that I didn't see you for the cold-hearted selfish person that you are! I can't believe I treated her like and all I can do is apologize on a bended knee, hoping that'll she forgive me." Eddie moved to walk out of the compartment when Raven stomped her foot on the ground angrily, resembling a toddler in a toy store not getting the toy they wanted.

"You're pathetic!"

Eddie whipped around with a raised eyebrow. "Excuse me?" Lily was still watching the scene breathlessly.

"You're pathetic!" repeated Raven loudly. "You're head over heels in love with the git, aren't you? Any bloody fool could see that!"

Lily gasped but over Raven's heavy breathing, no one noticed. She quickly looked over at Eddie with widened eyes and her eyes widened even more when she saw that Eddie was blushing scarlet. Lily could feel her own face beginning to heat up and she knew that she was blushing as well.

"Listen," Eddie mumbled angrily, still blushing. "I liked you and I would have been good to you. But, all you've done since we've met is take advantage of me and being rude to my friends and I won't tolerate it! I can't believe I've acted this way…I'm such an idiot! You know what, Raven? Just stay away from me and stay away from Lily and all of my friends!"

Lily's head was swiftly turning from Eddie to Raven, then back Eddie, and then Raven again, wide-eyed. She knew that if she held her breath any longer, she would pass out. Raven just stared at Eddie for a second and narrowed her eyes dangerously.

"This is your loss, Edward Weasley," hissed Raven. "You'll regret choosing Potter over me. That girl has a serious attitude problem and she's nowhere near my league. I don't know what you see in her." Lily narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists again; her teeth were grinding in pure anger. Eddie also frowned.

"Lily is my best friend," snarled Eddie, "and she's more important to me than you'll ever be! If you have a problem with her, you have got a problem with me! You got that Raven? So anytime you're ready to stop acting like a total troll, let me know!"

With that, Eddie stormed out of the compartment and you could hear his footsteps stomping away down the corridor of the train. Lily sat there in complete shock. She never knew that Eddie would stick up for her like that; especially with a girl that he fancied.

At this thought, Lily could not help but smile and she was unable to wipe off of her face. The reason for this wide smile was knowing that she still had Eddie's friendship and that he was still on her side; he was not going anywhere. Lily gave a small "Yes!" to herself as she reached out her arm and pulled it back towards her with her hand balled into a fist. Still beaming, Lily looked at the door of the compartment and was relieved to see that it was still open, so she was able to slide out without Raven noticing. When she was safely down the hallway, she pulled off her Invisibility Cloak, stuffed it in her pocket, and walked into Asher and Robby's compartment, they were they had started a fresh game of Wizard Chess.

"Hey what took you so long?" asked Robby, moving her knight. "We were getting worried. Knight to H3."

"Where are my pumpkin pasties? Castle to E4."

"Oh…I couldn't find the trolley," Lily lied easily as she took a seat next to Asher to watch their chess game. There was still a smile, longer than a mile, smearing across her face. It was such an obvious beam that it did not go unnoticed.

"What are you so happy about?" asked Robyn, raising a suspicious eyebrow. But before Lily could answer, their compartment door slide open and Eddie timidly walked into the room, looking nervous.

"Erm…hey guys," he said softly, unable to look any of them in the eye. No one said anything, they just stared at him. "Uh, Lily, can I talk to you in private?" Asher and Robyn's gaze swiftly shifted to Lily, who did not notice. She was still trying to wipe the smile off of her face.

"Sure."

Eddie moved to walk out of the compartment and down the corridor of the train until he found an empty one. He ushered her inside. Lily shrugged casually and followed his lead. She stepped inside and took a seat while Eddie closed the door behind them and sat down across form her. He leaned over and rested his knees on his elbows, staying silent for several moments, clearly trying to find the words.

"Lily I…" started Eddie, taking a deep breath and running a hand through his hair nervously, "I know I've been acting like a real foul git to you lately…"

"You've got that right," Lily interrupted bitterly. Eddie sighed and looked up at her, silently pleading for her to allow him to continue. Lily looked at his eyes and saw the guilt and the regret.

"I'm sorry. I know there is no excuse for how I've been acting," started Eddie, sounding deeply sincere. "But I am sorry. I shouldn't have thrown away sixteen years of friendship for some girl; a girl who may I add, isn't half the girl that you are."

"You mean that?"

"Yeah, I really do," said Eddie. Lily gapped at him. Eddie sighed and took her hand in his own, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles. "Look Lily, I promise that I'll make it up to you. I'll do anything; you have my word. I…I've missed you so much…" Lily interrupted his words by squeezing the hand that he had grasped in his own.

"It is okay, Ed," whispered Lily, looking him square in the eye. "I forgive you." Eddie had to do a double take in order to process Lily's words.

"Really? You forgive me? Just like that?" Eddie stuttered over his words, clearly astonished. Lily rolled her eyes and smiled before pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Of course I forgive you," she said smiling, gesturing for him to stand up, which they both did. Lily threw her arm playfully around his neck, though it was difficult with her being so short and him being so tall. "You know I can't stay mad at you for too long." Suddenly, a serious look crossed Lily's face; "Plus, I missed you too."

"Thanks Lils," he said giving his famous lop-sided grin. Lily stood on her tip-toes so that she could plant a kiss on Eddie's cheek. Eddie's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he blushed scarlet.

"Anytime, Ed," she said smiling and chuckling. The two walked back to their original compartment; the compartment where Asher and Robyn were anxiously waiting for them and they entered while laughing, with Lily's arm still playfully wrapped around Eddie's neck all the while.

But, what they did not know was that someone was watching them closely; their eyes dancing with jealousy and anger.

"I'll get you Potter," that someone snarled, "I'll get you if it's the last thing I do…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Well, yay for Eddie for finally for coming to his senses. Raven seems a bit peeved. I wonder what she will do…

Another revised chapter! I hope you all enjoy the story. Please don't forget to review! I greatly appreciate them!

Coming in Chapter 8 - Raven and another new girl get sorted into their Houses...


	9. Britta Dirdel

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 8 – Britta Dirdel: **

Lily, Eddie, Asher, and Robyn all walked off of the train and on to the platform in Hogsmeade, freshly dressed in their Hogwarts uniforms and robes. They headed off to the horse-less carriages (though they all knew deep down that they were pulled by the Thestrals), and headed towards the Hogwarts castle.

"I'm happy that you two finally made up," said Robby grinning, as they all took their seats in the carriage. "And I'm happy you finally decided to stop being an idiot, Ed." Eddie blushed slightly while Lily just narrowed her eyes playfully. Asher shook his head and chuckled.

"Yeah, me too," said Eddie as he stared at Lily, though she did not notice. Asher and Robyn shared knowing grins.

"I wonder what House Raven will be in?" Robby thought out loud, trying to bring up more fun topics to discuss. Lily narrowed her eyes and literally growled under her breath, causing Eddie to chuckle.

"She's definitely Slytherin material," she snarled. Eddie, who was sitting next to her, gave her a weak smile and a light chuckle.

"Oh, c'mon, Lily," said Eddie, giving her a small, playful nudge on the shoulder. "Raven may have been a little…"

"Possessive?"

"Arrogant?"

"Bitchy?"

"Alright, alright," said Eddie, defeated, feeling Lily nudge him back, causing him to grin sheepishly. "But, she wasn't all bad. She had some…good qualities."

"You're just saying that because you thought she was pretty!" Robby said coolly. Eddie's ears went slightly red. Lily felt another twinge in her stomach.

"Yes, she was pretty," admitted Eddie hesitantly. "But I'll give Raven this; she helped me learn an important lesson."

"What's that?" asked Robyn curiously, everyone else in the carriage staring at him wondrously.

"I learned that looks don't count for everything," explained Eddie. "And I learned that there is someone so much better out there for me. Personally, I think she's twice as beautiful as Raven, both inside and out." When Eddie what he had said, it was too late; the words had already come out of his mouth and he went brighter and redder than a scarlet beetroot. Lily was looking at Eddie curiously, wondering why he suddenly started blushing. She was too staring at Eddie to notice how Robyn and Asher were looking at her, still smiling knowingly.

"Yeah? Who would that be, Eddie?" asked Asher knowingly, almost teasingly. Eddie ignored him and moved to stare out the window.

* * *

"I'll never understand why the Sorting takes so long," mumbled Asher when 'Zeke, Geraldine,' the last first year to be sorted, joined the Gryffindor table. Lily and Robyn caught each other's eye and grinned, rolling their eyes. Once the first years were sorted, Hermione got to her feet and clapped her hands to get everyone's attention.

"I am pleased to announce that more than just first years will be joining us this year at Hogwarts. First, we have two new incoming sixth years and two new professors. These two new students will be sorted into their houses immediately. I'd like to introduce Miss Raven Dawsetta and Miss Britta Dirdel."

Lily gave an only slight and unenthusiastic applause. She knew it was rude but there was no way to explain it. To put it simply, she just despised Raven Dawsetta with an ultimate passion. She honestly really did not know why she hated the girl, but she did. Lily could not help but think it because Raven had tried to literally steal her best friend away, or was it because…Lily immediately shook off the thought and turned towards Hemione who was holding the Sorting Hat out for Raven.

Raven walked forward, proud and tall, towards the Sorting Hat, swaying her hips seductively. A few of the boys from all of the Houses were whistling and growling, causing Hermione to give them stern, disapproving looks and clearing her throat. Lily rolled her eyes at Raven's antics and muttered many incoherent profanities under her breath, causing Asher to overhear her and chuckle.

Hermione got the attention of the school again and when it was silent, she slowly placed the hat on Raven's head. There was a moment's pause when it shouted;

"SLYTHERIN!"

The Slytherin table, especially the boys and most especially Daris Malfoy, jumped to their feet cheering. Eddie and Lily were actually quite shocked over the Sorting Hat's decision to put Raven in Slytherin. Lily truly did despise Raven and, in height of her anger, had said Raven seemed like Slytherin material, but she did not think that it would actually be true. Eddie just gapped and mouthed wordlessly. He had practically dated a Slytherin all summer long and had enjoyed it? What confused him the most was that she had said she wanted to be put into Gryffindor House.

'It was probably only because I was in Gryffindor,' Eddie thought miserably, 'before I told her off anyways.' He looked over at Lily and smiled; deep down, knowing he made the right choice by choosing Lily's friendship over Raven as a girlfriend.

Raven beamed and took the hat off before graciously walking over to the Slytherin table, once again, swaying her hips. Many of the girls throughout the Great Hall were rolling their eyes; very similar to how Lily and Robyn rolled their own all summer. Raven took a seat right next to Daris Malfoy, whom looked extremely pleased about this. Lily rolled her eyes again and pretended to gag into her hand.

"They're a match made in heaven; the pug and the bimbo," said Lily bitterly. Eddie gave a weak chuckle and nudged Lily.

"Hey, don't worry about them, Lils," he whispered. Lily nodded and looked up as Britta Dirdel walked up to Hermione so that she could be sorted.

Britta Dirdel looked like a shy, quiet girl. She was a little taller than Lily and very pretty. She had short blonde hair that framed her face and stopped at her shoulders and her eyes were a piercing blue, bluer than a cloudless sky; and she had a patch of freckles going across her cheekbones.

Britta timidly walked up to the Sorting Hat. Hermione must have noticed her shyness and hesitation, so she gave her a warm, reassuring smile. Britta gave a weak smile back and sat down on the stool; her hands and knees trembling. The hat was placed gingerly on her head and the minutes passed by as the hat tried to make its decision. There was a chatter throughout the Great Hall; the hat had never taken this long to make a decision before during their years at Hogwarts and it intrigued them. After about seven minutes, the hat shouted;

"GRYFFINDOR!"

The Gryffindors all cheered loudly and encouragingly as Britta slowly walked towards the table. Lily and Asher budged up, trying to make room so that she could sit down between the two of them. Hermione walked to her seat and clapped her hands again to get everyone's attention.

"Welcome to Hogwarts to all of new students. For those who are returning, welcome back to another year. I'd also like to welcome Professor Harry Potter, who will be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year. Since he will be taking that position, Professor Lupin will now be teaching Transfiguration since Professor McGonagall retired last year."

"Well it was about time she retired," Lily whispered to Eddie. "She was a great teacher and all but how old was that woman? Two hundred and fifty?" Eddie chuckled. Hermione, Harry, and Snape must have heard them sniggering because the three of them shot Lily and Eddie disapproving looks. The two immediately stopped laughing, but still continued smiling mischievously.

"Now, for regular announcements," started Hermione. "The Forbidden Forest is…well…forbidden to ALL students; hence the name. Also, Quidditch try-outs are in two weeks. Please see your House captain for further details. Mr. Filch would also like me to remind you that magic in the corridors is forbidden and any product from Weasley's Wizard Wheezes is also forbidden. A list of other banned objects is listed on the school bulletin. Well, I think that covers it. Let the feast begin!"

The plates on tables magically filled with delicious foods and everyone began to tuck in. Eddie and Asher glanced at each other and grinned, rubbing their hands together in satisfaction as they dug into the food; almost animal-like. Lily and Robyn rolled their eyes yet again.

"I swear these two…disgusting…" muttered Robyn as she started filling her plate with small helpings of food. Lily shrugged and loaded her plate as well.

"You do realize how fat they're going to be when they hit an older age and their metabolisms slow down," said Lily, shaking her head. Robyn giggled at Lily's comment, trying to keep the pumpkin juice from coming out of her nose. Lily chuckled and took a bite of her roasted potatoes. Looking beside her, she noticed that Britta was staring at her plate; her food untouched. Lily realized that her interpretation on her been right; she was shy. She turned around to face the new girl immediately.

"Hi!"

"Hi" said Britta quietly. Lily smiled warmly at her, holding her hand out to the girl.

"Welcome to Hogwarts and to Gryffindor House!" said Lily cheerfully, trying to make the shy, new girl feel welcome. The girl smiled at Lily. "I'm Lily Potter."

"I'm Britta Dirdel," she barely said above a whisper, blushing over the fact that someone was talking to her.

"I'm Eddie Weasley," said Eddie, realizing what Lily was doing and joining in. He reached over and shook Britta's hand. Britta's eyes widened slightly at the sight of him and she blushed furiously as she shook Eddie's hand.

"Oh! I'm…p-p-please to m-meet you," said Britta embarrassedly. Asher and Robyn also realized what Lily and Eddie were doing and immediately joined in.

"I'm Asher Lazard and this is Robyn Andrews. Welcome to Gryffindor; the best house in Hogwarts!" said Asher brightly, giving Britta his most charming smile, which in Lily's opinion, made him resemble a hyena.

"Thank you very much," said Britta smiling sweetly. "It's so great to be here. I've always wanted to come to Hogwarts."

"Why didn't you, then?" asked Eddie curiously through a mouthful of mashed potatoes, accidently spitting some across the table. Robyn looked at him with disgust and frowned. Britta blushed at the fact that Eddie was even speaking to her and smiled.

"Well, my dad was a bit unconventional and thought it would be best if I were tutored; home-schooled if you will. But, he and my mum died last year and now I'm being raised by my Muggle cousins. Since they can't teach me, they decided that I should come here," explained Britta quietly.

"I'm sorry about your parents," said Lily sympathetically, patting Britta's hand. "I know what it's like to lose your parents…"

"But, isn't that your father up there?" asked Britta confusedly, gesturing towards Harry sitting at the staff table. "The new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? You both have the last name. Or maybe he's a relative? Or…it's not an uncommon name…I'm sorry, I'm rambling."

"No, you're right," muttered Lily, looking disheartened. "He's my father." Everyone, even Britta, could not help but hear the hurt in her voice when she confirmed that Harry was her father; though none of them really understood why. Eddie gently put a hand on her shoulder and shook it lightly, to comfort her. It was better than saying anything. Lily looked up at him and smiled with gratitude.

"Oh!" was all Britta said, and the subject was not brought up again, which Lily could not help but appreciate.

Other than Asher and Eddie grotesquely eating an enormous amount of food, nothing interesting or abnormal happened during the rest of the feast. Lily, Eddie, Asher, Robyn, and Britta had a good and fun time just talking as friends. It seemed as though Britta had fit right into their group and she had a good time getting to know the four, especially Eddie. Lily, Asher, and Robyn could not help but notice how much Britta fancied Eddie and it seemed as though her feelings may be somewhat returned, seeing as she and Eddie flirted with each other all night long. Asher and Robyn knew that if Lily was not in the picture, Eddie would have gone for Britta right then and there. For some reason, the idea of Eddie and Britta getting together made Lily feel like acid was boiling up in her stomach, but it was not the same feeling that she had had when Eddie was seeing Raven; for she did not hate Britta.

After the feast, Robyn had to leave and lead the Gryffindor first years with the other Prefects to their dormitories. Eddie, Lily, and Asher showed Britta the shortcut through a secret passage way that she Eddie, and Asher had found in first year while trying desperately to find the Transfiguration classroom. As a result of this shortcut, the three of them reached the Gryffindor Common Room before the Prefects and first years did. Asher imagined that Robyn was giving the first years a tour of the whole school instead of just showing them the direct path to the dormitories. Lily chuckled at the thought.

"Well, I'm off to bed," said Asher as he stretched his arms over his head when they reached the Gryffindor Common Room. "I'll see you all in the morning."

"G'night Asher," Lily and Eddie said in unison.

"G'night," said Britta quietly. Asher winked at her before turning up the staircase and heading off to bed in the sixth year boys' dormitories. Britta just stared at him as Lily rolled her eyes with impatience and annoyance.

"Don't mind him, Britta," said Lily as she slopped down comfortably in one of the armchairs. "He can be such a flirt."

"Oh, I won't," said Britta quietly, with a small smile. "I think I might head off to bed as well. It was a stressful day; starting a new school and all. G'night Lily."

"Good night, Britta. I'll see you up there in a little bite," said Lily casually as she smiled at the shy quiet girl. Britta smiled and looked at Eddie and walked over to him.

"Good night Ed," she whispered before leaning down and kissing him on the cheek. Eddie and Britta both went redder than Eddie's fiery red hair. Lily felt her fists clench and her teeth grind. To her amazement, she somehow managed to maintain a smile, though it was painful to do so. Britta smiled sheepishly and quickly scurried off to her dormitory. Eddie and Lily just stared at her back.

"I think she likes you," said Lily, trying to sound normal, but her voice was obviously thick with emotion.

"Oh…yeah…I guess so," muttered Eddie sheepishly, blushing.

"Damn, what's with you lately, Ed?" asked Lily. She was trying to sound playful, but there was definitely some truth behind her words. ""First Raven, and now Britta fancy you. You became some kind of ladies' man or something. What'd you work out or something over the summer? Or maybe you used the love spell or potion on yourself so that every pretty girl that you see likes you?"

Eddie chuckled but it too was not a real laugh. 'No,' Eddie thought in his head, 'not every pretty girl…not you Lily…'

But, all Eddie said was: "Shut-up. I can't help that I'm a handsome devil." Lily laughed heartedly.

"Oh you're a devil alright," said Lily, grinning. "I mean look at your hair."

"Clever, Lily," said Eddie sarcastically, though he was grinning as well.

"I thought it was," said Lily shrugging. The two just stared at each other, smiling and chuckling lightly.

"Alright, well, I'm going to bed," Lily announced, getting out of the armchair and stretching. "It's the first day of classes and I'd like be all nice and refreshed. I'll see you in the morning."

"Good night Lils."

"G'night Ed."

Eddie watched her go up the stairs and disappear into her dormitory. When the door closed, he took a deep breath and flopped on to the couch, confused with his thoughts about how he felt about Lily…and Britta.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. So ends Chapter 8 and a revised chapter that it is! Thanks so much to my reviewers and please do not forget to continue to do so. I hope you're enjoying the story! I promise, the next chapter gets very, VERY interesting!

Coming in Chapter 9 – Eddie is not done causing drama…


	10. A Change in Eddie

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 9 – A Change in Eddie: **

"Oh, c'mon Lily!" said Eddie in an impatient tone, clutching on to Lily's upper arm. "Your dad is a good guy; you need to stop acting like this!"

"I _know_ he's a good guy, Ed!" hissed Lily, pulling away from Eddie's grasp and clutching her books to her hip with a stubborn look on her face. "That doesn't mean I'm going to enjoy spending time with him. It makes me uncomfortable to even look at him."

"Is there something wrong with you? How can it hurt to look at him? Lily, he's your father!" said Eddie, almost angrily. "There are no excuses for your behavior, Flower." Eddie commented as he grabbed Lily's arm again and pulled her into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Once again, he did not succeed in keeping his hold on her because she snatched her arm away and glared at her best friend, scowling. Eddie rolled his eyes and gave Lily stern look. "This is ridiculous and you're being completely unreasonable. You're not skipping class just so you can avoid your father. If you do that, I won't have any choice but to report you to my mum."

"I hate you, you bloody weasel," Lily muttered under breath, but loud enough so Eddie could hear. Eddie gave her that famous Weasley lop-sided grin as she stormed into the classroom without looking at him. Eddie followed her with a mischievous smirk on his face.

"Don't worry, I love you too Petals!" said Eddie teasingly. Lily stopped in the doorway and rounded on him.

"_Don't call me Petals_!"

"Oh, I forgot you hate that nickname. I'm sorry Petals," said Eddie grinning ear to ear. Lily let out a frustrated groan and stomped her foot on the ground.

"You're infuriating, Eddie Weasley! Do you know that?" she shouted, storming into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Eddie stood in the doorway, grinning at her back. Asher, who had witnessed the entire display, just stared at Eddie wide-eyed.

"What was _that_?" asked Asher, sounding amused. "You're flirting with her, eh?"

"I wouldn't say it was flirting," said Eddie amusedly.

"What would you say it was?"

"Well, I got her to go into the classroom didn't I?" asked Eddie chuckling. Asher shook his head and chuckled along with him as the two of them followed the furious and stomping Lily into the classroom. After all, it was common knowledge that she despised being called the nickname 'Petals.'

Lily blew her way through the classroom and walked straight over to talk to Jem and started whispering to her harshly about something or other. Asher and Eddie took their seats beside each other, waiting for Lily and Robyn to join them, as they always did. It was not long before Robyn walked into the classroom with Britta chatting by her side. The two girls smiled at Eddie and Asher and walked over to the pair of them. Robyn took her usual seat beside Asher and Britta smiled at Eddie, standing next to him.

"Do you mind if I sit here?" Britta asked quietly, blushing. She was gesturing towards the seat right beside Eddie.

"Oh…erm…yeah, I suppose so," said Eddie awkwardly. The question made him feel extremely uncomfortable because that was Lily's seat. It was common knowledge that she always sat next to Eddie and to be quite honest, Eddie liked having her by his side all the time. But Britta was a pretty, sweet, quiet girl; and she was new, she did not know anyone. It would be nice to get to know her and for Eddie to offer his friendship. She beamed and took the seat next to Eddie, dropping her bag of books on the desk.

Harry Potter entered the classroom and that signaled that the class had begun and that everyone should take their seats and take out their wands and textbooks. Lily noticed him enter, finished up her conversation with Jem before dashing over to her seat. Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when she saw Britta sitting in her seat and her eyes flashed briefly with her jaw set and she was clutching her books painfully to her hip.

"Erm, Britta," started Lily, almost warningly, and forced a smile on her face. "I'm sorry but that hat would be my seat."

"Oh, I thought we didn't have assigned seats…?" questioned Britta, looking genuinely confused and uncertain.

"Well, yeah, there's not," admitted Lily, feeling annoyed. "But, I've always sat there and-"

"Miss Potter?" Harry called out. Lily quickly turned around and saw Harry standing at his desk, looking at her intently. "Miss Potter, is there a problem?"

"No, Professor," said Lily swiftly, turning around to look back at Britta and her emerald green eyes were narrowed. She spoke in a monotone voice and it was stiff and emotionaless. "There's no problem. I'm sorry, Britta." Lily grumpily moved over to sit on the other side of Robyn and slammed her books on the desk angrily, before putting her head in her hands and leaning against her elbow, a disgruntled look on her face. She looked even more annoyed when she saw who was sitting in front of her.

"Ohhh…looks like someone is a little jealous," whispered Raven maliciously into Malfoy's ear, but loud enough so that Lily was able to hear her. Malfoy and Nott began sniggering. Lily did not have the energy to comment or retort so she just dangerously narrowed her eyes and leaned her head against her elbow again.

"Alright now we begin," said Harry as he clapped his hands together to gain the class' attention. Being the famous Harry Potter, everyone immediately gave him their undivided attention, with the exception of Lily. Harry noticed this and could not help but smile amusedly over Lily's behavior. "As you all very well know, I am Professor Potter and this year, we'll be doing things a little differently. You will be learning about spells, creatures, hexes, and curses that you've never learned before. The defenses we will be going over will be highly advanced and will help you protect yourself against some of the darkest forms of magic. Many of you may be wondering why I insist on you learning these spells but I feel it is a necessity because of the rising threat of Voldemort and his Death Eaters."

There was a large gasp and even Mandy screamed as Jarius fell out of his seat. None of the professors ever spoke of the threat of the Dark Lord so openly before. Harry stared at the class seriously for a moment.

"Voldemort has been known to use Dementors during attacks," Harry continued to explain darkly. "So, today, we will be learning how to perform a Patronus Charm. Who can tell me what a Patronus Charm is?"

No one's hand went up at first when Mandy, slowly and timidly, lifted it into the air, as though afraid to give the answer. Lily was not sure if it was because Mandy was so shy or if it was because she was genuinely disgusted with the answer she was about to give.

"Yes, Miss Micrelle?" Harry called out, noticing her hand.

"It's a charm used to protect a wizard or witch against Dementors and the effect that they have on us," whispered Mandy. Harry beamed down at her.

"Excellent! I couldn't have said it better myself. Five points to Gryffindor," said Harry, still beaming proudly. "Now, who can tell me how a Patronus is performed? Mr. Weasley?" Eddie, who had not been paying attention because he was too busy, turning his gaze back from Lily to Britta, jumped at the sound of his name.

"Um, I'm not really sure, Professor," said Eddie, uncertainly. Harry stared at him intently. "I think that you have to think of a happy memory and say the incantation. The spell should take on some kind of shape and ward off the Dementors."

"For someone who was not sure, you are correct, Mr. Weasley," said Harry, smiling. "Take another five points to Gryffindor." He paused for a moment. "As Miss Micrelle and Mr. Weasley have so kindly explained to us; a Patronus Charm is used to ward off Dementors. In order to do this, you have to think of happy memory; that happiest you can come up with. While concentrating hard on this memory, the incantation of, '_Expecto Patronum,_' must be said. The Patronus should come out as some kind of shape and each shape is different to the wizard who conjures it."

Harry came out from behind his desk and walked in front of it while he took out his wand out of the pocket of his blue robes. He raised it and closed his eyes for a second.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" Harry shouted. Many of the students gasped. Out of his wand came a silver jet of light and a large, silver stag galloped out of his wand and strutted around the room for a moment or so. Harry grinned, flicked his wand and the stag disappeared.

"I know it looks easy, but with Dementors advancing on you, making you relive your worst memories, it is extremely difficult. Today, I will be asking you to try and make a corporal Patronus without the presence of a Dementor. Next week I'll be performing Legilmency on all of you as you try to perform a Patronus. It's the closest thing that I can get to the feelings of a Dementor without bringing one in. Now, who would like to go first? Miss Andrews?"

After five or six times, with Harry's encouragement, instruction, and support, Robyn was able to manage to produce a corporal Patronus that took the form of a dolphin, which Lily thought suited her perfectly. Once, the class saw Robyn manage one, everyone wanted to try. A few of the students went up, though not many of them mastered it; some did not get any results at all. Finally, Harry looked at Lily and smiled slightly.

"Miss Potter? Would you like to try?"

Lily sighed and reluctantly got out of her seat with her wand in her hand and walked towards Harry. She did not know what in the world she supposed to think about without betraying any of her feelings regarding Harry, or even Eddie.

"Think of a happy memory," instructed Harry slowly. Lily nodded in understanding before she closed her eyes and thought long and hard. Finally, when it came to her, she opened her eyes, smiling slightly and nodded to show she was ready.

"Are you ready?" asked Harry, backing away slowly and encouragingly nodded towards his daughter. Lily nodded and raised her wand.

"_Expecto Patronum_!" shouted Lily. Nothing happened.

"Try again," demanded Harry.

Lily nodded and repeated the incantation, still thinking about the memory that had popped into her head. Something shot out of her wand and it was blinding silver. It felt like it backfired, causing Lily to stumble backwards. Lily kept her eyes clenched tightly shut for a moment before sneaking a peek. Trotting around the room was a small, elegant fox, looking up at the rest of the students curiously. Lily smiled down at it as it turned to walk towards her and sat in front of her, as though protecting her. She had a sudden urge to reach out and stroke its soft looking fur but Harry clearing his throat interrupted her thoughts and the fox disappeared in a smoky mist.

"Well, Miss Potter," said Harry, beaming down at his daughter; his eyes ablaze with pride and happiness. "You did excellent; absolutely brilliant! Alright, Mr. Weasley, would you like to give it a shot?"

Lily could not help but laugh hysterically when Eddie's Patronus (which took Eddie several times to create), turned out to be a monkey.

When Harry dismissed the class, Lily scrambled for her books and quickly ran out of the classroom, not wanting to face, especially Harry. She knew that he would comment on her ability to make a Patronus. Quickly, Lily dashed down the corridors and off to their famous room; the room that contained the prophecy that would soon come to dictate her life. It was the same room that she and Eddie had discovered in their second year. Lily stopped in front of a portrait of a beautiful waterfall and gave it the password. She entered and lied down on the small sofa in the room in front of a crackling fire.

Lily always came here when she was feeling stressed or overwhelmed with what was going on in her life. And right now, she was completely confused over what it was beginning to feel like having Harry permanently in her life. Her thoughts then traveled to the change of time that he created and how it would affect what was going on with Voldemort. Lily hated when the dark wizard would burst into Lily's thoughts.

Lily sighed and rubbed her temples, thinking about how Voldemort was most likely coming up with some dangerous and crazy plot to kill her and Harry. For some reason Lily shivered at the thought of Harry dying again and she could feel a huge headache coming on. That's when it hit Lily.

Gasping and her stomach crawling with snakes at the very though, Lily jumped to her feet and ran across the tiny room to look at the plaque that hung on the wall above the fireplace. It was a cherry red outlined in cold with golden lettering and a black background. Lily pushed her glasses up the bridge of her nose and read the old fable that she always read;

_**Nothing is heard as silence roams the land. **_

_**Until one day, a black crow appears and its singing voice makes appalling music in the air, destroying the peace of the world. The lifeless music of the crow is so strong, that nothing is able to stop it, including the music of the other birds. It was as if peace was gone forever. **_

_**A young mockingbird will appear. The mockingbird will have a powerful and peaceful singing voice that overcomes the crow's music. The crow fled and was not heard from for many years. The mockingbird's voice brought back peace and joy. **_

_**But, peace will not last long, as the black crow will appear with an even stronger and more awful voice. The crow will corrupt the mockingbird, making its voice weak and powerless. Defenseless against the black crow, the peace is once again ruined. **_

_**When all hope seems lost, a new, young mockingbird will come to the land with a much stronger, much more beautiful voice; even more magical than the first mockingbird. The black crow will be no match for the second mockingbird's voice. Out of anger, the crow will try and kill the second mockingbird. But the voice of the mockingbird is so strong, so beautiful that the crow could not compare. With its magnificent voice and divine music, the second mockingbird overcomes the black crow, who disappears from the lands forever.**_

_**The second mockingbird lived on to make beautiful music throughout the land.**_

Lily sighed and looked down at the ground after reading the plaque.

For three years, Lily read this plaque constantly and she had always thought that it was just some fable with some kind of moral meaning behind it. It had never occurred to her that this story; this plaque was a prophecy. And it was not just any prophecy; it was a prophecy that concerned her, Harry, and Voldemort. The previous year, when Voldemort had kidnapped her and the fifteen year old Harry, Lily had learned that Voldemort represented the crow, Harry was the first mockingbird, and Lily represented the second mockingbird.

The thing that concerned Lily, the reason why she was so distracted over the change in time that Harry had created was what it would do to the prophecy; that it would change it. The fact that it had not changed was what scared Lily the most. She could not figure out why it had not changed. After all, Harry changed time, so would it not make sense that the prophecy should have changed as well? Lily shook her head, trying to shake out the thoughts floating in her head. The more she thought about the whole ordeal, the more confused she became. In short, this was part of the reason why she wanted things the way they used to be.

Suddenly, Lily felt a hand on her shoulder, making her jump and pull her wand out of her pocket, pointing it at the person who snuck up behind her.

"Whoa, Lily, it's just me!"

"Eddie!" Lily gasped in relief, pocketing her wand, trying to catch her breath. "Don't sneak up on me like that! You scared the bloody creepers out of me! You know that I almost cursed you?"

"I'm sorry Lils," he said grinning and speaking in a soft, comforting tone. "When you didn't show up for lunch in the Great Hall, I got worried and I thought you might be here. I wanted to make sure you were okay."

"You just know me so well," said Lily a little sarcastically. Eddie chuckled and gave her a weak punch on the shoulder. "But, yeah, I'm fine."

"You look like you have something on your mind," Eddie observed.

"Yeah, but there's not much I can do about it," said Lily with a shrug. Eddie nodded, knowing she was once again referring to Harry and the change of time. He knew that the first Defense Against Dark Arts class was going to be extremely difficult for her and he decided on to push her. Lily would be more open about it when she was ready.

"C'mon, let's go get some lunch," said Lily, breaking the sudden silence that had overwhelmed them. "I'm starving." Lily was speaking in an unusually high voice, but Eddie decided to ignore it, to her relief. She grabbed Eddie's arm and dragged him out of the room and towards the Great Hall for lunch.

* * *

During lunch that afternoon, Danny Micrelle and Asher got into a small, petty fight about Quidditch teams and it ended up with the two of them having a food fight and both of them getting detentions that same evening with Professor Snape. Their detentions, along with Robyn's prefect duties, resulted in Eddie and Lily spending some study time in the Great Hall alone. Like many of the students at Hogwarts, Lily and Eddie sometimes preferred to do their homework in the Great Hall rather than the library or their Common Rooms. At one point, Harry had come up to them and asked for a private word with Lily. Eddie found himself rather alone at the Gryffindor table.

"Ed?" a quiet voice called from across the table. Eddie looked to his left and saw Britta smiling timidly at him.

"Oh, hey Britta," he said smiling, gesturing for her to join him at the table. Britta did so with a bright smile on her face. "What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you could maybe help me with the Divination homework?" asked Britta softly, opening her books and taking out some parchment. "I just can't seem to grasp it and that Trelawney woman is not much of a help."

"She'll only get worse," said Eddie with a chuckle. "Soon, she'll start plotting your death. But, yeah, sure," said Eddie brightly, moving his chair so that he was closer to her. "I'll be happy to help, though I won't pretend that I'm a Seer myself or an O student in the class…"

"That's alright," said Britta said smiling. "Any help would do at this point." Eddie could not help but notice how sweet her smile was. He grinned affectionately at her and as Britta was about to take his hand in her own, Eddie heard a loud bang beside him, causing him to break eye contact with Britta and jump a foot in the air. He looked up to see Lily and Raven standing close to the Gryffindor table.

"Go the hell away Dawsetta," Lily's voice snarled dangerously as she stomped towards the table. Raven followed her, almost as though she was trying to provoke Lily and Lily banged her fist on the table when she reached it before turning to face Raven again. She had also reached the Gryffindor table and was looking at Eddie with seductive eyes, then she turned to glare at Lily, still clearly trying to provoke her.

"You may be the daughter of the famous Harry Potter, but you don't own the school. I can go anywhere I please, Potter!" snapped Raven. Lily opened her mouth furiously to retort but Eddie interrupted her by getting to his feet, leaning forward against the table, and staring at Raven through narrowed eyes.

"What do you want Raven?" Eddie asked; his voice low and angry.

"I would like to talk to you Eds," she said quietly, as she also leaned against the table, standing across from him. Raven reached out and began rubbing her hand up and down his freckled arm. Eddie looked down at her arm with a raised an eyebrow. Lily's fists immediately clenched and she was shaking with the utmost fury. "Would you meet me in the Astronomy Tower tonight at midnight?" At these words, Lily looked like she was about to explode.

Eddie snatched his arm away roughly and narrowed his eyes. However, his actions did not sway Raven as she simply giggled and walked around the table and stood extremely close to him. Lily and Britta caught each other's eye and both shared a look of disgust.

"Raven, we've had this discussion," sneered Eddie impatiently, taking a step away from Raven. "I thought I explained to you that I didn't fancy you like that, Raven."

"Well, I thought you might be able to…persuade you," she said, advancing on him and blowing in his ear. Eddie took another step back.

"You didn't and you can't, so go away!"

"But Eds-" Raven was advancing on Eddie again and at this point, Lily had had enough. She stormed forward and stood between Eddie and Raven, giving the girl before him a death glare that would scare away a Dementor.

"He said go away," snarled Lily in a deathly whisper. "Did you not hear him, or maybe you're too daft to figure out what that means?"

"You watch your back, Potter!" snapped Raven. "I haven't known you for two months and you're already a thorn in my side. But, one thing you should know about me is that I always get what I want and I'll get Edward Weasley."

"Oh yeah?" Britta piped up before standing to her feet and dumping her goblet of pumpkin juice over Raven's head. Lily and Eddie's eyes all widened with shock and everyone watching the sign busted out into fits of hysterical laughter at the sight of Raven Dawsetta dripping wet; covered in sticky pumpkin juice. Raven squealed in horror and ran of the Great Hall, mortified.

"Great job Britta!" Lily said through her laughs, clutching on to her sides for support. "I honestly didn't know that you had it in you! Is it wrong for me to say that I'm proud of you?" Britta smiled sheepishly and shook her head. There was a smile on her face that clearly stated that she was proud of herself.

"You are officially our new best friend!" gasped Eddie, wiping away the tears of laughter that had formed in his eyes. When he eventually calmed, Eddie smiled at Britta and took her hand in his. "Thanks. I appreciate you sticking up for me like that." Britta went scarlet red and looked down at her feet, clearly embarrassed.

"It was nothing," she said in a sheepish whisper. "I'd do it again." Britta looked up at Eddie and saw that he was smiling down at her.

"Now, what do you say we head to the library and start working on that Divination homework?" asked Eddie, still grinning. Britta nodded and the two walked out of the Great Hall, hand-in-hand. Lily stopped laughing when she saw that Eddie and Britta had completely forgotten about her, leaving her in the Great Hall alone to study. She turned her head away and put on a false smile before returning to her Charms essay.

The false smile that she wore quickly turned into a jealous frown.

* * *

Eddie and Britta were studying in the library pleasantly. Despite the dirty looks they were receiving from the librarian, they made jokes, playfully flirted, and just talked about every topic that they could think of in general. Eddie could not believe he could be attracted to another girl and get along with her the same way he could with Lily. But, Britta was different than Lily at the same time; she was so sweet and pretty, and just fun to be with. As the two chatted, they failed to notice Raven enter the library, caught sight of the two of them, and smiled slightly to herself.

"Can I say something?" asked Britta quietly, color rising to her cheeks.

"Of course! You don't need to ask Britta, you know that."

"It's just…when I first saw you, I thought you were so adorable and I think you're a brilliant guy. I really like you, Ed." Britta said all this extremely fast. Eddie was surprised that he was able to understand any of it. But regardless, he beamed down at the girl sitting beside him.

"Well, I like you too, Britta," he said smiling. "I think you're swell."

"No, I mean, I fancy you, Eddie," said Britta, blushing so red Eddie could have sworn that she was going to explode. "I…I want you to be my boyfriend…" Eddie was startled by her forwardness, but he appreciated it nonetheless. Smiling softly, he leaned in and whispered in her ear.

"You know, I think I could handle someone as sweet and pretty as you being my girlfriend," he whispered flirtatiously. Britta, surprisingly, giggled sweetly. She sounded like a little girl getting candy.

"Really?

"Absolutely!"

Eddie and Britta smiled softly at one another as they both leaned in slowly. Eddie grinned as he gently brushed his lips against her's. When he felt Britta respond, he fully pressed their lips together in a soft, tender kiss. The librarian caught sight of them and coughed loudly to get their attention. Sensing this, Eddie and Britta broke apart and chuckled softly to one another.

"This probably isn't the most appropriate place to be doing this," Britta whispered with a smile. Eddie laughed.

"You're right," he said, nodding in agreement. "Shall we continue you this in the Common Room?" Eddie immediately began to gather his books, anxious to continue snogging Britta in Gryffindor Tower. However, she placed a firm hand on his forearm.

"Wait, I want you to give you something first," said Britta as she rummaged through her bag. Eddie watched her she pulled out a small silver ring and raised a curious eyebrow. "My father gave this to me right before he died. He told me to give it to the first boy that I ever saw myself truly being with. And…and…I want you to have it." Britta gently took Eddie's hand in her own, rubbing his knuckles with her thumb before slipping the ring on to Eddie's index finger. Eddie was stunned at how perfectly the ring fit on him. He was even more stunned that Britta would give him such a treasured possession.

"Britta," he gasped. "I'm truly honored…but…I don't know if I can accept this…" Britta smiled at him.

"You're the first boy that I've ever met that I could see myself being with. You're everything I want in a man and I want you to have it," she said quietly. "Please take it?"

"Oh get over yourself, Dirdel," a voice snapped from behind making Eddie and Britta both jump nearly out of their skins. Raven stepped out of the shelves with narrowed eyes, looking malicious. "Everyone knows that Weasley only has eyes for Potter."

"That's not true!" snapped Eddie defensively, jumping to his feet. "I fancy Britta a lot! I've just made her my girlfriend. I've never made Lily my girlfriend, have I? No! That's because Lily is my friend and nothing more." Britta looked up at Eddie with joyous tears in her eyes while the smug look on Raven's face looked as though it smacked off of her face. She looked simply horrified.

"You're ridiculous, Weasley," shrieked Raven, her face going red with anger. "First you dump me for Potter and now you're rejecting Potter for that little twit? Who do you bloody think you are?" Eddie looked furious. But, before he could say anything to defend his girlfriend and best friend, Raven had taken out her wand and pointed it straight at Eddie.

"_MORBUSLIA_!" she shouted. A blue light shot out of her wand and the spell hit Eddie directly in the chest, making him fall to the ground in a pile of tangled limbs. Britta nearly screamed and immediately ran to Eddie's side. Raven looked at Eddie for a moment before running out of the library with her wand in hand.

Madame Pince, the librarian walked over to the pair and gave them a disapproving look, claiming that they were causing too much of a ruckus and needed to leave the library immediately. It was evident that she had not heard Raven curse Eddie; but only the shouting that had gone along with it. When she returned to her desk in the front of the library, Britta immediately turned her attention back to Eddie as he sat up, clutching his chest and grumbling under his breath.

"Eddie?" asked Britta worriedly, helping him sit up. "Are you okay? Should we get you to the hospital wing?"

"No, no, I think I'm okay," muttered Eddie hastily. "You wouldn't happen to know the spell that she hit me with, would you?"

"I have no idea," said Britta, looking concerned as she stroked his bushy red hair tenderly. "Are you sure you're going to be alright?"

"If I feel anything strange, I'll just go to Madame Parks," said Eddie as he slowly got to his feet. "C'mon, let's go to the Common Room. I think we've had enough excitement for one night." Britta nodded in agreement and Eddie wrapped his arm around her waist before leaving the library as she cuddled against his side.

* * *

Lily groaned in a tired voice as she followed Robyn down the stairs from their dormitories and into the Gryffindor Common Room. There she saw Eddie, Asher, and Britta sitting on the couch playing waiting for them. Eddie looked simply exhausted. Lily knew that he had gotten little to no sleep last night due to the excitement of dating Britta and eating a hearty dinner. This combination caused him to get sick all over the Common Room all night long. Britta looked equally as tired as Eddie; Lily figured that she must have taken care of him last night and it made her stomach bubble; as though it were filled with acid. Asher, on the other hand, looked jovial; especially so early in the morning. When he looked up at the pair of them, he smiled.

"Good morning ladies!" he called out cheerfully, playfully bowing to them, causing Robyn to giggle and Lily to roll her eyes. "We were waiting for you; most impatiently, may I add. C'mon, breakfast started ten minutes ago."

"Alright Asher, keep your shirt on," said Lily grumbled, clearly cranky over her early rising. Asher stuck out his tongue and jumped out of his seat and dashed out of the Common Room and through the Portrait Hole. At his antics, Lily could not help but chuckle and shake her head in amusement. Robyn followed and Lily turned to Eddie and Britta. She was about to call out to them until she saw the state that they were in.

Despite being up so laugh and looking so tired, Eddie and Britta were cuddling on the couch in front of the fireplace and seemed to be in deep, pleasant conversation. They were playing with each other's hand and twining their fingers together. Lily felt a wave of jealousy flutter through her body, but she decided overlook it. Not wanting to see anymore between the two, and not knowing or understanding why, Lily cleared her throat loudly. Both Eddie and Britta looked up. For some reason, Eddie looked extremely annoyed at Lily for interrupting his time with Britta and he openly glared at her. Lily chose to ignore it and blamed the glare on his teenage hormones.

"Are you two coming to breakfast?" asked Lily, smiling falsely. Britta grinned and nodded, taking Eddie's hand and walking out of the Common Room. As Eddie passed Lily, he gave a small, but rough push against her shoulder and continued walking.

Lily stumbled a little and looked at her best friend both angrily and astonished. However, Eddie did not look back at her, so Lily knew it was not his usual playful shove; to be quite honest, it rather hurt her shoulder. Lily shook head for a second, than slapped her forehead to make sure she was not dreaming.

'What was that all about? What's got his wand in a knot?' Lily asked herself before shrugging and following after Eddie and Britta to breakfast.

Throughout the whole walk to breakfast, Eddie and Britta were holding hands and enjoying a comfortable silence, ignoring Lily. Lily felt like a complete third wheel and just quietly followed the couple, not saying a word as she contemplated how Eddie had gotten openly hostile with her. Sure, they had yelled and fought with each other in the past, but they had never resorted to being physical or even using their wands.

Before Lily could think about Eddie and his actions towards her any longer, she noticed that they had reached the Great Hall. Thankfully, Asher and Robyn were already there and were loading their plates with food. Lily felt better knowing that she would at least have those two to talk to, even though deep down it was Eddie she wanted to spend time with. Lily sighed as she sat down on the bench, realizing that Eddie had a girlfriend now and his time with her, his best friend would become increasingly limited. The thought sent a painful chill down her spine and she had to close her eyes to keep the room from spinning.

"Hey," said Lily as she took a seat next to Asher. Eddie and Britta took the seats across from them and were, to Lily's utmost fury and frustration, still holding hands and talking to one another; completely oblivious to everyone else.

"Hey Lily Billy," said Asher, spraying Lily with eggs. Lily groaned and loaded her own plate with food, all the while, not taking her flaming emerald eyes off of the new happy couple. She shivered with disgust when Britta leaned over and kissed Eddie on the cheek.

"Lily?" Asher asked, suddenly serious, breaking her thoughts. Lily turned to look at him. "Have you noticed anything…different about Eddie?"

"I'm not sure," said Lily slowly. "He did shove me back in the Common Room, but I don't know…" Her voice trailed off and she shrugged again. It seemed that it was the only thing she could do given the circumstances. Asher suddenly looked irate.

"He shoved you?"

"I suppose he was annoyed when I interrupted his conversation and cuddle time with Britta," Lily suggested casually. Asher's brow furrowed and he stared down at his plate thoughtfully, as though he were thinking about something. Lily knew that he was trying to carefully choose his words.

"He was pretty cranky before you and Robby came down," he said slowly. "He was also no ray of sunshine back in the dormitory either. I accidently used all of the hot water when taking a shower and he just blew up at me. Honestly, I've never seen Edie like that before; he looked about ready to hex me."

"Really?" asked Lily curiously, glancing at Eddie at the corner of her eye.

"Yeah, and then I used his comb to fix my hair," started Asher, "like I always do. He never had a problem with it before. When he saw me using it, he pulled out his wand and actually sent a Stinging Jinx at me. I managed to dodge it though…"

"_What_?" Lily hissed, astonished. "He tried to hit you with a Stinging Jinx just because you used his comb without permission? Are you being serious, Asher?"

"Dead serious," said Asher, nodding grimly. "And then he shoves you for interrupting a conversation? I don't know about you, but that doesn't sound like the Eddie Weasley that we know."

"No, it doesn't," whispered Lily, looking thoughtful. "I reckon that maybe he's just having a bad day. He didn't get a lot of sleep last night…"

"It's unfortunate that the day hasn't even started yet," said Asher dryly. Lily glared at him for a moment before looking at Eddie again. He was smiling and talking pleasantly to his new girlfriend, Britta. He seemed alright now; maybe his grumpiness was due to a lack of sleep. Lily shrugged it off and continued eating her breakfast. At that moment, Robyn came skipping into the Great Hall, grinning like an idiot. Lily and Asher chuckled at her behavior and smiled in amusement.

"So, who's the lucky contestant today?" asked Lily jokingly. Robyn giggled and stuck her tongue at out Lily before taking her seat at the Gryffindor table. Lily made a face back at her friend and laughed.

While they continued to eat their breakfast in comfortable silence, they heard a giggle from across the table and the three looked over to Eddie kissing Britta passionately, a little too passionately. Lily was surprised that she managed to somehow control her temper and even more surprised when she did not throw her plate at the two. Asher pretended to vomit into his plate and Robyn made a face of disgust.

"Guys, I'm all for snogging but that's a little inappropriate for the Great Hall," said Robyn, frowning. "Couldn't you two do that in private?" Eddie pulled away from Britta to look up and glare at Robyn.

"Shove off Robyn!" he snarled before going back to kissing Britta. Somehow, Eddie managed to make the kiss even more inappropriate for the Great Hall. Other students from other House were beginning to stare and frown disapprovingly. Lily resorted to looking at her plate; but avoiding looking at the snogging couple did not wipe away the look of pure fury that was etched all over her features. Robyn blinked repeatedly and was startled by Eddie's attitude, but she refused to back down. She got to her feet and turned to the couple with her hands on her hips and with a glare on her face.

"That's it!" said Robyn, looking firm. "That is inappropriate behavior and I won't have you ignoring me like that. As Gryffindor prefect, I'm taking ten points from Gryffindor!" Eddie must have heard her words because he immediately stopped kissing Britta and shot Robyn a death glare.

"Why don't you learn to mind your own business, you dirty Mudblood!" snarled Eddie, looking directly at Robyn.

It seemed as though time stopped and there was a silence that filled the surrounding air. Britta gasped and frowned at Eddie as she backed away from him. Lily's mouth dropped and eyes widened dangerously and Asher began choking on his orange juice. Robyn was clearly startled at first, and she just stared at Eddie, her eyes blinking repeatedly as she tried to soak up the hurtful words that Eddie had said to her. When he did not apologize or even look remorseful for his actions, Robyn's big brown eyes started brimming with tears. She let out a choked sob and dashed out of the Great Hall with her hands buried in her face

Asher's fists were clenched and his jaw was set; teeth grinding; Lily had to hold the back of his robes to prevent him from leaping at Eddie. Lily, however, preferred to use her words at the current moment rather than her fists.

"What the bloody hell was that about?" shrieked Lily, rising to her feet, as though threatening Eddie with her stance.

"The Slytherins are right about her; she's a good-for-nothing whoring Mudblood!" Eddie nearly shouted, pounding his fist on the table. Asher looked ready to kill.

"You watch your mouth Weasley," he snarled.

Lily started shouted incredulously: "She's one of your best friends you bloody git! How could you say that about her?"

"Eddie!" Britta cried out sternly, trying to get his attention. It worked because Eddie immediately turned to look at her. "Lily is right. Robyn is your friend. What are you, a Slytherin now? Not even someone like a Malfoy or Dawsetta would sink so low to call their own friend such a name! You must apologize to Robyn."

Eddie stared at everyone for a minute before rising out of his seat and storming out of the Great Hall with his fists clenched and his face red with anger. Lily, Asher, and Britta just all stared wide-eyed at him as he walked, though Asher's face was also contorted with anger and the utmost fury as well.

"Now do you see what I'm talking about?" Asher asked Lily, nearly shouting at her. Lily was still staring at the oak doors that Eddie just walked through.

"Yes, I'm beginning to…" she whispered. "What's wrong with him?" Lily asked this question with more urgency in her voice.

"I'll go talk to him," said Britta as she got up from her seat. Lily was just so shocked over the whole ordeal that she just nodded, not knowing what else to do; even though deep down she wanted to be the one to go after Eddie and find out what was wrong with him. Britta quickly scurried out of the Great Hall after her boyfriend. Asher was still shouting at Lily.

"I'm telling you, there's something not right about him!" Asher's voice was shouting with the same kind of urgency that Lily had heard in her own voice.

"Yes," said Lily quietly. "Yes, there's definitely something wrong with him. We need to find out what the bloody hell happened."

Asher nodded in agreement but did not say anything. He did not have any more ideas than Lily did concerning Eddie's change in behavior. Instead, the two of them just looked towards the big oak doors in which Eddie had stormed through just a few moments ago.

Yes, Lily could not deny it, no matter how much she wanted to. There definitely was a change in Eddie's behavior and it was not for the better.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. So, I wonder what's going on with Eddie? We shall see…sooner or later…only time will tell!

Thanks to all the reviewers and I hope you enjoy the story! Please don't forget to continue reviewing.

Coming in Chapter 10 - Lily gets fed up with Eddie's attitude and confronts him about it…


	11. Crossing the Line

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 10 – Crossing the Line: **

Mere moments after Robyn ran out of the Great Hall, Asher went and followed her in order to comfort her. Lily, on the other hand, had no other desire except to try and talk to Eddie to find out what in the world was going on in his head. It frightened Lily to think that he was acting like a low-life Slytherin and she was not entirely sure on how to handle it except to try and see what was wrong.

Lily made a decision, scratching the back of her head, walked out of the Great Hall and to Gryffindor Tower so that she could use the Marauder's Map to find out where Eddie could be and confront him. But, unbeknownst to her, Lily was being followed.

Lily chewed on her lip and continued thinking about what could have possessed Eddie to act this way. It seemed almost miniscule to her that he had shoved her back in the Gryffindor Common Room or gave Asher an attitude problem and hexed him. But the fact that Eddie would sink so low to call one of his friends a Mudblood was uncalled for and unacceptable. Eddie, being one of Robyn's best friends, knew how sensitive she was about being Muggle-born in the magical world and it devastated her when pureblood wizards discriminated her for it and called her names, especially a Mudblood.

Running a tired hand over her face, Lily sighed and continued walking down the corridor and towards Gryffindor Tower. As she walked, despite her thoughts, she heard two voices coming from behind the closed doors of the Charms classroom. That was strange; classes had not started for the day. Why would the classroom be being used right now? Lily raised a curious eyebrow and pushed her glasses up the rim of her nose before leaning in so to listen to the conversation.

"There is no excuse for what you said. It was wrong," came the quiet voice of a girl, whom Lily recognized as Britta. This fact only caused her to listen more intently. "You shouldn't have said it."

"She was annoying me!" Eddie's frustrated voice snapped defensively.

"That's still no excuse!" Britta stated firmly, her voice getting higher. Lily heard a foot stomp on the ground and guessed Britta had stomped her foot in frustration. "She's your friend and one of the things that I liked about you Eddie Weasley is that you cared about and respected your friends! That was not something I saw in you this morning!"

"Don't give me that, Britta," snarled Eddie. "I was kissing you and I was enjoying it! She had no right to interfere with what I do with my girlfriend. It's none of her business. Besides, she was a bloody hypocrite to even do that; after all the public snogging she has done!"

"Ed, please," whispered Britta, "please. You need to apologize to Robyn; it's the right thing to do. Please? If you won't do it for Robyn, would you at least do it for me?" Lily heard Eddie gave a long, drawn out sigh and it was clear that he was extremely frustrated with his girlfriend, but at the same time, he was defeated, giving in.

"Fine…I'll do it, but only for you…"

There was a long silence and Lily knew that they were probably kissing. She frowned to herself and strutted back to the Common Room, not noticing her fists were clenched tightly and that her face was red with anger.

* * *

"Eddie!" Lily shouted from the Portrait Hole and into the Common Room.

It was later that night, the same day in which Eddie had called Robyn a Mudblood. Lily still had not seen him apologize to Robyn, but then again she had not seen either her or Asher since breakfast; they had both skipped classes for the day. Lily assumed that Robyn was too ashamed to show her face in class and that Asher stayed with her in order to comfort her.

Lily stormed into the Common Room and saw Eddie sitting on the couch and was in deep conversation with Britta, cuddling with her as she leaned comfortably into him. He muttered something under his breath, turned around, and frowned when he heard Lily shout his name.

"What do you want, Lily?" he snapped in a frustrated tone. "Didn't your father ever teach you that it was rude to interrupt? Can't you see I'm in the middle of a bloody conversation here?" Lily was startled by his reaction, but did not show it and ignored his tone.

"I apologize for so rudely interrupting," said Lily dryly, glaring at him. "I just wanted to tell you we have Quidditch try-outs today at 6:30pm for the new Beaters. Will you be there or are you going to be too absorbed in conversation?" Eddie rolled his eyes and continued talking to Britta.

"Yeah, whatever; bugger off, Lily," he muttered, waving an impatient hand at her, as though she and her announcement were unimportant. Lily narrowed her eyes and stormed toward Eddie.

"Excuse me, but I asked you whether you're going to be there or not!" shouted Lily, standing in front of them and in between the sofa and the fireplace. Eddie gave her a lazy, tired look. "You answer me when I ask you something, Edward Weasley!" Everyone in the Common Room had stopped what they were doing and turned to look at them; watching them in awe.

"Just who in the hell do you think you are?" snapped Eddie, standing to his feet and glaring at Lily. "You're not the bloody Minister of Magic!"

"I'm your best friend!" Lily snapped defensively, her green eyes blazing. "The last time I checked, best friends don't ignore each other and they respect each other, which is something you can't seem to comprehend today!"

"Ed, Lily is right," said Britta, also standing and placing a gentle hand on his arm. Lily smiled with gratitude at Britta, but turned back to Eddie and her green eyes narrowed dangerously again.

"Whatever," he muttered, rolling his eyes. "I'm sorry Lily. What is it that you wanted to tell me?"

"Its fine Ed," said Lily through clenched teeth, though she forced a smile. "I just wanted to remind you to be at the Quidditch try-outs at 6:30pm sharp." She turned on her heel and walked up to the girls' dormitories.

"Yes your highness," Eddie called out angrily from the direction of the sofa. Lily stopped for a second, as though going to respond, and shook her head before leaving the Common Room and up the stairs. Eddie frowned at her retreating back before taking his seat next to Britta again. Britta looked at Eddie disapprovingly.

"What is wrong with you, Ed?" she asked in concern.

"Lily is what is wrong!" he snapped, taking his seat again and bringing Britta down with him. "Asher and Robyn are a problem as well!"

"They're your best friends, Ed…"

"Well for a group of best friends, they've become quite the nuisance! Sometimes I wonder if their friendship is even worth it anymore…"

"Ed Weasley!" Britta cried, getting to her feet, pulling away from him. "How could you say something like that about them?" Eddie did not look at her and shook his head, almost arrogantly. Britta put her hands on her hips and gave a disbelieving laugh.

"I don't like your attitude Ed," she said sternly. "I'm beginning to wonder why I ever asked you to be my boyfriend. If you keep acting like this, you might as well go and date that Dawsetta girl!"

"I would never date a Slytherin!"

"Then stop acting like one!" shrieked Britta, her face construed in anguish, as though she was about to cry. Eddie stared at her for a second before grabbing her hand and pulling her back on to the couch. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead, and then deeply on her lips. To his immense relief, she responded and kissed him back.

"I'm sorry, Britta," he whispered, nuzzling his nose against her own. "You're absolutely right."

"Please, just make sure you apologize to those three," Britta whispered, pressing her forehead against his. "I know you mean the world to them and despite your anger right now, I know they mean a lot to you too." Eddie smiled.

"C'mon, let's go for a walk," Eddie suggested, taking her hand and getting off of the couch. Britta smiled and followed him and the happy couple walked out of the Portrait Hole and disappeared into the corridors of the castle.

* * *

Lily looked at her watch again and no one on the Quidditch team could overlook the pain, hurt, and disappointment that was etched on her face when she closed her eyes.

Eddie was forty minutes late to the Quidditch try-outs.

"Face it Lily," said Benjamin Thomas, a fifth year Gryffindor and Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Eddie is not coming. We really need to get on with the try-outs going; we only have the pitch for a certain amount of time."

"No!" hissed Lily, a trace of nervousness graced her voice. "He said he'd be here, so he'll be here."

"Lily, if he was going to show, he would have come already," said Orian Kellberg, a fourth year and another Chaser. "Ben is right. We need to get these try-outs started. We need two new Beaters if we have any chance of winning the cup this year."

"We have to wait for Eddie!" Lily nearly shouted, almost desperately. "He's Keeper and he's a part of this team! He'll be here! He…he wouldn't let me down…" Lily's voice trailed off and she looked down at her feet with her Firebolt clenched tightly in her hand.

"Lily," said Robby gently, putting her hand on her friend's shaking shoulder. She was the third and final Chaser on the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "He's changed; he's not coming. Please, let's get these try-outs started. Jasmine and Christian have graduated and we desperately need two new Beaters. We only have the pitch for another hour; we can't wait for him any longer."

Lily took a deep, defeated breath.

"Fine," she said with a sigh, turning to face the hopeful students who were anxiously waiting for try-outs to begin. "Alright, let's get started."

* * *

Lily walked into the Common room with the rest of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with the exception of Eddie, trailing behind her.

"So, is it agreed? Is it unanimous? Cyrus Stunnington from third year and Chuck Jamonos from seventh year are our new Beaters?" asked Lily, turning around to face her team. Robyn, Benjamin, and Orion all nodded. Lily grinned proudly and nodded, obviously satisfied with their decisions. "Alright, I'll post it on the bulletin tomorrow. Our first practice will be tomorrow at 6:00pm on the Quidditch Pitch."

"Sounds good, Captain!"

"Please don't call me that. You know it irks me; I'm Lily, not Captain," said Lily in mock anger, a smile playing at her lips. Robyn rolled her eyes playfully and announced that she was going up to her dormitory to get ready for bed. Orion and Benjamin also bade Lily goodnight and went off to their own dormitories. Lily sighed and flopped down on the couch in front of the fireplace, rubbing her tired eyes. She decided that she would wait until the fire died out before turning in herself. But soon, sleep overtook her and Lily drifted off into a peaceful slumber.

After what seemed like mere seconds, Lily awoke feeling warm and comfortable. Sighing, she snuggled her face into her pillow and yawned. Realizing that the pillow felt unfamiliar and velvety compared to the soft, fluffy pillow in her four poster bed, Lily opened her eyes and saw that her glasses were still on her face and that she was on the couch in the Gryffindor Common Room and that there was someone standing in front of the fireplace. When her eyes adjusted to the light, she saw that it was Asher.

"Asher?" asked Lily in a tired groan, slipping her fingers underneath her glasses and rubbing her eyes.

"Hey, Lily Billy," he said grinning, "I was just about to wake you. Why aren't you sleeping in your dormitory?"

"I wanted some alone time and I was waiting for the fire to go out. I suppose I fell asleep down here," she said with a yawn, leaning down against the pillow again. "My turn to interrogate; why aren't you in your dormitory?"

"Eddie is being a complete prat!" said Asher, sounding suddenly bitter. Lily all of the sudden felt wide awake and looked up at Asher, sitting up.

"Why? What's he doing?"

"Well, Jairus was snoring and Eddie got frustrated with him," Asher explained slowly, hesitation in his voice. "So, he…erm…he grabbed Jairus, dragged him out of the bed and punched him square on the jaw. Now those two are fighting. I couldn't take it anymore so I came down here. Danny is trying to settle it now."

"Eddie did _what?_" Lily cried out, furiously jumping to her feet. "How…I can't believe this!" Lily was now pacing the room anxiously. "First, he gives you and me attitude, then he has the nerve to calls Robby a Mudblood, misses Quidditch try-outs because he was probably snogging with Britta, and now he's punching out Jairus because he was snoring and was unable to stop?"

"Um yeah, that sounds about right," said Asher, glaring up in the direction of the boys' dormitories.

"Oh that's it; that's the final straw," snarled Lily through gritted teeth. The fiery, but angry girl stormed towards the boys' dormitories with Asher on her heels. Lily climbed the stairs and slammed opened the door while pulling her wand out of her pocket. The scene before her made her stop dead in her tracks.

Eddie had Jairus pinned against the wall, holding him by the collar of his pajama shirt and was snarling furiously at him. Danny was watching horror stuck, yelling at Eddie to let Jairus go and he had his wand at the ready; but was obviously nervous and frightened at the thought of cursing or hexing Eddie. Unlike Danny, Lily was not fearful of her best friend and strode forward, pulling Eddie off of Jairus, though with great difficulty, as Eddie was much taller and stronger than Lily.

"Eddie?" Lily shouted, staring directly into his face. "What in Merlin's name do you think you are doing? What is your problem?"

"This git is my problem!" yelled Eddie as he gestured towards Jairus and narrowed his eyes at him. Lily turned and looked at Jairus for a minute, noticing his swollen lip and blackened eye, before turning around and glaring dangerously at Eddie.

"Yeah, the word on the street is that you punched him for snoring?"

"It was annoying me!" snapped Eddie, confirming what Asher had told Lily. Lily's jaw dropped and she stared at her friend, clearly unable to believe how her best friend was acting towards his fellow peers.

"Is there something wrong with you? That's no excuse to punch someone in the face!" retorted Lily angrily and loudly, feeling her temper beginning to rise even further. She advanced towards Eddie so that they were almost nose to nose. "Especially Jairus! What's he ever done to you?"

"Go away Lily!" hissed Eddie, shoving her roughly away. Lily gasped, stumbled backwards, and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Asher looked at Eddie furiously and pulled out his wand, pointing it straight at Eddie. By this time, Robyn, Mandy, and Britta had come to the sixth year boys' dormitories and were watching the scene, joined by a large group fifth and seventh year Gryffindors. Lily swore loudly and jumped to her feet, advancing on Eddie again.

"Edward Weasley!" shrieked Lily, jabbing her wand into his throat, desperately trying to keep her temper in check…somewhat. "Something is going on with you. This isn't you. What's going on? You've been a real prat lately!"

"Oh yeah? A prat, am I?"

"Yes, you've been acting like a prat! You've been strutting around with a superior attitude, giving Asher and me an attitude problem, calling Robby a Mudblood, and punching Jairus in the face! You're even neglecting your responsibilities!" Lily shouted furiously, a green fire blazing in her eyes.

"What responsibilities?" snapped Eddie.

"You missed Quidditch try-outs today," said Lily with sternness in her voice that was rarely ever heard from Lily. "We had them without you, which is something I really didn't want to do."

"Oh…" Eddie recalled slowly, his eyes widening as he remembered what Lily had told him earlier. "Well, tough luck. I was busy!"

"Busy with Britta?" asked Lily coolly, raising a cool eyebrow at him. Eddie and Britta both blushed, much to Lily's anger and disgust. It infuriated her.

"Yeah…so what?" he growled.

"Eddie, missing practice because you're sick or really can't attend because of detention or something is one thing," said Lily slowly, as though talking to a small child. But, missing a try-out because you simply forgot because you were snogging your girlfriend is completely unacceptable. If you can't be reliable, then I'll take you off of the team."

"Who do you think you are?" snarled Eddie, dangerously narrowing his eyes, "the coach?"

"Close enough," said Lily grinding her teeth. "I'm the captain!" Eddie gave Lily a lazy, arrogant smile and rolled his eyes.

"Oh please, Lily," Eddie muttered, looking at Lily with disgust. "You're pathetic when it comes to me. You wouldn't take me off the team; I'm your 'best friend.'" Lily nearly choked on her saliva before jabbing her wand into his chest.

"Don't push me, Ed," hissed Lily. "I will not hesitate to take you off of the team if you keep up this attitude!"

"Attitude?" asked Eddie coolly. "I don't think I have any attitude. I was just doing what I felt was right. I called Robyn a Mudblood because she was annoying me and Britta and she needs to learn to mind her own damn business!"

"You two were practically trying to swallow each other's heads!" shrieked Lily loudly, defending Robyn. This comment caused Britta to blush again. "I swear I thought you were trying to suck her tonsils out! If she hadn't tried to stop you, then I would have! It was absolutely revolting!"

"Oh, give me a break!" said Eddie exasperated. "Don't tell me you've never snogged someone in public."

"As matter of fact, I haven't!"

"That's not something I would brag about, Potter," said Eddie, spitting her surname as though it were something disgusting on his tongue. "It's probably because you're so bloody disgusting that most blokes wouldn't want to get near you with a ten foot broomstick!" Lily stared at Eddie, blinking repeatedly and her mouth opening and closing. It was like someone slapped her across the face.

"Excuse me?"

"Are you deaf, Potter?" snapped Eddie. "You're a revolting little bitch who thinks she's superior to everyone just because of who her father is. But deep down you're just mediocre and you know it. That's why you strut around with your stupid Napoleon complex!"

The silence that suddenly overwhelmed the dormitory was deafening as Lily just stared at Eddie, her face completely impassive. Asher's fists were clenched and his wand was trembling violently with rage. Britta gasped as everyone else just stared at each other, lost for words. They just stared at the green blazing fire flicking in Lily's eyes.

"Listen Ed," she said slowly, her voice quivering, "I don't give a bloody hell about what you think of me, but I'm not going to have you insult me in front of everyone! We're best friends and best friends don't do this to each other!"

"Best friends? You're pathetic Potter!" said Eddie as threw his head back and gave an evil cackle sending fearful shivers down Lily's spine. "You still think I consider you my best friend? You're not worthy to hang around with! In fact, you'll probably turn out just like your father; a good for nothing, low-life, Slytherin want-to-be, Death Eater!"

Lily's indifferent look immediately melted away and her face was contorted with anger as she took a few steps toward Eddie and just stared at him. She stared into his eyes before raising her knee and kicking him right below the belt.

Everyone gasped; Asher and Jairus laughed as Eddie fell to the floor, wheezing in pain. Lily stared down at him before kicking him in the stomach, causing him to roll over and running out of the dormitory and out of the Gryffindor Common Room. As she ran, Asher caught a glimpse of her face and saw that her bottom lip looked thin and her eyes glassy, obviously hurt with what Eddie had said to her. He turned to Eddie furiously, who was shaking his head and getting to his feet.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" roared Asher. "IS THERE SOMETHING WRONG WITH YOU?"

"Eddie, can't you see how much you hurt her?" Mandy asked quietly. Robyn placed a hand on her shoulder and shook her head; a look that told Mandy to not even bother. It was useless; pointless even.

"I don't care!" shouted Eddie viciously. "It doesn't even matter. Like I said, she'll probably just turn out to be a good for nothing wizard, like her father."

Asher told Eddie to do something that made both Mandy and Britta gasp out loud again. Eddie narrowed his eyes again.

"Eddie, are you blind? Can't you see how much Lily cares for you?" asked Asher, almost breathlessly and disbelievingly. "That girl would do anything for you. She would give her life for you and this is how you treat her?

"Honestly, Ed, I don't think Lily will forgive you for this and I don't think you have any idea of what you just threw away! With those words, you threw away sixteen years of the closest friendship that I've ever seen!" Asher continued to rant, looking near desperate and completely heartbroken over how Eddie had treated Lily. He ran a hand through his wavy locks and his stormy gray eyes suddenly glazed over with an emotion that no one had ever seen there before.

"Ed, do you know how much I would kill to have that girl look at me the way she looks at you? She…Ed…the girl loves you! Lily loves you. You have no idea how much I envied you for that! And now look what you did; you went and threw it all away!"

Everyone present, watching the scene unfold before them looked at Asher as though they had never seen anything like him before. No one had ever heard Asher admit his feelings for a girl and they all now understood why Asher always jumped from girl to girl. It was because he always wanted Lily and never acted on it; because it was common knowledge that she was Eddie Weasley's girl and he kept his silence, out of respect for his friend.

Eddie on the other hand, stared at Asher before getting to his feet and standing in front of him, crossing his arms over his chest, giving him a lazy, cool glare.

"You want her, Lazard?" asked Eddie coolly. "Take her. She is all yours. I don't want her that's for sure. I have Britta."

"Well, lucky for me, then," said Asher coolly. With that, he stormed out of Gryffindor Tower, obviously in search of Lily; with Robyn, Mandy, Jairus, and Danny on his heels. The rest of the Gryffindors followed and left the sixth year boys' dormitories, leaving Eddie and Britta there alone.

"Well, my dear, it looks like it's just you and me," said Eddie grinning, raising his eyebrows suggestively. Britta glared, stormed forward, and slapped Eddie square across the face.

"I will never speak to you again, Edward Weasley, until you apologize to your friends for acting like a low-life Slytherin!" shouted Britta angrily before following the others and leaving Eddie alone in the dormitory. Eddie touched his face gingerly and rolled his eyes.

"Fine," he muttered to himself. "If that's the way it's going to be, I'll apologize. But, only because I want Britta…however…it's over between me and Lily Potter…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. This was a tough chapter to write and even tougher chapter to revise. As you can see, Asher also likes Lily, but he won't do anything about it because he knows how much Eddie used to like her. Dundundun! Alright, please enjoy and don't forget to review! And a special thanks to those who have reviewed!

Coming in Chapter 11 - Lily tells Harry about Eddie's new and sudden change…nothing exciting but I it's definitely an touching chapter…


	12. Between Father and Daughter

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 11 – Between Father and Daughter: **

Lily stormed through the corridors, her fists were clenched so tight that her knuckles were turning white, her face was red with fury and her eyes were looking rather glassy, but of course Lily Potter was not crying, for she did not know how to cry. But, that did not stop her heart chest clenching tightly in heartache and her fingers were trembling as she continued to replay Eddie's words over and over in her head. Each time she did so, the feeling in her chest became tighter and traveled to her throat.

"Lily?" a voice shouted, echoing throughout the corridors, sounding desperate and panicky. Lily immediately recognized it as Asher and she sighed and took a deep breath before responding.

"I'm over here, Asher," she called out bitterly without turning around to see if he was behind her or not. But, she did hear Asher's heavy footsteps running to catch up with her and the sound suddenly stopped when she felt somebody's presence beside her. Lily kept her jaw locked, face impassive, and kept her eyes glued ahead of her.

"Are you alright?" asked Asher, his voice coming from her side as he gently put a comforting hand on her shoulder. Lily had never heard such tenderness in his voice before and her heart went out to him in gratitude.

"Oh, I'm just jolly, Asher!" mumbled Lily sarcastically, still not looking at him. "What could possibly have made you think otherwise?"

"Please, don't get sarcastic with me, Lily," whispered Asher softly, but there was an edginess in his voice. "I'm only here to help you. And I'm just as confused and angry about this Eddie situation as you are."

At the mention of Eddie, Lily immediately felt her defenses come crumpling down and she buried her face in her hands, letting out a dry sob, but no tears came. Asher also crumpled at the sight of Lily looking so heartbroken and vulnerable and he reached out to her, pulling her into a warm, comforting embrace. Lily leaned into it and buried her face into Asher's shoulder, trying to control her breathing and her rage.

"I just don't understand what's happening to him," Lily mumbled into his shoulder, clutching on to her friend tightly. "I almost hate him for this. He had no right to say that about me and Harry. Harry changed time! He was never a Death Eater! And I would never…_ever_…!" Her voice trailed off and she buried her face into his shoulder again.

"I know, Lily Billy, I know," whisper Asher, interrupting her, using his nickname for her to calm Lily. He stroked her hair gently. "I wish I had the answers but I don't." Asher sounded just as anguished and tired as she felt. "Maybe he's just going through a hormone change or something. I really don't know what to tell you." Lily pulled away and looked up at him with a small smile on her face.

"Really, Asher? A hormone change?" she asked chuckling. Asher grinned back at her and shrugged.

"Hey, it was just a thought. Can you think of a better reason why he's acting so strange?" asked Asher, smiling, but with somber tone in his voice.

"No," Lily said with a sigh. "I wish I could explain all of this though…"

"Explain what? Who's acting strange?" a deep voice asked from the shadows. Lily and Asher both gasped as they pulled out their wands and pointed it where they heard the voice. Without noticing, Asher pulled Lily protectively beside him as she narrowed her eyes.

"Who's there?"

"Whoa, take it easy Tiger;" the voice said in amused tone, "it's just me." Harry Potter stepped out of the shadows grinning at his daughter and her friend.

"Merlin, Harry, do you enjoy sneaking up and frightening me all the time?" asked Lily with exasperation as she stuffed her wand into the pocket of her robes. Harry chuckled and grinned again.

"Only when you don't actually hex me," he said grinning. "I thought I heard voices in the corridor. Can you two tell me why two young Gryffindors, such as yourselves, are wandering around the corridors at one o'clock in the morning?" Harry realized what he just said and raised a very suspicious and intimidating eyebrow at Asher.

"Oh, Harry, it's nothing like that," said Lily quickly, reassuring her father. Harry let out a soft breath of relief. "I just lost my temper again over something and stormed out of the Common Room. Asher was just making sure that I was alright." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Well, you two are lucky I caught you instead of Professor Snape," said Harry grinning. "That cranky old berk would probably throw a hissy fit to try and get you two expelled." Lily and Asher both chuckled and Harry grinned again.

"So, what's going on?" asked Harry, wiping away all humor.

"Nothing," both teenagers said quickly, automatically, and in unison. Harry raised a disbelieving eyebrow.

"You two do know that you're talking to a retired Auror?" asked Harry, his eyebrows raised to his forehead and his voice dripping with concern. He watched the pair of them intently as he crossed his arms over his chest. Lily sighed and looked at Asher, who looked back at her. They both nodded before Asher turned to face Harry.

"It's about Eddie," Asher said simply.

"Eddie Weasley?" Harry questioned, clearly startled.

"The one and only."

"What about Eddie? What's wrong with him?" asked Harry, his voice aching with worry; it did concern his godson.

"He…he…just…" Lily could not seem to find the words. They got lost in her throat. "He's been acting…he's acting so…strange…"

Harry stared at the pair of them for a moment, looking thoughtful. It were as if he were thinking something over in his head; having an internal struggle with himself. His gaze then shifted to Lily and intently looked at her, scratching his chin before furrowing his eyebrows. Lily felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. Asher must have noticed because he looked at her nervously.

"Asher, why don't you head back to Gryffindor Tower," suggested Harry, though it sounded more like a demand. "I need to speak to Lily alone. If anyone questions you, tell them that I've already spoken to you about wandering the corridors after hours." Lily looked at Harry quite startled.

"Yes sir," said Asher, knowing better than to argue with Harry when it concerned Lily. "I'll be waiting in the Common Room until you get back, Lils."

"Alright," said Lily, almost breathlessly. "I'll see you later." Asher gave her one last hug before starting down the corridor and towards Gryffindor Tower. He waved at her before disappearing around the bend. Harry and Lily watched him until he disappeared before Harry turned to look at his daughter.

"Come on Tiger Lily," said Harry as he placed a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Let's have a cup of tea in my office. We need to discuss some things." Lily shrugged as Harry guided her in the direction of his office.

The walk to Harry's office was awkward and uncomfortable. But, at the same time, it comforted Lily because Harry's hand never left her shoulder and she knew that he would never leave her side. It was situations like this that showed Lily how much her father truly and genuinely loved him.

Once inside the office, Lily took a seat at Harry's desk as Harry took the hot kettle and poured two cups of tea.

"Extra sugar?" asked Harry knowingly. Lily nodded eagerly. Her father truly knew her too well. Harry smirked and handed a steaming, hot cup of tea to Lily. Harry sat next in the chair next to her, rather than across from her, with his own cup and looked at her somberly, yet full of affection.

"So, tell me," started Harry, taking a sip of his tea, "what's this I hear about my godson acting strange?" Lily sighed defeated and timidly drank her tea, considering her words.

"I don't know how to explain it," whispered Lily honestly. Harry did not comment; he just waited for her to continue. Lily appreciated this because if he had interrupted, she was not sure she would have been able to continue. "He's just…not acting like Eddie. There's no other way to explain it except that he's being strange."

"How do you mean by strange?" asked Harry sternly, trying to hide the panic in his voice. Lily bit her lip and hesitated. Harry too note of this, leaned forward, and placed a hand atop of her own. "Tiger, you need to tell me. I have a right to know and so does Hermione."

"The truth?"

"The truth."

"He…well…he's been acting like a…like a Slytherin," said Lily awkwardly, not liking the comparison that she had used. She chanced a glance at Harry and saw that he looked confused and startled. Lily knew that out of all the things he had expected to hear, it certainly was not that.

"A Slytherin?" Harry asked incredulously, after a long pause.

"Yes."

"A Slytherin?" Harry repeated. "How does one act like a Slytherin?" Lily sighed and ran a frustrated hand through her long, blonde hair.

"He called Robyn a Mudblood," said Lily slowly. Her voice sounded so ashamed that one would have thought that she was the one to have called her friend such a horrible and derogative name.

Lily knew that Harry was going to react badly to this comment from Eddie. She knew how sensitive hw was about people calling Muggle-borns 'Mudbloods;' especially since Harry's own mother and one of his best friends were Muggle-born. In fact, Harry was not the only one who felt this way. Over the years, Ron had become very strict when it came to that and for Merlin's sake, Eddie's own mother, Hermione, was Muggle-born.

"_Eddie did what?_" asked Harry disbelievingly as he jumped to his feet, startling Lily and spilling hot tea all over the carpet. Lily was so startled that she also spilled her tea on her lap. "Why on earth would he call Robyn a Mudblood?"

"He claimed that she was annoying him," said Lily in a tired voice. Harry raised a confused eyebrow and she knew that she had to explain. "Eddie and Britta were snogging in the Great Hall and to be honest it was quite disgusting. So Robby told them to stop and when they didn't, she took off a few points from Gryffindor away and he just blew up at her." Harry frowned.

"Well, Ron, Hermione, and I are going to have a long talk with that boy," snarled Harry angrily. "But, before I say anything to them is there anything else that Eddie has done that I should know about?"

"Erm…he punched Jairus Engers for snoring," said Lily uncertainly, trying to sound casual.

"I beg your pardon?" Harry could not seem to believe his ears but Lily sighed and once again, explained.

"Jairus Engers; he was snoring because he has sinus problems and I guess he forgot to take his potion or something. I reckon Eddie got frustrated with the snoring, woke Jairus up, and punched him in the face."

"Eddie just punched him? For snoring?" Lily could not find anything else to do but nod helplessly. She hated hearing what she was telling Harry.

"Is there anything else?" asked Harry, as he took off his glasses and pinched the bridge of his nose with his forefingers. He looked so frustrated and unsure of the situation that Lily was almost afraid to answer him.

"There are quite a few things actually," said Lily slowly. "This morning, he hexed Asher for using all the hot water and using his comb. Then, he missed Quidditch try-outs because he was too busy making-out with Britta Dirdel. Then, he…" Lily stopped speaking abruptly, almost afraid to say the next few words.

"He…what?" asked Harry gently, sensing her hesitation and fear. Lily looked at him and bit her lip again. She shook her head and whispered, "I can't…"

Harry kneeled down in front of his daughter and turned her chin so that she was facing him; looking him directly in the eyes. Lily felt the shame of Eddie's words build up inside of her. Harry gazed at her intently and stroked her hair affectionately. "Lily, you can tell me. You can tell me anything. I'm here for you and I want to help you, with whatever you need, Tiger." Lily sighed and knew that there was no use arguing with him. As he stated earlier, he was a retired Auror and would probably get it out of her eventually.

"He…he said I was not worthy of being his friend because I'll just turn out to be a good for nothing Death Eater…like my father had…" Lily whispered quietly, unable to look at him, afraid of his reaction.

"Tiger?"

Slowly, ever so slowly, she raised her head and her gaze fell on Harry's face. Emerald eyes met emerald eyes; it was like looking into a mirror. Harry's eyes were filled with hurt, pain, rejection, and so many other emotions that Lily could not even begin to comprehend what he was feeling.

"Is that what you believe?" asked Harry quietly, as though afraid to hear the answer. His eyes may have been filled to the brim with emotion, but his face; his face was blank and void of emotion. It was expressionless and pale. Lily was just caught up in his eyes and face that she unable to answer right away.

Lily was startled at such a question and she frowned slightly at the thought of her father feeling that way. Taking a deep, shaky breath, Lily looked at Harry again and smiled. The smile was soft and small, but it was true.

"That's the last thing I believe," whispered Lily. Harry looked at her disbelievingly. To reassure him, Lily widened her smile. "Harry, even though I may not always show it, I love you, more than you'll ever know."

Harry stared at Lily; not saying a word. Lily was not sure if it was because he had been rendered speechless or if it was because he was searching for the words in his head.

It was the latter: "Then, why do you want things back to the way they used to be? Why do you want me to change time back to how it was?" Lily sighed and rubbed her eyes.

"I already told you; I have my reasons," was all she said.

These words ended the conversation. Harry knew he was not going to get anything else out of her tonight, so he just dropped the subject. Suddenly, Harry stood up and pulled Lily up with him before hugging her fiercely. Lily was extremely shocked at first and did not return the hug right away. Harry must have noticed because just as he was about to pull away, Lily wrapped her arms around her fighter tightly. Harry smiled to himself, grateful for the affection that his daughter was showing him.

"Tiger, I want you to forget everything Ed said to you," Harry whispered into Lily's ear. "You're the farthest thing from a Death Eater. If anything, Ed is on the right path to becoming a Death Eater.

"Please, don't listen to him Tiger. You have a stronger will power and more love in your heart than anyone I've ever known. You're going to amount to something one day. I don't think you realize how special you are.

"Do you understand me?" asked Harry, pulling out of the hug and holding Lily by her shoulders so that she was looking directly at him. "Don't you dare listen to a word that boy says. Do you understand me?"

"Alright," whispered Lily, nodding. "I understand."

"Good," whispered Harry, still continuing to hug and rock Lily. "I love you, Tiger."

"Me too, Harry."

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I thought this was a sweet chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to review! And to those who have reviewed, I appreciate it soooo so so much!

Coming in Chapter 12 - Death Eaters and Voldemort…


	13. Shriveling Hearts

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 12 – Shriveling Hearts: **

A cold, icy breeze filled the air. And it was not only just because of the cold weather that the current months began to bring with them.

Two, tall, skinny men shivered in the night as they took timid steps towards the tiny house in the distance. They reached the door and looked grimly at each other.

"Well, go on!"

The smaller of the two men was encouraging the larger one. This large man sighed as he knocked on the door four times, slowly and almost painfully. The door opened by itself and they heard a low, evil, whisper of, 'Come in.'

The two men slowly and hesitantly slipped into the house, quickly closing the door behind them. Once inside, they could hear the warm fire crackling in the hearth and quietly walked into the room where the fire was burning. They followed the light which led to a small living room. It was bare and empty; cold and dreary despite the obvious warmth coming from the fire. The only piece of furniture in the entire room was a tall, throne-like chair in the middle of the room, sitting right in front of the fire. It was a disturbing looking chair, tall and thin with statues of hissing snakes for the armrests. The two men could see two ghostly white hands resting on the heads of the snakes on the chair. Taking deep breaths, they slowly walked to the side of the chair and bowed to the pale, thin man sitting in the chair.

"Have you any news?" a cold, high voice asked, coming from the man who was sitting in the throne-like, snake chair. His voice was disturbingly calm, but it was so deadly cold that it could give those who were already dead the shivers.

"Yes my Lord," said the taller man, bowing his head again. "I've heard word from Hogwarts; everything is going according to plan."

"Everything is going according to plan?" the cold voice repeated slowly.

"Yes, my Lord," said the taller man again.

"Good!" hissed the voice, resembling a snake. There was an awkward silence. "Do you bring more news for me, Nott? Or maybe you should stop wasting my time and ask the question that I can see swimming in your mind…" The man, known as Nott, stuttered over his words and bowed clumsily again.

"With all due respect, my Lord, how will this plan affect Lily Potter?" asked Nott. "In my humble opinion, we are not hurting the girl in any way, shape, or form. How will this plan work into making her suffer as you want her to?"

"Do you doubt me, Nott?" the cold voice asked harshly. Nott took a fearful step back, obviously shivering and trembling, but not because of the harsh winds that shook the house from the outside.

"N-No my Lord, not at all," stuttered Nott. "I know this plan will work. I have no doubt in you. I just don't understand how it is supposed to work."

"That's because you're a blubbering idiot," hissed the voice, standing from his chair and pulling out his wand. Nott gulped and took another step back. "I hope your son will do to serve me better with his brains more than you do, Nott!"

"I'm sorry, so sorry," mumbled Nott, continuing to bow to his master.

"The plan is not about hurting our young Flower physically, but emotionally. When she discovers that her best friend is turning into what she dreads most; a Death Eater, it will eat her away inside and make her vulnerable. Once she is weak at heart, she will become physically weak because she believes in the notion of love. When this so-called love eats at her, she will become weak both emotionally and physically, making her unable to perform the power of Eyeluta. As you very well know, the power of Eyeluta is the only thing that can destroy me and I will not let that happen. Our Flower will either join us or die." The man returned to his throne and continued to stare at the fire.

"But, my Lord, what about the prophecy of the Crow and the Two Mockingbirds?" Nott's partner asked curiously.

"I have no need to worry about it," said the cold voice bitterly. "If a wizard as mediocre as Harry Potter can change time, then I can change it quite easily."

"And by changing it, you mean by trying to get Lily Potter on our side?" asked Nott slowly, determined to understand so that his master no longer saw him as a fool.

"Yes," the cold voice said in a deathly whisper.

"But, why would you want that Muggle-loving witch on our side?"

"You ask stupid questions," snapped the voice. "Lily Potter is the only one who can destroy me…" his voice trailed off. Nott and his partner could not fail to notice an insane smile on his face which filled their cold hearts with the utmost and terrifying fear. "It would serve me better if she joined me."

"Isn't Harry Potter the one to join you?"

"Like I said earlier, you fool, prophecies can be changed!"

"But that doesn't explain why the Weasley boy should be dragged into this…"

"I've already explained that! It is to weaken Lily Potter and to have the Weasley boy on our side!" shrieked the voice from the chair, sparks shooting angrily out of his wand. "It is like kill two mockingbirds with one stone. How ironic…

"My faithful servants, you need to understand that this spell will do much damage to the friendship of Lily Potter and Edward Weasley. It has already been put into action. So therefore, Flower's heart will shrivel once she sees the boy she cares about most turn into another the man her father once was. She will shrivel and suffer; she will be vulnerable, defenseless and I will have her. No one will be able to save her, not even her father…"

Nott and his partner both looked at each other at the corner of their eyes, both either confused, scared, or just shocked; perhaps all three at once. Nott cleared his throat and decided to change the subject.

"But, won't the spell eventually wear off?"

"My faithful servant and I have taken care of that, I assure you," the cold voice sneered. "Unlike you imbeciles, my faithful Death Eater is quite the clever one."

"And you think that this new, faithful Death Eater will succeed in this mission?"

"This Death Eater already has succeeded this mission," started the voice, "for Edward Weasley is already in my power." At these words, the cold voice laughed evilly. Suddenly, a strong wind blew and the fire in the hearth slowly blew out. But, it went unnoticed because cold, high voice was still laughing insanely in the distance.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I apologize for the short chapter, but it was a necessary one. I hope you're all still enjoying the story! I promise, I will make up for it in the next chapter, which is quite long. I greatly appreciate the reviews and the compliments; they mean the world to me. Thank you again!

Coming in Chapter 13 – Lots of fighting between Houses and those in those Houses…and Eddie's attitude is not improving…at all…


	14. Power Against Rivals

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 13 – The Power Against Rivals: **

Many months had passed and Eddie's new attitude had not changed in the slightest. He was more temperamental, crueler, and meaner than ever. Even though Eddie had apologized to his three friends (though it did not seem at all sincere), Lily, Asher, and Robyn were no longer on speaking terms with him. However, despite his behavior, Britta was still dating Eddie, but it seemed as though she was not as comfortable about it. It seemed as though she was afraid that if she broke up with Eddie, he would lose his temper and put an Unforgivable Curse on her. In the end, Britta decided to let Eddie put an end to it, so she would not get hurt.

The only ones who seemed to be enjoying and reveling in this new change in Eddie were the Slytherins.

After his conversation with Lily, Harry knew that it would be best to tell Hermione about what was going on with Eddie and what he was doing and saying. When she heard this uncomfortable information, it broke her heart and she immediately became very concerned about him, becoming both emotional and frustrated over the situation.

"I don't understand what could have caused such a sudden change in him," Hermione said uncertainly, rubbing her temples with her fingers and closing her eyes as though she were in pain. Harry looked at Ron and Sirius helplessly.

"It's so bizarre; even Lily doesn't understand what's going on with him! And she's his best friend!" said Ron, clearly frustrated as he flopped down on to Hermione's office couch. "Hasn't she tried talking to him?"

"Of course she has," said Harry, almost defensively. "Eddie just hasn't been polite or keen enough on sharing."

"Do you think she could try talking to him again?"

Harry shook his head. "I've been watching those two carefully. They're not exactly on speaking terms at the moment." Harry suddenly felt exhausted and turned to stare out of the window. "Besides, it is not Lily's responsibility to find out what is wrong with Ed. It's our responsibility as his guardians."

"Oh really, Harry?" snapped Ron, glaring at his best friend. "I had no idea it was my responsibility to take care of him. Tell me, is there any other fatherly wisdom you'd like to share? Do you want to continue telling me how to raise my son?"

"Ron, Harry is just trying to help," said Hermione, rising to her feet and staring her husband down, as though threatening him to continue.

"But Hermione, something is wrong with my son and I don't know what it is!" shouted Ron angrily, his voice shaking with raw emotion.

"Ron please," choked Hermione through her ragged breaths. It almost seemed as thougb she was begging as she buried her face in her hands and began to cry. Ron immediately looked as though he regretted yelling and went over to embrace his wife, stroking her hair and whispering comforting words into her ear.

"There has to be some way to get through to him," whispered Ron, as though to himself. But, Harry and Sirius overheard him.

"What about that girl he's dating?" asked Sirius thoughtfully. "What's her name again, Brianna Dirrle?"

"Britta Dirdel," Harry corrected him automatically.

"Yeah, that's it! What about her? Would she be able to get through to him?" Sirius asked again. Ron looked at Harry and Hermione anxiously. The two bit their lip nervously, unsure of how to answer.

"I suppose we could ask her to talk to him," said Ron slowly. "She might not receive any answers, but couldn't hurt to ask.

"I don't think that's a good idea," said Harry somberly. Ron looked at him confusedly. "I don't think it's any more Britta's responsibility than it is Lily's." Ron shot his best friend another dirty look.

"Honestly, I don't think it's a good idea either," said Hermione, grabbing her husband's voice so that he was looking at her. "I think she's afraid of Eddie."

"If she's frightened of him, then why is she dating him?"

"I think she's afraid to break-up with him," admitted Hermione. "I think she's afraid of how he'll react with his 'new attitude' if she were to end it with him. To be quite honest, he frightens me too a little. I can't believe that…that I'm afraid…of my own son!" Ron's eyebrows furrowed as he laid his cheek down atop of Hermione's head and tightened his hold on her.

"We'll figure this out," he whispered reassuringly into her ear. "I promise you Hermione, I'll take care of him."

"I know you will," said Hermione as she pressed into her husband's arms.

Harry ripped his gaze from his two best friends and looked out of the window, staring at the mountain ranges that surrounded the Hogwarts castle, clearly deep in thought. He knew that there had to be a reason why Eddie was acting so strange and for some scary and uncomfortable reason, Harry had a feeling that Voldemort might be behind Eddie's strange behavior.

* * *

Hermione got to her feet and cleared her throat. The students immediately went silent and looked up at the young Headmistress.

"I have an announcement to make. Like every year, we will have our annual Halloween Ball," said Hermione, speaking in a projective voice throughout the Great Hall. There was a very loud groan that came from the Gryffindor Table that Harry and Hermione recognized as Lily's groan. Harry grinned in amusement, but kept his gaze on Hermione, as though listening intently. For some strange reason, unlike most teenage girls, Lily could not stand the idea of dances and balls. They just annoyed her a great deal and no one really knew why or understood why.

"As always, dress robes are required and dinner will be provided. Thank you for your attention." Hermione returned to her seat and everyone else went back to their meals. Some people were now talking about whom they were going to ask and what they were going to wear. Lily frowned, knowing the only person she wanted, or did want, to go with to the ball was Eddie. But, his behavior had not improved and he was still acting like such a Slytherin as of late. Lily ate a couple of French fries when she felt a tap on her shoulder and turned to Asher, who was sitting beside her and smiling.

"Hey Lily Billy," he said with a huge grin. Lily smiled back at him.

"Hey Asher," she said quietly as Robyn took a seat on her other side. "What's got you smiling like an idiot?"

"Food, of course," Asher cried out as he began loading loads of food on to his plate. Lily rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Of course; tell me something new," she said sarcastically as she turned away, returning to her own plate of food as she heard Asher laugh beside her.

"So, are you two planning on going to the Halloween Ball?" Asher asked Lily and Robyn through a mouthful of food.

"Of course; I'm hoping Chuck Jamonos asks me!" Robyn squealed in a very ditzy manner, which annoyed Lily to no end. She decided not to comment and responded by unloading her fork filled with sausage and peppers into her mouth.

"Ah, you're always going for the older guys, aren't you Robby Bobby?" asked Asher smiling. Robyn giggled.

"You know that I wouldn't have it any other way," giggled Robyn, surprisingly unabashed. Lily shook her head with an amused smile on her face before turning to her dinner again.

Out of nowhere, she heard footsteps stomping in their direction and saw Eddie and Britta, walking hand-in-hand heading towards the Gryffindor Table; to where the three of them were sitting. Lily narrowed her eyes before stuffing a piece of pepper into her mouth and snarling under her breath.

"Potter," snarled Eddie, approaching them. Lily looked up and their eyes met and she was startled. Lily could not remember a time where she saw Eddie's warm, chestnut eyes, which were usually dancing with laughter and joy, look so cold and cruel. They did not even look like their usual chestnut color; they looked like a cloudy sky on a rainy day, a grayish color; and, not a warm, gentle gray like Asher's gray eyes, but a severe cold gray. To her dismay, his eyes looked a lot like Malfoy's dreary eyes.

"Weasley," Lily responded coolly. "What do you want?"

"You're sitting in my seat!" Eddie snapped back at her. Lily gave a cold, sarcastic laugh.

"Really? I don't see your name written on it," Lily retorted, crossing her arms over the table, leaning her elbows on it, and raising a cool eyebrow. She could hear Asher and Robyn beside her in fits of laughter. Eddie's face went red with embarrassment as glared at her, then called her something that he would never dare say in front of his mother, unless he wanted a beating or slap in the face. Britta looked very uncomfortable throughout the whole thing and shot the three of them a look of apology.

"You watch your mouth, you big red-headed git," she heard Asher snarl from next to her. Lily gave him a sharp look to keep quiet while she dealt with Eddie, but Eddie had already begun his attack.

"You don't you shut-up and mind your own business, Lazard," shouted Eddie, "this is between me and Potter!"

"Do you remember what you used to say? 'If you mess with Lily, you mess with me?'" asked Asher furiously as he rose to his feet. "Well, the same goes for me too!"

"Ed please, let's just go find another seat," whispered Britta desperately. Eddie did not seem to hear his girlfriend.

"You're defending Potter, Lazard?" he asked coolly, raising a suspicious eyebrow. Lily gave a frustrated groan and leaned her forehead against her palm.

"Yeah, that was something that you used to do," sneered Asher, as though threatening him. Lily tensed up in her seat both with frustration and shock. She felt frustration because she felt so defenseless in having Asher fight her battle. But, Lily was shocked because she was astonished on what Asher had just said. Sure, Lily and Eddie had always stuck up for each other, but was that the emotion that shook in Asher's voice. Eddie must have heard it too because he frowned and apparently got a similar impression.

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"Asher, don't get involved," whispered Robyn pleadingly, tugging on his arm for him to sit down. "Lily can take care of herself."

"You stay out of this too, Mudblood!" Eddie snapped viciously. Robyn looked like someone slapped her in the face as she stared at her plate and tears welled up in her eyes. Lily and Asher both jumped to their feet, their wands at the ready.

"Say that again," said Lily threateningly; the hand that was holding her wand was shaking with fury. Eddie smirked and opened his mouth to say something when he was interrupted by a cold, drawling voice.

"For once, I think I agree with Weasley," the voice belonged to none other than Daris Malfoy. Raven Dawsetta was by his side and was grinning like a maniac as she held his hand tightly in her own. "It's about bloody time that he saw that Andrews was nothing but a Mudblood and that you, Potter, and Lazard were nothing but Mudblood-lovers."

"Sod off Malfoy!"

"Why don't you sod off, Lazard?" Eddie retorted coolly. Lily's jaw dropped and her breath hitched in her throat. She could not believe what she was hearing. Was Eddie actually defending Malfoy?

"Excuse me?"

"Daris makes an excellent point," said Eddie, "and I agree with him."

"_What?_"

"Excuse but since when are you on a first name basis with that ugly, little ferret?" bellowed Lily furiously, her wand pointed at Malfoy as sparks flew out of it.

"Since now! Daris is a good man," said Eddie, reaching around to clap Malfoy on the back. It was at this time that Lily no longer felt angry, hurt, or jealous; it had gone much further than that, much more deeper and painful than any of those emotions. Now, Lily felt betrayed.

"Thank you, Edward," said Malfoy smiling, though he shot Lily, Asher, and Robyn an antagonizing look. "Why don't you come over to the Slytherin table and join me, Raven, and the rest of us. We would love to hear what you think about this darling little trio here."

"Yes, I think I will join you," said Eddie, turning to his girlfriend, smiling maliciously. "C'mon Britta, let's go to the Slytherin table."

Before she could even respond, Eddie grabbed a hold of Britta's arm and roughly dragged her to the Slytherin Table, following Malfoy and his cronies. Britta turned towards Lily, Asher, and Robyn and they could not help but notice that she looked like she was on the verge of tears, but seemed too scared to turn Eddie down.

Lily felt so betrayed that she felt numb; she could not feel anything anymore. All she could do was stare at Eddie from across the Great Hall and watch him as he sat down and had a pleasant conversation with the Slytherins; and not just any Slytherins, Lily's two worst and biggest rivals; Daris Malfoy and Raven Dawsetta.

Unable to handle the scene any longer, Lily jumped from her seat and ran as fast as she could out of the Great Hall and to the Gryffindor Tower.

* * *

It was hours after dinner while Lily sat alone in the Common Room and just looked blankly into the fire. It could have anywhere from minutes to hours. Anyone who caught sight of her, looked at the somber look on her face, and decided to leave the angry and temperamental Lily Potter alone. She stared into the fire and had her knees rested on her elbows as she leaned forward, apparently very deep in thought. Her face was expressionless, though if you looked close enough, you could see that her eyebrows were furrowed and small frown was grazing upon her lips.

"What on earth would possess Eddie to do such a thing?" Lily asked herself out loud, not noticing someone enter the Common Room through the Portrait Hole behind her. "Honestly, why would he want to hang out with the Slytherins now?"

"Do you have something against Slytherins, Potter?" a voice called out from behind her; the same person who entered the Common Room just moments before. It was a voice she knew so well; that she had grown to love as a child but now it was a voice that was so cold that it could have frozen hell. It was Eddie's voice.

"Yes, I do," growled Lily, remaining in her spot and not turning to look at him as he continued to stare into the diminishing fire. "Slytherins are low-life creeps. And so are you so maybe you should go and join them."

"Are you calling me a low-life creep?"

"Nothing gets past you. Maybe you should reconsider your ambition to become an Auror," said Lily, coldly and sarcastically. Lily wanted to turn around and face him but she found that she could not bear to look at him. She knew that if she turned around it, it would hurt her; destroy. After all, he had practically stabbed her in the back by befriending Malfoy and Raven.

"Don't you dare talk to me like that, Potter!" snapped Eddie angrily. Lily clenched her teeth and still refused to look at him, but she spoke anyway;

"I'll talk to you anyway I please, Weasley," sneered Lily, saying his name as though it were revolting. "We aren't friends anymore. I don't have to treat you with any kind of respect anymore. And after your behavior for the last couple of days, it's not like you deserve any respect anyway."

Once the words were out of Lily's mouth, Eddie stormed forward and grabbed her arm roughly and painfully, pulling her to her feet. Lily was startled by his actions so she was unable to fight him off. Plus, his grip was so strong that Lily winced in pain.

"You'll treat me with respect, Potter. Do you understand me?" he snarled. Lily finally looked directly into Eddie's cold eyes, desperately trying to ignore the increasing pain in her arm, from his grip, by trying to clenching her muscles.

"I'll never treat anyone who calls one of my closest friends a Mudblood with respect," Lily growled with a dangerous look on her face; she was barely blinking despite her eyes were tearing from pain. "Now let go of me, you git!"

"Not until you start treating me with respect!" yelled Eddie, tightening his grip, which caused Lily to gasp as pain shot up her arm.

"LET GO OF ME, YOU FILTHY LITTLE DEATH EATER WANNA-BE!"

Eddie grinned maliciously, as though taunting her, and raised his hand, as though ready to strike her. Lily's eyes widened in horror and her first instinct was to scream. But, her reflexes took over instead as she reached up and grabbed her glasses, tearing them off her face. Without thinking of the consequences of what she was about to do, Lily dropped her glasses, sending them crashing to the floor before closing her eyes for a mere second. Eddie's hand was not a fist and it was coming down fast and hard, right towards her face. When her eyes opened, a green blazing fire was in them and she shouted: "_Valor_!"

Then it seemed like everything was moving in slow motion.

Eddie's fist came closer and closer to striking Lily's face. But, when she shouted incantation, a bright green light came shooting out from her emerald green eyes and flew towards Eddie, hitting him in the chest. The emerald green light knocked Eddie off of his feet and on to the floor; he was completely unconscious and now could no longer hurt Lily. The green light immediately dimmed and Lily looked down at her former best friend wide-eyed.

Lily could not believe what she had done; she had used the Gryffindor power of Eyeluta against Eddie. This was the boy whom she had known all her life and it was the same boy who had always been there for her and supported her, until recently that is. Lily just held her breath and stared, disbelieving of what she had done and just now beginning to appreciate the consequences of her actions.

Everyone in the Gryffindor Tower had heard the shouting and the noise. They must hve been anxious to see another grueling fight between Lily and Eddie so they had come down to the Common Room to inspect what had happened. When everyone saw the scene before them; the scene with Lily standing above an unconscious Eddie's body, looking both scared and dumbfounded at the same time. There were anxious mutters that could be heard throughout the tower about what could have happened and what did happen. Asher, Robyn, and Britta both pushed through the crowd and their way forward to the front of the crowd. Asher and Robyn were looking at Lily as though they were frightened of her and Britta gasped, placing the palm of her hand over her opened mouth.

"Lily?" Britta gasped. "What-"

At that moment, the Portrait Hole opened and everyone looked up to see four professors stumble into the Common Room; Harry, Hermione, Remus, and Snape. They were followed by one of the fifth year Gryffindor prefects, who looked both shy and uncertain. At the sight of them, many of the first and second years scrambled to back to their dormitories rooms, thinking they would be in trouble if caught out of bed.

"Miss Butterstock claims that there was a disturbance in Gryffindor Tower," explained Hermione, gesturing towards the prefect that had followed the four professors into the room. "Would someone care to explain…?" Her voice trailed off when she caught sight of her son lying on the floor, unconscious. Her face and body immediately stiffened and her breath hitched in her throat as she wordlessly pushed everyone aside and kneeled down beside Eddie, picking up his head and cradling it in her hands. Remus also strode forward and began checking Eddie's pulse, breathing, and other tests to make sure no serious damage had been done.

"What happened here?" demanded Snape, stepping forward and looking at all of the students who remained accusingly. They all remained silent but their gazes disloyally turned towards Lily, who had remained as still as a statue as she stared down at Eddie's helpless form.

"Lily?" Harry's voice broke through her thoughts. "What happened?"

"I…I…" Lily could not seem to find the words, as though they had been lodged into her throat. All she could get out was, "Eye…Eyeluta…" Hermione's head snapped up and her eyes were furious.

"Lily?" asked Hermione in a choked, angry voice. "Did you perform Eyeluta against Eddie?"

"I…he…I-" Lily stuttered, pulling on her fingers nervously before she breathlessly said: "Y-yes…"

"Lily Julia Potter!" shrieked Hermione, her hands gripping her bushy hair furiously and her face going red. In all of her life, Lily had never seen her godmother lose her temper like this. "How could you? I told you to never to use that power in this castle as long as I am Headmistress unless it was used for defense! Now you use it agaisnt my son?"

"But he-"

"I don't want to hear it!" shouted Hermione. "I've warned you time and time again to learn how to control your temper but now you've taken it too far. I can't even look at you right now, Lily! Harry, please take her to my office right away! I'll be up there as soon as I contact Ron and make sure that Ed is alright."

"Alright," Harry said tonelessly. The moment that Lily admitted to using Eyeluta, Harry had not taken his off of his daughter. Lily could not tell whether he was angry or not because his face was completely impassive. "C'mon Lily Julia." That answered her question; Harry was angry. Lily winced when he called her by her full name. He never called her Lily Julia; it was always 'Tiger,' 'Tiger Lily,' or just plain 'Lily' when he was trying to be serious. He had only called her by her full name when she was in major trouble.

"I'm coming," Lily muttered as she looked at her feet and followed him past the Fat Lady and down the corridor. Normally, Lily would have fought this out until Harry and Hermione saw that she had done nothing except defend herself from getting hurt. But, she was too upset with what she had done; she had taken advantage of Eddie and used a powerful source of magic against him. It was a magical source that only the Heir of Gryffindor can perform. Eddie was defenseless. Also, Lily felt disappointed because Harry was angry with her. No matter how much she did not want to admit it, Harry's approval meant the world to her.

Lily continued to follow Harry to Hermione's office and neither of them said a word to each other. She just kept her head down and continued to look at her feet as she walked. Once she looked up at Harry, who was walking in front of her, she could see that he was tense and probably quite astonished with what she had done. Even Harry barely used the power of Eyeluta, unless it was against Voldemort and now Lily had just used it on his godfather, her former best friend, and son of the Headmistress of the school. It was then that realized the magnitude of how much trouble she was in.

"Tootise Pop," Lily heard Harry mutter. She was surprised to find that they were already standing in front of the gargoyle that posed as the entrance to Hermione's office. Once they got inside, Harry immediately rounded on Lily and folded his arms across his chest.

"Lily, I can't believe you did this!" Harry said sternly and angrily. Lily looked down at her feet and sighed, all strength for argument had long been drained out of her veins. "You had no right to perform something so powerful and even more dangerous on Eddie; no matter how he is acting."

"You don't know, Harry," whispered Lily. "You don't know what happened! I had every right to do what I did." Lily finally looked up at Harry for the first time since they left Gryffindor Tower. To his immense surprise, Lily's eyes were narrowed.

"What do you mean, Lily?"

"You don't even know what happened," repeated Lily and she suddenly resembled a small, frightened child. Harry watched her and did not say anything, silently allowing her to continue and telling her that he would not interrupt. "You just jumped into conclusions thinking that I performed it on him because he's been acting like a Slytherin. But, you're wrong."

Harry stared at Lily in amazement and opened his mouth, then closed it again. He promised that he would not interrupt so he just raised an eyebrow; not knowing or understanding what Lily was referring to. Lily groaned and ran a frustrated hand through her long, blonde hair before searching for the words that would defend her actions.

"Harry, don't you think that there was a good reason for my attack on Eddie?" asked Lily exasperatedly, staring intently at him. "I didn't do it just because I was mad at him for how he has been behaving. I did it because I had a good reason. I did it to protect myself." Harry stared at her with a deep respect and admiration in his eyes.

"I'm listening…" Lily sighed and went on to continue her story.

"Eddie walked into the Common Room and we started arguing yet again when I told him I didn't respect him. He got furious at me and threatened me…he told me what I would treat him with respect or else. I refused, so he grabbed me and he…" Lily hesitated. She looked up at Harry and saw him nodding encouragingly. She was suddenly grateful that he was not interrupting her because it was difficult to talk about what had just occurred.

"He…he tried to punch me in the face, but I performed Eyeluta and stopped him before he could," muttered Lily quickly, looking down at her feet again. There was a silence so loud that filled the office. Lily could not bear to look her father in the eye, afraid to see the anger or the disappointment.

"I didn't want to hurt him! Really, I didn't!" Lily cried desperately, determined to break the painful silence that echoed the room. "But he's a lot bigger and stronger than me and I didn't have time to reach for my wand. It was the only thing I could think of at the time and-"

"He tried to hit you?" roared Harry, jumping to her feet, making a violent gesture. Lily jumped back in her seat with shock and stared at Harry wide-eyed.

"Harry, please calm down! I stopped him!"

"I don't care if that boy is my godson," growled Harry as he continued to pace the room. His face was bright red with anger and his fists were clenched into tiny balls of flesh. "_No one_ lays a hand on you!"

"Yeah, but I stopped him, didn't I?" asked Lily irritably.

"Yes, Tiger, but the next time you might not be so lucky. Next time it might not be Eddie who is trying to hurt you; it could be someone like Voldemort!" Harry was now speaking in his lecturing tone, causing Lily to inwardly groan.

"Oh, quit the attitude, Harry. Who are you to lecture me?" snapped Lily.

"Who am I? I'm your father!" said Harry hotly. Lily let the words sink in for a moment and could not help but chuckle bitterly at the irony of the situation. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

"That hardly seems fair," she muttered, feeling annoyed.

"I swear, Lily, you're going to be the death of me," said Harry softly, taking off his glasses and rubbing the bridge of his nose and under his eyes. "You constantly just run headfirst into danger without thinking and it's going to get you killed. You give more gray hairs in my hair than I deserve." Harry took a seat as Lily stood to her feet and stomped her foot angrily; resembling a spoiled child in Zonko's.

"Can I ask why I am the only one getting the lecture when Eddie was the one who tried to hit me? All I did was try to defend myself!" Lily asked through gritted teeth. "And besides, isn't it a bit hypocritical of you to lecture me about running headfirst into trouble?" Harry looked at her somberly.

"I just want you to be careful, Lily. All I'm saying is that you should start thinking before you take action," said Harry.

"Harry, I'm sorry," said Lily impatiently, "but, I have to do what I feel is right. And I will continue to do, no matter whether you approve or disapprove."

"So you feel that hitting Eddie with a powerful force that could kill him was the right thing to do, eh?" asked Harry, raising an eyebrow and folding her arms across his chest, as though daring her to retort. Lily narrowed her eyes and took her seat again. "If you answer is 'Yes,' Tiger then you don't have a good sense of judgment, do you?" Lily's face went red.

"First off, Eyeluta can't kill!" snapped Lily.

"Oh yes it can, Tiger," said Harry, interrupting her and placing a hand on his daughter's shoulder. "If it's powerful enough, it most certainly can kill."

"But, mine is not that powerful," muttered Lily, wearing a confused face. "I don't think it is…Is it?"

"You're only sixteen years old, Tiger, you're able to perform Eyeluta at your own will and can determine how powerful you want it to be," Harry explained urgently. "When I was sixteen, I didn't even know I had the power of Eyeluta, much less perform it at well or decide how powerful I wanted it. You're still only a child and you can do the things no other wizard or witch can do."

"What are you trying to say?" asked Lily loudly and hotly, now rising to her feet again. "Are you saying that I shouldn't perform Eyeluta anymore?"

"Not quite," said Harry slowly. "I think we should make a new rule."

"New rule?"

"Yes. And the new rule is that you can't perform Eyeluta unless you're in life threatening peril," said Harry affirmatively, looking at Lily square in the eyes.

"But Harry-"

"There are no 'buts' about it," said Harry, shaking his head, holding up his hand to silence his daughter. "You've gone too far this time Lily and you're taking advantage of your power. I cannot allow that."

"BUT EDDIE WAS ABOUT TO STRIKE ME!" roared Lily furiously. "He was about to hurt me! I needed to do _something_!" Harry stared at Lily, long and hard, as though analyzing her.

"Harry, I'm going to say this as respectfully as I can," said Lily, her voice shaking but Harry knew that she was doing her best to sound assertive. "I've never used Eyeluta unless I needed to and you know that. You know that if I feel I'm being threatened in any way, shape, or form, I will use it and you can't stop me."

"Tiger…" Harry's voice trailed off and he sounded both frustrated an understanding. Lily said nothing, but listened intently. "I understand your point and I do want you to defend yourself. But…"

Harry turned away and faced the wall, his eyes clenched tight and his hands sweaty. Lily noticed his tension and slowly walked up to him before putting her hand over his. Lily knew that he was trying to tell her something extremely important, but seemed unable to bring himself to say it. For what reason, Lily did not know. All she could do was continue to pat her father's hand before looking intently as his face.

"What is it, Harry?" she asked softly. Harry turned and looked at her, his eyes filled with concern and worry.

"Lily, please understand it when I say that I don't want you performing Eyeluta at Hogwarts," started Harry, almost sounding desperate. "I…I think…no I feel that there may be a spy here…"

"What?" Lily cried, jumping away from Harry as though he threw a bucket of cold water on her. "You…you think there's a…a spy? A spy who is working for Voldemort? Here, at Hogwarts?" Lily immediately fell back into her seat, feeling a huge headache coming on.

"Yes," said Harry without hesitation.

"But-"

"Lily please listen to me," said Harry urgently as he knelt down so that he was eye level with her; looking directly into her emerald depths that were so identical to his own. "That is why I don't want you using Eyeluta around at Hogwarts. I don't want Voldemort knowing how powerful your Eyeluta is becoming. It will only make him more determined to kill you and it'll just make me worry more than I already am. Do you understand what I'm trying to say, Tiger?"

"I understand, Harry, I do," said Lily sincerely, looking into her father's face. "But I can't keep any promises. If I feel threatened in anyway, I will use it; spy or no spy." Harry ran a frustrated hand through his hair and groaned loudly. He was clearly frustrated with Lily's stubbornness, but deep down, he knew that she had inherited it from him.

"Lily, I didn't want to say this because I didn't want to worry you," said Harry through gritted, frustrated teeth. "If you care about Eddie at all, you'll stop performing Eyeluta on a whim."

"_What?_" Lily stared at her father with no emotion on her face; it was completely impassive. All she could do was blink nervously several times, letting what Harry was trying to tell her sink into her brain and when it did, Lily felt her stomach beginning to rise into her throat and she coughed profusely.

"You…you think _Voldemort_ is behind Eddie's behavior? You think he's making Eddie act like this?" asked Lily through choked gasps, as though trying to catch her breath.

"Yes," said Harry, nodding his affirmation. "That's why I believe that there is a spy at Hogwarts. Eddie's behavior was sudden and dramatic. I think Voldemort is the big part of the reason why he is acting like the way that he is."

Lily felt her whole body begin to shake and she turned her gaze away from Harry, anger and hate for Voldemort filling up the inside of her soul.

'How dare anyone, especially Voldemort, mess with Eddie to get at her?' Lily thought furiously to herself. Lily understood that the darkest wizard of all time wanted her dead but now he was involving her best friend and this was going to send her over the edge.

Lily continued to stare at the wall, blind with anger; she did not even know how to handle the situation. She wanted to punch the wall, curse everyone and everything that stepped in her way; she wanted to shout and scream at the top of her lungs until her voice was hoarse and so that Voldemort knew how enraged she was with him. For the first time in her life, Lily felt like she was capable of murder and now she understood what Harry had said about her power of Eyeluta being powerful enough to kill. Lily wanted to use it to kill; she wanted to kill Voldemort and she wanted him to suffer.

Harry noticed that Lily's face was in a deep threatening frown and her fists were clenched, but the thing that worried him the most was her eyes. It actually frightened Harry to see his daughter like this. Those emerald green eyes that were usually sparkling with mischief were now a deep jade color and looked threatening and full of anger…and worst of all, hate.

"Tiger, don't overreact," said Harry warningly. "You know I could be wrong about this whole thing."

"I had my own suspicions about Eddie, but I never thought Voldemort would bring him into our fight," snarled Lily. It seemed as though she were talking to herself rather than Harry. "I swear, if Eddie gets hurt in any way I'll bloody kill Voldemort. No, I'll make him suffer, then I'll kill him."

"_Lily Julia Potter_!" shouted Harry, clearly horrified. Lily jumped from her trance and looked up at her father. "You can't say things like that! You're talking like a Death Eater! Lily, please don't hate. Hate is what led Voldemort to the way he is. Hate is what got Sirius twelve years in Azkaban. Hate only leads to things that you or I don't want."

"I'm sorry," muttered Lily, shaking out of her reverie. "I just can't stand the fact that Eddie might be under Voldemort's influence."

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Tiger," said Harry gently. "I said I could be wrong."

"Yes, but you could be right too!" said Lily desperately. "Harry, we have to find out what happened to Eddie. He's my best friend! He means the world to me. How would you feel if it was Ron or Hermione?" Harry sighed and looked down at his feet, running a hand through his hair, suddenly feeling tired.

"I understand, Lily," said Harry with a frustrated sigh. "But, please don't do anything stupid. You're…you're everything to me." He was frustrated for two reasons; one because he was frustrated with Lily being so stubborn and the second, he knew the real reason why Lily was being so overprotective of Eddie. Lily's feelings had begun to grow much deeper and more intense for Eddie than just friendship. Harry looked at his daughter and saw that she was staring out of the window, deep in thought, reflecting on Eddie's behavior and Voldemort's possible involvement.

"Tiger?" called out Harry, as Lily turned and looked at her father. "You'll always be my little girl, right?"

"Yeah," said Lily, smiling, her eyes suddenly brightening with happiness. "Yeah, of course, Harry. Why would you even ask that?" Harry chuckled before another silence settled into the office.

"Harry?" asked Lily cautiously, breaking the silence. Harry noticed that she seemed tense and rather nervous as she started fidgeting with her fingers as she looked at her shuffling feet.

"What is it, Tiger?" Harry asked gently, so gently that Lily forced herself to look into his emerald green eyes. She opened her mouth, than closed it hesitating. Harry noticed and slowly put a strand of loose hair her behind her ear. "You can tell me, Tiger Lily, you can tell me anything."

"Do…do you really think that there's…a spy at Hogwarts? A spy that's working for Voldemort?" she asked quickly, almost as though she was afraid the words would make it real. Harry did buy her brave face; he knew that she was afraid. No matter how much Lily would pretend to be fearless, the fact of the matter remained that she was still only a teenage girl and that her biggest fear was Voldemort's attempts to destroy her and those she loved.

"Yes," Harry answered truthfully, gently patting her hair. "I'm not going to lie to you or sugarcoat it for you, Tiger. You need to understand that's why you need to be cautious. I want you to promise me that you'll be careful and not do anything stupid. Please promise me you'll stay out of Eddie's and the rest of the Slytherins's ways?"

"Alright; but only if you promise to be just as careful," said Lily, just as sternly as Harry. "I don't want anything to happen to you either." Harry's heart lifted and grinned at Lily with amusement and gratitude while holding out his hand to shake.

"That's a deal!" said Harry, grinning. As Lily shook his hand, he pulled her into his arms and embraced her tightly. Lily rested her head on his shoulder and hugged him back. She closed her eyes thinking how much of a fool she was for telling her father that she wanted things the way they used be.

* * *

Harry had managed to talk Hermione out of severely punishing Lily for performing Eyeluta on Eddie. To be quite honest, Hermione was rather infuriated and disturbed over the fact that her son had just tried to hit a woman; one being his former best friend her goddaughter. As a result of this information, Lily got away with a week's worth of detentions and fifty points from Gryffindor.

It was a few days after the big event and big fight between Lily and Eddie. Things had begun to settle down immensely and late one night, Lily put on her wizard radio and laid quietly on her bed, feeling very absolutely exhausted after a gruesome Quidditch practice. The first match was only a few weeks away and she was determined to have her team ready.

While listening to an old song from the Weird Sisters, Lily decided to rest her eyes for a few moments and gently closed them. It was one of those times where she claimed that she was just going 'rest her eyes for a minute,' but then it turned into a deep and peaceful slumber. She snuggled down into the pillows and cushions and began to dream.

_It was pitch black, so black that if even when she put her hand in front of her face, she was unable to see it. Lily searched around frantically, panicking; she could barely breathe and she had her wand clenched tightly in her fist. Looking around, she saw no one; not Harry, not Eddie, not Sirius, not anyone. Lily shivered in fear and was about to just give up when she heard an ear-piercing scream that made her blood run cold. It sounded so familiar, but Lily could not seem to place it. _

_Following her instincts, Lily sprinted as fast as she could towards the scream. Her instincts told her that she had to help and protect the witch or wizard who was screaming. As she ran up a huge hill, she looked over and saw a circle of men wearing masks surrounding something. Apparently, it was making them laugh and fear ran through her veins, making her feel cold and alone. That was when she heard Voldemort's cold voice shout "__**Crucio**__," and the blood-curling scream filled the night air. The Death Eaters were laughing again. _

_Lily felt anger boil up inside her and without thinking she ran as fast as she could towards the circle of laughing Death Eaters. That was when she saw Eddie Weasley on the floor, twitching and screaming. _

_But, to her utter confusion and horror, Eddie was also laughing. _

_Lily raised a confused eyebrow, but did not stop running. She knew that she had to save Eddie. Without thinking, Lily ran past two Death Eaters, breaking the circle, and crouched down beside Eddie, who was still laughing and twitching in pain. Lily looked furiously at Voldemort, but suprisingly, it was not Voldemort looking down at her. The figure had Voldemort's figure and voice, but the face…the face was not the snake-like monster that haunted her dreams for many years. It was beautiful with flawless, olive skin and big brown eyes that were framed with silk, black hair. It was the face of Raven Dawsetta and she was looking back at her, laughing insanely. Voldemort's wand was in her hand and she had it pointed straight at Eddie. _

"_**AVADA KEDEVRA**__!" Raven shouted, but it came out in Voldemort's cold, high voice. Lily screamed and covered her eyes with her hands, blocking out the light when a tall shadowy figure stepped in front of her, shielding her from the deathly green light._

Lily woke up in a terrible, cold sweat while letting out a horrified scream throughout the seventh year girls' dormitory. Clutching her chest, she sat up abruptly in bed and began gasping for breath. Looking around frantically, Lily noticed it was now daylight out when she glanced out the window. Both Robby and Britta, who were applying their make-up and getting dressed, both jumped a foot in the air and looked at Lily in concern.

"Lily?"

"What's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I'm f-fine," Lily muttered, physically shaking and wiping the cold sweat from her forehead. "I…it was j-just a nightmare…I suppose…"

"That sounded like some nightmare," said Britta gently, looking at Lily wide-eyed. "Are you sure you're alright?" Lily nodded.

"Yeah, yeah I'll be fine," said Lily as she took a deep breath, kicking the sweat-soaked sheets and blanket off of her. She got out of bed and ran to the bathroom to wash her face of the sweat that had come during the nightmare.

As she washed her face, Lily thought about her dream and she felt suddenly worried and at the same time, she felt angry; infuriated. She could not understand why Raven was in Voldemort's body and had his voice. Lily could not help but wonder if the dream was some kind of sign; a sign that she should probably pay attention to. Was it possible that she had this dream because Voldemort was working through Raven?

Lily growled and quickly got dressed, pulling her hair into a loose ponytail. She ran as fast as she could down the stairs to the Common Room and out of the Portrait Hole, completely ignoring Asher's calls for her and charged into the Great Hall. Lily practically kicked the doors open and stormed in, startling many first years, whom had scattered off at the sight of her and her obvious rage. Lily narrowed her eyes and looked around the Great Hall someone in particular. Lily found her sitting at the Slytherin Table with Eddie and Nott. Once again, without considering the consequences of her actions and breaking her promise to Harry, Lily marched over and stood right in front of Raven Dawsetta.

It took Raven a while to notice Lily's presence; either that or she was purposely ignoring her in order to antagonize Lily. But, when Raven finally looked up at Lily's face, she glared dangerously at her. Then, her glare turned into a smug smile due to the fact that Eddie was sitting rather close to her, which she knew was infuriating Lily.

"What are you doing here, Potter?" she asked coolly. Lily took a deep breath, trying to keep herself together and not lose her composure or her temper.

"May I have a private word with you, Dawsetta?" asked Lily through clenched teeth, wishing she could talk to anyone but this girl. Raven was about to respond when an arm wrapped itself around her.

"Talk with her on your own time, Potter!" snapped Eddie, as Nott wrapped his arm tightly around Raven. "She's spending time with _us_ right now."

"It's alright Eds…Chris," she said in a giggly voice that made Lily want to gag as she turned her gaze from Eddie to Nott. "You two just sit here and wait for Daris and Britta. I need to share a few choice words with Potter anyway." Raven got to her feet and faced Lily. Lily could not help but notice how tall Raven was compared to her but she ignored it and exited the Great Hall with Raven on her heels. Once out the doors and out of earshot of everyone, Lily turned around abruptly, anger in her now jade green eyes.

"I know what's going on Dawsetta," growled Lily, almost nose-to-nose with Rave, who just raised an eyebrow.

"What are you on about Potter?"

"I know why you're here."

"I'm here for the same reason that you're here, Potter; to receive a magical education at Hogwarts," Raven said dryly, rolling her eyes as though this entire conversation was a waste of her time.

"Don't get smart with me!" snapped Lily, pressing a threatening finger into Raven's collarbone. "I know what's going on. You tell your so-called 'master' that if he wants me, then he can come and get me, but he better damn well leave Eddie out of this."

"Potter, this conversation might go somewhere if you started making sense," said Raven dryly and condescendingly. Lily narrowed her eyes.

"You know what I'm talking about!" Lily shouted impatiently. Raven stared blankly at her for a moment before frowning.

"You're an idiot Potter, do you know that?"

"Just stay away from Eddie, alright?" Lily snarled again; the two girls' noses were now almost touching. "Leave him alone. He has got nothing to do with this." Raven stared at Lily again before her annoyed face broke into a malicious grin.

"So is that what this is about?" asked Raven coolly, crossing her arms and smiling evilly. Lily suddenly felt naked and exposed, but she kept her guard up. "You're jealous that Eds loves me and not you, aren't you?" Lily frowned.

"First of all, Eddie doesn't love you or me; he seems to be very into Britta Dirdel!" Lily snapped angrily, feeling herself go red; with jealous or anger, she was not sure. "And second, no I am not jealous. Eddie is acting like a slimy, low-life Slytherin, much like yourself, and you couldn't pay me to be jealous of a Slytherin not being 'in love' with me!"

"You watch your mouth Potter when you talk to Raven like that!" a voice drawled from behind Lily and she felt someone jab a wand painfully into her back. She groaned, cursing herself for not paying attention.

"This isn't any of your business Malfoy!" Lily said coolly. She felt the wand go deeper into her back.

"What was it that Weasley used to say when I came around to harass you?" Malfoy asked in mock-thoughtfulness. "Oh yeah, I remember; 'If you mess with her, you miss with me.' Well, the same applies to Raven and I."

"Why don't you come up with your own lines, Malfoy?" Lily asked, slowly reaching into her robes to pull out her own but:

"_Petrificus Totalus_!" Raven shouted, pointing her wand at Lily. She must have noticed Lily trying to sneakily pull out her wand. Lily, who was taken by surprise, felt her arms snap to her side and she straightened like a stiff plank of wood and fell to the floor.

"Well, Potter," sneered Malfoy, his wand pointed down at her face, "maybe next time you'll learn not to mess with my Raven."

Lily would never admit it, but she was scared. There she was, stiff as a board, unable to move, and she had a wand at her face. If it was any other student, Lily would not have cared, but this boy was Daris Malfoy and Lily knew what Daris Malfoy was capable of. After all, he did put a deadly curse, the Sueno Curse, on her last year. Even some Death Eaters did not know how to perform that intense of a curse. Lily held her breath, waiting for her attack.

"WHAT IN THE BLOODY WORLD IS GOING ON HERE?" a voice shouted and Lily felt sudden relief; it was Asher's voice. Lily could not see him but she knew that he had come bursting into the Entrance Hall and was looking at the scene angrily. She watched him step over Lily and faced Malfoy and Raven with his wand out.

"Get the hell out of here," he snapped at them, his wand pointed at the pair was shaking furiously and Lily knew it was because he was angry. Malfoy pushed Raven aside and walked towards Asher. Asher was extremely short; not much taller than Lily and Malfoy was the opposite; tall. He was almost as tall as Eddie. But, despite their height difference and Malfoy's obvious advantage if a fight were to break out, Asher showed no fear in his gray eyes, which were flashing like a raging thunderstorm.

"You watch your back, you little midget," sneered Malfoy, twirling his wand threateningly in his fingers.

"That sounds like another one of your empty threats, Malfoy," said Asher, his eyes fixated on the two Slytherins.

"Just watch your back," he repeated, "or you could be next on my Master's list." Lily felt her heart wrench as her thoughts immediately went to Eddie.

"Oh, please," said Asher, rolling his eyes. "Just go away before I puke! Your face is hideous enough; I don't need to hear your lame threats too!" If Lily could laugh, she knew she would be right now. Both Malfoy and Raven frowned. Malfoy scowled one more time before grabbing Raven's hand and running from the Entrance Hall and down one of the corridors; in the direction of the dungeons. Asher turned towards Lily and reversed the spell.

"Are you okay Lily?" Asher asked as he helped Lily to her feet.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered, feeling embarrassed. She felt a blush creeping on to her face so she started brushing non-existent dirt off of her robes in order to distract Asher from it. "Thanks for helping me though."

"Any time, Lily; it as no problem," he said grinning, casually shrugging. Lily returned the grin, and turned towards the Great Hall in order to attend breakfast when Asher grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Oh, you're not getting off that easy, Lily Billy. What was all that about?" asked Asher seriously, gesturing towards the direction in which Malfoy and Raven had disappeared down. Lily sighed and hurriedly told him everything that had been happening; how Harry suspected that there might be a spy at Hogwarts and that the spy and Voldemort could be the reasons why Eddie was acting so strange.

"So you suspect that Dawsetta is the spy?" asked Asher slowly, trying to comprehend what Lily was telling him. Lily nodded and shrugged. "Yeah, I could see that. I wouldn't put it past her. But, is there an actual way to prove it?

"There has to be!" Lily stated, looking urgent.

Then, an epiphany happened. It was as if a light bulb had been lit inside Lily's head and brightened immensely. Then, slowly, very slowly, a grin started to form on her face.

"Asher, I…I think I know just what to do," said Lily in a deathly whisper.

"What? Lily, what's going on?"

"I can't tell you right now," said Lily, as though she was in a trance and her eyes had brightened immediately. "I'll have to talk to Harry about it later."

"Alright," said Asher slowly, looking slightly worried about Lily's sanity. "In the meantime, Lily, can I ask you something?"

"Oh, sure, Asher," said Lily, breaking out of her trance and turning to her friend with a sweet smile on her face. "What's up?"

"Y-you know the Halloween Ball coming up?" asked Asher. Lily noticed he was fidgeting with his fingers and his breathing had become heavier than normal. She raised an eyebrow to herself, but lost it before looking back at Asher.

"Yeah…" said Lily slowly, "what about it?"

"I know you hate dances and balls and everything of that nature, but I was sort of wondering, if maybe…" He immediate hesitated. Lily looked at Asher with concern.

"Maybe…what?" asked Lily, urging him to continue.

"I was just wondering if…maybe…would you like to go to the Halloween Ball with me?" asked Asher, looking at Lily with a hopeful look in his eyes. Lily stared at him, completely lost for words.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Whew this was a long chapter to write and an even longer one to revise! I hope you're all enjoying it though and we now have some theories about what's going on with Eddie. We shall see…we shall see…

Please do not forget to review! Mucho appreciated!

Coming in Chapter 14 - The Halloween Ball…quite an eventful and another long chapter…


	15. An Eventful Halloween Ball

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 14 – An Eventful Halloween Ball: **

Lily sat a table in the Gryffindor Common Room as scribbled down the information that she needed for her Potions essay, which had to be four feet long and was due the next day, in a hurry. Lily was not sure if it was because she despised the subject of Potions or if it was because she was a natural procrastinator; either way, it was unfortunate for Lily that had not yet started the assignment.

"Hey, Lily?" Robyn's voice called out from the seventh year girls' dormitories. "Are you down here?"

"Yeah Robby," Lily called out tonelessly, not taking her eyes off the parchment that contained only half of her essay, her eyebrow furrowed in concentration. "Not to be rude, but I'm kind of busy right now. What's the matter?"

At the corner of her eye Lily saw Robyn skip down the stairs and plop into the seat across from her at the table. Lily inwardly groaned when she saw that Robyn had a huge giggly grin on her face. She decided to try and ignore it, but she could not help but feel the grin boring into her and she threw her quill down in frustration.

"What?" Lily snapped, clearly wanting to get her essay done. "Quite frankly, your grin is really creepy." Robyn just giggled, which infuriated Lily even further.

"Well word in the corridors is that a new couple blossomed at Hogwarts," said Robyn in a singsong voice. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"You know how much I love gossip," Lily commented sarcastically. Robyn ignored her and continued to grin girlishly.

"Mandy just told me the good news," said Robyn, still grinning like a huge idiot.

"Oh yeah?" muttered Lily, now scribbling hard on to the parchment; it looked like that it might rip. "What did Mandy tell you that is so important that you felt the need to interrupt me from finishing my Potions essay that is _due tomorrow for Snape?_"

"She told me that you and Asher were going to the Halloween Ball together," said Robyn, her voice reaching an all-time high to the point where it resembled a squeal. Lily felt her cheeks go suddenly hot.

"Oh, that," said Lily slowly, wishing that someone would put out the roaring fire in the fireplace. It was suddenly boiling in the Common Room. "Yeah, yeah, Asher asked me this morning and I said 'yes.' Lily tried to get her voice to sound as casual as possible but she knew that she failed because Robyn's grin and eyes only widened.

"So, do you fancy him?"

"Yes, Robyn," mumbled Lily sarcastically. "Right after he asked me, I declared my undying love for him. The wedding is next Christmas. You can be a bridesmaid." Robyn rolled her eyes, clearly frustrated with Lily's attitude and leaned back in her chair, sounding much less excited than she had before.

"So, what are you going to wear? After all, this is the first Halloween Ball where you'll be going with a date," asked Robyn curiously.

"Oh…I…I'm not sure," said Lily awkwardly. The question threw her off of her guard. "Honestly, I really don't know."

"You don't know? You don't know?" Robyn squealed, nearly toppling out of her chair. "Lily Julia Potter! I swear, you are a disgrace to all teenage witches!"

"And I'm damn proud of it," Lily said in mock pride, slamming her fist on the table. Robyn rolled her eyes again.

"The ball is on Friday," groaned Robyn, as though she felt a headache coming on. "Do you have any special dress robes to wear?"

"No," Lily muttered, looking down at her parchment. She felt the Common Room growing hot again.

"Well, why don't you wear those green shimmering robes that you wore last year to the Halloween Ball?" asked Robyn, trying to sound sympathetic after noticing Lily's obvious embarrassment of not having appropriate and nice dress robes to wear.

"I…erm…yeah they were nice, but they don't fit anymore," Lily muttered quickly, her facing going bright red. Robyn raised a curious eyebrow.

"That's odd. How could they not fit? You're still rather short; you didn't grow…" said Robyn, desperately trying not to sound offensive. If it was possible, Lily blushed even harder to the point where she might burst into flames.

"Maybe not height wise," Lily mumbled quietly. Robyn cocked her head, looking confused.

"But, you didn't gain any weight; in fact you lost a lot of weight over the summer," said Robyn, choosing her words carefully. .

"That's not what I mean," said Lily, feeling completely mortified. "I grew in the…erm…in…" Lily quickly gestured towards her chest and Robyn's eyes widened in understanding.

"OH!"

"Yeah…"

"Oh, don't worry about that Lils. That is nothing to be embarrassed about. In fact, I think you have a very cute little bust."

"ROBYN!" Lily cried out mortified. Robyn burst into a fit of giggles as Lily buried her face in her arms. Even the back of her neck was bright red.

"I'm sorry, Lily. C'mon!" she said smiling, grabbing Lily's arm and dragging away from her Potions homework and to the seventh year girls' dormitories. "To make it up to you, I'm going to lend you a set of my dress robes." To her immense surprise, Lily did no object but simply followed Robyn into the dormitory and obeyed her friend when she was commanded to sit down on the bed. She watched as Robyn started tearing through her trunk. Lily grinned in amusement over Robyn's excitement. It was several minutes before Robyn pulled out three different colored dress robes smiling; a lime green one, a red one, and a navy blue one.

"Try them on!" Robyn demanded, handing the blonde girl the three sets of robes. Lily groaned, but did not argue with her friend as she took them and went into the bathroom. She tried on the lime green one first, seeing that green was her favorite color. It was just a plain, satin robe. Despite the fact that it was her favorite color, she was not a fan of it but she tried it on anyway. Lily walked out of the bathroom, feeling foolish. Robyn looked at her and studied the dress before shaking her head and frowning.

"For such plain dress robes, they're much too flashy for you," she said simply. "Try another one on." Lily raised an eyebrow and shrugged before going back into the bathroom to change into the navy blue one. It was soft to the touch and had silver beading scattered around the robe making it resemble a clear, starry, bright, midnight sky; shimmering in the dim lighting. When she put it on, Lily did not even bother to look in the mirror before stepping out and modeling the robe. When Robby saw her, she just stared at her intently for a moment as Lily anxiously waited for a response.

"Do me a favor and try on the red one," she said bossily. "I want to see that one on you before I make any decisions."

"Alright…" Lily said slowly, as though she was worried for Robyn's sanity, before going to change. She put on the red one, which she rather liked because she looked like she truly represented Gryffindor with her blonde hair and the red robes. However, to her disgruntlement, Robyn did not agree.

"I do like the red one but I'm in favor of the blue one; it looked stunning on you," said Robyn with a smile. "If you wear those blue ones, you can keep them."

"Really?" asked Lily, surprised, fingering the soft material and beading on the blue one as it laid on her bed. "Thanks…"

"It's no problem," said Robyn smiling. "They look better on you anyway. I do want those red and green ones back though." Lily laughed and quickly changed back into her Hogwarts uniform and returning the other two sets of dress robes to Robyn.

"I'll tell you," started Robyn as she gently folded her dress robes and put them back in her trunk. Lily was doing the same with her new set of dress robes and looked at her friend curiously. "Harry is not going to be happy when he sees you at the Halloween Ball. You're going to blow them out of the water."

Lily could not help it; she grinned shyly.

* * *

Lily was reading a Muggle book called _The Wizard of Oz_ and she was rather enjoying; she did not want to put it down. It was a Muggle fantasy book that she personally felt described the wizarding world somewhat accurately. For instance, there were the good witches and the bad witches, there were the innocent Muggles that always got hurt and in trouble, like the main character, Dorothy. Then, there were also the witches and wizards that were searching for something that they felt that they lacked; like intelligence, a heart, or courage; just like the Scarecrow, the Tinman, and the Cowardly Lion. The aspect that Lily found the most accurate was that all of the characters in the book needed to face the terrible times that were there and that were to come.

"Lily!" a voice called, interrupting her and causing her to groan loudly. Impatiently, Lily snapped her book shut and looked up into Robyn's big brown eyes. "It's time to get ready for the Halloween Ball!"

"You've got to be bloody kidding me," said Lily, as she turned and opened her book again. "The ball doesn't start until eight o'clock; it's only four. I have another three hours until I start getting ready."

"Oh no, you don't," said Robyn as she grabbed Lily's book and tossed it across the Common Room, causing a random fourth year girl to swear at her. "I'm going to need all of the time that I can get. I've got plans for you, Potter and it's going to take some time." Lily looked up at Robyn again and saw that she was grinning maliciously.

"Robyn Ashleigh Andrews," said Lily slowly and fearfully, "what exactly are you planning on doing to me-?"

Robyn did not answer her question; she merely giggled. Before Lily could protest any further, Robyn had grabbed her arm and dragged her excitedly up to the seventh year girls' dormitories.

* * *

"All done!" Robby announced as she finished putting on lip gloss on Lily. "I've got to say, I am an expert at make-up and hair design. I could leave the wizarding world and go into Mugglg design." Lily raised an eyebrow.

"What exactly did you do to me?"

"You'll see, but not until you're completely done," said Robby as she turned to look at herself in the mirror and started applying her own make-up. "Now, go get your robe on and then you can look in the mirror."

"Yes, Queen of Sheba," Lily muttered as she grabbed the navy blue robe from her bed and strutted over to the bathroom. She carefully slipped the robe over her head, careful not to mess up her hair that Robyn worked so hard on; plus Robyn had threatened Lily's life if she did mess it up.

When Lily walked back out and saw Robyn, she gasped. Her friend looked gorgeous wearing fair, golden dress robes that accented her fair, brown skin and those warm chocolate brown eyes seemed to pop; surrounded by gold eye shadow that gave her a glamorous look that suited her perfectly. Robyn noticed Lily's presence and smiled fondly at her friend as she finished applying her make-up.

"You look lovely, Lils," said Robyn.

"Thanks," said Lily, "you look amazing, yourself!"

"Thanks. But, go on, look at my amazing work!" said Robyn excitedly, as she gestured towards the mirror. Lily laughed and obeyed her. She could not help but smile as her best female friend hugged her from behind. Robyn had pulled her long, blonde hair into a messy up-do with her face framed with gold tresses. She had applied enough make-up where Lily did not feel like a raccoon, but she noticed the difference in her almond shaped eyes and how much more defined and bigger they seemed. Finally, Robyn had lent Lily a pair of silver, crystal, chandelier earrings that matched the beading on the dress and that framed her face nicely.

"Thanks Robby," said Lily, turning around and hugging her friend. "You did a brilliant job! Thank you so much."

"Now maybe you'll let me give you lessons," said Robyn teasingly. "Now, let's go knock our dates' socks off!"

"Socks off?" asked Lily, throwing her head back and laughing.

"It's a Muggle saying," said Robyn with a shrug.

"Hey guys," came a sweet quiet voice from the doorway of the dormitory. Lily and Robyn turned around and there was Britta, wearing pretty lilac robes with little flowers grazing the hem of her robe. Her hair was pulled into a simple, elegant bun and she had floral earrings and matching bangles clinking at her wrists. The whole ensemble looked very pretty on her and it reflected her personality beautifully.

"Wow, you two look great!" Britta said smiling.

"Us? What about you?" asked Robyn, smiling. "Eddie is going to go bonkers when he sees you." No one noticed a frown flicker on Lily's face very briefly at Robyn's comment. It was so brief, that it could have been imagined.

"Who are we kidding? We all look great!" said Robyn, wrapping an arm around Lily and Britta's shoulders. Lily caught Britta's eye and grinned.

"Modest, isn't she?" Robyn rolled her eyes and grabbed the two girls' arms.

"C'mon, let's go!"

The three girls walked down the stairs to the Common Room, arm-in-arm and Lily immediately spotted Asher waiting patiently in front of the fireplace. He saw her coming down the stairs and beamed.

"Lily Billy?" Asher called out, nearly choking on his saliva. "Wow! You look amazing!"

"Thanks Asher," said Lily smiling bashfully as she walked right up to him. "You look good too."

"What? This old thang?" asked Asher in a playful, girly type voice, pulling at his gray robes that brought his warm, stormy eyes nicely. Lily chuckled as Asher grinned himself and held out his arm for Lily to take. Britta walked up to Eddie, who was wearing brick red dress robes and was standing on the opposite side of the Common Room and they were whispering to each other in sweet, hushed tones. Robyn rolled her eyes and announced that she was going down to the Great Hall to meet Chuck.

The two couples walked towards the Portrait Hole and met with each other at the exact same time and three out of the four of them glared at one another. Asher, not wanting to cause any fights on his first date with Lily, took a step back, gesturing for Eddie and Britta to go first.

"Lazard," said Eddie coldly, nodding his head at Asher. He turned his head to Lily and stared at her in a way that made her feel dirty. Despite this, Lily stared determinedly back at him. "Potter…"

"Weasley," she retorted and just as coldly.

"You know Potter, you don't look half bad tonight," said Eddie, eyeing her up and down; making her feel uncomfortable. She gripped Asher's arm tightly while he went red and clenched his jaw, narrowing his eyes at Eddie.

"I'll take that as a compliment," said Lily dryly. Britta obviously noticed the tension because she looked completely distressed, but she did not say anything. Lily looked at the pretty girl standing across from her and felt horrible; her heart went out to her knowing that Britta was Eddie's date and how much she liked him and here Eddie was, complimenting Lily. It annoyed and infuriated Lily to no end.

"Will you save me a dance, Potter?" Eddie asked, giving a grin that gave everyone chills down their spine.

"Not a chance in hell, Weasley," snarled Lily before clutching on to Asher's arm and began to drag him through the Portrait Hole, but Eddie grabbed her arm roughly. Lily raised her eyebrows at him

"You will save me a dance, Potter," Eddie said in a death whisper, inches from Lily's face. "Do you understand me?" Lily's eyes flashed dangerously; a green fire was blazing within them and just as she was about to tell him to do something that would make Hermione faint, something, or someone, roughly shoved Eddie off of her.

"Get the hell away from her!" Asher snapped, standing between Lily and Eddie. "She said she wasn't going to dance with you, so she's not going to dance with you! You best get that through that thick head of yours."

"I'll get more than a dance from her, Lazard, you can be sure of that," Eddie sneered with another evil grin on his face. Asher frowned angrily, but grabbed Lily's hand and dragged her out of the Common Room and away from Eddie.

As they walked down the corridors, Asher had a serious look on his face and was frowning slightly.

"Are you alright Asher?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he muttered unconvincingly, still looking somber. "Just do me a favor, Lily?"

"Alright…"

"Please just keep away from Eddie tonight, okay?" Asher asked pleadingly, his eyes boring into hers. "He's up to no good and I don't want you to get hurt." With those words, Asher blushed furiously to the roots of his hair. Lily felt her own face get a little burning sensation and knew that she was blushing also.

"Alright, Asher," said Lily smiling. "You got it." Asher smiled back at her and held out his arm to her again. Lily took it gratefully and the two walked into the Great Hall for this year's Halloween Ball, and boy, they were in for some surprises.

* * *

Harry watched as Lily and Asher walked arm and arm into the Great Hall and frowned slightly. He could not seem to understand it because Harry loved Asher, almost like a son. He was one of Lily's closest friends; probably her closest friend at the moment since Eddie seemed to be out of the picture. But, Lily was still his daughter, his only child, his baby girl and Asher was still a sixteen year old boy with raging hormones.

Harry felt tense and saddened when seeing Lily and Asher walk in together like a couple and decided to take a nice, long, peaceful walk to loosen himself up and get his thoughts together. It would be better than watching Lily like a hawk, and annoying her in the end. Harry was not so overprotective that he would forbid Lily to see or date boys; he just preferred not to watch it.

Harry could still remember when Lily would run to him in the middle of the night, claiming that there were monsters in the closet and Harry would be forced to let her spend the night in his room, which he did not mind at all; even if she did kick and punch in her sleep. Harry loved Lily and now, to his dismay and at the same time, his pride, she was growing into a beautiful young woman. Much to his disappointment, Harry knew that he could not stop his little girl from growing up. But he could watch, and give her love, hope, and guidance when she needed it. That was what he was there for, and Harry accepted the fact that sooner or later, another man would enter Lily's life. So, he might as well enjoy the little childhood that Lily had left while he still could.

Harry was so lost in thoughts he had did even realized where he was walking to, until he found himself right in front of his own office doors. He sighed and opened the door before closing and locking it behind him. He ran his fingers through his unruly black hair and sat down at the desk.

"Hey there, Harry!" a voice shouted from inside of his office. Harry jumped and pulled out his wand before pointing it at where he had heard the voice; it was coming from near the fireplace. Harry looked around anxiously and gave a loud breath of relief when he saw Sirius's head floating in the fireplace.

"Sirius, you scared the bloody jeepers out of me," he said, taking in deep breaths and clutching his chest. Sirius gave a chuckle and grinned.

"Who did you think it was; old Voldie?" asked Sirius jokingly. Harry rolled his eyes and put his wand back inside the pocket of his robes.

"These days, I wouldn't doubt it," Harry muttered darkly as he left his desk and walked over to the fireplace, crouching down in front of it. He was now close enough to see Sirius frowning.

"Oh live a little, Harry," he said, trying to lighten the mood. Harry gave a lop-sided grin and stared intently at his godfather's face.

"So, how'd you know I'd be here?" asked Harry, as he pulled a chair closer to the fire and sitting down so that he would be more comfortable, leaning his elbows on his knees and bending down to face the elder man. Sirius grinned again.

"Why wouldn't you be in your own office?"

"It's Halloween night; I should be monitoring the Halloween Ball, right," Harry said reasonably, making it more of a statement than a question.

"That's true, but I knew that Lily had a date this year. And as a result of that date, I knew that you would be hiding away in your office," said Sirius, somehow looking innocent, but somber at the same time.

"Damn, am I that predictable?" Harry asked with a lop-sided smirk, nervously scratching the back of his head.

"No, you're not predictable," said Sirius affectionately. "You just remind me a lot of your father and when James was feeling down or stressed about something, he would go off on his own and neglect his responsibilities. It doesn't surprise me that you would do the same." Sirius was grinning up at his godson with the utmost pride and Harry felt uncomfortable under his intense gaze. "So, do you want to talk about what's bothering you or am I going to have to guess? Though I can probably do so very easily…" Harry chuckled half-heartedly and looked down at his hands, which were clenched tightly together.

"It just went by too fast, Sirius," muttered Harry, running a hand through his unruly hair. "I still remember when she took her first steps, her first words, or the first time she rode a broomstick. And now…"

"And now she is all grown up, huh?" asked Sirius, sighing dramatically. "It must be pleasing though to know that you've done a fine job, Harry."

"Thank you," said Harry in gratitude, finally managing a smile. "I just wish I could invent some kind of spell so that she would stay as that little spunky ten year old girl running around the house telling everyone what to do."

"What are you on about Harry?" asked Sirius, dryly, his head in the fireplace raising an eyebrow. "Lily is sixteen years old and she is still spunky and she still runs around the house telling everyone what to do." Harry let out a laugh and shook his head.

"Yeah, she still does that, doesn't she?" Harry asked, staring off into the distance with a soft, affectionate smile on his face. Sirius knew that he was thinking about how proud of he was of Lily; his daughter. There was a long pause as Harry stared off in his daze, contemplating his thoughts, while Sirius watched him curiously. Out of nowhere, Harry's gaze went from calm and affectionate to cold and annoyed. Sirius immediately became concerned.

"Harry? What's wrong?"

"She owled me again, Padfoot," mumbled Harry, looking defeated as he buried his face in his hands, looking completely distressed. It seemed that Sirius knew exactly who his godson was talking about because his eyes immediately narrowed and his eyebrows furrowed.

"What the hell did she want?" Sirius sounded far much more aggressive than he meant to sound.

"What do you think she wanted?" asked Harry, now rubbing his temples impatiently.

"She was asking about Lily, I assume?"

"Naturally," sighed Harry.

"What did you say? How did you respond?" asked Sirius anxiously.

"The same thing I always say when she contacts me about Lily, 'Stay away from my daughter or I'll hunt you down and make you wish that you had never met me.'" Sirius had never heard Harry sound so bitter before.

Sirius let out a low whistle; "Harsh."

"Too harsh, you think?"

"I don't know," said Sirius somberly. "I really don't know. After all, it is her daughter too Harry." Sirius immediately saw the look on Harry's face and began stumbling over his words. "It's not that I don't agree with you, because I do, Harry, I do. That woman has no right to Lily after what she did to her as a baby. I'm not saying that she should have the opportunity to meet Lily, but maybe you could allow her to just have a glimpse of her…"

"NO!" Harry said loudly, standing on to his feet so abruptly that he knocked his chair over. "That so-called woman abandoned Lily as a baby and then sixteen years later she claims that she wants to meet her? NO! I'm not letting that (he called her something that made Sirius chuckle) near my daughter! She'll just hurt Lily in the end and I'm not letting Lily get hurt _again_ because of that woman!"

"I agree Harry I really do," said Sirius, trying to calm his godson down. Deep down he knew that the next few words would not do such a thing. "But, don't you think Lily has a right to know who her mother is?" Harry shook his head.

"Yes, she has that right," said Harry slowly, as though considering the matter. "But I see no reason to tell Lily unless she asks about it."

"And if Lily were to ask?"

"I'd tell her the truth," said Harry, without a shred of hesitation. Sirius was a taken back by his truthfulness and abrupt answer. "To be honest, Sirius, I think part of the reason why Lily has never asked about her mother is because she really doesn't want to know."

"I never thought of it that way…"

"It's how Lily is," said Harry with a casual shrug.

"So what exactly does this woman want from you?" asked Sirius, sounding annoyed and trying to keep his temper in check. "She wants to see and meet Lily, is that right?"

"It's not only that; the woman had the audacity to say that she wants joint custody of Lily," muttered Harry through gritted teeth. Sirius actually gasped.

"_Are you serious?_"

Harry ignored him. "Can you believe it? Sixteen bloody years of pretending that Lily doesn't even exist and all of the sudden she wants joint custody! She must be bloody crazy if she thinks I'm going to give it to her. She'll be damned lucky if I even so much as tell her what I named my daughter!"

"She doesn't even know Lily's name?" asked Sirius incredulously, his eyes growing wide. Harry was not sure if his godfather's wide eyes were a result of disbelief, astonishment, or disgust.

"Of course she doesn't," said Harry hotly. "I never told her. I didn't…and still don't want Lily having anything to do with that woman!"

"I understand where you're coming from, Harry," said Sirius, looking timid, "but I think you're being a little unreasonable." Harry cocked an eyebrow at his godfather, but Sirius continued anyway. "I agree with you when you say that you don't think that she should be a part of Lily's life either. But don't you think it's Lily's choice whether she wants to meet her mother or not?"

Deep down, Harry knew that Sirius was right but did not want to say so; instead he just bit his lip and sighed before turning his head away from the fire. Even though Harry would not meet Sirius's gaze, the elder man knew that there was a disgruntled look on his godson's face.

"I just don't think that Lily is ready, Sirius," muttered Harry, feeling a stronger headache coming on. "Nor do I think that that woman is ready either. I think Lily will be ready after she graduates; that way she'll be older and more emotionally mature."

"Personally, I think she's ready to do that now," stated Sirius. "Lily is quite mature for her age."

"Mature? Sirius, she used Eyeluta against Ed Weasley," said Harry warily.

"That was out of defense, Harry, and you know it," snapped Sirius defensively. "You know that it has nothing to do with Lily's maturity level."

"Regardless, I'd rather she would have used her fists," Harry sighed, running yet another hand through his already unruly jet-black hair. "Sirius, please don't contradict me. I just don't think she is ready to know. She's been through so much. Just look at what happened this year! I practically came back from the dead and last year fifteen year old me comes along out of nowhere. I think that meeting her mother will just add to the stress she already has on her back and I don't want to add to the load. Besides, there is another stressor on the horizon for Lily anyway."

"What are you talking about, Harry?" asked Sirius confused. Harry gave him a hurt and depressed look, as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Sirius realized what his godson was trying to say to him and groaned audibly and disapprovingly. "I can only assume that you're referencing Lily's request about your change in time."

"Yes…"

"Does this mean that you've been time-traveling as well?" Sirius asked stiffly. Harry ignored his godfather's tone and answered the question anyway.

"Yeah, I think I remember when everything clicked," said Harry, rubbing the back of his neck. "It was back in my fifth year. Ron and Hermione were arguing in Gryffindor Common Room and Hermione said something about liking the name Edward. Then, two names popped into my head; Edward Ronald Weasley and Lily Julia Potter." Sirius's eyebrows furrowed, as though he were having an internal struggle with himself.

"But, that's all you can remember about you gaining back those memories? You can't remember how you…well…remembered anything else?" asked Sirius hopefully.

"Yeah, I'm not sure how I knew what Voldemort was up to and how I knew to make sure to stay away from Ginny and to place them both under the Fidelius Charm. I just…I just don't know…I can't explain it, Padfoot. It was like it all just came to me," whispered Harry desperately. "That's why I have to time-travel; I have to make sure that I don't remember to do any of that."

"Did you ever stop to think that the reason you can't remember how you knew what to do what is because this…you being alive…was meant to be?" snapped Sirius angrily.

"Sirius…"

"And what does Ron have to say to the fact that you're letting his sister die…again?" Sirius was near shouting now. "How do _you _feel about becoming Ginny's murderer? Especially considering your feelings for her?"

"Sirius, please!" Harry cried out desperately as tears began to well up in his emerald green eyes. Harry turned away from the fireplace and kicked the stand of his desk in anger and frustration. Sirius stopped his interrogation and immediately looked at his best friend's son with the utmost concern. "I'm so confused Sirius! What am I going to do? I have to figure this out! I can't…I can't live like this…knowing that I abandoned my daughter and murdered the only woman I've ever fallen in love with!"

"Then, why do you want to change time so much?" Sirius asked, now looking distressed again. "You know that you changed it for the better so why do you keep on insisting with the time-travel and changing time back to the way it was? Honestly, Harry, don't you like being alive?"

"Now that's a stupid question, Padfoot," said Harry dryly, clenching his fists. "Of course I like being alive! How could you even ask me that? You really think I'd rather murder Ginny, become a good for nothing Death Eater, and then end up dying and not be able to watch my daughter grow up?"

"Then why do you want to change time so badly?"

"I don't want to change anything," snapped Harry impatiently. "But, it's what Lily wants and she's my daughter."

"Yes I'm aware of that!" Sirius retorted, just as impatiently as Harry. "But what does it have to be about what Lily wants? What about everyone else? What about the rest of us who don't want you to change time? What about those who want you alive and care about you and love you; like Ron, Hermione, Remus, and me? I want my godson alive, Harry; with me!

"Why Harry? Why are you doing this? I don't understand your stupid nobility bullocks. Ginny is right about you; you always let your nobility get in the way of what you want. That's why you've gradually lost her over the years." Sirius was now shouting and his voice was echoing throughout Harry's office.

"Sirius…please…" whispered Harry, distressed. But, he ignored his godson's plea, knowing the topic of Ginny was breaking his heart.

"You know Lily wants you living just as much as I do! You know it and, yet, you're choosing to ignore it!" bellowed Sirius, desperately trying to get Harry to see reason. "There's something behind all this Harry! There is a reason she made this request of you and as her father, it is your responsibility to get to the bottom of it."

"Sirius," whispered Harry, interrupting his godfather's rant firmly. He was now taking charge of the conversation. "Maybe changing time isn't always for the best. Maybe I was supposed to die for a reason."

"And maybe you were brought back for a reason!" Sirius snapped again. "This is the wizarding world, Harry Potter; things like this do not happen for nothing."

"Exactly!" Harry said in a croaked, shaking voice. "Don't you see, Sirius? Maybe that's why Lily doesn't want me alive in the first place; because there's a reason why this happened and she doesn't want to know what it is."

"Oh please, don't give me that bullock, Harry," said Sirius rolling his eyes. "Lily wants you alive more than all of us put together do! There's something she's hiding and _that's _why she wants you to change things back to the way they were. You're a fool if you can't see that."

"I don't know Sirius!" shouted Harry, his face going red with anger. "I'm just as confused and as upset as you are! But all that matters to me is Lily's happiness and if she wants me to change things to the way I used to be, then I will! And that's that!" Harry turned to look at Sirius's face in the fire again and saw that he was studying his face carefully before a small smile tugged at Sirius's lips.

"You know," he said slowly, "watching you fuss over Lily like this reminds me strongly of your mother."

"What?" asked Harry, clearly distracted by the comment. "What do you mean?"

"Harry, your mother was so overprotective of you," said Sirius, chuckling. "I remember she nearly hexed my bits off because I brought you on my flying motorcycle long before you were old enough to go on it. All your parents cared about, Harry, was you and your happiness. You were their whole world; just like Lily is your whole world." Sirius was smiling up at him and Harry stared at his feet, also smiling slightly; thinking of how much his father and mother loved him so much. There was a long comfortable pause as Harry thought about his parents' love for him and how similar and strong it was to his love for his own daughter. Sirius interrupted his thoughts, however:

"Listen, maybe you better get back to the Halloween Ball," said Sirius, sounding almost defeated. "Hermione will be wondering where you are."

"Yeah, you're right," said Harry in a gentle voice. He reached for the chair that he had knocked over earlier and placed it upright in its proper position. He quietly walked towards the door and opened it before turning his head back to his godfather's head still floating in the fireplace. "I'll talk you soon, Padfoot."

"Good-bye Harry!" Harry heard Sirius's voice reply before he heard a loud pop. Harry grinned and closed the office door behind him.

As Harry walked down the corridors back to the Great Hall, where the Halloween Ball was taking place, he kept on pondering on what Sirius had said; what he had said about Lily's mother and about what he should do about changing time. It was true; no one except Lily wanted him to change things and there had to be a reason why. According to Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and Remus, Lily had always regretted how her father had become a Death Eater and died without ever really getting to know him. So, then why did she change her mind all of the sudden? There just had to be a huge and strange reason why Lily did not want Harry around. And after this talk with Sirius, Harry was determined to find out what exactly that reason was.

But, Harry had no time to ponder on what Lily's reason could be because as he entered the Great Hall and caught sight of his daughter, what he saw made his blood boil with absolute rage.

* * *

Lily walked into the Great Hall arm-and-arm with Asher and looked around, admiring the decorations, which were no different to the decorations that they had every Halloween.

Lily stood on her tip-toes and stretched out her neck to have a look above everyone's head. Her eyes roamed and landed on the staff table, where she saw Harry looking somewhat disgruntled about something. He must have felt someone looking at him because he looked up and his gaze landed on herself and Asher. Lily saw his emerald green eyes sadden even further before Harry rose to his feet and slowly walked out of the Great Hall and into the gardens.

At Harry's actions, Lily's face twisted into one full of confusion. She did not understand what could possibly upset Harry so much. Deciding that she should not allow it to ruin her good time and date, Lily shrugged it off and followed Asher to the Gryffindor Table to have dinner.

The Halloween Ball came with a feast as well as a dance. During dinner, Lily could not help but notice the strange and uncomfortable looks Eddie was giving her. Normally, Lily would not care if someone was giving her inappropriate looks; normally she would just frown at them, tell them off, or just snap at them with a witty saying, such as 'Take a picture; it'll last longer.' But, something seemed out of place tonight. The looks that Eddie was giving her made her feel very uncomfortable and dirty; she shifted awkwardly in her chair. Asher noticed this and put a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"Are you okay, Lily?" he asked in concern. Lily did not say anything, but merely jerked her head in Eddie's direction and Asher followed her actions before looking into the face of his old friend. He saw Eddie staring at Lily in that inappropriate way and Lily felt his grip on her shoulder tighten slightly.

"That little basta-"

"Watch your language, Mr. Lazard," Lily warned playfully, wagging her finger at him in a mocking way. Asher chuckled lightly as he lifted his arm up slightly. He only hesitated a moment before slowly wrapping it tenderly around Lily's shoulder.

Lily was shocked at first and tensed up a little at the sudden affection that Asher was demonstrating towards her. She felt Asher tense up when she did and decided to relax and lean into his embrace. When she did this, his grip on her tightened slightly and Lily could see from the corner of her eye that Asher was beaming; it made her beam too and she looked around the Great Hall, blushing. She chanced a look over at Eddie and saw that he had a smug look on his face, which gave her the creeps. Once again, brushing it off, Lily returned to her dinner while still leaning against Asher.

After the feast, Lily noticed that Harry still had not returned. She was tempted to go and tell Hermione or Remus, but in the end, she decided not to worry about it, as Harry was a fully grown wizard and could take care of himself. The tables cleared away and were magically placed on the sides of the Great Hall so that the middle was a dance floor. The music started and the floor lit up.

"Would you like to dance?" Asher asked shyly, gesturing towards the dance floor. Lily looked at him and grinned widely.

"Sure," she said smiling. Asher grinned and took her hand, leading her on to the dance floor to the fast tuned music. He immediately twirled her around, pulling her to him so that her back was leaning against his chest and he wrapped his arms around her before twirling Lily around again so that she faced him and grabbed both of her hands. Asher pulled her towards him so that there was no space between the two of them for a second. They beamed at one another and Lily pulled away before Asher twirled her around again. Both of them were smiling and laughing with pure delight.

"Wow Ash, you're a great dancer," said Lily through her laughter. "I can't believe I never noticed before!" Asher smirked and pulled Lily close to him for a moment before leaning his head to whisper into her ear.

"You didn't know notice a lot of things, Lily," he whispered. Lily pulled back and looked at him with raised, curious eyebrows. Asher just continued to smile before taking a step back, grabbed her around the waist, and dipped her low to the ground. They both laughed as she squealed with delight.

But, because Lily and Asher were not paying attention to their surroundings, they did not notice that Eddie Weasley was looking at them and his eyes were cold; colder than anyone had ever seen them before.

Asher twirled Lily around again except this time in a full circle, her laughter like music to his ears. It was at this time that he could finally see why Eddie used to like her so much; he might even go so far as to say how much Eddie used to love her. Even Asher had always thought that Lily was a great catch as a girlfriend; she was cute, smart, witty, she was not clingy, and had the uncanny ability to take care of herself. But, out of respect for Eddie and his feelings, Asher never made a move despite the fact that he could not help falling for her either. Circumstances change though and ever since Eddie had pretty much stabbed them all in the back and betrayed them, it became fair game. Eddie had been their friend and since he left them, Asher and Lily had to lean on one another; had to find comfort in each other and miraculously, they succeeded.

Now, Asher knew that it was time to make a move.

Asher smiled widely and grabbed one of Lily's hands and lifted it above her head and he twirled her around in an affectionate sort of way. Lily looked up at the ceiling and was laughing with joy. Asher's eyes twinkled and he was smiling softly, gazing at her intently. When he was done twirling her, he turned her so that she was facing him. They both held on to each other's hands, their fingers entwined, and continued to dance to the fast paced music while having fun and finding comfort in each other.

Meanwhile, Eddie Weasley was still staring at them with a cold, hard look in his eyes. But, at the same time, there was a disturbing, smug smile on his face.

When the song ended and the music stopped, Lily was laughing so hard and so much that she tumbled into Asher and laughed into his shoulder. Asher pulled her into a hug, also laughing, placing his chin on to her shoulder and wrapping his arms around her. It was only one song into the ball and the two of them were already having a fabulous time. Lily never knew she could actually have fun at a ball and decided that when going with someone you really cared about; someone that you would have fun with, they were not so bad after all.

Before either of them could comment on the time that they were having, another song came on except this time, it was much slower than the first song. Lily pulled her face out of Asher's shoulder and broke away from his embrace. Though she looked slightly embarrassed, there was a huge grin on her face and her emerald green eyes were twinkling with a joyous kind of laughter in them.

"Would you like another dance?"

"Of course!"

Asher had a huge, stupid grin on his face as he wrapped his arms tenderly around Lily's waist and Lily hesitantly and awkwardly placed her arms loosely around his neck.

"Don't be embarrassed, Lily Billy," whispered Asher softly into her ear, sending pleasant chills down her spine. "It's just a dance. All of the cool kids are doing it." Lily laughed and looked ahead so that they were both smiling warmly at each other.

Looking into Asher's warm, stormy gray eyes, Lily could not explain what was happening. She was having a fabulous time with Asher; she truly was. She could never remember having so much fun at a ball. It did not even compare to last year's Halloween Ball, where she had performed with the rest of the band, sang to Harry, and then shared a special dance with Eddie on the stage. To her astonishment, even last year's Christmas Ball, which she had attended with Eddie, was not this much fun. Sure, she, Eddie, Harry, and Sirius had all been kidnapped during the Christmas Ball but that was beside the point. The fact of the matter was that she liked being with Asher and she cared about him greatly. It was not complicated; it was as simple as that.

"Lily?"

Lily broke out of her thoughts and looked into Asher's eyes again, but did not respond. Apparently, Asher did not need a response because he tightened his grip around her waist and pulled her close. Lily, surprisingly to her and to Asher, she did not object. Instead, she followed Asher's actions and tightened her arms around his neck, making them come even closer together, and their smiles, if possible, widened even more.

Asher grinned to himself and decided to be a little different and more special than the other dancing couples surrounding them; because Lily was special to him. So, he took one of Lily's hands from around his neck and lifted it above her head and twirled her around in full circle before wrapping his arms around her again and letting her lean against him. Lily was shocked, but gladly followed Asher's daring move.

Lily looked into Asher's warm, stormy gray eyes again and grinned. When she saw the comforting and affectionate look within them, she also decided to be daring. Lily rested her head against his shoulder, closed her eyes, sighed, and then smiled. Asher gasped, clearly startled at Lily's move. Being affectionate with the opposite gender was something Lily rarely did, unless it was Eddie. But, Asher realized, he was not happy and Lily was resting her head against him, holding him close to her. His heart was pounding so hard against his ribcage that she was sure that she would be able to hear it. If she did, Lily ignored it and simply sighed happily again. He took this as encouragement and Asher tightened his hold on her and rested his head a top of her own, grinning lazily. They enjoyed swaying to the music until Asher broke the comfortable silence:

"Lily?" Lily could not help but notice that his voice sounded strange; choked up and strained. It was weird and Lily slowly took her head off his shoulder and looked intently as his face.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh, nothing is wrong," said Asher hastily. Lily noticed how close their faces were and how Asher's face was somehow getting closer and closer to her own. Asher tilted his head to the side slightly and closed his eyes. Lily's breath hitched in her throat and she inwardly panicked; she did not know what to do in this kind of situation so she followed her instincts and closed her eyes. She could feel that their noses were touching.

Lily held her breath and their lips touched. Asher paused for a moment, waiting for Lily to possibly smack him. When nothing hit him, he pressed his lips fully on her own and the two of htem met in a soft, sweet kiss; in the middle of the dance floor during the Halloween Ball at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

It was Lily's first real kiss. It felt like several moments before they parted, their lips and faces flushed and their eyes twinkling with an odd satisfaction. Lily never pictured her first kiss ever being that sweet and beautiful.

To be quite honest, Lily had always thought her first kiss would be with Eddie, but surprisingly, it was not. It was her other good friend, Asher, with whom she had shared her first kiss with and she knew she would remember it always.

"Lily?" Asher asked again in gently whisper. Lily looked at him yet again, her eyes shining with excitement and joy.

"Yes Asher?" She was surprised to find that Asher was biting his lip extremely hard; she was surprised that he had not drawn blood. His pale skin had also become alarmingly red and realization dawned on her. Lily took a deep breath and braced herself for what she knew was about to be asked of her.

"Lily, would you be my girlfriend?" he asked in that same gentle whisper. Lily smiled sheepishly and blushed slightly as she also bit her lip. She looked down at the ground for a minute before looking up at him again, a big silly grin on her face.

"I'd love to be your girlfriend, Asher," she whispered in his ear. When she pulled back and looked into his face, Lily saw that he was smiling stupidly and he kissed her cheek before she rested her head on his shoulder again, swaying slowly on the spot.

They enjoyed that moment for as long as they possibly could.

But, inevitably and unfortunately, the eventually song ended and Asher reluctantly let go of Lily's waist, but he made up for it by quickly grabbing her hand and holding it in his own, entwining their fingers.

"Would you like to relax for a moment?" asked Asher as he gestured towards the drink stand that was serving cold pumpkin juice and hot Butterbeer and the surrounding chairs and small tables where many couples were talking over drinks. "I don't know about you, Lily Billy, but I'm thirsty." Lily chuckled.

"Yeah, I'm quite thirsty too!" said Lily, fanning herself.

"Why don't you grab us a table and I'll get us some drinks." Asher suggested. Lily nodded silently in agreement as he gave her another kiss on the cheek before walking, or more like skipping, to drink stand. Everyone stared at him as though he had announced that Luna Lovegood had become Mistress of Magic. Lily could not help but notice that he still had a stupid grin still plastered to his face. Lily grinned sheepishly at the effect that she had on him before starting to walk towards the tables. Miraculously, she found an empty one and as she walked towards it, Lily stopped abruptly when something, or someone, roughly grabbed her arm and painfully whipped her around.

"Where do you think you're going Potter?" the voice snarled and Lily recognized it immediately. She narrowed her eyes and looked up into the face of Eddie Weasley.

"What?" she asked warily, already knowing what was going to come out of Eddie's mouth. "What do you want, Weasley?"

"Need I remind you that you owe me a dance, Potter," he snapped, tightening his grip on her arm. Lily held back her painful wince and rolled her eyes again,

'Gee, wasn't that predictable,' she thought bitterly and sarcastically to herself but speaking to Eddie through gritted teeth. "I don't owe you a thing, Weasley," she snarled, desperately trying to rip her arm from Eddie's grip. "Now why don't you go do the wizarding world a favor and go jump into the Great Lake?"

Eddie smiled in a smug way and took out his wand, pointing it directly at Lily's face. Lily's eyes widened in horror and she looked at Eddie again. His smug smile quickly disappeared and was replaced with a look of anger and hatred, so much it that it frightened Lily to the very core of her bones. He looked almost as hateful and angry as Voldemort. The very thought sent shivers down Lily's spine and no one fully understood how much terror that arose in her heart and soul.

"Now you listen to me you dirty little Mudblood lover," Eddie snarled, advancing on his old best friend. Lily, out of fear, and the fact that she had left her wand back in the dormitory, backed away from him slowly. "Just because you and Lazard were practically shagging each other out on the dance floor, that does not mean that you can go around thinking that you're better than everyone else, because you're not! You think that because you're the daughter of the so-called famous Harry Potter; the Boy Who Lived, that you're above everyone else! Well, let me tell you something, Potter, you are not special in any way!"

"Leave me alone, Weasley!" Lily shouted, her voice shaking, still backing away fearfully. For the very first time in her whole entire life, even after all those times facing Voldemort, for the first time, Lily felt totally defenseless.

Eddie ignored her plea and continued sneering and advancing on her; "No one cares about you, Potter, no one! Lazard is only dating you because he feels sorry for you. I was your only friend and now that I'm gone, you don't have any friends and he feels bad for you, so he's pretending to be your friend. You're a disgrace, Potter!"

"That's not true! You shut your mouth, Weasley!"

But, Eddie did not shut his mouth; he continued to verbally harass her. "You're a disgrace, Potter!" he repeated. "Look at you! Your own parents didn't even want you. Your mother took one looked at the filth that you are and disowned you immediately. And your father…your father…well…let's not even go into that!"

"My father never became a Death Eater!" Lily protested desperately. "He loves me; he never betrayed me and he never would! He changed time!"

"Why do you think he changed time?" asked Eddie bitterly, jamming his wand into Lily's shoulder blade, causing her flinch in pain. "You think he changed it for you, Potter? Hell no! You're a fool for thinking that! Harry doesn't care about you; he never did. He changed it for himself, for his Master. He changed it to help him; he changed it for Voldemort."

"NO!" Lily shouted, a little angrier than before. "Don't say that! That's not true!"

"Yes, yes it is true," sneered Eddie as he took a step closer to Lily, making them very close together and Lily very uncomfortable. She could not back up anymore as she was against the wall and she could feel and smell Eddie's heavy breath in her face. "He is only here to turn back to Voldemort. He may have changed time, Potter, but Voldemort always wins in the end. Your daddy dearest will betray you again and he will join Voldemort. Face it, Potter, everyone leaves you; no one cares about you."

"That's not true!"

"Oh yes it is," sneered Eddie, his face very close to her own. Their noses were almost touching and Eddie was now spitting on her every time he spoke. It was beginning to nauseate her on many different levels. "They only pretend to care about you, Potter, because of that damn prophecy! They need you alive to defeat Voldemort and once you've done that, they'll dump you; they'll dump you just like your mother did."

By this time, Lily felt an array of negative emotions; she felt helpless, desperate, and angry, but also hurt beyond words. She did not want to believe Eddie'; words, but something was nagging at the back of her head and her heart. It was true; Eddie had confirmed her greatest fear and it scared and hurt her at the same time. It was like facing a dementor except the Patronus Charm would not save her this time. Desperate to get away from him and his cruel words, Lily stepped forward and shoved Eddie away angrily.

"I SAID TO LEAVE ME ALONE!" Lily bellowed at the top of her lungs, though no one seemed to have heard her due to the loud music. Eddie frowned dangerously and advanced on her again, his wand pointed at her face, as though ready to attack. Thankfully, at that precise moment, a large hand had grabbed Eddie roughly be the robes and pulled him away from Lily. Lily gasped and looked up. She was surprised to see Harry who was holding Eddie by the color of his robes, clenching his fists around the material, and looking down at his godson with a dangerous look in his eyes.

"What in the world do you think you're doing Edward Weasley?" Harry snarled, gripping the boy's robes even tighter. Lily could not have been more relieved at that moment. She hated feeling like a damsel in distress but, deep down, she was thankful for Harry's sudden save.

"I'm not doing anything, Professor," said Eddie innocently, his eyes going wide. Harry narrowed his eyes at the red-haired boy and a green fire flashed in his eyes for a moment, like fire. Harry stared at him before quickly looking at Lily; his gaze immediately softened. A look in his eyes told her that he would be right before he looked at Eddie again, his face hardening again.

"'I'm not doing anything' my arse," mumbled Harry as he grabbed Eddie roughly by the collar and literally dragged him to the staff table and straight up to Hermione. Lily watched and was startled to find that she was trying to catch her breath.

"Lily?" a voice called frantically. Lily looked to her left and saw Asher running from the drink stand and towards her, clutching two butterbeers.

"Lily, are you okay? What happened?" he asked urgently, his eyes full of worry and concern when he saw Lily's panic stricken face and her trembling hands. Unable to find the words to explain, she shifted her gaze from Asher's concerned face towards Harry at the staff table. Lily watched as Harry was saying something to Hermione and her own eyes widened dangerously. Hermione took Eddie from Harry, also by his collar and dragged him out of the Great Hall. Harry watched them go and his eyes slowly turned to Lily. His facial features immediately softened and he dashed over to her and within seconds, Harry was in front of her, bending down so that he was eye level with her.

"What happened, Tiger? Are you alright?" he asked in a gentle, concerned voice. Lily nodded reluctantly and unconvincingly.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she muttered in a shaky voice. Harry stroked her head gently before pulling her into a small, yet comforting embrace. Asher was confused but looked at the scene silently, his gaze looking from Lily to Harry.

"What did Eddie say to you?" Harry asked urgently. Realization dawned on Asher and his stormy gray eyes glazed over and widened dangerously.

"Are you bloody kidding me? Eddie was bothering you again?" he asked, stepping forward to stand closer to Lily. His teeth were clenched and his face was screwed up in anger. Harry looked at Asher startled.

"What do you mean 'again?'" asked Harry furiously, ignoring Asher's foul language. "You mean this has happened before?" Lily shot Asher a furious look as he stuttered over his words and looked at his feet as though ashamed. He shot Lily an apologizing look before turning to Harry and sighing.

"It hasn't been quite this bad, but yes, Eddie has grown fond of harassing Lily lately," explained Asher reluctantly, looking both furious and scared at the same time; he was scared because he did not want to see Harry's reaction to the situation.

Harry immediately turned to Lily and did not say anything, much to Lily and Asher's astonishment. Instead, he embraced his daughter tightly again. To his dismay, Harry could feel her trembling underneath his arms and fury worked through his veins and bones like a dangerous poison. He slowly let go of Lily and got to his feet.

"Tiger, Asher, come with me to my office," requested Harry as he placed a hand on Lily's shoulder, guiding her out of the Great Hall and into the Entrance Hall and down the corridors. Harry looked over at Lily and noticed that she and Asher were walking very close together and were holding hands, their fingers entwined. Harry made a face of disgust, but quickly erased it from his face.

When the three of them entered his office, Harry turned around, locked the door, and placed a Silencing Charm on the room. He gestured towards the chairs in the front of his desk and Lily and Asher immediately sat down, still clutching each other's hands. Harry swiftly crossed the room and sat down on his desk, facing the two of them.

"Now, tell me everything that has been going on with Eddie," said Harry firmly. Lily and Asher looked at each other and nervously before spilling out everything to Harry. It was like letting out a poison that had been sitting in her veins and heart. Lily rambled on and on and told him everything about what Eddie had said to him tonight. All the time, Asher never let go of her hand and started rubbing his thumb gently over her knuckles.

"He said _what?_" Harry shouted angrily, jumping to his feet. Asher jumped and gave Lily's hand a reassuring squeeze. Harry strode forward and pulled Lily into a tight, warm embrace, lifting her off her feet and hugging her tightly. Lily wrapped her arm around her father's shoulders and buried her face into his shoulder.

"Please, don't listen to him, Tiger Lily," said Harry, almost pleadingly. "It's not true; none of it is. I love you more than anything, and so do Sirius and Remus. Ron and Hermione love you too; like their own daughter! I know Asher here and Robyn care about you too! Please don't listen to him Tiger, please. He's just trying to get a rise out of you." Harry set Lily back down on the ground and looked down at her, as though worried she might explode or something. Lily, despite the sincerity of the situation, could not help but chuckle at his utmost concern.

"Alright," she muttered, looking down at her feet. "Alright, I believe you."

"Good!" he said in relief, playfully ruffling her hair. Lily groaned and pushed his hand away, grimacing.

"Not the hair," she said in a half whine, half shout. "Robby worked hard on it!" Harry and Asher both shared a look and laughed.

"My apologies, Tiger," said Harry, grinning. "Why don't you two go back and enjoy the Halloween Ball?" Asher grinned and called out for his girlfriend. When Lily turned around she saw that he had opened his arms for her and Lily ran into them, throwing her arms around his neck. Asher tightly held on to her, nuzzling his face into her shoulder before whispering in her ear.

"Lily Billy, as long as we're talking about Eddie," said Asher cautiously, watching Lily at the corner of his eye. "I think you should tell Harry about your plan." Harry overheard Asher's whisper and cocked an eyebrow.

"What plan?" he asked curiously. Asher and Lily broke from their hug and looked at Harry with awkward grins on their faces.

"Lily came up with a brilliant plan to figure out what's wrong with Eddie," said Asher proudly, wrapping his arm comfortingly around Lily's shoulder.

"Oh yeah? What is it?"

"Starting off, I think I have a strong suspicion of who Voldemort's spy is," said Lily slowly, looking at Harry cautiously. She was not sure if he would be angry with her or not for looking into this kind of thing; especially after claiming that he wanted her to be safe. However, Harry merely nodded, encouraging her to continue. "I think the spy is Raven Dawsetta from Slytherin." Asher nodded his head vigorously in agreement. Harry stared at them for a moment and leaned back against his desk.

"Is there any particular reason why you have this suspicion?" he asked, looking both grave and curious at the same time.

"I had a dream," explained Lily and she proceeded to tell Harry all about her dream and how her suspicions about Raven being a Death Eater first arose. All the while, Harry was staring at his daughter intently and Asher never let go of her hand; constantly giving it reassuring squeezes as she continued her explanation.

"I think she might have used some kind of spell on him," Lily continued to explain. "I think it may have been a spell where Voldemort was given the power to take over Eddie's mind or something. I remember Britta, Eddie's girlfriend, telling me that Raven hit him with a spell while in the library a long while ago. Britta also said that it was about the same time Eddie started acting so strange and different."

"Does she happen to remember the incantation for the spell?" asked Harry, scratching his chin. Lily shook her head and sighed.

"I've asked her, but unfortunately, she doesn't," Lily muttered disappointedly. "That's why we haven't been able to prove anything. Harry, I honestly think that it was a spell to put Eddie under Voldemort's influence.

"In the end, I think it's going to be Britta's word against Raven's," said Lily with a heavy sigh. "I don't know how much that would work though. If Eddie is under Raven and Voldemort's influence, he would just deny that Raven ever put a curse on him."

"And I'm assuming this plan of yours is a way to prove Dawsetta's guilt without Eddie and Britta's testimony?" asked Harry, smiling knowingly. Lily smirked.

"You're right on that one, Harry," she said, smirking mischievously.

"So, what do we do, Tiger?" Lily turned and looked at Asher, still smirking. She was pleased to see that he was also grinning back at her. Finally, she turned and looked up at her father, the smirk never leaving her face.

"We time-travel."

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Wow this chapter was intense and extremely difficult to revise! But, I hope it was worth it for all of you to read. I hope you're enjoying it as much as I enjoyed writing it (and revising it haha!).

In regards to Lily's character, many of you may have noticed that as the story continues, Lily's character is changing. She is becoming quieter, reserved, and even a little more emotional. While Lily is still very spunky and tough, she is still a teenage girl. This is something I like to call 'maturing.' Lily is maturing and starting to enter a very emotional time and will continue to change, but she will always be the same girl who is willing to beat up anyone who threatens her or anyone she cares about. I just thought I should tell you this in case you were wondering why Lily has been acting differently…

Coming in Chapter 15 - Harry and Lily do a little time-traveling and they come across some special memories...a very touching chapter…


	16. First Steps

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 15 – First Steps: **

Lily was in a dreamless sleep, laying comfortably in her bed when she felt someone's lips press gently against her forehead.

"Lily Billy?"

Lily groaned and turned in her sleep, trying to slap away the hand that was now stroking her hair gently, trying to soothingly wake her. "Wha?" Lily whined in her sleep, trying to enter her peaceful slumber again.

"C'mon, wake up, Lily," Asher whispered, gently trying to shake Lily awake. Lily groaned and looked into her boyfriend's smiling face.

"You're too much of a morning person," mumbled Lily as she grabbed her glasses from her bedside table, put them on her face, and then looked at her watch. Her eyes widened in horror as she looked at it. "Asher, are you bloody kidding me? It's 4:30 o'clock in the morning and it's a Saturday!" Without even thinking, Lily head flopped back into her pillows and closed her eyes, ready to fall asleep. Asher, on the other hand, rolled his eyes.

"Sometimes you're as dense as most blokes, Lily," said Asher dryly. Lily flipped him a finger that Hermione would have chopped off if she had seen it. "Yes, you're right, today is Saturday. And Saturday…today…is the day that you're scheduled to meet Harry…"

"Oh yeah!" Lily gasped, jumping out of bed.

"Oh yeah," said Asher playfully, mimicking Lily. Lily glared at him and jokingly punched him in the shoulder. "Yeah, Harry told me to wake you myself because he knew you'd never wake up on your own at 4:30 in the morning."

"Good to know you both have so much confidence in me," said Lily dryly, gathering some clothes and her robes out of her trunk. "I'll be right back."

Lily ran into the bathroom, took her shower, and quickly got changed. When she looked into the mirror and realizing how cold the weather was getting outside, Lily took her wand and dried her hair before throwing it up into a ponytail before anxiously making her way into the Common, where she knew Asher would be waiting for her..

Together, the couple walked straight to Harry's office, their hands clasped and their fingers entwined, walking shoulder to shoulder. Wanting more contact, Asher let go over her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. Lily smiled and responded by wrapping her arm around his waist. They reached Harry's office and knocked on the door. A very disgruntled and tired looking Harry answered it; he, like Lily, was not much of a morning person either. It was definitely one of the traits that she inherited from him.

"You two look cozy," he commented in a wary voice, gesturing to how the two of them were holding each other. Lily and Asher both blushed and instantly let go of each other, though they still stood very close together. Harry turned around and grinned; he could not help it. It was just so funny and amusing on how they were so embarrassed and blushing all the time. His own thoughts drifted back to when Ron and Hermione started dating and how he used to tease them in a similar fashion. Shaking his head amusedly, Harry led them into his office and he sat down at his desk. Lily and Asher automatically took the seats in front of his desk and looked at him anxiously.

"Alright," he started, looking seriously at the two teenagers sitting in front of him. "So I got the Book of Time from the library. I've been leaving it here to keep it out of the hands of the students and to do some time-traveling of my own. I think Hermione is planning on getting rid of it once this whole ordeal is over." Lily bit her lip and looked at her feet, unable to meet Harry's" eye. He did not notice, or he pretended not to, because he went on explaining everything sounding as casual as possible. "But, Tiger Lily how is time-traveling going to help us prove that Raven Dawsetta is working for Voldemort?"

"If Dawsetta is working for Voldemort," started Lily, sounding and resembling Harry very strongly, "she would have been working for him for a long time. She would have had to earn his trust. I think that if we time-travel back, maybe to last Christmas, we can see if she is in her inner circle."

"Why not just use a Pensieve?"

"Pensieve holding memories based on how we remember them," said Lily smartly. "If neither of us remember being Dawsetta being there, then it would be moot to search our memories. We need to time-travel around to see if she ever started working for Voldemort."

"Also, you could time-travel and try to find when Dawsetta put that curse on Eddie," suggested Asher with a shrug. Lily nodded in agreement.

"That's not a bad idea," said Lily brightly, turning to look back at her father. "Well, what do you say, Harry? Are you in?"

Harry heaved a sigh and bent down into one of his drawers and pulled out a large, black, leather bound book and placed it a top of his desk. Lily recognized it immediately as she saw the golden letters that formed the words; the title: _What You Do Not Know, You Will See_. All three people in the office stared at the book intently for a long while, before Harry finally shifted his gaze from the book and unto his daughter's face.

"So, you think this is a good idea, Tiger Lily?" he asked in a sincere tone.

"Well, of course I do! I mean, I came up with it after all," said Lily, smirking slightly. Harry stared at her for another moment and looked back down at the book. Lily furrowed her eyebrows and looked at her father with concern. It looked as though he was having an internal struggle with himself.

"Well I'm glad you're so sure; me on the other hand, Tiger, I'm not so sure," said Harry in a soft voice. Lily was startled but frowned.

"What?" she asked, clearly startled by Harry's admittance. "Why?" Harry gave a heavy sigh.

"Lily, you know that messing around with time-travel is not the best or the cleverest thing in the world," said Harry seriously, looking at Lily straight in the eye.

"That's hardly fair, Harry," said Lily coldly with narrowed eyes. "How could you be so hypocritical? Rumor has it that you've been time-traveling quite a bit lately." Lily sounded completely defensive, leaning back in her seat, crossing her arms over her chest and pouting. Asher chuckled at the sight of her. She resembled a little two-year-old girl who did not get the toy that she had wanted for Christmas. A grin also tugged at the corner of Harry's lips, but he did not smile, knowing this was a serious matter. Instead, he raised an eyebrow and gave his daughter a stern look.

"I've been time-traveling because I need to change time so things were back to the way they used to be," Harry said in a firm tone of voice, almost coldly. Lily looked at Harry with narrowed eyes for a moment before turning away and looking at the door.

"Whatever you say, Harry," Lily muttered darkly. Harry ran a hand through his unruly, jet-black hair and rubbed the bridge of his nose, feeling tired.

"I'm not in the mood to argue about this," said Harry impatiently. "Listen, Tiger, how do you even know Eddie is under Voldemort's influence anyway? Is this all based on cold, hard fact or is this all based on your hunch? How do you know he's not doing this under his own free will?" Lily looked at him again, her eyes shooting daggers.

"Stop being an Auror for a second, Harry," said Lily in a deathly whisper. "You know that he's not doing this under his own free will. You know that Eddie is under Voldemort's influence just as much as I do. I don't know how you could try and get me to swallow that bullock, Harry!"

"First of all, you watch your tone with me, Lily Potter," said Harry, getting to his feet. Lily noticed his anger and muttered, 'Sorry,' under her breath. "Second of all, time-traveling is dangerous and you of all people should know that. Look what happened when I time-traveled; everything changed! Now, I have to do even more time-traveling to change things back to the way they used to be. You know, Lily, sometimes changes don't always work out for the best and sometimes they do. You have to accept that Eddie's change is not for the best. I know it will be difficult, but sometimes you have to let things go."

There was a long pause as Harry and Lily stared at each other; not afraid to look one another in their identical eyes. Asher just looked back and forth between the two of them, wide-eyed, worried and wondering which Potter was going to react first. Finally, Lily sucked in a shaking breath and closed her eyes for a moment, as though in pain before looking back into her father's eyes.

"Harry," Lily started; her voice was strange. It sounded as though she had not spoken in years and it was shaking with emotion. Harry and Asher could not tell whether that emotion was rage, sadness, or confusion. Either way, it did not suit Lily and it frightened both men in the office. Lily ignored their discomfort and continued: "Eddie Weasley was…is my best friend; the best friend that I've ever had. He was always there for me when I needed him, no matter what it was. For Merlin's sake, Harry, he saved me from the Sueno Curse last year! He put himself in front of the Cruciatus Curse for me!

"And now when Edie needs me the most, you expect me to just bail on him?" asked Lily, her voice still shaking and her face had gone extremely pale. "Well you're wrong. I would never do that! I'm not going to bail on him! The only way to stop Raven Dawsetta is to catch her in the act of the crime and the only way to do that is to time-travel. I need to do this Harry and I'll do it, with or without you!"

There was a deadly silence in the room as Harry stared at the determined girl sitting before of him. He knew that Lily would stick to her words and her promise and she would do this with or without him. Like he would as a teenager, Harry knew she would do basically anything for Eddie; just like he would have for Ron, Hermione, and Ginny. Harry knew she would not give up until Eddie was back to his normal self because she loved and cherished him as her friend; then there was the fact that Lily the most determined and most stubborn person that Harry had ever known. But, in the end Harry knew that he had no one to blame for himself for this; he knew that Lily's determination was just a reflection of his own determination.

"Asher?" asked Harry, finally breaking the silence. The small boy looked at him and nodded, to show he was listening. "Would you please go back to the Gryffindor Common Room? I wish to speak to Lily alone. And, if anyone, especially Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, or Raven Dawsetta asks where she is, you are to say that she's serving an all-day detention with Professor Lupin. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir!"

"Thank you," said Harry, smiling down at his daughter's boyfriend. Asher nodded, stood up, and gave Lily a small kiss on the cheek before leaving the office. Harry watched Asher leave the room before turning back to his daughter.

"You're right, Tiger Lily," whispered Harry, "You're absolutely right." Harry pulled out the Book of Time and placed it in front of Lily. "I understand where you are coming from; I would have done the same if I were in your shoes. And if you want to do this, then I'm going to help you."

"You mean it, Harry?" Lily gasped, hardly believing what she was hearing as she looked wide-eyed at the book, then back to her father. "We're really going to time-travel? You're going to come with me?"

"Yes, but only if you want me to," said Harry. Lily stared at the book for a split second before jumping out of her seat.

"Of course I want to!" she cried out, suddenly looking anxious. "And I need you to come with me. You're an Auror; I could use your advice. Plus, it's the only way to find out what's going on with Eddie."

"Then, let's go," said Harry smiling, lifting the book off of his desk. He took the book in his arms and stood beside Lily, kneeling beside her so that he was eye level with her. He opened the first page.

"First, let me show you how this works, Tiger," said Harry. Lily rolled her eyes impatiently.

"I know how to time-travel, Harry," she said dryly and slowly. "Do you remember last year? Eddie and I time-traveled back to your second year, remember?"

"I'm doing this because I want to make sure you do it properly this time; which you didn't do last year. You were caught and seen by several people in my second year including me, Ron, Hermione, Professor Dumbledore, and Professor Snape to name a few, remember?" said Harry, raising an antagonizing eyebrow. Lily chuckled good-naturedly and nodded, thoroughly admitting she and Eddie had gotten caught time-traveling back in Harry's second year. "I've been doing this for quite a while lately. I'm going to show you the proper way time travel, Tiger."

"Alright, alright," Lily muttered throwing her hands up in defeat. Harry took the book into his hands and opened to the first page.

"Think of a number. Alright, negative point ninety," he said out loud, more to himself than to Lily. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Negative point ninety?" Harry turned the next page and ignored her.

"Think of a place; the Windum," he said in the same tone as before. Lily felt Harry grab on to her arm and hold on to her tightly as she felt her feet being pulled from the ground and swirling in a mix of bright colors, making Lily feel extremely dizzy and nauseous. She closed her eyes, trying to ignore the dizziness, and soon she landed next to Harry with a thud, on a heap on the floor.

"Where are we?" Lily groaned, rubbing her head and using her other hand to clutch on to her upset stomach.

"We're at the Windum," said Harry tonelessly as he helped to lift his daughter off the ground and to her feet.

"Why are we here?" asked Lily curiously as she brushed dirt off of her robes.

"Well didn't you say that Ed met Raven over the summer?"

"Yeah…"

"Well then let's see if she did anything to change him over the summer," said Harry shrugging. "It also might help to see if his attitude changed over the summer too." Lily shrugged also and looked around. She knew that they were in Ron and Hermione's bedroom, which thankfully was empty. Lily saw Harry shrink the Book of Time with his wand and then handed it to Lily.

"Hold on to that," he commanded as he moved to the window.

Lily stared at the book in the palm front of her and, Lily being Lily, curiosity got the better of her. She slowly turned her back on Harry and took out her own wand, enlarging the book once again.

The Book of Time had always fascinated her. Thinking about it, with this book, she could change time and travel anywhere. With this book, she was given the ability and the opportunity to see her past and her future. The very thought gave her shivers down her spine. She could not help but wonder how she would end up in the future? Would she be married? Would she have kids? What kind of job would she have? Was she even alive or did she fall into the hands of Lord Voldemort? More importantly, did she defeat him? There were so many questions about the future and as though she were in a trance, Lily took a deep breath and slowly opened the Book of Time to the first page.

"Think of a number," she said softly to herself. "Alright…erm…negative fifteen…" She was so absorbed in her ideas that she did not notice Harry overhear her voice; nor did she notice that his ears perk up. Lily turned another page and Harry whipped around to see her holding the Book of Time and using it.

"Lily?" he asked, trying to remain calm. "What are you doing?"

"Think of the place?" Lily asked herself, apparently not having heard Harry. She did not seem to even realize that he had noticed what she was doing.

"Lily?"

Lily thought for a moment before calling out, "Godric's Hollow!"

"_Lily?_"

But, before Lily could say anything else, she felt her feet being lifted from the ground and someone's arms wrap around her frantically and tightly. As though waking from a trance, Lily had just realized what she had done and gasped before closing her eyes. She felt Harry hold her tightly and pull her to him. The two of them were spinning madly and widely in a pool of many bright colors again; like a swirling rainbow. The colors made her dizzy again and her head slumped against Harry's shoulder before she passed out completely.

* * *

Lily moaned as someone gently patted her face. The sunlight shone brightly on to her eyes, making her squint in annoyance and discomfort.

"Wha?" she groaned.

"Lily? Lily?" a voice asked urgently. Lily felt a hand gently support her neck and another supporting her back as she sat up. "Lily, are you okay? Oh, bloody hell! I knew that this time-traveling idea was going to be too much for you."

"What happened?" Lily asked in a tired whisper, her eyes starting to squint open in the blazing sunshine.

"You passed out, Tiger Lily," said Harry as he helped Lily to her feet.

"I realized that," she snapped sarcastically, zigzagging back and forth, not being able to keep her balance. Her eyes were not completely opened yet, as she felt the sun was completely blinding. She felt Harry's two strong hands keep her on her feet. "How come I passed out?"

"Taking two trips in a row can wear you out," explained Harry. "I'm a little dizzy but I'm used to it. It didn't surprise me that this second trip was so difficult for you." There was a long pause. Harry allowed Lily to get her bearings together before starting in on her

"Lily Julia Potter, what in Merlin's pants were you thinking?" asked Harry incredulously. "I don't want you touching that book! Do you understand me? That thing is dangerous! We're supposed to investigating Raven Dawsetta, not to go anywhere in time as we damn well please! Do you understand me, Lily?"

"Yeah, yeah, I got it," said Lily, not meeting her father's eye and trying to take in her surroundings. "Where are we anyway?"

"I don't know; you tell me," said Harry, looking thoroughly annoyed. "You're the one that ordered the book to take us here."

Lily noticed she had been lying in a flower bed filled with little yellow flowers and some weeds in it. Lily and Harry were standing in the backyard of a little white house; it was a rather large backyard. She looked around and noticed a small swing set in the middle of the yard and a shed in the corner, with two broomsticks leaning against the door. The grass was fairly green and baby soft to her touch. Lily immediately recognized her surroundings and gasped; disbelieving of where she had taken the two of them.

"Harry!" she hissed in a deathly whisper. "This-this is-"

"Yes," whispered Harry, placing a gentle hand on Lily shoulder. "You took us to Godric's Hollow. This is where we used to live when you were little, before we moved into Grimmauld Place." Lily looked around again, a smile beaming on her face.

"It's exactly as how I remember it," said Lily in an excited whisper. "I wish we hadn't had to move."

"I know, Tiger, me too," said Harry in a nostalgic voice. "But we had to. Voldemort found out where we were and it wasn't safe to stay here anymore. Grimmauld Place offers much more protection because of the spells Albus Dumbledore used when he was head of the Order of the Phoenix and they used that as headquarters. But, yes, it was a nice home. I miss it too."

The two Potters just stared at house before Harry stepped forward and started walking towards it. Lily raised an eyebrow.

"Where are you going?"

"I want to see something," Harry called over his shoulder as he continued to walk towards the house. Lily stared at Harry's back with a confused expression on her face. She shrugged before following her father through the garden. They reached a small window, which Lily remembered, led to the garage. Harry slowly took out his wand and muttered a few selected words and the window slowly opened.

"What are you doing?"

"Now that we're here, we might as well check it out," said Harry casually. "Besides, like I said, I would like to see something." Lily rolled her eyes.

"What is it that you want to see?" Lily asked impatiently, as he climbed through the window and into the garage. Harry gave a weak chuckle and did not answer her question. Instead of answering, he simply climbed through the window and landed in the garage like a cat. He stuck his hand out the window for Lily to take. She stared at it and rolled her eyes in an annoyed tone.

"I'm more than capable of climbing through a window by myself, Harry," she said dryly. Despite her disrespectful tone, Harry chuckled at her spunk and took a step back. Lily, true to her word, climbed through the window, even more quietly than Harry and before he could blink she was standing by his side. Harry raised his wand and muttered "_Accio Invisibility Cloak_!" Lily looked towards the door to see the familiar cloak soring towards them. Harry caught it and threw it over them.

"Are you ready, Tiger?"

"I suppose," muttered Lily and the two of them left the garage and headed in towards the house. Lily noticed that the garage door led into a small hallway and to the left of the hallway was the kitchen, which led to another room. To the right of the hallway was a small staircase, which obviously led upstairs to the bedrooms. Harry turned left, which automatically forced Lily to turn left. It was obvious that Harry was going to be in charge of where they went and what they saw, which annoyed Lily to no end. She liked being the one in charge and did not want to have it any other way. But, in the end, she knew there was no point in arguing with Harry; she was in enough trouble already.

Lily could hear voices coming from the room which was beside the kitchen and which Lily recognized as a small family room. When the two invisible people entered the doorway, you could not help but smile at the sight before them.

The family room was very cozy and homey like. It had a fire place on one wall and a navy blue carpet with wooden furniture and dark blue, fluffy cushions on them. Sitting on the loveseat couch, on these dark, blue cushions was Sirius. In Lily's opinion, he looked about the same, though a lot younger, a little healthier, and a lot less stressed. He was wearing a large grin on his haunted, but handsome face and was leaning forwards, resting his elbows on his knees.

Lily looked around the room and saw a much younger Harry sitting on the floor. Lily almost gasped out loud. He looked almost exactly the same, but so young; he could not have been older than nineteen or twenty.

The thing that really caught her eye was the tiny baby girl, giggling happily in Harry's lap. She had startling emerald green eyes filled with alert and joy and a cute stubby nose and little blonde curls that surrounded her head and ears. There was one strand of blonde that was tied up in a tiny green bow at the top of the baby's head. Lily smiled at the baby and immediately recognized it as herself.

Young Harry was bouncing baby Lily on one knee and she was giggling with delight, stuffing her fingers in her mouth.

"Hey, Padfoot?" young Harry called as he bounced the baby in his arms. "Do you think she's about ready to walk?" Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, I reckon so," he said smiling down at the little girl. "She's a year old and has been crawling for quite a while now, hasn't she?"

"Well then let's give it a try then," said young Harry as he got to his feet, carefully placing Lily on his hip and walking over to Sirius. Sirius immediately reached out his arms and took the little girl into his arms. The elder man carried her to one side of the room as the young Harry moved to the other side of the room and stood on his knees. Sirius bent down on his own knees and rested baby Lily gently on the ground. Baby Lily rested on her hands and knees, in a crawling position, looking around the room curiously. Sirius took her wrists into his hands and hoisted her on to her feet. Baby Lily took some steps as Sirius gently held on to her wrists and guided her.

"I'm going to let go of her," said Sirius warningly. Young Harry looked nervous at the thought, but nodded reluctantly. And slowly, very slow, Sirius let go of baby Lily's wrists and backed away cautiously, holding his arms out in case he had to catch her. Surprisingly, baby Lily did not stumble or fall. She just let her hands fall to her side and she stood on her chubby little legs, looking at Harry with a confused look in her emerald depths.

"C'mon, Lily, c'mon…come to daddy," said young Harry, holding out his arms for baby Lily to walk into. Baby Lily giggled and took a step towards the younger Harry. Sirius grinned widely and cautiously walked behind baby Lily, giving her the physical and emotional support that she might possibly need. Young Harry was still sitting in his spot, his arms wide open; his eyes lighting up with excitement and pride.

"Sirius, did you see? She took her first step!" young Harry shouted excitedly. Sirius grinned and nodded anxiously, concentrating on walking behind baby Lily. Harry's fingers were now twitching with excitement as he continued to hold out his arms for his daughter. "C'mon Lily Flower, c'mon, you can do it. Come to daddy."

Baby Lily giggled again and reached out her arms toward young Harry, taking little steps toward him; her first steps. Both of the Potters had their arms wide open, trying to reach each other. Sirius continued watching the baby girl's back the entire time, grinning proudly at the little girl.

"C'mon Lily," said Sirius encouragingly, "c'mon you can do it; reach daddy."

"C'mon sweetheart," said young Harry, still reaching out his arms. Baby Lily was only a few feet in front of him. "C'mon…you can do it…just a few more steps…"

Baby Lily took three more steps before stumbling into her father's arms. Young Harry wrapped his arms around his baby daughter and lifted her off her feet, spinning her around and giving out a leap of joy.

"You did it Lily, you did it!" cried young Harry continuing to spin his baby girl in his arms lovingly. "You walked all by yourself! I'm so proud of you!" Lily giggled and reached out to tug on a piece of Harry's untimely messy, jet-black hair.

"Da-da!"

Young Harry and Sirius both stopped dead in their tracks as they stared wide-eyed and open-mouthed at the amazing little girl smiling and giggling in Harry's arms. They looked at one another as though they could not believe what just happened.

"Did she-?"

"She did!"

"She said 'Da-da,'" the two shouted in unison. Baby Lily continued to giggle and tried to reach for more of Harry's hair.

"Da-da," she repeated, resting her head against young Harry's chest and yawning. Young Harry looked at Sirius wide-eyed and held the baby closer to him as baby Lily started to suck on her thumb.

"She's growing up so fast," Sirius commented, stroking the tired little girl's hair. Her emerald green eyes were now drooping sleepily as she sucked on her thumb and rested her head on Harry's shoulder. "Look at her! She took her first steps and said her first word in the same hour. That's one tremendous little girl you have there, Harry Potter."

"Trust me Padfoot," said young Harry, "I know."

"Before you know it, she'll be heading off to Hogwarts," said Sirius as young Harry stroked baby Lily's back as she started to fall asleep. "Then she'll start playing Quidditch, dating boys-"

"Alright Padfoot, that's quite enough," young Harry said in a warning tone.

There was a few moments silence as young Harry continued to cradle baby Lily in his arms, soothing her head and whistling gently. Sirius smiled and left the room mentioning something about sending one thousand Muggle pizzas to Moony's house. Young Harry laughed as he continued to hold his daughter as Baby Lily just had her head rested against Harry's shoulder sleeping soundly in his arms.

"I love you, Lily," young Harry whispered, looking down at his daughter's sleeping head, resting against him. "I love you more than words can say. I'm so proud of you and I'd do anything for you…"

"Lily?" Lily jumped as she heard her father's voice in her ear. She looked around and saw that she and Harry were underneath her, or rather, their Invisibility Cloak. Lily had temporarily forgotten were she was and what she was doing there; she had gotten so hooked on watching the scene in front of her that she had completely forgotten her real father standing beside her and why they had come here in the first place.

Lily smiled at him and then turned back to the scene before her. She had gotten the strangest feeling as she watched her young father cradle her baby self. Her stomach was twisted in knots and her throat had this strange, lumpy feeling inside. It felt as though it were a volcano ready to erupt. What was that feeling, with the whole throat nonsense? Lily decided to forget about it and ask Robyn about it later.

"Harry?" Lily called out, turning back to her father. Harry turned to look at her and she reached out and hugged Harry as tightly as she could, as though clinging on for dear life. Why she was clinging to him to tightly, so desperately, she never found out. She just loved him so much and what he had done for that she had to find a way to show it and this was the only way that she could think of at the moment. Harry wrapped his arms around his daughter and rocked her gently, much like the way young Harry was rocking baby Lily.

It was extremely ironic to have two Harrys; one thirty-six and the other twenty-one, craddling two Lilys; one a year old and the other sixteen. To any onlooker, it would have been considered a strange scene, without a doubt. But, at the same time, one would not be able to resist smiling.

"Harry?" Lily asked curiously when Harry pulled from the embrace and began to take the Book of Time from Lily's grasp with a mischievous grin on his face. "What-?"

"I feel like I'm watching Muggle home movies," said Harry with a smile. "And I think I'd like to see more."

"Harry, what-?"

"C'mon, let's get out of here," said Harry, hurriedly grabbing Lily's arm and opening the Book of Time.

"Where exactly are we going?" asked Lily hesitantly. Harry grinned; his green eyes twinkling with mischief.

"You'll see," was all he said. He opened the book and smiled. He thought of a number, which was three and the place that he thought of was the same; Godric's Hollow. Before Lily knew what was happening, she felt her feet being lifted off the ground and she clung on to Harry's arm, keeping her eyes clenched tightly shut. She and Harry hit the floor with a thud and Lily slowly opened her eyes. Once again, she took in her surroundings, and recognized the scene before her. It brought a small smile to her lips.

It was her sixth birthday.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter! I hope you all enjoy the story and keep on reading and reviewing. Mucho love from the Jitterbelle!

Coming in Chapter 16 – Lily's 6th birthday party and we find out how Lily earned the nickname, 'Tiger Lily.'


	17. Tiger Lily

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 16 – Tiger Lily: **

"PRESENTS!" a small girl, around six years old, shouted while running down the stairs and all of the adults sitting in the sitting room could not help but smile at the sight of her. Her hair was in two messy pigtails, with strands of her messy, golden blonde hair falling her eyes. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling with delight and joy as she stumbled into the room, a small smile creeping on her lips. Right behind her was lanky boy, around seven, with fiery red hair, loads of freckles, and a huge grin on his face.

"Calm down, Lily," said Sirius, who was sitting on the sofa next to. "You need to wait for daddy and then we can open presents." The little girl, also known as Lily, rolled her eyes and pouted as she crossed her arms over her chest, frowning and mumbling incoherent words under her breath.

A pretty red-headed woman, who was sitting on the loveseat next to her sister-in-law, laughed in amusement and leaned in towards Lily. "Hey Lily, you want to know a secret? Your daddy is in the yard with Uncle Ron. Do you want to go shout out for him?" Lily nodded her head vigorously.

"Let's go Ginny!" she said breathlessly, grabbing the woman's hand and dragging her towards the backdoor, which led into the family room. Ginny opened the door for Lily and they both stuck their heads out.

"DADDY!"

"HARRY!"

Both girls were shouting for Harry at the top of their lungs, making a pregnant Hermione nearly jump out of her skin.

"A fine example you're setting, Ginny," said Hermione exasperatedly. Ginny turned around and shot Hermione a look as Lily continued to shout out the door.

"DADDY! GET OVER HERE NOW! I WANT TO OPEN PRESENTS!" Ginny was still laughing amusedly as she patted Lily on the shoulder, as though she were proud of her. Sirius and Remus shared grins and laughed.

At that moment Ron came through the doorway, nearly knocking Lily over. He caught sight of the scene in the room and grinned at the proud look on Ginny's face, the bemused one on Hermione's, the amused one on Sirius and Remus's, and the anxious one on Lily's.

"Did I miss something?" asked Ron as he laughed and sat down on the couch next to his pregnant wife. Even though she sighed in an annoyed tone, Ron leaned over and kissed her tenderly on the cheek to her help her and the baby inside calm down. "Don't get so worked up, love; that's my baby you're carrying in there."

"Ginny is getting Lily worked up," said Hermione, giving her sister-in-law an annoyed look. It seemed as though she wanted Ron to do something about it. "Honestly, I never knew a six year old girl could be so loud." Ginny merely shrugged, picked up Lily, and held her against her hip.

"Well Lily isn't your average six year old girl," Ginny retorted, beaming proudly at the little girl settled on her hip.

"That's the truth," said Sirius, nodding in agreement while giving Lily the same look that Ginny had given her.

Lily beamed at all of them as she hugged Ginny. Ginny hugged the girl back before placing her down on the ground and moving to sit on the floor in front of the couch where her brother and sister-in-law were sitting.

"Hey Lily, could I get one of those hugs?" asked Sirius, holding out his arms to the little girl before him. Lily giggled and immediately placed herself into the older man's lap and wrapped her arms around his neck. Sirius wrapped his arms tightly around her, tickling her stomach in the process. Lily let out a shrill and joyous giggle before slapping Sirius's hand away to stop him from tickling her. Sirius just smiled and hugged the tiny little girl closer to him.

The little red-headed boy, Eddie, smiled and walked over to his mother and father, Ron and Hermione. He stood in front of his mother and looked at her overlarge stomach. He slowly placed his hand on it. Hermione smiled and placed her hand on top of his and smiled tenderly at her little boy.

"You're new baby brother or sister is kicking like crazy," said Hermione, patting his hand. "They should be here any day now, Eddie." Eddie let out a small grin on his tiny little lips, lighting up his freckled face.

"I want a sister," he announced firmly.

"You do?" Ron asked, pulling his son on to his lap and bouncing him on his knee. "You want a baby sister eh?"

"Yes!"

"Why do you want a baby sister, Ed? Why don't you want a baby brother?" asked Ron curiously. He ignored the stern look that Hermione shot him.

"Because I want a sister just like Lily!" Eddie shouted out, looking at his best friend with admiration and joy. Lily looked at him and spit into her hand. Hermione made a face of disgust as Eddie also spit into his hand and the two small children grinned and shook hands, making a spit shake, which in fact was their best friend handshake.

"Bestest friends?" asked Lily.

"Always!" Eddie said with glee. Sirius looked over at Ron and smiled.

"What are we going to do with these two?" Remus asked, shaking his head amusedly. Sirius raised an eyebrow.

"Plan a wedding?" asked Ginny innocently, though her brown eyes were twinkling with her usual mischief. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Don't let Harry hear you say that," he mumbled playfully. "He'll have a cow."

"Oh then let him have a cow," said Ginny, waving her hand dismissively, causing both Hermione and Remus to laugh.

"Well I don't know about you all, but I plan on tickling Lily Flower here until she begs for mercy!" shouted Sirius lively, grabbing Lily, tackling her to the floor, and tickling her mercilessly. Lily let out a playful scream, which preceded a fit of laughs and giggles.

"Say mercy!"

"NO!" Lily managed to choke out through her laughs. "Eddie, help me!"

Eddie let out a joking, but angry shout and leaped at Sirius, throwing his arms around his neck and trying desperately to tackle him and pull him off of Lily. Sirius just grabbed Eddie's arms and pinned him to the floor next to Lily, tickling them both mercilessly. The two let out many cries of laughter and giggles, asking, no begging, Sirius to stop.

Ron had wrapped his arm around his wife, both of them smiling. Ginny caught Remus's eye and gestured to the scene before her, knowing that in times like these, they rarely got to have moments like this. It was truly breathtaking in a way.

Lily was almost crying she was being tickled so much. She started to flail her arms around in an attempt to hit Sirius.

"Please-Sirius-stop!" she cried through her laughs.

"Never!"

"DADDY!" screeched Lily pleadingly. "DADDY, HELP ME!"

"Harry, I think your daughter and godson might need some help," said Ginny sardonically as Harry stepped through the backdoor and entered the living room and a charming grin appeared on his face. He gently stroked the back of Ginny's head lovingly, staring intently into her big brown eyes as she looked back up at him. Harry sighed, almost longingly as he looked her before turning to see Sirius tickling Lily and Eddie.

"Sirius?" Harry called out, trying to make his voice sound angry and intimidating. "What may I ask are you doing to my daughter and godson?"

Sirius looked up and stopped tickling the two six year olds to see his own godson, Harry, leaning on the doorframe, grinning while continuing to affectionately stroke Ginny's head. Lily immediately took advantage of Sirius's distraction and jumped to her feet laughing as she ran towards Harry.

"He was tickling me daddy and he wouldn't stop!" Lily said hugging Harry's leg tightly. Harry gave Sirius a mocking glare. "Beat him up!" Harry gave Sirius a wink before clenching his fists and charging towards Sirius with his fists raised.

"Did you tickle my Lily Flower?" Harry asked in what he hoped as a mock, aggressive voice, making his tone go lower and deeper. Sirius chuckled and got to his feet, stepping away from Eddie's giggling figure.

"Why yes, yes I was," said Sirius in mock innocence, winking back at his godson. "Do you plan on doing something about it?"

"Beat him up daddy!" Lily shouted again while pointing at Sirius. Harry grinned and charged at Sirius while letting out a false roar. Lily and Eddie let out loud screams of laughter and delight, both laughing as Sirius and Harry playfully fought and wrestled each other to the ground.

"I'll be referee!" shouted Ginny as she got to her feet. Ron, Hermione, and Remus both busted out laughing.

Suddenly, as everyone took joy in their surroundings, there was a loud bang from upstairs and almost immediately everything, as if someone pressed some kind of universal mute button, went deathly silent. Lily and Eddie's smiling faces slowly disappeared and their eyes widened like saucers. Harry immediately jumped to his feet and took out his wand, standing at the ready. He was immediately followed and back up by Sirius, Remus, Ron, and Ginny doing the same. Hermione wobbled over to Lily and Eddie and wrapped an arm around each of them, as though her comfort would protect then. Nobody even dared to breathe, as though waiting for some kind of explosion.

"What was that?" Hermione finally whispered, breaking the silence. Sirius and Ginny shook their heads as Harry's eyes narrowed and he slowly advanced into the kitchen. He was followed closely by Sirius, who had his hand protectively on Harry's shoulder, and Ron. Ginny began placing more protective enchantments around the living room while Remus placed himself in front of Hermione and the two children.

The silence was so eerie and so deafening that Lily could hear a ringing in her ears. Even though she knew what was going to happen, she could not help but jump when she heard a popping sound that came from the kitchen and she heard gasps from Harry and Sirius and a terrified yell from Ron. She noticed that Remus had now grabbed Hermione's hand from behind with his wand still at the ready. Ginny started advancing into the kitchen.

"Well, good afternoon Harry," came a high, cold voice; a voice that Lily recognized only too well. It was Voldemort's voice.

"_Voldemort!_" Harry's voice snarled dangerously. Lily heard Hermione give a quiet sob as Ginny quickly turned to her and Remus.

"Get them out of here," she whispered frantically to the two of them, gesturing towards Lily and Eddie. ""Use Floo Powder to get to the Auror Headquarters at the Ministry. Go…_now!_"

"I can't use Floo Powder," said Hermione desperately, pointing to her overlarge stomach and the baby within it. "At this point in my pregnancy, I'll lose the baby." Ginny swore slightly and looked over at Eddie and Lily, a desperate look in his tired, stormy, gray eyes before turning to Remus.

"Remus, you need to take them! I'll take care of Hermione."

"What do you think you are doing here?" Sirius's voice asked from the kitchen. They heard a quiet, high cackle and a painful moan from Harry. Everyone immediately knew it was because of the excruciating pain that he was feeling in his scar.

"Why, I've only come to wish young Lily Flower a Happy Birthday," said Voldemort in mock sincerity. Young Lily's eyes widened and she quickly looked at the three adults in the room. She felt Eddie grab a hold of her wrist tightly, but comfortingly and would not let go.

"Ginny, I can't leave the two of you here alone," said Remus, shaking his head in distress. "You're a powerful witch Ginny, but seriously, what are you going to do? Fight Voldemort while protecting Hermione who is nine months pregnant? You'll yourself, Hermione _and_ the baby killed!"

"Thanks for the faith, Remus," hissed Ginny sarcastically.

"You keep away from her," snarled Harry's voice ferociously. "It's_ me _you want; you leave Lily out of this!"

"I'm afraid you are mistaken, Harry," said Voldemort's voice mockingly. "It is, in fact, the girl that I want and you I don't need."

"STAY AWAY FROM MY DAUGHTER!" Harry's voice roared, making everyone nearly jump out of their skin. "I'LL KILL YOU, TOM RIDDLE, I SWEAR I WILL!"

"Remus, you've got to get Lily out if here!" Ginny hissed in a loud whisper. Voldemort must have heard because;

"Oh, I don't think so, Ginevra," came the cold high voice of Lord Voldemort. There was a pop from the kitchen, followed by Harry swearing loudly and profusely; then came four different pops from behind Hermione. Lily, Eddie, Hermione, Ginny, and Remus all whipped around. Hermione screamed into the face of Voldemort and his three Death Eaters. There were frantic footsteps from the kitchen as Harry, Sirius, and Ron charged back into the living room with their wands raised. Voldemort raised his own wand and pointed it straight at Hermione's face, making the footsteps stop abruptly.

"Take another step and I'll kill her so fast it will make your head spin," growled Voldemort. Lily turned her head slightly and saw Harry, Ron, Sirius, Ginny, and Remus all their lower their wands slowly to their sides. "Yes, I doubt very much that Mr. Weasley would like to see his Mudblood wife and unborn child die like this. It would be a pity, I'm sure."

Ron jerked forward, as though he were having some kind of panic attack, with his face burning with complete and utter fury and fists clenched. Remus and Ginny grabbed a hold of his cloak to prevent him from taking another step forward and from doing anything stupid that could provoke Voldemort to actually kill Hermione, like leaping at the Dark Lord and tackling him to the ground; which is what he looked like he wanted to do.

At this point, Sirius had already grabbed Lily and Eddie while Harry grabbed a hold of Ginny and the two men pushed the three of them behind Harry and Sirius in order to guard them from harm's way. Voldemort ignored the two red-heads but eyed the small girl that was cowering from behind the older man who was like a second father to her. His evil grin widened and he stepped closer to Hermione with her wand pointed at her face.

"I have a proposition to make," said Voldemort, still eyeing little Lily. Harry narrowed his eyes, if was even possible, even more. He knew what was coming and he knew that none of them would be happy with this so-called proposition that Voldemort would make. "If you give me the girl, I'll let the Mudblood and the rest of you go."

Everyone stared blankly at Voldemort. Harry seemed to have stopped breathing for a moment and slowly turned and looked at Ron. His best friend had grown deathly pale; even his freckles were unnoticeable. He turned and looked at Harry, his eyes filled with fear, confusion, hopelessness, and desperation. Then, to Harry's horror, Ron's eyes slowly drifted from himself and settled on the little girl whose hand was clutching on to the back of Harry's cloak, her emerald green eyes filled with fear and sorrow. Harry knew that Ron was having a great internal struggle with himself. Sighing heavily, he looked down at his daughter, then back at Voldemort's blood red eyes; red connected with green and they did not tear away.

"Now, this makes matters a little more complicated, and a little more entertaining, wouldn't you say so?" asked Voldemort menacingly, not breaking the eye contact with Harry. Harry looked over at Hermione, as though desperate for answers; Hermione always had the answers. She turned her head slightly and gave Harry an encouraging nod.

'No,' Harry thought to himself, 'I'm not going to let this happen.' He was not going to let his best friend and her unborn child die at Voldemort's hands and he was not going to let the bastard lay a finger on his daughter.

Despite his determination, Harry did not know what to do about the situation. He knew Ron would be absolutely devastated if anything ever happened to Hermione or his unborn son or daughter. Hermione, Eddie, and the new baby meant everything to him. They were his whole world and if anything happened to one of them, especially at Voldemort's hands, Ron would completely break down and lose his will to live.

But then again, what about Lily? Lily was everything to Harry, if not more. She was the only family he had and it was his only child; his daughter, his baby girl, his flower, his life. If Lily died, then he would die inside.

"Well, Harry, what's your decision?" Voldemort called out, breaking his thoughts. Harry opened his mouth to tell Voldemort to shove off, but Ginny beat him to it, shouting obscenities and swearing at dark wizard but she was interrupted;

"Take me," a voice quipped up from behind Harry. His eyes widened with horror because he knew that voice only too well. It was the same voice that told him that she loved him every night as he tucked her into bed after telling her stories. It was the same voice he heard singing in the bathtub every evening and the same voice that giggled when he tickled her. The voice belonged to none other than his one and only baby girl; Lily's voice.

Harry whipped around and saw the small six-year old girl step out from behind himself and Sirius to face Voldemort with a determined look on her face. Eddie reached out and grabbed her arm, but she snatched it away roughly. Eddie looked like he was about to go after his best friend but Sirius held him back.

Voldemort stared at Lily with a triumph look in his evil, cold, red eyes that were narrowed. It made him look like a snake as they set on the tiny little girl in front of him; the same little girl that was destined to destroy him.

"You've made a wise decision, little one," he said smugly. Harry was in such a state of shock over Lily's behavior that he seemed petrified.

Voldemort grabbed Hermione, who gave a weak shriek and shoved her towards Ron roughly. Being pregnant and unable to fully control her balance, she stumbled and almost fell straight on her stomach, but her husband dashed forward and caught her before she even touched the floor. Ron successfully dragged Hermione to her feet and out of Voldemort's reach, despite her heavy weight. Distracted over Ron catching Hermione, Voldemort managed to grab Lily and drag her towards him, his hands practically around her throat. When Harry saw this, he came back to his senses and became enraged.

"Harry-!"

"LILY!" Eddie shouted as Sirius grabbed him around the waist and lifted him on his feet to prevent him for leaping for Lily and becoming hostage by one of the Death Eaters. "LEAVE MY BESTEST FRIEND ALONE YOU EVIL-YOU-!"

"GET YOUR FILTHY HANDS OFF OF HER NOW!" Harry roared, literally shaking with fury, raising his wand and pointing it at Voldemort.

"Say good-bye to your precious little flower, Potter," whispered Voldemort whispered to Harry as he looked at Lily with a triumphant look on his face. Anger soared through Harry's bones like a dangerous, deadly poison and he had one choice. He did not like it, but it was the only way. He had to do it, to save Lily's life. Harry hurriedly took his glasses and ripped them off his face before closing his eyes, feeling the power inside him beginning to build up. Before anyone could do anything else, Harry's eyes snapped opened.

"_VALOR!_" Harry roared as loudly as he could; his voice was deep, firm, shaking, and filled with a trembling anger. A bright green light soared towards Voldemort as he gave a high, cold shriek. In order to avoid getting hit with the green light, he let the tight hold on the little girl he wanted to kill go and shoved her away before Apparating on the spot with his fellow Death Eaters, who were also panicking at Harry's course of action. Lily stumbled backwards from Voldemort's shove and directly into Ginny's awaiting protective arms. She leaned over, shielding Lily as Sirius did the same for young Eddie. Everyone covered the eyes due to the blinding green light and held their breaths.

When the light died down and everyone uncovered their eyes to survey the scene, they all breathed a sigh of relief when they noticed that Voldemort and his cronies had vanished. Lily was still wrapped in Ginny's tight grip, mumbling something about her bottom being sore. Sirius gave a breath of relief, letting go of Eddie, who jumped into the arms of his parents, and dashing over to Ginny who was still cradling Lily. He stroked her hair gently.

"Oh Lily," he muttered as he continued to push her hair away from her eyes so that he could gaze at her face. "Thank heavens you're alright!"

"I'm okay, Sirius," she whispered, hugging Ginny tightly. She seemed to be holding on to the little girl for dear life. Finally, they all ooked over at Harry, who had fainted due to the energy he had used performing Eyeluta to save Lily. Ron immediately rushed over to Harry's side and looked down at his best friend. Hermione was weeping quietly as she clutched tightly on to her son, sobbing into his bright red hair, completely shell-shocked about what had just happened. Remus walked over to her and embraced Hermione tightly, trying to comfort her.

"Daddy?" Lily whispered in a terrified voice after a long while of eerie silence. "What's wrong with daddy?"

"Daddy is sick," explained Ron as he used his wand to levitate Harry gently on to the couch. Lily took her face out of Ginny's shoulder and looked at her father, her eyes filled with worry and concern for her him.

"Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine, Lily," said Ron, smiling reassuringly. "He's just tired, that's all. Using that power makes your daddy very tired." He turned towards Hermione and strode over to her, pulling her to him as tightly as he could. He continued to let Hermione cry into his shoulder while he patted her curly hair gently, whispering soothing words into her ear.

"Why do I hear crying?" a voice groaned from the couch. Lily turned and saw Harry moving slightly, rubbing his forehead as though he felt he had a headache coming on. Seeing her father awake, Lily immediately began to struggle in Ginny's arms.

"Daddy!" she cried. "Down, Ginny, down!" Ginny giggled.

"Impatience is a virtue you certainly inherited from your father," said Ginny with a smile as she put Lily on the ground. The six-year old dashed over to the couch and threw her arms around her father and held on tightly. Harry let out an "OMPH!" as Lily's weight landed heavily on his own, but he hugged her back nonetheless.

"Lily Julia Potter, what were you thinking?" asked Harry once he regained his composure and got his bearings together. "You could have died! Don't you ever do that to me again, do you hear?"

"But daddy," started Lily, looking a bit crestfallen, "I knew I wouldn't die." Harry looked at the other adults in the room, but no one responded. They looked just as confused as he felt. Instead, Harry turned back to Lily.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?"

"I knew you would save me," she said with a shrug. Harry stared at her for a long moment into her emerald depths. "Voldmort not going to kill my godmummy and I knew that you couldn't save her. You were too scared; I saw it in your eyes. Your eyes always go this weird color when you're scared. So I saved her because I knew you save me."

Everyone stared at Lily completely astonished. She just smiled and hugged Harry tightly, burying her face into the crook of his neck. Harry stared at his friends wide-eyed, not believing Lily's words. The trust she had in Harry, the love she had in herself to be brave enough to risk her life to save Hermione was truly remarkable for a six year old girl.

"You're amazing, Lily. You've got the heart of a lion," whispered Harry, stroking her hair with fatherly affection. Surprisingly, Lily looked up and groaned.

"I don't want no heart of a lion," she whined. Everyone raised confused eyebrows. "I want to have the heart of a…a…a tiger!"

"What?" Ron blurted out incredulously. Ginny smacked him over the head.

"A lot of peoples have the heart of a lion, but do you know any peoples who have the heart of a tiger?" asked Lily smiling with a delightful little twinkle shining in her bright, emerald green eyes.

"No, I don't," said Remus honestly, an amused laugh in his voice. Sirius and Ginny caught each other's eye and shared amused smiles. Hermione was smiling as Ron scratched the back of his head in confusion. Harry just stared intently and lovingly at his daughter.

"Well if it's the heart of a tiger you want, then you've got it!" said Harry, ruffling her messy, golden blonde hair. She giggled and hugged Harry. "From now on, I'm going to call you, 'Tiger Lily,' because you've got the heart of such a tiger."

Lily giggled again and leapt off of the couch. She looked over at Eddie, who had been watching the entire scene intently and smiled. He smiled back before dashing forward and sweeping the small girl into a tight embrace.

"You almost die Lily," he whispered.

"I'm safe," she said simply.

"But, if you die, I think- I think I'd feel…weird without you living with me," said Eddie as he held his best friend close to him. "Who would I share my oath with?"

"We'll always share that oath, Eddie," said Lily as she hugged him and he hugged her back before they each spit into their hands and shook. Hermione grimaced.

"Well that's classy," murmured Ginny dryly, though she was grinning and winking at Harry, who blushed.

When the two children finished their best friend handshake, they screamed, "CAKE!" in unison before dashing to the kitchen. Harry, Sirius, Remus, Ron, Hermione, and Ginny all looked at each other and smiled, clearly entertained over the two children's antics.

"Well I suppose it's time for cake…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I really hope you enjoyed this chapter because I had a blast writing it and then revising it. I love writing flashback scenes and in the original version, Ginny was not in this scene. But, concerning her 'relationship' with Harry and her future relationship with Lily, I thought it was important and crucial to include her. I hope you all feel the same. Please enjoy the story and please, please, PLEASE don't forget to review! I greatly appreciate them!

Coming in Chapter 17 - Lily finds out how Eddie really feels about her by time-traveling back to her fifth year while she's in the hospital wing…hehehehe….


	18. Back In The Hospital Wing

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 17 – Back in the Hospital Wing: **

"C'mon, Tiger, I think we've seen enough here," Harry whispered as everyone left to into the kitchen for some cake. "Let's get out of here."

"Sure," Lily whispered as she followed Harry back outside into the yard before taking off the Invisibility Cloak and opening the book.

"It was right after that that we had to move from Godric's Hollow, right?" asked Lily knowingly, pointing to the white house behind her. Harry sighed and nodded. "Ginny was there."

"I noticed," said Harry, trying to keep her voice neutral, though there was a definite edge to it. Lily decided to drop the subject as the topic of Ginny always set Harry into a swing of different emotions. "Alright, enough of this; I didn't realize how dangerous this could be. It's not like using a Pensieve. If Voldemort had known or found out that we were there…" Both Harry and Lily shuddered outwardly at the thought. "But, I do need to head back to your fifth year quickly; some more research I have to do. I want you to take the cloak and head to the hospital wing. It should be empty and hopefully you'll manage to keep out of trouble. I'll meet you there when I am done."

"Sure," said Lily shrugging as she took the cloak from him. She wanted to help Harry with his research but found herself too tired to even argue with him about it. Instead, Lily just took a step towards her father and grabbed a hold of his arm as he opened the Book of Time.

"Nine!" said Harry firmly as he flipped to the second page after thinking of a number.

"What do you have to do research for?" Lily suddenly blurted out curiously after she had let Harry's words sink. She noticed how Harry's sparkling emerald depths suddenly became this dark green color and clouded over for the briefest of moments. Lily immediately regretted asking, already knowing the answer.

"I have to do research in order to change things back to the way they used to," he said solemnly. Lily bit her lip and looked her feet, which were now shifting uncomfortably.

Lily simply did not understand herself or her reasoning. She knew that she wanted Harry alive with her all the time and they deserved a happy life. But, why couldn't she just tell him this? Why couldn't she just work up the courage and tell Harry that she wanted him to stay?

'Because you're a bloody coward,' Lily thought furiously to herself. 'It's because you know what will happen if he does stay. Damn that bloody prophecy!' But, slowly, very slowly, Lily felt her resolve begin to crumble.

"Harry?" Lily called out timidly and quietly, but he did not seem to have heard her because he shouted; "Remus Lupin's office!" Lily was about to call her father's name again, but she was already swirling in colors, her feet being pulled off the ground. She closed her eyes tightly, not wanting to faint or get sick again. But, she did not have to wait long becauseee she soon landed on the stone cold floor with a loud thud and she heard Harry give a painful grunt from beside to her.

"Are you okay Tiger?" Lily heard Harry ask worriedly. She had not yet opened her eyes, but was shaking her head to shake away the dizziness she felt.

"Fine," she muttered before slowly opening those emerald stones and studying the scene around her. "Where are we?"

"We're in your fifth year; in Remus's office," explained Harry as he got to his feet. Lily followed his motion and brushed off the dirt from her robes. Harry looked around quickly before looking urgently at her.

"Now, remember what I told you," said Harry, "head to the hospital wing and stay there. It should be empty. Go straight there; I don't want you wandering around the school. Is that understood?"

"Alright," said Lily impatiently, rolling her eyes. Without another comment, as she wrapped the cloak around her shoulders and over her head before completely disappearing from Harry's sight. She opened the office door and tip-toed out, not wanting to catch any unwanted attention.

"Be careful, Tiger," she heard Harry whisper. Ignoring him, she continued walking quietly to the hospital wing, safely hidden under her cloak. Lily slowly made her way to the hospital wing and the doors made a tiny creak when they opened. Peeking her invisible head inside, Lily noticed that three of the beds were taken. She groaned in annoyance; Harry said the place should be empty! It was not until she looked back inside that she realized who was lying in the three beds. Her jaw dropped.

There were three people in the room; two were unconscious in the hospital beds. In the way corner of the room laid Remus; sleeping with an empty goblet (that she presumed had been filled with Sleeping Draught) at his bedside table. Then, to her horror, lying in another one of the beds on the right side of the room was herself; Lily Potter. She seemed to be sleeping peacefully but when she looked at the look on the other person's face; Lily knew that this was not the case.

Eddie was the third person in the hospital wing and he sitting in the bed beside her own. Lily's heart broke when she studied his face saw a look of complete anguish; he looked absolutely devastated and even she could not ignore the tears that were welling up in his eyes and threatening to spill over his cheeks. His face was so pale that even his freckles were invisible against his fair skin. Eddie's old, normally, warm chestnut eyes were clouded over, full of sadness, depression, and regret. His pale lips were curled into a sad frown and trembling dangerously. Finally, his fists were clenched tightly at his side as he stared blankly at her sleeping form before him. Lily frowned, knowing and understanding why Eddie was so upset; this had to have been the time last year when she was suffering under the Sueno Curse.

Out of nowhere, Lily gasped and was startled by an anguished cry. Looking at her best friend nervously, she saw that he had buried his face into his pillow and had let out an infuriating scream, finally letting the tears fall.

"Not Lily!" he shouted furiously into the pillow. "Not my Lily!"

Lily's eyes widened to the size of saucers; filled with shock, astonishment, hope, and even a little bit of flattery.

'His Lily?' Lily thought to herself. 'When was I ever his?' Lily clenched her teeth for a moment, a nervous knot lurching in the pit of her stomach. She could not understand why her breath had suddenly quickened and why her palms had become so sweaty. Lily told herself that it was just nerves, anxiety, anger, or maybe a mixture of all those emotions. Deep down, she knew that it was more than that as she watched Eddie clutch a pillow tightly to his chest, staring at the above ceiling.

Lily's thoughts were broken when Eddie gingerly got off of his bed and walked over to Lily's; standing over her and watching adoringly before carefully glancing around the hospital wing, as though he were about to stick his hand into the cookie jar. Happy with the fact that he and his unconscious best friend were quite alone, Eddie turned his gaze softly back on to Lily's sleeping form, letting out a shaky sigh.

Lily could not help but notice a strange, weird, and intense look in his eyes. It was something she had seen only once there, and it was the same look that he had given her when she was dancing with him on the stage at the Halloween Ball of that year. Lily did not know what it was or what it meant; she did not bother to think about it at that precise moment because she was too busy watching Eddie kneel down at her bedside and grasp her hand tightly and affectionately in his own.

"Lily"" Eddie whispered, "I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I've got to tell you something important. I…I can't let you…d…die without knowing something."

His voice trailed off. Lily wanted to shout for him; to show him that she was there and that she would be alright in the end. She desperately wanted to hug and comfort him. It absolutely destroyed her to see Eddie this way. His eyes were so blank; so lonely. It truly broke her heart. Did he really think that she was going to die? She wanted to reach out to him and tell him everything but she was also more intrigued as what he had to tell her. What was so important?

"I never hated you," whispered Eddie. Lily noticed that he was still holding her hand tightly; stroking her knuckles with his thumb. "You were right. I was only being a jealous prat because you were spending all of your time with Harry instead of me. I regret everything I said to him and I had no right to say anything like that to him. But my biggest regret is how we let this stupid argument ruin the strong friendship we had."

Lily's heart melted as tears continued to slide down his cheeks; his face scrunched up in ultimate pain. She jumped for a moment and was distracted when Madame Parks walked into the hospital wing, looking at Eddie with concern and sympathy. After watching him for a moment, Madame Parks silently backed away, backed into her office so not to disturb the two teenagers.

Lily turned back to the scene before her and her heart pounded painfully against her ribcage and her breath quickened in a panic as she watched Eddie take his free hand, his other still clutching her own, and brushed a soft strand of blonde hair out of her face and tucked it gently behind her ear. Lily felt her face heat up as he sighed and traced his hand down from her loose strand of hair and stroked her cheek.

"Lils?" he whispered softly; so softly that Lily knew that she must have resembled a sunburnt tomato. "I can't lie to you. That's not the full truth. There's something else you need to know." She pleased to see that she was not the only one in the room blushing. "Lily, I honestly don't know when these feelings started…but…"

He hesitated and Lily's stomach was making motions that she had never felt before; it seemed as though it was twisting and spinning in circles, like she had been riding her Firebolt for about a thousand years. She felt sick, but yet she felt anxious, excited, and nervous all at once. It was just a toxic array of emotions that she had never felt before. Then again, no one had ever spoken to her like this either before; ever. Lily watched anxiously, trying not to breathe so loudly; Eddie or Madame Parks might see or hear her.

"Lils, I really, really like you," whispered Eddie, not taking his eyes off Lily's sleeping face. "I mean…I'm crazy about you. You're my best friend and I would do absolutely anything for you…and now…"

Lily's stomach completely dropped, right along with her jaw. Did Eddie mean what she thought he meant? Was what Robyn said had been true all of this time? Did Eddie actually like her in _that_ way? But, before she could even contemplate the issue any further, the door to the hospital wing swung open and she turned, expecting to see Harry; and Harry stood there, except it was not the one she was expecting. Fifteen year old Harry Potter walked in and stared at Eddie with a look of confusion and horror.

Curious to what had Harry so horrorstruck, Lily whipped around and mirrored Harry's reaction; astonishment and disbelief struck her veins and bones and she was rooted to the spot. Eddie's face was leaning closer and closer to her unconscious form's face. Lily's eyes continued to widen to the point where it looked as though those emeralds were going to pop out of her head.

Was he-? No, Eddie would not! Would he?

Eddie's face came closer and closer to her own. Lily stared at him, refusing to blink. It looked as though some kind of invisible force was pulling Eddie closer and closer to her sleeping form. Sucking in breath so fierce she nearly started choking, Lily watched as her best friend slowly kissed her gently and tenderly on the lips, before pulling away softly. There was a big, shocked, goofy smile on his lips. Lily stared at him tenderly with him wearing a look as though he were on top of the world.

So, Robyn had been right. It had been true. Eddie had cared about her and liked her much more than a friend and it quite literally, left Lily unable to stand. She could feel her knees buckling beneath her and she had to keep her ground in order not to get caught. Unfortunately for her, Eddie's words and actions were not enough. To her horror, he continued as he buried his face into her bed sheets.

"Lily, I can't do this," whispered Eddie, sounding anguished and desperate, breaking Lily's heart even further. "I can't live without you. Even if you do survive this, I can't tell you how I really feel. You'll just curse me with the Bogey Bat Hex. I have to keep this to myself and that kills me. It kills me that you won't be here. Please, Lily, come back to me…I think we could have something so great together…no one would have to know if you didn't want them to…just come back to me…"

Lily stared at him wide-eyed. It seemed like she had forgotten how to breathe. Lily was in total disbelief. This is truly how Eddie felt about her? He liked her? Hell, both his words and his actions confirmed it. He had kissed her, hadn't he? Unable to process the information that she had just witnessed, Lily seemed to be having some kind of nervous breakdown. She was so wrapped up in her panic attack and watching the scene in front of her that she nearly screamed out loud when she heard someone clear their throat loudly. Turning around with her hand clamped around her wand, and seeing Eddie also jump too at the corner of her eye, she saw an angry looking fifteen year old Harry Potter in the doorway. Lily had completely forgotten he was there. There was no emotion in his bright green eyes; his face was completely impassive while Eddie looked uncomfortable and flushed. The two of them stared at each other for a moment before Eddie took a deep breath.

"H-Harry?"

"Eddie…"

"How long have you been standing there?" asked Eddie nervously. Harry continued to just stare at him with an indifferent, unemotional look in his eyes and his jaw was set and firm. Lily notice Eddie gulp.

"Long enough," said Harry simply. Even his voice had no emotion to it.

"Harry…" Lily knew that Eddie was going to launch into a long explanation or an apology of some sorts. But, Harry put up a hand to stop him.

"Stop," said Harry and Eddie obeyed. "Just stop. I saw what you did."

"I didn't do anything," said Eddie, trying to lie but failing miserably. Lily could not help but grin; he was always such a bad liar.

"How could you stand there and say that you didn't do anything?" said Harry in a stern, slightly angry voice. It reminded her very much of the same voice Harry used when she was in trouble. Lily's heart immediately went out to her best friend. "My daughter lays there dying and you have the nerve to take advantage of the situation and ki-?"

"Harry, I'm not going to argue with you," said Eddie, shaking his head. "I can't believe you'd say that about me? If you've been standing there the whole time, then you know how I feel about her. I could never take advantage of her or the situation. Yes, I kissed Lily…but it's because I'm crazy about her; not because I'm taking advantage of anything. You know that."

"Eddie, this is not the appropriate-"

"Harry," muttered Eddie, looking directly at Harry. Lily could not help but notice the impatience that settled into his tone of voice. Lily watched him earnestly, silently rooting for her best friend. "I'm going to say this as respectfully as possible. No matter whom you are, Lily's father or not, you can't stop my feelings for her. They'll never stop growing; even after she's…gone." Eddie's gaze shifted to Lily for a mere moment and turned back to Harry. "And besides, it wasn't like it was a real kiss or anything. She's not awake to kiss back or realize what's happening. Now, if you don't mind, I want to be alone…far away from all of this."

Lily was staring at Eddie in a way she never stared at him before. Even Harry was looking at him with admiration. With those words, Eddie strode across the hospital wing, brushed past Harry roughly as he went past the doorway and stormed down the corridor. Harry watched him the whole time, completely astonished.

Lily let a gulp before turning to look at fifteen year old Harry, waiting for the explosion that would be known as the infamous Potter temper. His eyes were fixed on the door Eddie had just stormed through and he kept clenching and unclenching as he took deep, shaking breaths. Finally, letting out a breath the resembled a sigh, Harry turned his gaze on to the sleeping Lily in the hospital bed. Running a hand through his hair, he quietly walked to the side of the bed and looked down at his unconscious daughter.

"Why Eddie?" he muttered, as if Lily was able to hear him. "Why did it have to be my best friends' son? Why couldn't it be somebody I didn't trust or approve of? That way I could forbid you to see him. Why did he have to be the one to fall in love with you?"

Lily's heart, lungs, and stomach all seemed to do a coordinated somersault when Harry said these words. Once again, she found it extremely hard to breathe. However, she immediately calmed when she saw fifteen year old Harry reached out and caressed her cheek with his thumb before turning away and walking towards the door. He stopped at the door and turned around to look at Lily again.

"I love you, Lily," was all he said before leaving and closing the door behind him. Lily stared at the spot where Harry had left, her feet cemented to the ground, her eyes not blinking. She seemed almost petrified. She could not move, think, see or hear; it seemed as though all five senses had completely shut down to the point where she did not even hear the door open or see thirty-six year old Harry walk into the hospital wing looking for her.

"Tiger?" Harry called out in a loud whisper. "Are you here? Where are you?"

Lily still seemed to be frozen to the spot.

"Tiger?" Harry called again. "You had better be here, Lily Julia Potter! I swear if you're not in here, you'll be grounded from that racing broom until you're fifty-five! Lily, where in the bloody world are you?" At the sound of Harry calling her name, Lily finally jumped slightly and ripped the cloak off her shoulders.

"Sorry, Harry. I'm here," she said hastily and apologetically. Harry turned to her, relief written all over his face and concerned emeralds.

"Thank Merlin," he whispered in relief so that Lily could not hear him. "Why didn't you respond the first time I called?"

"Oh, it was just…nothing," muttered Lily, going slightly red. Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow and looked around the hospital wing, trying to figure out what could have entranced and embarrassed Lily so much and at the same time. Finally, he saw the sleeping form of Lily in the bed and his eyes slowly widened in realization.

"Is this when-"

"Yes, this was when I was under the Sueno Curse," interrupted Lily in a monotone of voice.

"Was Eddie-"

"Yes, Eddie was here", muttered Lily, going even redder. Harry realized by the sever blush of her cheeks that Lily saw everything that had happened between her and Eddie and his response to it. He frowned slightly, but Lily did not seem to notice because she had suddenly became very interested in her feet. Harry gave a weak grin. He did not want to go into this conversation about the events that had just occurred; Lily was clearly embarrassed and confused enough.

"C'mon Tiger, I got everything I needed here. Let's go home," he said, patting her encouragingly on the back. Lily nodded anxiously. She wanted to go home and think things over because apparently, she was having a severe change of heart; not just about Eddie, but about Harry too.

'Maybe things can change for the better if you just let them,' Lily thought to herself as she grabbed Harry's hand and they returned back to their present time.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Despite the fact that it was not nearly as long as the previous chapters, this chapter was a pain in the butt to revise because I had to keep copying and pasting from the original story. So frustrating! But, nonetheless, the next chapter is where the action starts kicking in. Please enjoy the story and don't forget to leave loving and inspiring reviews! :)

Coming in Chapter 17 - Lily's is starting to have a change of heart…not only about Eddie but about Harry's presence as well…


	19. A Change of Heart

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 18 – A Change of Heart: **

Lily left Harry's office with a hurried good-bye before slowly dragging herself back up to the Gyrffindor Tower, deep in thought. Her bright eyes were glazed over and were clearly focused on nothing else; except the floor in front of her. She did not even know where she was walking, but was surprised to find herself in front of the Fat Lady.

"Mars Bars," mumbled Lily. The Fat Lady smiled at her and sprung open without a word. Lily let out a long sigh before stepping through the Portrait Hole, her eyes still focused in an intense stare. Once again, Lily was oblivious to her surrounding; she did not even notice Asher jump out of his seat at one of the tables and dash over towards his girlfriend with a huge smile on his face.

"Hey pretty girl!" he said cheerfully, hugging her and kissing her sweetly on the cheek. Lily's eyes stayed focus with her jaw set; not acknowledging Asher's endearing greeting. It was as if she were in some kind of dangerous trance.

"Lily?" Asher asked nervously when he noticed the state that she was in. His stormy gray eyes were full of concern and worry. "Lily, are you alright?"

"Fine," said Lily, shaking her head, breaking the intense look on her face. Asher took his hand and started caressing her cheek gently.

""Are you sure? You seem out of it," he said soothingly, still lovingly touching her face. Lily turned and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Yeah, I am out of it," she admitted truthfully, but added quickly seeing Asher's concerned, panicked face; "but, I'll be fine, don't worry. It's nothing life-threatening, I promise."

"If you're sure," he said kissing her on the cheek again. "You missed dinner. Do you want to grab something from the kitchens?"

"Maybe later? I'm really not hungry right now," said Lily truthfully as she rubbed her stomach for affect. If the truth be told, after her experiences with the Book of Time, Lily was feeling sick to her stomach from anxiety, stress, and nerves.

"But I am hungry," Asher whined, putting on a pouty, puppy-dog face. Lily gave a laugh and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"But, that doesn't count, my dear, because you're always hungry," she said smiling sweetly and playfully. Asher grinned and kissed her on the cheek again as he wrapped his arms around her waist. "Plus, I've got to talk to Robby anyway; it's rather urgent."

"No problem, Lils. But, what time do you want to meet later? I'm not sure how much longer my stomach can handle the hunger pains," said Asher, smacking his lips and rubbing his stomach playfully. Lily chuckled as they still held on to one another.

"How about we head down there after everyone else goes to sleep?" whispered Lily so that only the two of them could hear. "I'll bring the Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map so we can avoid trouble."

"Hmmm that sounds good. I could always use a midnight snack," he whispered, pressing his forehead against Lily's. "And I'm just not talking about food, you know." Lily gasped and playfully smacked him on the shoulder as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively. "Don't get fresh me, Lazard.

"Wouldn't dream of it, Potter," said Asher flirtatiously, kissing her nose. "I'll see you later?"

"You can count on it!" said Lily smiling. Asher grinned and pressed his lips to hers before grinning and of the Portrait Hole with Danny and Jairus. Lily smiled sheepishly to herself, going a little red in the face as a few second years giggled over the display between the new formed couple. She sighed and uncharacteristically ignored them before looking around the Common Room to find Robyn and immediately saw her helping a fourth year with his Potions homework.

"Hey Robby!" Lily shouted across the Common Room as she dashed over to the two of them sitting at the table in front of the fireplace. Robyn looked up and smiled at her friend.

"Hey Lily," she said. "I haven't seen you all day. What's up?"

"Have you seen Eddie?"

Out of all of the questions that she could have asked, that was the last thing Robyn expected Lily Potter to ask. Startled, Robyn nearly jumped out of her skin at the question and looked up at Lily with an astonished expression on her face. Her brown eyes were about the size of Bludgers and her jaw would have hit the floor is she had not closed it quickly, knowing how unattractive it made her look and trying to maintain her lady-like image. The student that Robyn was tutoring also looked a bit shocked over Lily's question. Since Lily had used Eyeluta against Eddie, it had been common knowledge that their friendship had gone downhill.

"What did you ask?" asked Robyn, in a shocked, deathly whisper.

"I asked if you've seen Eddie. Have you?" Lily repeated firmly, her voice louder and clearer. Robyn bit her lip and turned to the fourth year, who was still watching the scene curiously.

"Dominic, why don't we take a break for a bit?" suggested Robyn sweetly. "Trust me; too much Potions studying can really boggle your mind. Why don't you go hang out with your friends for now?"

"Alright," he said, looking disappointed he would not get to hear what was going on with this whole Lily and Eddie situation. "I'll come back in about an hour."

"That's fine," said Robyn carelessly, watching him pack up his books and leave the Common Room to meet his friends. When Robyn saw him leave and made sure that everyone was out of earshot, she turned to Lily with an outraged and astonished look on her face.

"Now that was not something I was expecting you to ask!" she said in sour tone, glaring up at Lily. Lily raised a confused eyebrow.

"I know he's not your favorite person right now, Robyn. He's not mine either but I really need to talk to him," she said in defense, trying to keep her temper in check. "So, have you seen him around?" Lily's retort caused Robyn to roll her eyes.

"Lily, you haven't talked to him in weeks and as a result, things have been rather pleasant around here. Why start trouble now?" Robyn snapped bitterly. It was very obvious that she was still resentful towards Eddie for calling her 'Mudblood' all the time, especially knowing how sensitive she was about it.

"I don't expect you to understand. But please, Robby, please, I really need to speak with him," said Lily, getting both frustrated and desperate. "It's urgent."

"What's so urgent about it?" Robyn snarled, almost hissing the words at Lily. "Personally, Lils, I don't know if you should be talking to him considering the way he's been treating us the past few months; no matter how 'urgent' it is." Lily had reached her boundaries and her completely lost her patience.

"I don't care what you think!" yelled Lily, throwing her hands up in the air in frustration. "I didn't ask for your opinion, Robyn Andrews! I just need to talk to him! So, why don't you mind your own bloody business, stop lecturing me, and answer my question!"

"I'll lecture you if I want to!" Robyn nearly shouted, getting to her feet. Lily's eyes flashed dangerously.

"Are you bloody kidding me?" asked Lily incredulously. "I don't let Harry, _my father_ lecture me! Who the hell do you think you are?"

"I'm a friend who cares about and who knows what's best for you!" growled Robyn, clenching her fists, "unlike your other so-called friend, Eddie; the one you're so bloody anxious to talk to!"

"You know what? Forget I asked you!" Lily snapped angrily, resisting the urge to stomp her foot on the ground. "I'll find him myself!"

With that, Lily stormed out of the Portrait Hole, but not before Robyn could get a word in, causing Lily to stop dead in her tracks. "You still care about him, don't you?" Lily turned sharply to face her.

"What?"

Robyn ignored her and continued: "You actually miss him, don't you?"

"Well, of course I care about him!" Lily nearly shouted, half laughing as though it were the most obvious thing in the world. Robyn was shocked at how openly she admitted this. "He's been practically my family; my best friend for sixteen years. Of course I miss him. What did you expect, Robby? My best friend changes all of the sudden and claims that he hates me now? Despite the fact that he turned into a Slytherin wanna-be, why shouldn't care about him or miss him?"

"You're admitting this?" asked Robyn breathlessly. "What about Asher?"

"Asher has nothing to do with this," said Lily, running a hand through her hair impatiently. "Asher is my boyfriend. Eddie is my best friend. And I'm not trying to get Eddie back so I can make him my boyfriend if that's what you're thinking. I care about Asher deeply and I'm not one to ditch people like that."

"I know," whispered Robyn. "But, you should know, Lily; before all this happened, Eddie used to really like you. I think he might have even had fallen in love with you…"

There was a long pregnant pause as both girls stood there in silence, looking at one another curiously. Finally, Lily let out a long breathy sigh; as though she had been holding her breath the entire time the two girls looked at one another.

"I know," said Lily, finally breaking the silence. With that, Lily turned around and left through the Portrait Hole in her search for Eddie; her ex-best friend.

Robyn could do nothing but stand there flabbergasted.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Yay a finally chapter that was easy to revise! Even though it's such a short chapter, I love this one for some reason. Lily begins to realize the consequences of her actions and takes charge. I just love that about the character. In the end, I hope you enjoy it! Please do not forget to review. Thanks to those who do! :)

Coming in Chapter 18 - Lily finds Eddie and some unpleasant 'surprises' occur…


	20. In A Trance

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 19 – In A Trance: **

It seemed like hours; but it could have been minutes. Lily became so frustrated with the situation; inwardly kicking herself for not grabbing the Marauder's Map and completely gave up on looking for Eddie. She could not find him anywhere and she had searched the Great Hall, Gryffindor Tower, the library, the kitchens, the Quidditch Pitch, and even some parts of the grounds that she knew that he enjoyed being; like underneath the willow tree by the Great Lake. To Lily's dismay, he was probably off in the Slytherin Common Room playing games with the greasy Slytherins like Daris Malfoy and Raven Dawsetta.

So, feeling dejected and annoyed, Lily just settled for wandering through the corridors with her hands in her pockets, looking at her feet as they pounded against the stone floor of the castle, deep in thought.

Lily's thoughts could not help but suggest the strangeness that had occurred in the past few hours; Eddie's feelings towards her, her feelings towards him, and her feelings towards Harry; none of it made any sense to her. If Eddie really had truly liked her, or even loved her as Robyn had claimed, then his attitude towards her could not possibly have changed as quickly as they did over the last few months. Sure, his feelings could have changed, but not so suddenly and not so quickly. Was it the result of his feelings that had made him so angry and had caused him to act out this way? Lily shook her head; that did not make any sense either. She and Eddie had always been there for each other and they would not let something like this ruin their friendship in the past. What made now so different?

Then, there was Harry.

Harry; her father.

Harry was another nagging plaguing Lily's mind. After watching all those memories, they made her remember what it felt like to have a loving father always there for her; to watch over her, to guide her, and to love her. Sure, in her other life, before Harry had changed time, Lily always had Sirius, but it just was not the same.

Lily remembered in her other life how she hated seeing all those girls with their dads and their dads calling them 'Daddy's girl.' And now, she had that and her relationship with her father could not have been better. Besides the whole Eddie situation and the exception of the darkest wizard of all time wanting her dead, her life was perfect. Deep down, Lily knew that her life being better was a result of Harry being a huge and positive part of her life. What confused Lily the most was if this was the case, then why did she want him to change time back to the way it was so badly?

'You know why,' Lily thought bitterly to herself. 'It's because of that damn prophecy.' Lily took a deep breath and decided to take a trip and visit her special place. It was a room behind the portrait of a glistening waterfall and also contained the plaque with the same prophecy that she was concerned and frightened her, Harry, and Voldemort; the prophecy of the Crow and the Two Mockingbirds. She and Eddie discovered this mysterious room back in their second year and no one, other than Lily, Eddie, and Harry knew about it; not even Robyn, Asher, Hermione, Ron, Sirius, or Remus knew about it. It was their own little secret; their own little sanctuary.

After going through a maze of corridors, Lily finally stopped in front of the portrait of the huge, glistening waterfall that looked and felt so real that Lily could actually feel the mist from the magical painting. Lily stepped close to it and enjoyed the feeling of the mist on her face for a moment, which helped calm and soothe her a great deal before opening her eyes and looking at it with a wondrous gaze.

"The heart of a lion," Lily whispered into the portrait, as that was the password and always had been. Without blinking, the portrait swung open and Lily stepped inside. The painting closed behind her before she was able to hear two voices from inside the room and stopped dead in her tracks.

"No, no!" a boy's voice shouted out desperately, almost pleadingly. It was a voice that Lily knew all too well; it was Eddie's voice.

The thought of Eddie showing this room to a stranger and sharing it with someone other than her truly broke her heart and it made her face fall in a devastating crash. It also infuriated Lily to know that someone like Britta, Raven, or even Malfoy or Nott had seen and been in this room.

'This was our secret,' she thought to herself, her face full of hurt and pain. 'Even after out fight, I would never…' But, Lily's thoughts were interrupted by Eddie giving out another desperate and pleading cry.

"I can't! I won't!" shouted Eddie's voice desperately. Lily's head immediately snapped up defensively. She was so distressed over Eddie sharing this room with someone else that she had not even noticed how helpless he sounded, like he was in trouble. Lily's hand went to the handle of her wand, but knew was not the time to attack; she had to wait to truly make sure Eddie was in trouble. She did not want to confront him, especially after what he put her through at the Halloween Ball.

"Oh you will," came a girl's voice, but it was so low that Lily was unable recognize it. "You will because I say you will!" The voice sounded like it was threatening Eddie. Lily's fists slowly clenched so tightly that her nails were cutting painfully into her palm and her eyes narrowed dangerously at the thought of someone threatening Eddie.

"No! I can't! I love her! I won't do it," shouted Eddie, sounding on the verge of tears. Lily's heart suddenly plummeted again, knowing Eddie was now talking about his love for Britta and it somehow formed a painful ache in her chest that she did not understand. But, she was able to come to the conclusion that this was not Britta speaking or threatening Eddie. It had to be someone else. But who?

"You don't love her! You love me, remember?" the girl whispered fiercely. "And you will do as you're told!"

"But-" Eddie's voice sounded like he wanted to protest, but gave up. There was a long silence before he whispered, "I'm sorry. You're right, I don't love her. I love you…"

"Hmmm…I thought you'd see it my way," the girl whispered, sounding seductive. There was a silence and some heavy breathing and slurping sounds and Lily knew that the two were kissing.

Lily's eyes widened with absolute horror and confusion. Was Eddie was cheating on Britta? But, that did not seem like Eddie; he would never do something that low and sleazy. Then again, he had been acting in such a manner for many months now and it made Lily clench her fists tightly, her knuckles turning white. Was it because of this girl that Eddie was acting in such a manner? Is that why she had been threatening him? Did she have him under some kind of spell or was she blackmailing him in some way? For the first time in months, Lily thought that there may be another side to the story.

'No,' Lily thought inwardly to herself, shaking her head. 'Stop defending Eddie. You have to get used to the fact that he's different and that what he is doing is wrong. He's just become a bad guy; he was a guy worthy of a girl like Raven Dawsetta.

Lily nearly gasped out loud, but controlled herself when she realized something. Lily had strongly suspected that Raven had something to do with Eddie's behavior all along. Had she been right the entire time and would this conversation prove it? After all, whose else would have the power to seduce and control Eddie like this?

"Now, I want you to do what I told you to do," said the girl in a deathly whisper. "Do you remember what it was my dear, Edward?"

"Yes, but I can't-"

"Edward…" the girl's voice had a warning tone to it.

"Alright, alright," Eddie said in a weary, defeated voice. "I'll get rid of her…"

"I always seem to win," the girl said in a pleased voice, more to herself than to Eddie. At this point, Lily had heard enough. Who were they planning to get rid of? Was Eddie actually going to kill someone, or hurt them, whoever they were planning to get rid of?

Before thinking about the consequences of her actions, Lily grasped the handle of her wand and stepped out of the shadows, her hand pointed straight at Eddie and a figure wearing a hooded, black cloak and who had their back to her. Lily may have not been able to see her face but she knew without a doubt that it was Raven Dawsetta.

"I don't know what the bloody hell is going on here," snarled Lily, pointing her wand at the pair of them, "but you're not getting rid of anyone!"

"Oh, so you overheard our conversation, did you?" the girl asked in that same whisper she was using when she was talking to Eddie; that deathly whisper, which Lily still unable to recognize. She just stared determinedly at the cloaked figure through narrowed eyes. "It's not polite to eavesdrop you know. Didn't your despicable father ever teach you that? It could get you into a whole lot of trouble."

"Well, trouble and I have one hell of a relationship," said Lily sardonically. "And you want to talk manners? Personally, I've never considered trying to get 'rid' of someone as polite either!" Her arm was shaking with utter fury as she kept her wand pointed at the cloaked figure and Eddie.

"You're so predictable, Potter," said the cloaked figure, pulling out her own wand and fingering it, almost playfully. Lily raised an eyebrow and turned her gaze on to Eddie. She was very disturbed to find him looking like he was in a sort of trance. His eyes were wide and glassy and he was not even blinking. He had a look like he was completely glazed over and it sent shivers down her spine to know that someone like Dawsetta could be controlling him. Lily knew that she had to try and reach out to him; to figure out if he was really being forced into action or if he was doing all of this horrible nonsense of his own accord.

"Eddie?" Lily called out to him cautiously, her gaze softening ever so slightly. She kept her wand at the ready; still pointed at the cloaked figure. But, Eddie did not respond; just continued staring mindlessly into the oblivion. Lily frowned as she turned back to the girl in the cloak.

"What did you do to him?" she snarled, practically hissing the words through her teeth. "Eddie would never treat his friends and family like he has. You're the one making him act this way, aren't you?"

"Now whatever would make you suggest such a thing?" the girl asked in mock horror, laughing at Lily's expense. Lily did not take offense but merely narrowed her eyes, trying to figure out how to get Eddie and herself out of his situation unscathed. However, the cloaked figure seemed to have different ideas. Maliciously, the girl turned to Eddie and demanded: "Edward? Kiss me!"

"No, I don't like or care for you that way!"

"Edward…" she had a warning tone of voice again that made Lily want to slap her.

"Please…no…I can't!" Eddie pleaded in a desperate voice again. The look on his face and the tone of his face caused anger to sour through Lily's veins, bones, and blood like nothing she had ever felt before. She could actually feel it spreading through her body, making her shake with such a fury that she could feel it radiating off of her.

The mere thought that this girl…this wench…this _thing_ was forcing Eddie to do things, to say things, against his own free will was absolutely infuriating. Lily was so angry that words would not be able to explain the fury, the anger she was feeling. It sent her into an array of frustration and panic that this person…this woman was taking away a part of Eddie, making him someone he did not want to be; making him say and do things that he did not want to say or do. Raven was treating Eddie like he was some kind of slave.

"Kiss me!" the girl demanded furiously. Eddie groaned and bent down to kiss Raven full and deep on the lips. Lily's spine gave a slight shiver of jealousy and she wanted to go out and slap Raven, but had to ignore it. She and Eddie were in trouble and this was not the time to lose her temper.

"Leave him alone," Lily snarled, still pointing her wand at the cloaked figure. She knew she could no longer hex or curse her because she was so close to Eddie now; Lily could hit him. Instead, she had to use her words. "He doesn't want you. Get over it and get him out of this bloody spell!"

"What makes you think he's under a spell or in some kind a trance, Potter?" Raven hissed coolly. Lily groaned and was beginning to lose her patience. She knew that in order to get the two of them out of there safe, she needed to get to the bottom of this.

"Who are you?" asked Lily, almost breathlessly, though she kept her voice sharp and did not let her guard down. "What do you want with Eddie?"

"Well, those are two interesting questions. The answers make for an interesting story if I do say so myself," said Raven, more to herself than to Lily. "But, I think it would be better if we asked someone who has all of the answers. Shall we, Potter?"

"What in the bloody hazes are you talking about?" asked Lily, shouting and finally allowing her temper to get the better of her. Before she could respond, Raven, still hidden under her cloak, turned towards Eddie.

"Edward?" she asked in a seductive tone. "Please stun Lily; hurt her, do anything you need to do. Just make sure she ends up unconscious. It would be much easier and she'll put up less of a fight."

"No bloody way!" Eddie's voice said bravely and firmly. Lily's heart felt elated for a moment but it was quickly erased when the cloaked took a step forward with her wand pointed at him. Eddie groaned and nodded obediently. "Yes ma'am." Without another word, Eddie turned towards Lily with his own wand raised at her. Lily's eyes widened with horror and guard finally faltered as he started advancing on her.

"Eddie?" asked Lily in a fearful, trembling voice. Eddie's gaze was no longer readable; he looked like the same Eddie she had been encountering over the last few months with an evil grin spreading over his pale, freckled face. "Eddie? What are you doing?"

"_Expelliarmus_!" roared Eddie. Lily was taken off guard and her wand flew out of her hand and into Eddie's as she was flown into the wall behind her. With a crash, she felt as though her bones shattered and cracked as she hit the stone wall and fell down to the floor with a loud thud. The pain was unbearable; her bones and voice were both groaning in agony.

Trying to ignore the pain shooting across her body, Lily slowly looked up into Eddie's face, afraid of what she might see there. What she saw in his gaze almost made her want to cry. His eyes were no longer a chestnut brown, but a cold gray, full of hatred, anger, and fear. To Lily, they looked just like Voldemort's eyes, except they were gray instead of gleaming red. Hearing her bones crack, she let out a shaking gasp; it would kill her to see her best friend follow in the same path as Voldemort. Desperate, Lily called out to him again, pain now evident in her voice. But it was no use; Eddie was in a trance and was under Raven's spell.

"Edward, give me her wand," said the cloaked figure in a monotone voice. And like a trained puppy, Eddie hand over the wand with a second thought. "Very good my love. Now, finish her off."

"Yes, ma'am."

Eddie immediately pointed his wand at Lily. She took all her strength to look at the cloaked figure and glare dangerously at her.

"I'll get you for this, Raven Dawsetta!" shouted Lily, her voice colder than ice. "You can hurt me all you want; I really don't give a damn. But, you brought Eddie into this and you will pay for that; mark my words, Dawsetta!"

She ignored Lily and just threw her head back and laughed coldly before responding with: "My Master will be most pleased that I have brought you to him. I'm sure Edward will be more than pleased to join us." At these words, Lily's stomach dropped and her heart skipped a beat with total and an utter fear.

"NO! HARRY! HARRY!" was all Lily shouted out desperately, before;

"_STUPEFY_!" Eddie shouted, the spell shooting out of his wand and towards Lily. It felt as though someone had hit her over the head with a saucepan because all she knew was painful blackness.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Another revised chapter but there is definitely some action in the next chapter! It looks like Lily is in some trouble….we shall see what happens and I hope you enjoy the story! Please don't forget to review; I appreciate them and thanks to those who have and do.

Coming in Chapter 19 - Harry gets a very unpleasant surprise…


	21. Hostage Crisis

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

**Chapter 20 – Hostage Crisis: **

Harry's eyes fluttered open and he looked out of the window to see that it was broad daylight and the rays of sunlight were illuminating his room almost violently. Feeling quite comfortable in his bed and not wanting to get remove himself from the warm blankets and cool sheets, Harry glanced at his watch, praying that he had more time to lounge within them. But, instead he let out an annoyed groan when he realized that breakfast had started fifteen minutes ago.

Swearing loudly, Harry reluctantly, but immediately swung his legs out of bed and quickly dressed himself before grabbing his wand and dashing off to the Great Hall. He was already twenty minutes late for breakfast and knew that Hermione would be sure to greet him with a stern look and an even sterner lecture later on. After all, professors were supposed to not only be eating breakfast, but were supposed to be monitoring the students as they ate their morning meal.

Unfortunately, an average morning was not in store for Harry.

Without knowing this, Harry walked through the doors of the Great Hall and was surprised that Hermione was not pulling her neck looking for him. Instead, she was sitting at the staff table, talking to Remus in what looked like some kind of serious conversation. Harry raised a suspicious eyebrow and started to walk over to the staff table. But, a hand from Gryffindor table reached out and stopped him. His emerald eyes looked down to see Asher looking up at him uncertainly; his gray, stormy eyes full of concern.

"Professor Potter!" Asher gasped out, jumping out of his seat from beside Robyn and walked beside his teacher. Harry smiled at him.

"Good morning, Asher," he said, still smiling as the younger boy walked with him. Even though it was now known that Asher was now Lily's boyfriend, Harry found himself getting over the fact. Deep down, he knew that Sirius had been right and that Lily was growing up. In the end, Harry was rather thankful that his daughter was dating someone like Asher, and not someone like Daris Malfoy. "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Erm…I think…I don't know…" mumbled Asher, almost incoherently as he nervously played with his fingers. Harry noticed his behavior and was immediately concerned.

"Are you alright, Asher?" asked Harry, suddenly stopping a few feet away from the staff table. Neither he nor Asher noticed that Hermione and Remus were watching them curiously.

"Yeah, I'm fine, Professor," said Asher, still not meeting the older man's eyes. Finally, when he looked up at Harry, there was concern etched into his features and he immediately felt a wave of panic rush over him. "I just…have you seen Lily anywhere? Or have you heard from her?" At those words, Harry felt his heart stop in his chest and he simply stared at the boy standing in front of him.

"Yes, I saw her today when we got back from the mission," said Harry slowly. "She told me she was going to the Gryffindor Tower. Was she there?"

"Yeah, she showed up. I saw her for a few minutes but I haven't seen or spoken to her since then," said Asher, now looking distressed. "She told me she'd meet me for a late dinner in the kitchens but she never showed up. And now she's not here at breakfast and frankly, I'm rather worried."

"And did she say where she was going?" asked Harry, now finding it extremely difficult to breathe.

"She just said that she needed to talk to Robyn about something urgent," said Asher looking confused. Harry's eyes immediately filled with panic.

"And you haven't seen or spoken to her since?"

"No, sir," said Asher truthfully. Harry immediately looked at the staff table. He saw that Hermione was looking at the pair of them with raised eyebrows and Remus seemed to be deep in thought. Harry shot them a look that told them that something was wrong. They must have understood because they immediately stood from their seats. Quickly, Harry turned back towards Asher.

"Asher, please go and get Robyn and meet me at the staff table," he said quickly before striding over to the table where Hermione and Remus were walking towards him.

"Harry, what's wrong?" Hermione immediately asked when they reached him. Without thinking, Harry blurted out; "Have either of you seen Lily since last night?" Hermione and Remus exchanged confused looks.

"Wasn't she with you when you returned from your mission?" asked Remus slowly, raising a confused eyebrow.

"Yes, but she went back to Gryffindor Tower," explained Harry. "And Asher said he met up with her for a few moments, but then Lily went to speak with Robyn about something urgent and he hasn't seen or heard from her since."

"Oh Harry, calm down," said Hermione almost laughing, which infuriated Harry. Clearly, she did understand the severity of the situation; did understand Lily and who she was and what extremes Voldemort would take to get to the two of them. "She's probably still oversleeping in her dormitory. That's not unusual for her."

Harry shook his head, not ignoring the funny feeling that had settled in the pit of his stomach and trying to keep his temper towards Hermione in check. But, before he could retort, Asher, followed closely by Robyn walked up to the table, both looking confused and weary. Harry immediately turned to Robyn and started shooting questions at her, left and right, leaving Robyn to look very confused.

"Harry, please calm down," Hermione ordered again. "One question at a time; she's not a suspecting Death Eater."

"Sorry," mumbled Harry hurriedly, reddening slightly. Apparently some Auror skills never go away. Rolling her eyes, Hermione turned towards Robyn with a soft and calm smile on her face.

"Miss Andrews, have you seen Miss Potter anywhere?" asked Hermione calmly, almost condescendingly which almost sent Harry to the edge. Remus must have noticed because he put a hand on Harry's shoulder, which immediately calmed him somehow. It just infuriated him how Hermione did not seem to be worried at all when no one had seen Lily in hours. Harry looked at her sternly. He was so worked up over the fact that Lily might be missing, that he did not notice Asher look around the room and those gray eyes fill with even more panic and distress.

"Erm, yes, I saw her in the Gryffindor Common Room after she came back from spending the day with Professor Potter," answered Robyn truthfully.

"Asher said that she was looking for you; that she needed to talk to you…" started Harry, his voice trailing off while looking at Robyn anxiously.

"Erm, yeah, I did speak with her," said Robyn. Harry raised an eyebrow, noticing how the teenager suddenly looked annoyed. Hermione nodded, urging her to continue. Robyn sighed and obeyed: "She asked me if I knew where Eddie was." There was an automatic silence that filled the circle and Harry was filled with great satisfaction when Hermione suddenly looked as concerned as he did at the mention of her son. Asher was now glaring at the wall.

"Eddie?" asked Hermione breathlessly. "As in my son Eddie?"

"The one and only…"

"What in the hell did she want him for?" hissed Asher possessively, but no one responded to him. They were all too concerned that Lily was even attempting to look for Eddie.

"I thought they weren't speaking to each other," said Remus slowly, almost carefully, as though he couldn't truly believe his ears.

"So did I!" Robyn snapped bitterly, causing Hermione to step back; clearly startled by her outburst. "But, she asked me if I knew where he was; insisting that she needed to talk to him. We had a small argument about it and then she went off to look for him."

"And neither of you have seen her since?" Both Asher and Robyn shook their heads. And now Harry looked at Hermione with a knowingly look and was oddly satisfied once again to see her looking concerned.

"Harry, what time did you get back from your misson?" asked Hermione suddenly sounding urgent.

"I'd say around dinner time last night…"

"So, no one has seen Lily since before dinner last night?" asked Remus, now breathing heavily. Everyone knew that he was beginning to panic. Robyn and Asher both nodded honestly. "And then she went looking for Eddie and never came back?" There was a long, pregnant pause and Asher turned on Robyn, looking furious.

"How could you let her go looking for that Slytherin wanna-be?" he snarled at her. Robyn looked at him through narrowed eyes. "How could be so bloody stupid? We both know how Ed feels about her; he hates her! You know he could have hurt her or something and you just let it happen!"

"You think I didn't try and stop her? You think I wanted her to go looking for Ed?" asked Robyn, disbelief dripping from her voice. "You know how she is! I tried to stop her and she blew up in my face!"

"If Eddie hurt her, it'll be your fault!" yelled Asher, pointing his finger accusingly at her.

"Excuse me?" screeched Robyn. "I didn't tell her to go running headfirst into danger!"

Asher opened his mouth to retort, but Hermione stepped in between them looking firm; like a Headmistress should in time in conflict. "Mr. Lazard, Miss Andrews, please calm yourselves." The two stopped verbally arguing but continued to glare at one another. Hermione quickly turned to look at Harry and saw plain panic shoot through his emerald eyes. She turned stiff at Harry's look and turned back to the two teenagers. "Now, Mr. Lazard, what makes you think that Ed might have hurt Lily?"

"It's just how he acts towards her," said Asher, shaking his head. "Plus, he seems to be missing as well." Hermione blinked.

"I beg your pardon?"

"Look around," he said, gesturing around the Great Hall with his hand. "I haven't seen Eddie anywhere since yesterday afternoon, he didn't come back to the dormitory last night, and he has yet to turn up for breakfast. Both Lily and Eddie have not been seen or heard from since yesterday and I don't know about you, Professors, but I find that rather suspicious."

Harry did not need to hear anything else.

"Do you two know where Lily keeps the Marauders Map?" asked Harry urgently. They both looked at him as though he asked them to go spend the night in the Forbidden Forest to hunt for unicorns.

"Erm…no idea…but I'd imagine that she probably keeps it in her trunk," said Asher reasonably. Robyn nodded in agreement.

"She does. Whenever she needs it, she always rummages through her trunk beforehand. I think she keeps it in a box, where she has a special Locking Charm on it. I think she also has the Invisibility Cloak in that box as well."

"A Locking Charm?"

"Yeah, I don't know what she did," said Robyn, "I've never been able to perform it. She says some kind of password and-"

"The Protettivo Locking Charm," muttered Harry. "But what in the world could be her password? Do any of you know?"

"No," the both answered truthfully, in unison. Harry sat there with a sort of frown on his face. Furrowing his eyebrows, he began scratching his chin, as though he was thinking long and hard about something.

"You two; come with me," he ordered the two teenagers. "Hermione, could you send for Ron? I think he should know that his son might be missing."

"Oh, yes, of course, Harry," said Hermione, looking a little tense and panicked herself. He could almost see the tears forming in her eyes as the severity of the situation began to sink in.

"Moony? Could you contact Sirius? I think he should know if Lily is in some kind of trouble or missing. Lily might have said something to him and he might be able to help." Harry looked directly at older and sicklier looking man. Remus nodded obediently

"Robyn, Asher, come with me," ordered Harry again. He ran as fast as he could out of the Great Hall and towards the Gryffindor Tower while the three of them received strange looks from the rest of the students.

Asher and Robyn have never seen Harry, or any professor run so fast. They had a tremendous problem trying to keep up with him. Even Asher, who still ran on the summer Muggle track team, had a very hard time trying to catch up with Harry. They quickly reached the Portrait of the Fat Lady, who beamed at them.

"Hello Harry, dear," she said smiling.

"Have you seen my daughter?" asked Harry quickly, interrupting her pleasantries.

"Oh, you mean Lily? Actually no, dear, I haven't seen her. She left yesterday evening searching for something and then never came back. I can't believe I didn't realize…"

"You're sure she never came back?"

"I'm quite sure, dear," said the Fat Lady, nodding. "But if you have the password, you're more than welcome to go inside and look for her."

"Thanks, I appreciate your help. Mars bars!" said Harry hurriedly. He scrambled through the Portrait Hole and stumbled into the deserted Common Room. There was no soul in sight as everyone had gone to breakfast.

"Lily?" Harry called out through the Common Room. When there was no response, he dashed towards the girls' sixth year dormitories, calling her name frantically. "Lily? Lily, are you here? LILY?"

"She's not here," whispered Robby anxiously, as she glanced around the Common Room, sadly watching Harry storm through Gryffindor Tower, shouting Lily's name so desperately it almost sounded pathetic. It was so blatantly obvious that he wanted Lily to be safe but deep down; they knew that that might not be the case. Asher looked at her and glared.

"Thank you Captain Obvious!" he hissed at her, clearly still annoyed over the fact that she allowed Lily to go search for Eddie. "I'm telling you, something happened. I just have this really bad feeling in my gut that Eddie did something to her."

"How are you so sure?" snapped Robyn, crossing her arms across her chest defensively. "Maybe you could give Professor Trelawney some of your insight. Merlin knows how much she needs it…"

"I don't know...just have these unsettling feelings in the pit of my stomach," said Asher, ignoring her rude and sarcastic comment. "Robyn, I just don't want anything to happen to her. If something happened…I…I don't know what I'd do…" Robyn's eyes were immediately forgiving and she looked at Asher wide-eyed; a near beam was forming at her lips.

"Asher?" she asked in voice that was so astonished that there were no words to describe it. "Are you saying that you…_love_ Lily?"

"Yeah, I think I might," Asher whispered into the distance. Robyn put her hands to her mouth and gasped, with a huge smile on her face. Asher noticed her excitement and immediately went scarlet in the face. "Don't give me that look, Robby…"

"You should tell her, Asher. You need to tell her," said Robyn, looking uncharacteristically serious. "In times like these…especially with Lily being who she is…what have you got to lose?"

"You're right. But, now is not the time," was all Asher said as Harry stormed down from the stairs of the girls' dormitories and ran past them very quickly, without even acknowledging them. But, that did not stop Asher from running after Harry, hot on his heels.

Robyn, for some reason, decided to stay behind. She stayed behind because she crawled into her bed in the girls' sixth year dormitories and began to sob; fear over Lily's disappearance flowing through her veins.

* * *

Harry sprinted to his office as fast as he could throughout the Hogwarts castle, calling for his daughter and ignoring the painful stiffness in his aging joints and his desperate panting for air. He was in a complete state of panic; Lily was not anywhere to be found and the last place that he thought she could possibly be was in his office. Where else could she possibly be? She had not shown up to classes, she was not in Gryffindor Tower, the kitchens, or the Quidditch Pitch. What also worried Harry was that Eddie also seemed to have disappeared from the grounds as well. Stopping in front of his office and wrenching the door open, Harry busted in and looked around the room frantically.

"Lily? Lily, are you in here?" he yelled out urgently. There was no response. Harry's stomach was rolling over and falling into the pit with worry. No one had seen Lily in hours and she was nowhere to be found on the Hogwarts grounds.

Harry took a much needed, deep breath and feeling extremely stressed, plopped himself at his desk, grabbing his hair with his hands as his elbows resting on his desk. He let out a loud, dry sob and looked at the desk. There was something there that had not been there before; something that he had just noticed.

It was an envelope and it was addressed to him.

Harry raised a curious eyebrow and gingerly picked up the envelope. He looked at it carefully and tore it open slowly, as though it were a bomb about to explode. When the letter was opened, a tiny marble and a note fell out of it. Harry's instinct instantly told him not to touch the marble; instead he reached for the letter and opened the note and read it. As Harry continued to read the note, his face grew paler and his bright green eyes became grayer and colder; harder. Etched on to Harry Potter's face was concern, anger, worry, panic, and fury; all of these emotions were rolling in his eyes all at once.

Then slowly, very slowly, Harry arose to his feet and crumpled the note tight into his face; his jaw was set with a look of utmost fury as he stared at the wall in front of him. At that moment precise moment, Asher ran into the room, looking panicked.

"Professor Potter no one seen- Professor, what's wrong?" asked Asher timidly, after seeing the outrageous look on Harry's face. "What is it? What happened?"

"Asher," started Harry slowly, trying to control his composure; he was breathing heavy and the color was returning to his face becoming a bright, red look of fury. "I want you to get the Headmistress and Professor Lupin and bring them to my office immediately; run as quick as you can! Then, I want you and Miss Andrews to go to the Gryffindor Common Room and stay there until you are told otherwise. Is that understood?"

"Yes sir," said Asher breathlessly, frightened over Harry's obvious rage. It was clear that Asher had no idea what was going on, but he obeyed Harry and charged out the door to follow his orders. Harry paced the room, not knowing what to do or what to say. First off, he knew that he had to owl Sirius and Ron immediately, so he did just that. As he was sending off the letters, Hermione and Remus came dashing into the room, faces red and out of breath.

"Harry? What's wrong?" asked Hermione urgently, running a hand through her bushy, curly locks.

"Asher told us to come to your office as fast as we could," explained Remus, desperately panting for air. "He said you looked worried…enraged even. What's going on?"

"Read this," snarled Harry, practically throwing the now crinkled letter at them. 'It'll tell you everything that you need to know." Hermione caught it, smoothed it out, and read it as Remus read over her shoulder.

_Dear Mr. Potter, _

_It has been quite a while since our last meeting together, but I am sure that you remember it well. _

_At this time, your infamous Auror skills must have noticed that your precious daughter and godson are missing and I can only assume that you are concerned for their well-being. I assure you, Mr. Potter that they are quite safe; they are my guests at the moment and are being treated well. _

_But, all of that can change, Mr. Potter; that can change very quickly. If you wish to see Lily and Edward unharmed and alive and breathing again, I highly recommend that you and you alone, come to the place where you witnessed my rebirth. You have until midnight, tonight. If you are not here or if you bring any of your so-called sidekicks, I will personally make sure that the lovely Lily Potter and young Edward Weasley die slow, painful deaths._

_You have until midnight._

_Lord Voldemort_

Hermione finished the letter and her body crumpled to the ground in a dead faint. Remus, overcoming his shock at the letter, caught her before she hit the floor hard and slowly lowered her to the floor comfortably. When he was sure that Hermione was breathing normally and unharmed, he slowly stood and turned to face Harry, who was still staring blankly and furiously out the window.

"He's using them as bait, Harry. You know this," whispered Remus, as though trying to get Harry to see some kind of reason behind the situation. Despite his attempt, he knew that it was not use. There was a fire blazing in his best friend's son emerald depths; the same eyes that looked so much like his mother's. It scared Remus to see such anger in Harry, knowing how powerful he was and what he was capable of; especially when it came to Lily.

Knowing that it was no use to try and get Harry to see reason, Remus instead asked in soft whisper: "Harry? What are we going to do?" Finally hearing Remus's voice, Harry slowly turned and faced the older man, the emerald fire growing harsher and larger with every passing second.

"I'm going after them," affirmed Harry, his voice cold and dead with absolutely no emotion behind it. "And I'm going alone."

"Harry, are you crazy? You know that Ron and Hermione are never going to let you do this alone!" shouted Remus, though still sounding reasonably sound. "Voldemort kidnapped their son too! They're going to want to go after him!"

"I know," started Harry, looking away. His voice and face were still indifferent; completely impassive. "But, I only have a few hours to get to them. I have to prepare; I have to go."

"I understand Harry that you're in a fit of rage right now, I do," said Remus, now placing both hands on Harry's shoulders, forcing him to look the older man directly in the eye. "But you know that we won't let you do this on your own. Ron, Hermione, Sirius, and I will come after you; even if you go on your own. And if you think that for one minute that Ron and Hermione are not going to go after their son, or if you think that Sirus and I are going to let you run head first into danger and not be there for you, you are deluded!"

Harry looked at Remus, his eyes finally showing emotion. They were now full of gratitude, relief, and were even a little shiny, as though he were about to cry. The two men stared at each other and Harry slowly nodded before heaving a defeated sigh.

"Alright," sighed Harry, "here's the plan…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. According to my previous Author's Note, I bought _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_ when I originally posted this chapter on this story many years ago. It makes me so nostalgic knowing that I will never stay up until midnight to receive one of those marvelous books or watch one of those movies that adapted this magnificent story. It feels like a giant part of my childhood has left me.

On a happier note, here is a new revised chapter! I hope you enjoy it immensely and place don't forget to review because they are so greatly appreciated. Thanks so much!

Coming in Chapter 21 - We find out where Lily is and what has happened to Eddie…


	22. Love Conquers Hate

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 21 – Love Conquers Hate: **

Lily felt her head throbbing painfully. Her head hurt so much that she could even feel her veins pulsating throughout it; as though her brain had a heartbeat of some sorts. She groaned and tried to lie down and roll over so that she may somehow find a comfortable spot, but found that she was unable to. Lily's eyes immediately snapped open urgently and she took in her surroundings.

"What the hell-?" she muttered to herself. She saw that she was sitting against a stone wall, where her hands were chained. Lily felt herself choke and her eyes immediately widened and she looked around anxiously, hoping to find someone, anyone, sitting there beside her.

This action and movement caused a great deal of pain for Lily's head; it was painful to even look around. Groaning, she could not remember much about what happened before she was knocked out; before Eddie had used his wand against her and stunned her. Lily's memory suddenly came flowing back to her as her thoughts came to Eddie.

She remembered: Raven Dawsetta had Eddie under some sort of trance or spell, and she was forcing him to do things, despite all his protests that he did not want to do. She was the cause of everything; the root of all of Eddie's problems and why she was now chained to a wall. Raven had forced Eddie to stun her; Raven had made Eddie call Robyn a Mudblood, she was the cause of everything! And who was Raven working for? It was Voldemort of course!

"Well, hello there Petals," came a cold, icy voice from the doorway. Lily's head snapped up, causing her to moan in pain, and her stomach dropped when she saw Eddie's face grinning down at her evilly from the behind the bars. Lily looked at him desperately.

"Ed?" she whispered. Eddie opened the cell door and walked in, his wand at the ready, pointing directly at Lily. Her eyes widened again, pleadingly searching Eddie's face. "Eddie, please, it's me, Lily. Wake up…"

"My master will be wanting to see you," said Eddie, his voice sounding monotone and impassive. At this comment, Lily's eyes flashed angrily.

"HE'S NOT YOUR MASTER, ED!" she screamed frantically, her voice shaking with emotion as they echoed off of the walls. Lily felt her heart break and she weight began to strain against the chains. All Lily wanted to do was break down into racking sobs and sleep away the physical and emotional agony that she was feeling. But, she could not give up on her best friend; she had to try. "You're under a trance, Ed. He's not your master. You're your own master. Please, Eddie, it's me!"

"Come," was all Eddie said, ignoring her pleas. He waved his wand and the chains that held Lily to the wall immediately disappeared. She scrambled to her feet, in hoping of fighting Eddie off and getting him and herself out of here. But, her wand seemed to have been taken from her and Eddie, being much taller and stronger than her, grabbed her arm and held her at wand point before she could do anything else.

"Eddie!" she nearly screamed, trying to break away from his strong grip. "Snap out of it!" Again, Eddie did not seem to hear her because he easily fought her off and dragged her out of the dungeon and towards a graveyard. When Lily spotted the graveyard, she inwardly panicked because she knew that he was taking her to Voldemort. Out of sheer fear and dread and knowing that her best friend was taking her to the man that would ultimately try and kill, she tried to fight him off harder.

"Eddie, no! Please!"

But Eddie seemed to have lost his patience with her because he grabbed her roughly by the scruff of the neck, hissing threats into her ear, and dragged her closer towards the graveyard. In the distance, she saw a group of Death Eaters, standing in a circle with Voldemort in the middle, his arm wrapped proudly around a small figure. Lily's breath hitched in her throat and she desperately continued to try and fight off Eddie, but it was no use. In the end, Eddie had managed to get her to Voldemort and his followers.

"Well, hello Flower," called out Voldemort, as though he was surprised and delighted to see her when he caught the sight of Eddie dragging her towards him. But Lily was not looking at Voldemort. Instead, her eyes were focused at the figure standing beside Voldemort. To her dismay, it was the same cloaked figure that had Eddie in his trance, forced him to do all these terrible things, and forced him to stun her so that they could bring her here. It was, without a doubt Raven Dawsetta. When this realization dawned on her, Lily turned her gaze from on the cloaked figure and back on to Voldemort. Her eyes narrowed angrily.

"Cut the crap, Riddle," she snarled. Voldemort and the others seemed rather a taken back by her harsh and sudden attitude. It shocked them that she was not trembling in fear. Instead, Lily looked unforgiving. "Stop with the welcomes, the damn threats, and let's get with the program, shall we? I know the routine by now. So, why don't you just get straight to the point, Tom?"

Voldemort's red, snakelike eyes glinted with anger as he advanced on Lily, his jaw clenched. "Don't you dare call me that again, girl!" he snarled, almost like a snake in Lily's opinion. Hell, in Lily's opinion she thought he was more of a snake than a human being. But, she did not flinch at Voldemort's look; she stood her ground and she was not going to give into Voldemort, not if she was going to successfully get her and Eddie out of there alive. Lily knew that she had to be better than that so she just stared determinedly and stubbornly at Voldemort, unblinking.

"Are you afraid of me, Lily Potter?"

"No. Should I be?" asked Lily coolly, not removing her eyes from the Dark Lord's. "It's not mystery that you want to kill me. I've encountered death to often to be afraid of it. So like I said, cut the crap and go ahead; get on with it. But, before you do, I want to know why you brought Ed into this. It's me you want and you've got me. Now, let Eddie go."

Voldemort registered Lily's words and when he did he threw his head back and laughed insanely. Lily cringed; she did not like that laugh. It was high, cold, and cruel and it made the hairs in the back of her neck and on her arm stand up with chills and fear. Lily knew that laugh; it was a laugh that she dreaded because she knew that the worst had yet to come. She knew that Voldemort had something horrible awaiting for her.

"Let Edward go?" asked Voldemort incredulously. Lily glared at him. The Dark Lord turned to the cloaked girl and grinned evilly. "Why would I do such a thing? Britta darling, did you not say that Edward wanted to join my inner circle?"

"Yes my lord, I believe I did," said the cloaked figure as she finally lowered her hood to reveal blue eyes, blonde hair, and a smile that made Voldemort's compare to a litter of puppies.

It was Britta Dirdel.

Lily's eyes widened to the size of saucers and her breath got caught in her throat, causing her to choke on her own saliva. The Britta who stood before her looked nothing like the Britta she had met back at Hogwarts. The Britta back at Hogwarts was sweet, shy, and uncommonly endearing. On numerous occasions, Robyn had compared her to a piece of candy. But, this Britta, this Britta was cold and cruel giving off an air of an icy chill. Her eyes were no longer sparkling with insecurities and sincerity, but strangely resembled that of a Death Eater; no emotion or compassion for human life. Lily caught her breath and looked directly at Voldemort and Britta.

"So, it wasn't Raven Dawsetta," Lily strained voice; and it was not a question. Her fists were clenched tightly and she could feel her stubby nails digging into her palms. "It was you, Britta. It was you all along." The two girls just stared at one another and no one, not even Voldemort, had the nerve to make a comment before Lily finally choked out. "How could you?"

"It quite easy, Potter; especially Dawsetta wondering about the castle throwing hexes at Edward," Britta commented coolly, forcing many of the Death Eaters to laugh. Lily just stared at her in disbelief and anger.

"Yes," Britta continued, "Dawsetta was a big help in my plan indeed. It certainly made my job easier with her around. She didn't even know that she was helping me; even though I knew she would have if I had asked. She hates you, Potter and she will do anything to bring you down. She's a good girl, she is."

"But, what about that spell?" asked Lily, puzzled and desperate. To be honest, Lily had always liked Britta Dirdel and wanted more than anything for her to be under a spell, just as Eddie was. But, there was no denying the look in her cold, blue eyes; she had done this all on her own accord. "You told me that Dawsetta attacked Eddie…that night…" Britta threw her head back and laughed, quite similar to the way Voldemort did and it frightened Lily; sending chills down her spine and to cause her to outwardly shiver.

"That spell, Potter, was a simple spell to give someone an upset stomach," explained Britta, talking to Lily as though she were the stupidest thing on earth. Lily tried to hold her ground and continued to glare, allowing Britta to continue. "Don't you remember? Edward was getting sick all over Gryffindor Tower that night. It was brilliant though and a huge help; it made you all suspect Dawsetta instead of me."

"But, the Sorting Hat," said Lily, trying one last argument. "The Sorting Hat put you in Gryffindor!"

"It's not that hard to place a Confundus Charm on the Sorting Hat, Potter," spat Britta, as though disgusted with the question. But, Lily knew that it was because Britta was disgusted over the idea of being sorted into Gryffindor.

"My darling Britta has been quite the faithful Death Eater. She has been more faithful and willing than even my dear Bellatrix; that is why I am adopting her as my own daughter and successor," said Voldemort in a bored voice. This idea made Lily snort in amusement. The prospect of Voldemort being a father was just simultaneously too disturbing and too entertaining to think about. The idea was just plain ludicrous to Lily. Thankfully, everyone did not notice or seemed to ignore her snort. "Britta Dirdel. Don't you see Lily Flower? Did you not notice that Dirdel is Riddle except with the letters rearranged?"

It was the truth; Lily did not realize it or pick up on this face. It made her feel like a complete fool for not picking up on something like that. Her own stupidity made her want to bang her head against a tombstone.

"Young Britta here has put your dear friend Edward here under a complex spell," explained Voldemort, sneering at Lily as he wrapped his arm around the girl in what he must have thought was a fatherly embrace. But, it was cold and unloving and Lily knew better. It was much less affectionate than the hugs she had shared with her own father, Harry.

"Britta has been controlling Edward by the means of that ring on his finger," continued Voldemort. Lily quickly turned her head and looked at Eddie's hand and her stomach dropped. How could she not have noticed it before? Eddie never wore any kind of jewelry. But, sure enough, there, on Eddie's index finger was a silver ring with a dark, black stone shaped like a diamond in the middle.

"How can that ring make put him under a spell?" asked Lily, without thinking as she turned to face Voldemort and Britta.

"By the use of a very complex spell which placed on the ring, by my master," said Britta, rolling her cold eyes at Lily. But, surprisingly, she turned towards Eddie, who was still staring at Lily with a glazed, blank look in his eyes and he still had his wand pointed directly at her. "As long as Edward wore the ring, I was able to control him through the use of our thoughts. And as long as he continues to wear, I still have the ability to control him."

"And if he disobeyed?" snarled Lily, clenching her fists into even tighter balls at her side.

"Disobey? He couldn't disobey; he had no other choice," explained Britta, sneering at Lily. "I was in his mind, Potter. He couldn't get rid of me and he could not overthrow me unless he took of the ring. And since I told him to never take it off, I will always control him."

"Enough of this nonsense," snapped Voldemort, interrupting the two teenagers' conversation. "It is now midnight and the time is up! Harry Potter did not show up, as unexpected as that was. But, then again, maybe it was to be expected. I'm sure he wouldn't want to watch his daughter's horrific death nor his godson becoming a Death Eater."

"You stay away from him!" roared Lily, suddenly sounding frantic. "He will not become a Death Eater! Never! Eddie's too good for you! He will never work for you, you foul, evil, little cockroach!"

"Ah, but as long as he wears that ring, he will do anything my Britta commands," said Voldemort, looking at Lily in such a way, as though observing her. Lily knew that he was trying to break her by using Eddie and it was working. Lily felt like throwing up, crying, screaming, and even throwing a punch at Voldemort and Britta all at once. Inside, she was completely panicked and frantic; like she was beginning to lose her mind. She just felt like she was going to break down completely. All she wanted was to find her wand and curse everyone here into oblivion. But Lily knew that she was quite outnumbered and that it was not really possible. All she knew was that she had stay calm, not freak out, and get that ring off Eddie's finger; especially before anything drastic or bad happened.

But before Lily could think or do anything else, she saw Britta close her eyes and an evil smile spread across her face. Lily's eyes widened; she knew and understood what Britta was doing and quickly turned to Eddie, who had not moved from his spot.

"Now, Edward, you know that before you can receive the Dark Mark, you must offer a sacrifice," said Britta, who had now walked close to Eddie and was whispering in his ear, almost seductively.

"I know, my darling. What shall my sacrifice be?" asked Eddie in that robot, monotone like voice again, which continued to send Lily into a frenzy. It was almost like Voldemort was possessing him; controlling him and taking him over; just as he had done to his Aunt Ginny back in her first year.

"Your sacrifice, Edward, shall be Lily Potter," said Voldemort, grinning like a maniac. Lily's heart skipped a beat and she nervously and frantically looked from Voldemort to Eddie to Britta. "Yes, how amusing it will be to watch Lily Potter get murdered by her best friend, not to mention the son of her father's best friends."

"Edward, kill Lily Potter," Britta ordered. Without hesitation, Eddie turned to Lily and shoved her roughly, causing her to stumble backwards over a tombstone and flip over it, landing hard on her head.

She hit her head so hard that Lily immediately wanted to pass out, but she knew she was in too much trouble to do that. Quickly trying to shake off the pain in her throbbing head and limps, Lily managed to crawl to her feet without passing out and backed away from Eddie as he advanced on her, with his wand at the ready.

"Eddie? Please, snap out of it!" Lily cried out desperately as she continued backing away from her best friend's wand and the lethal look on his face. She could hear Voldemort, Britta, and the rest of the Death Eaters roaring with laughter and cheering him on.

"Eddie! Eddie, wake up!" shouted Lily, her voice becoming so tight that she was having a hard time breathing or speaking. She back away from Eddie until she hit a tall, large tombstone and realized that there was nowhere else to go. Eddie continued walking towards her with his wand raised and she felt herself beginning to panic even more so. Lily was desperate and started shouting at him, trying to wake him up. Even if she could not get the ring off of his finger, this was her only hope. "EDDIE, WAKE UP! It's me; it's Lily; you're best friend! Please don't do this. C'mon, this is me! Please, wake up!"

"You can't help him now, Potter," sneered Britta through all the laughter, making sure that she could hear her. "He only obeys me."

Lily ignored Britta and continued shouting to her best friend, pleading for him to stop and think about what he was doing. She wanted Eddie to overthrow Britta in his mind and make his own choices; only obey himself. Lily knew she could get through to Eddie; she just knew it! Eddie had been her best friend since they were babies and as a result, she knew him better than anyone. What power could Britta have over such a strong friendship?

"Eddie," whispered Lily, finally deciding that talking softly to him would do better than shouting at him. Lily continued to speak even though Eddie had his wand pointed at her heart, his eyes glaring at her menacingly. "Eddie, it's me; it's Lily, you're best friend. We've always been there for each other…"

Eddie suddenly stopped advancing on her and just continued to stare into the oblivion. Everyone else in the graveyard was too busy roaring with evil laughter. It was then that Lily noticed something Eddie's eyes flicker.

"My master said-" Eddie started, but Lily fiercely interrupted.

"Master_? Master?_" Lily aguishly hissed, in agony, keeping her voice low and harsh, hoping that it would reach him. "Eddie, you have no master! You're your own person. You're Eddie Weasley; my best friend! Please, Ed, you need to snap out of it!"

Eddie's eyes suddenly flickered from the hard cold gray that had been haunting his eyes these past few weeks, to a warm chestnut brown he had inherited from his mother. But, then, as quickly as they had come, they flickered back to gray again. Lily also noticed that Eddie's wand almost dropped barely an inch, but he was put on guard again as soon as his eyes flickered back to gray.

"Edward, what are you doing? KILL HER!" shrieked Voldemort. Britta started shouting similar things to Eddie but Lily made sure her voice overpowered them.

"No, don't listen to then, Eddie. Look at me!" Lily snapped urgently, reaching out her hand to him, though he did not grasp it. "It's me! You're my best friend Eddie and I'm your best friend! Remember Ed? Remember when we were six and we made that oath in the woods? Do you remember the oath? To make each other laugh when we're crying, the oath to protect each other when we're in danger, the oath to be there for each other when we needed one another! Eddie, please don't break that oath! Eddie, please!"

Eddie's eyes continued to flicker throughout the entirety of Lily's speech. Suddenly, they turned chestnut brown and they actually stayed brown for a long moment. Something fluttered in Lily's stomach.

"Lils-?"

It was hope.

"KILL HER, EDWARD!"

Immediately, his eyes went from warm brown to cold gray again. Eddie took another step forward and jammed the wand into Lily's shoulder as she stayed pressed against the tombstone.

"_Avad-_"

"NO! Eddie!" Lily cried out, doing something incredibly brave and incredibly stupid. Desperate for reaction and for a positive change in Eddie, Lily reached up and used both of her hands to grab both sides of his face to make him look at her. The fact that he had not tried to curse her told Lily that that she was getting through to him.

"Eddie, look at me, look into my eyes. You're my best friend in the world," she whispered, leaning her forehead against his. "I can't let Voldemort control you like this. You don't want to kill me, I know you don't. I care about you so much and I know you feel the same way about me."

"KILL HER, YOU FOOL! WHAT ARE YOU DOING? KLLL HER I SAY!"

"Ignore them, Ed. This is me," whispered Lily, their noses almost touching. "This is Lily. I care about you too much, Eddie to lose you. I lost my father like this once, but he came back. Voldemort didn't steal him from me and the last thing I'm going to let happen is let him try and take you away from me too."

"IF YOU DON'T KILL HER, I WILL KILL YOU, EDWARD WEASLEY!" Voldemort was now shrieking unnaturally. Britta and the Death Eaters were no longer speaking; they were not watching the scene intently. Britta had a concentrated look on her face as she tried to fight over Eddie's will power.

"Eddie, don't do this. I love you," whispered Lily looking deeply into his eyes. Eddie looked back into her own emerald depths and their foreheads were now fully pressed together. Knowing that she was breaking through to him, Lily pulled him into a hug and kissed the side of his face, right on his temple. "I love you so much Eddie. Please, don't leave me."

"Lily, my master-"

"THAT DOES IT!" roared Voldemort. Pulling out his wand, he charged forward. Eddie whipped around, almost protectively. Lily was pleased to see that his eyes were still cold and gray, though continued to flicker back to brown with each word she said. Voldemort raised his wand and pointed it directly at Eddie. "_CRUCIO!_"

"NO!" roared Lily, sounding determined. She dived forward and placed herself between Eddie and the ghastly Unforgiveable Curse. The spell hit Lily and she screamed a scream that sounded better than death and fell to the ground, seething in the utmost pain. Eddie stared at her for a moment and watched blankly as she screamed in anguish.

"EDDIE! EDDIE, HELP ME!" Lily managed to scream through her pain as white hot knives pierced her skin.

It was with those words that Eddie's eyes immediately stopped flickering and they stayed that warm chestnut brown that Lily had always seen on him, except now they were full of anger and despair. Eddie, the real Eddie, watched Lily writhing on the ground for barely a moment before he yelled and charged at Voldemort, tackling him to the ground from the middle. The curse was instantly taken off of Lily. Trembling and shaking, Lily slowly looked up and saw Eddie tackle Voldemort, yelling furious profanities at him.

The Death Eaters advanced around Eddie and tried to pull him off of the Dark Lord. Thinking fast, and in order to protect Eddie, Lily took off her glasses and closed her eyes, then opening them, shouting '_VALOR!_" The Death Eaters were instantly thrown away, almost like there was some kind of explosion, and were stopped from going anywhere near Eddie. But, Voldemort managed to throw off the teenage, redheaded boy by using a curse and he flew through the air, hitting the ground hard next to Lily.

"Eddie!" Lily gasped as she put her glasses back on and crawled towards her best friend. She pressed her hand to his forehead, wiping away the blood that had come from when he hit the ground. "Eddie, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he grunted, rubbing his head. Lily, who was still frantic over his behavior and the fact that he was still wearing that wretched ring, she took his face in her hands and brought his eyes to meet hers.

"Are you…Eddie; _my _Eddie?" she whispered. Eddie gave her a small, but sincere grin.

"Yeah, Lils, it's me. I'm back," he whispered, giving her the famous Weasley lop-sided smirk. "And I love you too, Lily Potter." With that, Lily threw her arms around him and hugged him so tightly that Eddie thought that he might choke. But, that did not stop him from hugging her back. She kissed him frantically on his cheek, placing many hasty kisses there.

"Welcome back, Ed," she whispered as she pulled away, grabbed his hand, and ripped the ring off of his finger. She heard it cling against one of the tombstones in a far distance and she knew that it was never to be seen again.

"Thank you, Lily…"

"Oh, how touching," came that high, cold voice and it was shaking with fury; a fury that Lily had never heard in Voldemort's voice before. Both Lily and Eddie looked up fearfully to see the Dark Lord himself standing over them, his wand pointed directly at them. "Now, the two little lovebirds can die together. It's a shame really, that you refused to join me, Weasley. You would have made a great addition to my inner circle."

"I would never join you under my own free will," spat Eddie, as though the very thought disgusted him; which was not far from the truth. He crawled closer to Lily and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Pity," said Voldemort casually. "It's such a waste. After all, your deaths won't mean anything to me or to anybody else. No one came to save you, did they? It seems that no one cares for either of you."

"Oh, I beg to differ," a deep, firm voice shouted from the distance as they stepped forward and stood protectively over Lily and Eddie.

"Ah, so the guest of honor finally arrives…"

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Whew! Here is yet another revised chapter which I hope that you all enjoy. I'm curious; did anyone actually suspect Britta Dirdel? The reason why I ask is because I like, like many authors, to try and create twists and I want to know if I succeeded with this one. Please, let me know. Once again, a big thank you to those who review, I greatly appreciate them and you! You are all fabulous!

Coming in Chapter 21 – Harry fights for the lives of his daughter and godson…


	23. Love At It's Highest Point

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 22 – Love at Its Highest Point: **

"I'm the guest of honor, Riddle?" the firm voice, the firm, deep voice of Harry Potter called out dryly. Lily's heart immediately lightened and she gasped with joy. He was still standing over her and Eddie protectively. "It's funny that you should give me such a title; can't say that I'm honored."

"I can see where our young Flower gets her tongue!" hissed Voldemort venomously, shooting daggers at Harry with his snakelike eyes.

"Well she certainly didn't get it from her mother, that's for sure," said Harry, as though he were having a casual conversation. With that he stepped forward and bravely placed himself between Voldemort and the two injured and frightened teenagers. "Now, let's forget all of the pleasantries and cut right to the point shall we? You want me, Voldemort and I know that you used Eddie to get to Lily and then you used Lily to get to me. Am I correct in making that assumption?"

"You're so much more intelligent now than you were when you were young," said Voldemort, shaking his head shamelessly. "You would have made a fine Death Eater, Harry Potter." Voldemort was baiting him and Lily knew that. Her breath caught in her throat and she held it, silently praying that Harry would not give in; would not take the bait. Eddie must have felt her tense up, and his arm still wrapped around her tightened reassuringly. Lily turned and gave him a small grin in return for the attempt at comfort.

"I will never be a Death Eater," snarled Harry. Lily groaned inwardly, knowing that he was about to lose his temper and fall into Voldemort's mental trap. She looked up at her father worriedly and saw that he had his wand pointed at Voldemort and his other hand; his fist was clenched and shaking with fury. "_Never_!"

"Oh, but you were Harry, you were. You were indeed a Death Eater," said Voldemort in a calm, collected voice, making shivers run down Lily's spine. "That is, before you changed the path of time, of course."

"I changed it so I would never have to work for the filthy likes of you!" Harry nearly shouted, now raising his wand to the Dark Lord's face. "You evil-!"

"Don't you see, Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort interrupting him and twirling his wand between his fingers. "Don't you see that are going to work for me one day?"

"And what makes you think that, Riddle?" Harry snapped coolly, keeping his wand at the ready.

"Well the prophecy obviously, Harry Potter; the prophecy of _The Crow and the Two Mockingbirds_," explained Voldemort, now grinning evilly. Lily wished that Harry had not given into Voldemort and lost his temper. Her heart was pounding painfully against her ribcage and she leaned into Eddie's comforting embrace.

"The prophecy?" whispered Harry, suddenly caught off guard, though he still kept his wand trained on Voldemort. "What about it?"

"It hasn't changed, Harry," whispered Lily from behind. She was determined to try and explain things before Voldemort had a chance to; especially after what happened to Harry after last year. Hearing her voice, Harry hurriedly whipped around and looked at his daughter with a confused expression. "Even though you managed to change time the prophecy remains the same; it hasn't changed. According to it, you will join him Harry, sooner or later…"

"What?" Harry nearly gasped, choking on his words and turning to face Voldemort again. Fortunately, he still had his wand at the ready. "The prophecy had to change! It had to! I changed time! I never joined you, it had to change!"

"I can assure you, Potter, that it didn't," said Voldemort calmly, spitting the information at him, as though taunting Harry. "You will join me one day and I will become more powerful than anyone could possibly imagine."

"And then Lily will destroy you!" Eddie snapped defiantly, tightening his grip on Lily.

"That, Weasley, is the part of the prophecy that I can change quite easily," mocked Voldemort, snarling angrily. Eddie glared at him and, if it was at all possible, his grip on Lily tightened. Lily could feel herself losing the circulation in her arm do to Eddie's tight and protective grip.

"That's not going to happen; not on my watch," growled Harry, pointing his wand at Voldemort again. Suddenly, Lily felt defenseless and she hated the feeling. So, she shoved Eddie's arm away and stood to her feet, her legs still trembling as an after effect of the Cruciatus Curse. She would have stepped up beside Harry but she was unable to for two reasons; one, she didn't have her wand. Two, Eddie was holding her back, taking his own wand from Lily.

"On your watch, Harry Potter?" asked Voldemort in a cold, high, calm voice. "What watch? You may be alive and well, but you will be working for me!"

"I WILL NEVER WORK FOR THE FILTHY EXCUSE FOR A WIZARD THAT KILLED MY PARENTS!" roared Harry before raising his wand at Voldemort, except that this time, he shouted a spell: "_STUPEFY!_"

The spell hit Voldemort square in the chest, causing him to stumble backwards and fall to the ground. Many of the Death Eaters rushed to his aid while the others turned their wands against Harry, Lily, and Eddie.

"GO!" yelled Harry, turning towards the two teenagers. Eddie grabbed Lily's hand and pulled her away from the Death Eaters and started running through the graveyard with Harry hot on their tails. They could feel the curses and hexes chasing after them; being thrown at them, but Harry kept any curses from touching either of the two teenagers be watching their backs, shouting, "_Protego!_" and any other curses he could throw at them.

"TURN RIGHT!" Harry shouted out of nowhere. Eddie immediately swerved to the right, still clutching on to Lily's hand, so she would not leave his side no matter what as they continued sprinting through and out of the graveyard. Suddenly, they saw eight large figures standing in front of them and Eddie swore loudly.

"Edward Ronald Weasley, I don't care what sort of danger you're in, you had better watch your mouth!" a stern, bossy type voice of a woman yelled at him from above. Even thoug he could not see her voice in the shadows, Eddie knew that voice all too well.

"_Mum?_" gasped Eddie, stopping so hard that he slide on his heels and fell to the ground, dragging Lily with him. From the ground, the two of them looked at the eight, intimidating figures stare down at them in concern. "Mum? What are you doing here?"

"Well that's a rather stupid question, Ed," another woman's voice called out dryly. Lily could almost hear her rolling her eyes and she grinned at the sound of it as she stepped out of the shadows, behind Hermione. It was a woman that Lily had tremendous respect for and it was the same woman that her father had fallen in love with so many years ago; with bright red hair and warm, chocolate brown eyes. It was Ginny Weasley.

Lily was surprised to see another woman step out behind her. She looked to be in her late forties with spikey, bright pink hair and a pale, kind, heart-shaped face. Lily and Eddie looked at her wide-eyed, but were instantly distracted when they heard more curses and hexes still coming at them. By that time, five of the figures had joined Harry in the fight while Ginny grabbed a hold of Lily's arm and started dragging her away. "Come with me." Lily noticed that the pink-haired woman had done the same with Eddie.

"I bloody hate when your father puts me on protective detail," Ginny mumbled furiously as she continued dragging Lily to safety through the maze of tombstones.

"You know he does it to ensure your safety," the older, pink haired woman said reasonably. Lily looked to see Ginny roll her eyes muttering something about "being a part of the action," but the older woman continued her speech. "Plus, I don't think there's anyone he trusts more than you to make sure that Lily will end up safe." At this, Ginny could not help to suppress her grin.

"Come on you two," whispered Ginny, her voice suddenly softer. She and the woman with pink hair guided them towards the Riddle House and out of the graveyard. Lily somehow managed to turn around to see Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius, Remus, and several of Eddie's uncles, all dueling and fighting off the Death Eaters. Harry and Hermione were both personally fighting Voldemort himself.

"What's going on?" demanded Lily, turning furiously back to Ginny.

"There's no time for questions right now, Lily. Just come on!" said Ginny impatiently. "Which way do you reckon we should go, Tonks?" She was now turning to the older woman, looking anxious.

"I'm not sure," whispered the woman with pink hair, whose name was obviously Tonks, "I think the further we get from the battle, the better. I don't reckon we should go anywhere near the Riddle house; he might have more spies and Death Eaters there waiting for us."

"I agree," whispered Ginny, nodding her head in consensus. "Let's just get these two the bloody hell out of here!"

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that to happen," a high, cold voice sneered from in front of them. Ginny and Tonks both stopped dead in their tracks and gasped only to see Voldemort looking down on them, his wand pointed directly at them. The two older women immediately placed themselves between the two teenagers and held up their wands.

"Well, Miss Weasley," hissed Voldemort, his eyes feasting on the red headed woman before him. "It certainly has been awhile, hasn't it?"

"Not long enough," said Ginny coldly and dryly, holding out her wand and using her free arm to reach behind and clutch on to Lily. It seemed to Ginny that as long as she had Lily in her grasp, the girl was safe. Voldemort's eyes flashed at the petite red head girl as he threw his head back and laughed.

"You better watch yourself, Ginevra, darling! We wouldn't want a repeat of your first year now would we?" Voldemort was now taunting Lily. Eddie stepped up and raised his own wand.

"Oh I'm sure that I wouldn't mind a repeat of that year," said Ginny in mock thoughtfulness, as though suggesting the idea. "I rather enjoy telling people how Harry Potter saved my life; it's rather romantic if you ask me. Plus, and correct me if I'm wrong, but weren't you defeated in the end?" Lily could hear Tonks groan; it was the same kind of groan that Eddie would give whenever Lily's mouth went too far and she assumed that Ginny must be guilty of the same thing.

Her theory was correct when she saw Voldemort's snake like eyes flash a scarlet red and raised his wand against Ginny, who already had it at the ready; ready to defend herself. "You'll regret having a mouth like yours, Weasley, I promise you! _AVADA_-"

"NO!" several voices shouted in unison. Before Lily could figure out what was going on, she felt as though the wind were knocked out of her as something charged at her, making her fall hard to the ground. She hit the floor and head bounced against the grassy floor of the graveyard. She was thankful the grass was rather green and soft because it prevented her from losing consciousness.

Through the disarray, Lily looked up and saw Remus getting off of her, understanding that he had been the one that had knocked her away from Voldemort's Killing Curse. Lily looked around to see that Ron was rolling off of Eddie; and Sirius was doing the same with Tonks. However, it was Ginny that caught Lily's attention. Harry, who had clearly knocked her out of the way of Voldemort's almost Killing Curse, was lying on top of her, gingerly and urgently stroking her head, reassuring himself that she was alright. Lily watched as Ginny nodded and Harry leaned his lips down to her ear and started whispering; sweet nothings, reassuring words, or declaring, once again, his love for her, Lily was not sure. Either way, she smiled as Remus helped her to her feet.

Lily dashed over to Eddie and gripped his arms as he wrapped his around her waist. Harry was now on his feet, pushing Ginny protectively behind him, and starting at Voldemort with a hard, blazing fire riveting in his emerald depths. Lily stared at him, wide-eyed. She knew that look and she knew what Harry was about to do.

Apparently, so did Voldemort. "Oh here we go again," he snarled impatiently. "Are you planning to use Eyeluta against me, Potter?"

"If it's necessary. I'd certainly like to," Harry snarled back at him. As the two of them shared words, Remus grabbed a hold of Lily's upper arm, unsuccessfully dragging her away from Eddie.

"Moony, what's going on?"

"C'mon, he's distracted. Let's get out of here. Now is the perfect time," Remus whispered into her ear. Lily nodded in complete agreement and entwined her hand with Eddie's. She was not better than him; she did not want him out of her sight. They spun around to run and Lily screamed, startling herself. They were facing a large group of Death Eaters and Remus pushed Lily behind him and grabbed his wand, ready to fight. But, Voldemort's followers were too quick for him as one of them pulled back his hand and punched Remus square in the face, causing him to stumble from Lily's guard and on to the floor.

All at once, realizing that Lily was out in the open and within the Dark Lord's grasp, everyone tried to go to Lily and guard her from the Death Eaters, except everyone was blown off their feet and landed far from her side. It was if as though there had been a big explosion of humans with everyone landing hard on the floor. Lily nearly screamed in fear and concern for her friends and father.

"NO, STOP-!" Lily started desperately, but one of the Death Eaters cut her off by pointing his wand at her forehead. She nearly choked on a dry sob.

"Master, may I?"

"Absolutely not!" snarled Voldemort, stepping forward so that he was directly in front of her. "I'll be the one that kills her." With that, he started forward, as though ready to strangle her but something charged at him, roaring with rage. Lily turned and saw Sirius running headfirst into Voldemort, knocking him away her.

"Sirius, no!"

"DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" roared Sirius, falling to the ground beside the Dark Lord. "I'LL KILL YOU WITH MY BARE HANDS!" Another Death Eater raised his wand and pointed it at straight at Sirius, ready to defend his master.

"_Petrificus Totalus!_"

Sirius froze on the spot and landed on the ground like a hard, plank of wood. Lily froze in fear for the man that was like a second father to her and she wanted to take her own wand and curse anyone who went within three feet of Sirius into oblivion. But it would not do her any good as she still did not have her wand in her possession. Lily desperately wanted to use Eyeluta, but she did not think she had enough energy at the time, being a little weak from hunger and from being knocked out and unconscious not too long ago.

Meanwhile, Voldemort had gotten to his feet and looked down at Sirius, malice in his blood red eyes, glaring down menacingly at man on the ground as he kicked him repeatedly in the ribs.

"That's the last time you interrupt me killing Lily Potter, Black," snarled Voldemort. He pointed his wand at the frozen Sirius. "I'm going to make sure you suffer so much that you're driven into insanity! You'll be begging for death. _Crucio!_"

"SIRIUS!" Lily cried out in fear, her voice shaking with emotion. She wanted to rush forward and stop Voldemort from hurting Sirius but she could not seem to move her feet. She watched as Sirius opened his mouth but no words came out and Lily knew that if he could scream and move that he would be thrashing around, screaming in the worst kind of anguish and pain. Voldemort did not take the Cruciatus Curse off of Sirius until he was had fallen unconscious.

"SIRIUS!" screamed Lily, as though pleading with him to wake up. She finally gained movement in her legs again and dashed towards the man, kneeling down beside him and stroking his face. Harry tried to warn her back, but failed as his daughter ignored him completely, only caring about Sirius at the moment. Harry tried to move forward, but something, or rather someone, was holding him back.

"Sirius? Sirius, please wake up! Oh please wake up!" shrieked Lily, now taking his head and rocking it in her lap. Voldemort and his Death Eaters were watching Lily and were laughing cruelly at her. Defiantly, Harry strode forward to guard Lily, but a Death Eater cut him off by punching him in the stomach, causing him to fall to the ground.

Lily turned her soft and worried gaze from Sirius back on to Voldemort. As she looked at Voldemort, her gaze became hard and full of anger; it was like a rock and unforgiving. There was a look on her face that said that no harm could come to the girl that stared dangerously at the Dark Lord. She had a look that said she would seek and get revenge. She slowly placed Sirius's head down on the ground and stood up, her fists clenched.

"You…filthy…evil…foul…"

Voldemort did not comment; he just raised his wand, pointing it at Lily and waving it so that she flew back into a tombstone and landed on the floor with a thud and grunt. Harry's eyes widened dangerously as he got to his feet and looked at Voldemort with a cold, icy look in his eyes. A green fire was not burning, but blazing furiously within them. Voldemort raised his wand at Lily again, who was still recovering from hitting the tombstone too hard, was unable to defend herself.

"_Cruc-_"

Panicking, Harry pushed his way through the Death Eaters and dived at Voldemort's arm to pull the wand away from Lily. Instead the curse hit another tree, and Harry flew to the floor. Lily gasped and Ginny screamed, "HARRY!" She looked as though she were about to run forward, but Ron grabbed her around the waist to stop her from getting herself killed.

Using his Auror reflexes, Harry jumped to his feet and stared determindly back at Voldemort, his wand at the ready. He was about to take his glasses off to perform Eyeluta, but the Dark Lord sneered and turned his wand back at Lily, before turning to look at Harry. "When will you stop this, Harry Potter? I will kill this girl and you will not be able to stop me!"

"NO! LILY! _EXPELLIARMUS!_" shouted Harry, his voice in a clear state of panic. Thankfully, Voldemort's wand flew safely into Harry's hand. He looked positively furious and his eyes gleamed scarlet again. Harry, on the other hand, looked relieved but it was short lived when he saw the snake like look.

"That was clever, Potter, but very boring and unimaginative, especially for you." Harry was unnerved by the calm nature of his voice. Harry gave him a horrified look when he reached into his robe pocket and pulled out a large, sharp Muggle knife. "I will kill the youngest Heir of Gryffindor, even if I must do it the Muggle way. Lily Potter will not destroy me!"

Voldemort let out an insane roar and charged towards Lily with the raised knife. Lily's eyes widened in horror and she let out a petrifying scream, backing into a tombstone until she had nowhere else to go. Before anyone knew it or could respond, Voldemort was plunging the knife into someone's chest.

But, it was not Lily whom Voldemort had stabbed; it was Harry. Harry, who had somehow, ran in front of Lily to protect her from the sharp blade.

"HARRY!" Ginny's shriek echoed throughout the graveyard and it somehow had overshadowed Ron and Hermione's yells and cries.

Voldemort's snake eyes widened slowly when he comprehended what he had just done. Panicking, he Disapparated on the spot. In truth, he had not wanted to kill Harry; after all, Harry was supposed to join him and together, Voldemort would become the most powerful. He would become much more powerful than he already was. Voldemort fled and his Death Eaters followed their leader's example and also Disapparated.

Lily did not notice their cowardly escape. Her eyes were wide and horrified as she stared down at Harry, who had a knife heaved into his chest and his breathing had become very shallow. Letting out another dry sob, she bent down on her hands and knees and crawled towards him, as though she were a toddler and took his head and placed it in her lap.

"Harry?" she whispered quietly, pressing her hands against his cool, pale cheeks. Harry gave a painful groan and his eyes fluttered open. When he looked into the eyes of his daughter, he somehow managed to smile.

"Hey there, Tiger," he whispered breathlessly; and it was not because he had been running or because he was stressed.

Lily stared down at her father in despair. He had just put himself in front of death to save her from a horrible face. Lily's mouth opened, then closed; she did not know what to say or think. Instead, the only source of comfort that she could provide for him was just to cradle Harry's head and look deeply into his emerald depths. Inside those emerald stones she saw the love he had for her; the love he gave her by sacrificing himself for her. Harry had given her everything he had to offer; his life. Her father had shown her love at its highest point; willing to sacrifice your life for someone you love.

Ginny ran towards them and kneeled beside Harry and took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Oh Harry!" she sobbed into their entwined hands. Ron, Hermione, and Remus all stood over the scene and watched tearfully; Sirius was still unconscious. They knew that nothing could be done except try to ease his obvious pain. Eddie just stood where he was, watching the scene in complete and utter horror. His legs felt like lead and he could not seem to move. He was in shock and did not know what to do. Tonks announced that she was going to get help and Apparated with a loud _Pop! _

Harry could do nothing except smile up at Ginny with tears beginning to sparkle in his eyes, before turning back to his daughter.

"Did he hurt you?" Harry asked Lily.

"No," said Lily, shaking her head, "you prevented that."

"Well, as long as you're okay," whispered Harry, a weak hand reaching up and patting Lily's face gently. A sudden lump formed in Lily's throat and she had never felt such pain in her life. This was worse than the Cruciatus Curse; much worse.

Ron, tears in his eyes, bent down and touched the handle of the knife. Harry let out a painful groan. "No!" he groaned, pushing Ron's hand away. Lily continued to cradle his head, the strange lump in her throat growing larger by the minute. What was this damn lump? Why was it making her feel so much emotion?

"Harry, I'm going to take the knife out," whispered Ron gently, reaching for the handle again. Harry let out another groan and stubbornly pushed it away.

"No Ron," he muttered with a painful growl roaring in his chest, "it won't make a difference."

"What do you mean?" Ginny asked in a shaky voice, causing Hermione to give a desperate sob and bury her face into Remus's chest.

"I'm not going to make it."

"NO!" a shout came from behind Ron. Lily looked up and saw that Sirius had regained consciousness and was listening to the conversation, if you would call it that. Sirius jumped to his feet and dashed over to Harry, but Remus held him back, whispering urgently in his ear. Lily distinctly heard her name. Sirius composed himself and turned away, burying his face into his hands and began to sob.

Lily felt a rush of gratitude towards Remus. As much as she wanted to deny it, she knew that these were her father's final moments and she did not want to miss out on giving him one final good-bye. Harry sighed in pain and rested his head comfortably on Lily's lap. Ginny saw the look in each of their eyes and nodded her head in understanding. Knowing and understanding that they needed this time together, she simply leaned down and pressed her lips to Harry's in one last, sweet, gentle kiss.

"I love you," she whispered, caressing his silky jet-black hair away from his forehead. "I always have…I always will…"

"I know; I love you too, Gin," Harry whispered back, his eyes closed as he enjoyed her gentle touch grazing against his forehead. With that, on shaky legs, Ginny rose to her feet and ran into Sirius's awaiting arms and sobbed desperately into his chest. Surprisingly, Harry did not look up at Lily; he called out to someone: "Eddie?" Everyone looked wide-eyed at the young teenage boy who was looking at the scene confusedly and in horror. But, he overcame it, knowing that Harry did not have much time. Gingerly, he kneeled down beside Harry's bleeding body, across from Lily and looked down into Harry's emerald eyes; the eyes that had life rapidly leaving them.

"Yes, Harry?"

"You two take care of each other," whispered Harry, looking from Lily to Eddie. "Do you hear me? You two have an undying love for one another and you need to promise me that you'll take care of one another. Do you promise me?"

"Harry…"

"Promise me!"

"We promise," the two teenagers whispered in unison. Harry nodded in satisfaction and Eddie immediately jumped to his feet and backed away towards his parents. Hermione automatically wrapped her arms comfortingly around her son.

Harry reached his hand out and stroked Lily's face, causing her to tear her gaze away from Eddie and back to her father's emerald green eyes that were no longer green. They were now a dull gray and Lily felt the lump now building towards her face and to the back of her eyes. This emotion, this feeling was foreign to her and it frightened Lily immensely. All she could do was gaze at her father, silently pleading with her eyes for him not to leave her.

"Harry?" whispered Lily, looking down into her father's face. Harry let out another painful groan and tightly grasped the handle of the knife, as though steadying it. He did not have much time and Lily could see this. That thought caused the lump to grow considerably larger.

"Tiger Lily, I love you," he whispered, tears now leaking out of his eyes. "I love you more than life itself."

"I know," whispered Lily, her voice cracking severely, looking steadily into his eyes.

"Promise me, you'll live your life in your own light," whispered Harry, continuing to cup his daughter's face with a weak, shaking hand. "Live - it - to the fullest. Don't - go - doing things you – don't want to do. There are so many good things - out there, Tiger. You're so - special to - me. I - love – you…"

"I love you too, daddy," whispered Lily, leaning her head closer to his. Harry let a smile. Despite his pain, it was a true, genuine smile and it made her smile back at him.

"You…you called me daddy?"

"Well, you are my daddy," whispered Lily letting out a sound that sounded like a cross between a sob and a chuckle. Harry's smile only widened.

"Daddy, when I said that I wanted you to change time back to the way it used to be, I didn't mean it," explained Lily softly, whispering so that no one could hear her but him. He did not say anything and Lily was not sure if it was because he was in pain or because he was waiting for her to continue. Since she was not sure, she continued anyway; he had to know the truth before…Lily shivered and could not let the though enter her mind. "I only said that because I was scared."

"Scared?" Harry managed to pant through his pain.

"Yes, I was scared," Lily answered truthfully. "Even though you had changed time, the prophecy of _The Crow and The Two Mockingbirds_ hadn't changed at all. That meant you were still destined to go and join Voldemort and I was scared because I didn't want to feel the same pain of losing you to Voldemort again. I knew it would happen soon and I couldn't bear the thought. That's why I wanted you to change time back to the way is used to be. But, I was wrong daddy. I should have known better; should have known that you wouldn't do that to me. I see now that you love me too much to let that happen. I was stupid and I'm so sorry! I love you and I never want you to leave me! I love you so much daddy!

"I want you to watch me graduate from Hogwarts." Lily clutched on to her father tighter and the lump was so large that she could no longer swallow. "I…I want you to walk me down the aisle on my wedding day. I want you to meet your future grandchildren, should I be blessed with children of my own. Please, daddy, please don't leave me!"

Lily was now begging for her father's life and Harry felt a tear at his heart, knowing that this would be the one thing that he could never give. All he could do was to continue to stroke her face and whisper, "I love you, Tiger,"

It was his final whisper. It was his last breath; his final words.

With that, the hand that was cupping and stroking Lily's face dropped heavily to his side and his head jerked and flopped against her lap. Lily gasped and the lump was now so large she could not breathe.

"Daddy?" she whispered urgently, her voice oddly choked and strained. Sirius darted forward and kneeled down beside her, watching her intently. "Daddy? Wake up!"

"Lily," whispered Sirius, tears streaming down his face as he reached out and placed a stray piece of blonde hair behind her ear. "There's nothing you can do. He's gone…"

"NO!" screamed Lily pleadingly, roughly pushing Sirius's hand away. And for the first time in her entire life, her eyes welled up with tears and they poured down her face.

For the first time in Lily Julia Potter's life, she let the tears fall and she cried.

"NO! HE'S NOT DEAD!"

"Lily, please," said Sirius, grabbing her by the shoulder, desperately trying to calm her. "Please, don't do this to yourself."

"NO! WAKE HIM UP SIRIUS!" bellowed Lily, tears streaming down her face as she pointed accusingly at all of the adults, as though they had the power to wake him up and were withdrawing it. Without thinking, she buried her face into her father's messy jet-black hair and sobbed so hard that her shoulders should unnervingly. Sirius could not bear to watch. He turned away, not wanting to see Lily in the pain she was feeling. Remus, the more reasonable of the elder men, kneeled down and somehow managed to get Lily to look up and face him.

"Lily, please, he's dead," whispered Remus, gently patting her hair. "You need to accept this."

Lily ignored his words. "Wake him up, Moony, please wake him up." She was now sobbing uncontrollably and she wrapped her arms around herself and continued to cry, her shoulders shaking up and down, her whole body completely racked up in sob as she shook back and forth, as though on some kind of invisible rocking chair. You could hear the pain in her voice as she wailed loudly for her father. "He can't be dead!" Lily managed to shout to herself through her tears before turning to all of the adults in the graveyard. "Please, someone wake him up. Please?"

Everyone looked at Lily helplessly, knowing perfectly well that none of them could actually wake up Harry.

"Lily?"

Lily whipped around and saw Eddie standing close to her. He looked at her for a moment before opening his arms to her; not saying a word. There were no words to be sad.

Understanding his attempt and his actions, Lily got to her feet and threw herself into Eddie's open arms and sobbed desperately into his shoulder. Eddie wrapped his long arms around her and held her close to him. He continued to rub her back gently and cradle her as though she were a small, helpless infant; whispering sweet nothings into her ear.

"He died because of me," Lily whispered into Eddie's shoulder, as though accusing herself. Eddie shook his head and tightened his hold on her.

"No, Lily. He died because he loved you." whispered Eddie, softly and gently into her ear. "He gave you a gift, Lily. The love he showed you is love…its unconditional. He sacrificed his life, so you could have one of your own. There is no greater gift."

Lily pulled away from Eddie for a moment and closed her eyes tightly. Her usual sparkling green eyes were red, puffy, and bloodshot. Eddie caressed her cheek with his index finger and Lily placed her face back in his shoulder and continued to weep aimlessly. All he could do was continue to cradle her like a child.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I know many of you are going to be furious with me for killing Harry and putting Lily through his but it is essential for the third story in the series. I hope you don't hate me, and I hope I made the chapter at least touching. I know this chapter wasn't very enjoyable but I do still appreciate the reviews. And just for psychological understanding, I did originally write this chapter after reading the end of _Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix_, so that makes it a little understandable, I hope.

Coming in Chapter 22 – The aftermath…Lily's reaction to Harry's death and Eddie goes a little too far in trying to support her by revealing his feelings…


	24. A Broken Heart Still Beats

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 23 – A Broken Heart Still Beats: **

Lily could feel the light burning into her eyes. It stung. To cease the pain, she slammed her eyes shut in annoyance and let out a frustrated, agonizing groan before turning over and burying her face into a white pillow.

Unable to truly remember what was going on, what had happened or how she came to Hogwarts' hospital wing, Lily slowly lifted her face from the pillow and looked around, her eyes still squinting against the harsh light. She must have been asleep for days; her eyes never reacted to light like this before.

Mindlessly, Lily reached for the bedside table to find her glasses and slipped them on her face. She was desperately trying to remember what had happened before she had fainted and lost consciousness.

Then it all came flowing back to her.

Eddie: under a spell and in a trance.

Voldemort: with a Muggle knife.

Harry: dead.

Yes, Lily remembered now; she now knew what had happened the previous night. Harry Potter was dead and he had died giving his life for her; his daughter. Lily's eyes immediately brimmed with tears as she remembered what it felt like having her father die in her arms, bleeding to death with a sharp blade of knife piercing into his chest.

Letting out a quiet wail, Lily turned over and lay down before her body became racked with sobs again. The idea of Harry being dead was still a fantasy to her. Yes, that may not have made sense to anyone else because he had been dead to her most of her life before he changed the course of time, but for the past two years, he had been alive and a major factor in her life. Lily had grown used to having him there alive, with her; guiding her and loving her like a true father. The father she never had before now.

And now he was gone, gone forever.

Lily continued to cry into her pillow as she hugged the edge of the thick, fluffy blankets tightly to her chest. She felt as though the harder she hugged, the better chance she had of Harry coming back from the dead.

"Lily?" a voice called from the next bed over. Startled since she did not notice his presence, Lily sniffed and turned over to see Eddie sitting up in his bed, looking over at her in concern. He saw the state she was in and the tears in her eyes and his eyes widened with worry and something else Lily was unable to decipher.

"Oh, Lily," he whispered tenderly before he climbed out of his bed and walked over to hers. Without even asking for her permission, knowing she would object, he laid down next to her, wrapping his arms around her and bringing her closer to him. Once again, Eddie was determined to try and comfort his best friend and whispered sweet nothings gently into her ear as she sobbed into his chest.

"I miss him so much, Eddie," whispered Lily. Eddie patted her hair gently and ran his fingers through her hair.

He did not have any comforting or inspiring to her comment; her silent desire to bring her father back from the dead. So, the only words that he could find to whisper were, "I know," as he kissed her on the top of her head lightly. Whether Lily heard him or noticed his action, she ignored them and just continued to sob. Looking at her state, Eddie wanted to kill Voldemort for killing his godfather and causing Lily so much pain. And deep down, Eddie wished that he could take the pain away from her, place it on himself instead of her.

At that moment, the doors to the hospital wing burst open, and standing in the doorway, looking frantic, was Asher. Right behind him stood Robyn, looking concerned and worried for her friends.

"Lily Billy?" Asher called, his voice etched in fear and desire. He stepped inside the hospital wing and saw Eddie and Lily laying on a bed, arms wrapped around each other, Lily sobbing into his chest. His stormy eyes immediately narrowed and he gave Eddie a suspicious look. Eddie, who was as fiercely protective of Lily as Asher was, just glared determinedly right back at him. Unknowingly keeping the peace, Lily heard Asher's call and looked up from Eddie's chest, searching the wing as though desperate to find him.

"Asher?" she asked through her sobs when her eyes finally settled on him. "Asher, he…he killed him! My…my…he's dead!" It was apparent that Lily was unable to say the words, 'My father is dead.' And no one was going to push her to do it.

"I know, sweetheart," whispered Asher softly. "Hermione told us what happened." Asher took a step forward and opened up his arms, just as Eddie had done the previous night. Lily pulled herself from Eddie's protective grip, which had somehow tightened when Asher walked into the room, and launched herself into her boyfriend's arms, sobbing into his shoulder. Asher wrapped his arms around his girlfriend and let her cry as he buried his face into the crook of her neck.

"There, there," he whispered, rubbing his hand up and down her back soothingly. "It'll be alright, Lily. Just cry it all out."

"Voldemort killed him," muttered Lily, her voice muffled against Asher's robes. "Why my father? Why me? _Why?_"

"Shhhh," soothed Asher, tears forming in his own eyes, though he continued to bury his face into Lily's neck so that she would not see. "I'm here, just cry. Let it all out."

As Lily continued to cry in Asher's arms, Eddie looked at the pair of them and turned away, not wanting to look anymore. A kind of fire was roaring in the pit of his stomach and he was enveloping him in a heat that he had never felt before. It was not a warm, pleasant heat either, but it was intense. He could not describe it.

When he chanced a glance at the couple, he could see Asher cradling and kissing Lily's face and head in comfort and the fire just roared even louder; the heat creating an exquisite pain in his stomach. After all, _he_ should be the one cradling and kissing Lily and trying to comfort her, not Asher! And since when was Asher in the picture? He knew that they were dating but were they really that serious?

Eddie clenched his jaw and turned away again, absolutely refusing to look at the obvious, blossoming couple. His curled his hands into large fists and his hands were shaking with an emotion he could not describe. He had felt it before, but it had never been this fierce or intense. The last time he felt this way was when he had snapped at the fifteen year old Harry Potter for spending time with Lily; therefore decreasing Eddie's time with her. He had been jealous and when this realization dawned on him that is when he understood.

Yes, Eddie would have to admit that he was extremely jealous over the fact that Asher was the one taking care of Lily and he was not.

The look must have been evident on his face because out of nowhere, someone placed their hand on Eddie's shoulder. Eddie furiously whipped around and saw Robyn looking down at him, pity in his eyes. His gaze immediately softened as she grasped his hand.

"C'mon, we need to talk," was all she said before dragging him by his hand out of bed and pulling him out of the hospital wing. They both left, and went unnoticed by Asher and Lily, who were still in a comforting embrace.

Once Eddie and Robyn were out of the hospital wing and out of earshot of Lily and Asher, roaming the empty corridors in a comfortable silence, she let go of his hand and turned to face him, her eyes still full of pity.

"Your mum explained everything to us," she said simply, getting straight to the point. "She explained what happened to you with all of your outbursts and attitude change. You were being possessed, right?"

"Something like that. It was more like a trance," explained Eddie, looking defeated. "I was under Britta's spell and it was under her influence that I called you a Mudblood and treated my friends in such a horrible way. I would never say such a thing to you or to anyone. You have to know that, Robby."

"I do know that Ed and you needn't apologize. I completely understand. It wasn't your fault and I don't blame you or hold it against you. No hard feelings," replied Robyn, smiling up at him. Eddie managed to grin back but felt uncomfortable because she was still looking at him with pity.

"But that's not what I wanted to talk to you about…" started Robyn, her voice trailing off.

"Oh?"

Robyn nodded and did not need another word from Eddie to continue. "Ed, listen, while you were in this…trance…" She sighed and ran a hand through her hair, as though nervous to say what she was about to say to him. "Asher and Lily…well…they started having feelings for one another. I mean, there was just so much happening to Lily with her father changing time and everything and she was so confused and you were acting so strange. She really had no one to turn to except for Asher and he was there for her. He was there for her the whole way through it, no matter what."

"You know that I would've been there for her the whole way through!" said Eddie defensively, suddenly feeling ashamed of himself because he had been too weak to fight off Britta's control. "I was in a trance! I couldn't have done anything-"

"I know that, Ed, and Lily knows that too," interrupted Robyn, patiently. "And no one blames you for it. But, still that didn't stop Lily and Asher from leaning on each other and developing feelings. Lily started turning to Asher a lot and he was there to comfort her. After a while Asher started to fancy Lily and his feelings were eventually reciprocated."

"Are you trying to make a point here?" asked Eddie impatiently. "Because all you're doing right now is rubbing salt into an open wound." Robyn looked at him and bit her lip nervously.

"Asher and Lily are together," she said, as though daring him to fight or debate with her on the matter. "They are a couple."

"I know that," said Eddie, ripping his gaze away from Robyn as he felt his eyes beginning to sting. "Even though I was in the trance, I still had an idea of what was going on. I suppose I just didn't realize how serious they were…" Robyn immediately saw the distress and heartache he was going through, so she reached out and gently placed her hand upon his own, continuing with what she knew Eddie needed to hear.

"Ed, I know that before you went into the trance that you felt very strongly for Lily," said Robby knowingly and was pleased to see that Eddie was not going to deny or fight her on this. He merely nodded.

"Yeah," Eddie whispered truthfully, now blushing. But, surprisingly, he was not trying to hide it. "Yeah, I did. I still do."

"Yeah, I suspected that," said Robyn, trying to force a smile at him. Eddie immediately went on the defense, shook his head, and rolled his eyes.

"I don't see the point of this conversation, Robby," he said harshly, pulling his handa way and glaring at her. But, Robyn did not back down because she knew that he was only angry and jealous at the thought of Lily and Asher seriously dating each other.

"I'm getting to that," started Robyn, her voice no longer gentle, but firm. "Look, Lily and Asher truly care for one another and despite your feelings for her, you have to respect that."

"Respect what exactly?" asked Eddie, letting his temper get the better of him. Was Robyn actually suggesting what he thought she was suggesting? There was no way he was going to let that happened and he voiced it. "If you think that I'm going to sit back and watch as Lily drifts further and further from me, you've got another thing coming! I'm not giving up on her that easily; I'm not giving up on her at all!"

"Edward!" Robyn shouted sternly, startling Eddie. Robyn was never one for shouting or yelling; that was usually left to Lily. He stared at her wide-eyed. "They are together, Eddie, and you need to accept that. They fancy each other and you have no right to interfere with what they have!"

"But, I have really deep feelings for Lily and she has a right to know how I feel about her!" Eddie snapped back forcefully. "And I have a right to know how she feels about me!"

"Bloody Merlin, don't you get it Ed?" Robyn was now throwing her hands up in frustration as her voice echoed throughout the corridors. "How thick can you possibly be? Lily feels nothing for you except friendship! She fancies Asher and she is dating! She doesn't feel the same towards you. That's what I'm trying to tell you!"

"I don't care!" whispered Eddie harshly, though it was not difficult to note the desperation in his stone. "I won't believe it until Lily tells me herself!"

"Eddie…"

"And she has every single right to know how I feel about her," continued Eddie, disregarding Robyn's tone of warning. "Robyn, you need to understand something. I…I almost lost her last night. If Lily hadn't been there for me last night; to shake me out of my trance, I would become a Death Eater. And if Harry hadn't been there to take that stab for her, Lily would be dead right now! Don't you see? I almost lost her twice in one night and I never got the chance to tell her how I feel…"

Robyn did not comment and her face was completely impassive. She just stared at him and Eddie took advantage of this. "Robby, we don't know where life is going to take usl where we'll be tomorrow or the next day.

"That's you need to appreciate and take advantage of every second of everyday; this is what the last two years have taught me. You have to appreciate every free living day and live it to the fullest because there may be no tomorrow. In one night, Robby, one night, Lily almost taken away from me…twice! I…I have to tell her how I feel. I may never get a chance if I don't tell her soon…" Robyn's face was no longer impassive. She was now staring at Eddie in utter astonishment.

In truth, Robyn had never seen Eddie talk or act this way before. Right then she knew that he was different; he had changed, but in a good way. He seemed more in tuned with his feelings and seemed more thoughtful and mature. This experience, being controlled and manipulated made Eddie appreciate everything in his life much more, and because of this, he was lucky. Robyn knew that he would take the time to appreciate his friends and family so much more because their friendships and loved ones could be gone tomorrow.

"I understand what you're trying to say," whispered Robby, trying to sound sympathetic. "But, I really don't think you should tell Lily how you feel; at least not now. You should wait awhile…maybe a few months-"

"I appreciate your concern, Robby, but in the end, it really doesn't matter what you think," said Eddie, clearly trying not to offend her. "All that matters is what I think about the situation; how I feel. And I feel I should tell Lily as soon as I can and that's what I am going to do."

With that, Eddie gave a thankful nod and turned around and walked back down the corridor towards the hospital wing. Robyn stared after him and shook her head, helplessly. She had known that Eddie was going to act this way, but she figured she should have tried to talk some sense into him; and she had.

But, there were other intentions behind Robyn's reasoning. The main reason that she asked Eddie to not tell Lily how he felt was not because of respecting Asher, but more of the fact that Eddie's feelings just might be returned and Lily and Asher's friendship; their group could be ruined.

* * *

Many weeks had passed since the night of the death of Harry Potter.

Lily, who had sunken into a deep depression, was slowly, yet surely pulling herself out of it and becoming more like herself; outspoken and cheerful. Despite this, and much to Eddie's dismay, her eyes still did not have that sparkle they always had. But, thanks to constant support from her family and friends, Lily was now smiling and laughing and had regained her appetite and was no longer waking up in the middle of the night screaming. To the delight of her professors, she was also participating in class again, and to the dismay of the Slytherins and Snape, she was cursing Daris Malfoy and Raven Dawsetta every time they made a snide comment about Harry.

Yes, Lily was on the road to recovery.

One day, during dinner, Lily found herself sitting in the Gryffindor Common Room by herself continuing to read the Muggle novel called _Dracula_. It was a book about a vampire called Dracula and Lily found that she did not like it very much. The author did not exactly have the right idea on what vampires were really like. Unlike in the novel, vampires were not blood-thirsty monsters looking to suck the neck of a woman to make them their queen. Vampires were actually regular wizards and witches that just needed extra requirements in order to survive but were treated like second class citizens, just like werewolves; just like Remus. For vampires, instead of drinking pumpkin juice at mealtimes, they would drink blood and were not given any kind of garlic.

Lily was so absorbed in the novel, despite her dislike of it, it was very well written, and did not hear the Portrait Hole open and close. She did not even notice that anyone else was in the Common Room until she felt two large and pale hands cover her eyes.

"Guess who?" a voice asked from behind, whispering in her ear and giving her chills. Lily laughed; she could never mistake that voice and a small grin crept on to her lips.

"Why it's Mr. Edward Ronald Weasley!" declared Lily, mimicking her voice as though she were a Quidditch announcer. The hands removed themselves from her eyes and Lily turned around to see Eddie staring down at her, a smile playing on his lips as well.

"How come you're not at dinner?" asked Eddie, sitting himself down next to her on the sofa. Lily closed her book and gave a shrug.

"I had a late lunch, not to mention a big one," she replied casually, holding the book up for him to see. "Plus, I felt like reading."

"What are you reading?" asked Eddie curiously, taking the book out of her hands and reading and observing the cover. "'_Dracula_ eh? Any good?"

"No, not really. It portrays vampires to be blood-thirsty monsters. But, the writing is very well done so it is interesting," she said shrugging. Eddie gave a light chuckle and a big grin, just happy to be talking to Lily without Asher around. The two boys were still very good friends and had settled their differences from when Eddie was in the trance, but things definitely seemed a bit more awkward between them. No one really took notice of this change in their behavior, except for Robyn of course.

Eddie nodded and began flipping through the book aimlessly, not really sure why because closing it and tossing it on to the nearest table.

"Now that my interrogation is over, why aren't you at dinner?" asked Lily leaning back against the sofa and watching him carefully.

"I snuck something from the kitchens earlier," said Eddie stretching and getting relaxed. In truth, he had been avoiding mealtimes as often as he could because of the strange stares that he had been getting since he returned from the trance.

"And you didn't invite me?" asked Lily in mock offense. "I'm wounded!"

"Oh…well…you were spending time with Asher," mumbled Eddie in a toneless voice, not picking up on Lily's joking attitude. Lily was too busy getting herself comfortable on the sofa that she did not notice the small, sad frown that flickered on his face for a brief moment.

"You still could have asked us to come along you know…we're still your friends no matter what happened in the past. We don't blame you for what happened this year," said Lily as she leaned over and patted his hand comfortingly. Eddie just shrugged it off.

"I know," he mumbled. The two teenagers just sat there in a comfortable silence before Eddie broke it.

"Do you want to go for a walk, Lils?" he asked nonchalantly, though he was extremely nervous, fidgeting with his hands. Lily shrugged and got to her feet.

"Sure. I need some fresh air anyway," she said as she got to her feet. They each grabbed their cloaks and Eddie followed her out of the Portrait Hole and out into the corridors.

Once they were outside in the fresh air, they circled the lake a few times, walking side-by-side in comfortable silence. Eddie had the strangest urge to reach out and hold her hand or put his arm around her waist, but he had to resist, as she was Asher's girlfriend and not his. The thought irked him, annoyed him, and frustrated him more than anything ever had in his entire life. The thoughts were put to the side and he was now concentrating on how he would tell Lily how he felt about her, struggling to find the right words. He figured this was a good of a time as any to tell her.

Lily looked over at Eddie and saw that his eyebrows were furrowed and he was in deep. Careful thought, though his warm chestnut eyes held a certain look of anxiety in them. Her own eyebrows furrowed in concern for her best friend.

"Are you okay Eddie?" she asked, breaking Eddie out of his reverie. He looked at her rather startled.

"I'm fine," he sputtered nervously. "Why do you ask?"

"You seem a bit pre-occupied," said Lily uncertainly, biting her lip.

"Yeah, I guess I've have had some things on my mind lately," he replied with a defeated shrug. Lily turned and looked ahead, not sure whether she should ask him what he has been so occupied with lately. Was it about being in the trance or being controlled by Britta?

"Do you want to talk about it?" asked Lily. Eddie took a deep breath.

"Actually, it was why I asked you to come for a walk," said Eddie as he stopped walking and turned to face her. Lily also stopped and looked up at her best friend. "We do need to talk, Lily."

"Listen, if you're worried about what happened, about you being in a trance and acting strange, I've told you not to worry about it. It won't ruin our friendship, not at all-" Eddie held his hand up and shook his head, interrupting her.

"I know, Lils. I know you're not angry with me and I'm so grateful for that. But, that's not what I wanted to talk about," said Eddie, now looking at his feet, which were shuffling nervously. Lily raised another confused eyebrow and waited patiently for him to continue. "I wanted to talk about you and me." Lily blinked repeatedly, not knowing where this conversation could possibly go.

"What about you and me?" asked Lily, her knees unexpectedly and surprisingly starting to shake. Eddie took another deep breath and reached out his hand to grab hers and held it in his tightly.

"Listen, Lily, I don't know exactly how I'm going to say this," started Eddie, taking deep breaths. "I've never done this before…and I've never said this to anyone…Lily, you have no idea how thankful I am towards Harry. I am so grateful that he had the courage to sacrifice himself for you that night because if you had died that night…I think I would've died with you…"

"What are you talking about?" asked Lily barely above a whisper, her voice shaking with emotion.

"Lily, if something happened to you, the same thing would happen to me," said Eddie. Lily just stared at him. "If you had died that night, I don't know what I would've done. I almost lost you and the thought of not having you in my life in absolutely unbearable. You mean everything to me Lils, you are my whole world."

"I love you, Lily," whispered Eddie, looking directly into her emerald eyes, "and I don't mean like in a friendship or brother and sister way. I mean that I have truly fallen in love with you."

Lily stared at him, blinking repeatedly, completely lost for words. Her spectacular green eyes were wide and full of astonishment. She opened her mouth, then closed it, resembling a fish and swallowed several time. She just stared at Eddie, completely speechless. Eddie stared at her desperately, nervously awaiting her response.

"Uh…Lily…?" asked Eddie awkwardly, waiting anxiously for her response and rolling back and forth on the balls of his feet. Lily looked at him for another moment before saying;

"I'm going out with Asher," was all she said. His stomach completely dropped and the fire within it went out. These words were like someone pelting hard rocks at Eddie's face. The warm, chestnut eyes suddenly became dull and lifeless and his heart crashed and shattered into a million tiny pieces that he felt nothing would be able to fix it.

"Yeah, I know you're going out with Asher," whispered Eddie, looking down at his feet as though ashamed. "But, I thought…" His voice trailed off for a moment. "What about when you woke me up from the trance? You told me you loved me. That's what woke me up and snapped me out of it; your love for me."

"Yes Eddie, my love for you as a _friend_," explained Lily in a strange quiet voice. Eddie felt like sinking through the floor and just dying, disappearing into the deepest depths of hell. Instead, Eddie let go of her hands and took a cautious step back. "I do love you, Ed, but only as a friend; my very best friend."

"Oh," was all Eddie could allow his throat to muster, as the lump in it had grown to a very large size. "I thought…"

"Eddie, I'm so sorry if I mislead you or anything…I didn't mean to, honestly. But, you need to know that I truly care about Asher; he is my boyfriend after all, and he cares about me too." Lily stepped forward and grasped his hands tightly in her own. "You and me, Ed, we're best friends and I love you more than words can say and you know I'd give my life for you, but only out of love of friendship."

"Okay," said Eddie, his voice strangely hoarse. He could no longer look Lily in the eye. "I understand." Lily felt horrible inside; like a cold hearted Death Eater. She knew that she just broke her best friend's heart and honestly, she did not know how to handle the situation or the feelings of either party.

"Eddie, please, I don't want to hurt you," said Lily urgently. Desperate to comfort her in the same way he had over the past few months, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him into a tight hug. To her surprise Eddie did not recoil. Instead he wrapped his arms around her and buried his face into her shoulder, trying desperately to hold back the tears that were threatening to fall from his eyes. "You…you're not mad at me, are you?"

"Oh, Lily, I could never be mad at you," Eddie whispered, choking the words out into her shoulder. "You're right. We're better just as friends." Eddie felt that he had never said something so untrue in all of his life.

"Don't lie to me, Ed, please don't…I'm so sorry…"

"No, Lils," whispered Eddie reassuringly as the two of them still hugged each other tightly. "There's nothing for you to apologize for. I did this to myself." Finally, Eddie pulled away and held her at arm's length.

"Lils, just know I will always be there for you; that if you ever need a shoulder to cry on, you come straight to me, okay?" reassured Eddie. Lily was not sure whether he was trying to comfort him or her more. It absolutely killed her inside when she saw a tear brimming at the corner of his eye.

"Of course, Eddie," whispered Lily, reaching out and patting his bright, fiery red hair in a soothing way. "You know I always come to you when I need you."

"Good!"

Lily pulled out of the embrace and stepped away from him, looking deeply into Eddie's eyes. Eddie felt empty when she left his arms and backed away from him. He wanted nothing else but to reach out and hold again because without her in his arms, he felt cold and empty. Eddie Weasley knew that he felt like nothing without Lily Potter. But, there was nothing he could do except stare back at her with such a longing look of adoration that it almost scared Lily to look into his face.

"Erm…we should probably go back inside," said Lily awkwardly.

"You go on in without me," said Eddie tonelessly, turning towards the lake. "I'll see you in the Common Room later, okay?" Lily nodded and turned around and started towards the castle. Eddie stared at her retreating back before his voice developed a mind of its own.

"Lily?" he called after her, his voice strained and pained with rejection. Lily stopped and turned to face him.

"Yes?"

"Can we not let this ruin our friendship?" asked Eddie pleadingly. If he could not have her love, he more than anything wanted her friendship; after all, he felt nothing without her. He felt so relieved when Lily gave him that dazzling smile he loved so much.

"I didn't plan on letting this ruin our friendship," said Lily smiling. "Let's just pretend this never happened."

"Oh…yeah…definitely," said Eddie his voice shaking. Lily gave him another bright smile before turning and continuing her path to the castle. Eddie watched her until she was out of sight, until she disappeared through the castle doors.

'Let's just pretend this never happened,' Eddie thought to himself miserably and he felt the little fire left in his stomach completely diminish. Robyn had been right; Lily only loved him as friend and nothing more. 'Damn why hadn't I just listened for a change?'

Eddie sat himself at the Great Lake's edge and stared into the clear waters, tears beginning to brim his eyes as he thought about his unrequited love for Lily. He knew he would go on, but he knew he would never stop loving Lily either. His love for her was infinite and it would never stop.

Deep down, despite the lacking of fire in his spirit and stomach, Eddie knew that this unconditional love for Lily would let his heart to continue beating because for a broken heart still beats.

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. I'm sorry for continuous sad chapters. I know many of you will be and are upset over Lily choosing Asher over Eddie but you need to understand that Lily is sixteen years old and is going to have boyfriends, break-ups, and crushes. I want her to be as typical as possible and we shall see later on if Eddie is truly the right man for Lily. And Lily needs to see it too. Please be understanding about that. Thanks to those who have and do review!

Coming in Chapter 24 - A change in the prophecy…the final chapter of this story.


	25. The Change of a Prophecy

**LILY POTTER AND THE CHANGE OF TIME  
**

_**Warning **_– This is the sequel to _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_. If you have not read, _**Harry Potter, Time Traveler**_, I would highly recommend it as this story will get very confusing. You may not recognize many of the characters and may have no idea what is going on if you do not read it.

_**Summary**_ – Harry Potter is supposed to be dead. But thanks to the Book of Time and a little time traveling back in his fifth year, he is now alive. Now Lily must overcome the obstacles of being a typical teenage witch and finding out where time got changed because you never want to mess with fate. Sometimes it does not always come out for the best…but yet…sometimes it does.

_**Disclaimer**_ – I do not own Harry Potter, the characters, or the Harry Potter world. They all belong to the fabulous J.K. Rowling. However, while I do not own their names, the characters and the personality traits of Lily Potter, Eddie Weasley, Daris Malfoy, Christof Nott, as well as Asher Lazard and Robyn Andrews all belong to me.

* * *

**Chapter 24 – The Change of a Prophecy: **

It was June 20th, the day before Hogwarts let out for the holidays and Lily was lying in her bed, facing the window, still wide-awake.

She looked out the window and stared at the sparkling black stars in the inky black sky. It looked like rainbow glitter lying on a black blanket. She let out a content sigh and glanced down at the trunk that was now lying beneath the window, all packed and ready to go for tomorrow. Lily was planning on living with Sirius again, of course; not that she would have it any other way.

Lily rolled over and knew she was not going to get any sleep tonight; she could not face the nightmares in the long run, she just was not tired. It was as though something was nagging her at the back of her head and she could not figure out what it was; like an unsolved mystery. It aggravated Lily.

Trying to get more comfortable in her bed, Lily let out a frustrated sigh and sat up, grabbing her glasses from the nightstand and putting them on. She swung her legs over the side of the bed, letting her bare feet touch the cold hardness of the floor. She shivered slightly in the darkness, only wearing sweatpants and a T-shirt and grabbed her navy blue robe and slipped it on, not bothering to tie the belt around to close it. Making sure she did not wake up her fellow female Gryffindors, Lily tip-toed across the dormitory and towards her trunk, where she quietly pulled out her Invisibility Cloak and the Marauder's Map. When they were safe in her clutches, she walked down the stairs to the Common Room, which was empty, and climbed out of the Portrait Hole and down the deserted corridor.

Lily kept her eyes on alert to make sure no one was around, especially Snape. Despite her depression over Harry's death, he would still do basically anything to get Lily expelled just because her last name was Potter.

Before Lily could contemplate Snape's hatred for her family, she saw that she had reached her destination. There stood in front of her was a portrait of a waterfall. Lily gave the password and crept inside, clutching her bathrobe tightly around her.

Lily was pleased to see that there was a roaring fire in the fireplace and a warm red sofa just calling her name. Lily smiled, took off her glasses, and lay down on the couch, pulling a warm, golden blanket around herself. She lied there, staring into the dancing flames when her eyes grew heavy and she was carried away into a deep sleep, dreaming about the person she least expected.

This person had freckles, warm chestnut eyes, and flaming red hair…

* * *

Sunlight literally poured into Lily's private room almost blindingly, though it did not seem to disturb Lily's peaceful slumber at all; she did not even stir. The young, teenage girl just continued to lay comfortably on the couch, cuddled and wrapped in her blanket, a slight smile on her face as she slept.

"Lils?" a voice called out worriedly from the portrait of the waterfall. Eddie walked into their special place and looked around, his brown eyes widened in fear. "Lils, are you in here?" His eyes searched the room for his friend, and he smiled to himself in relief as he saw a head with golden blonde hair lying at the armrest of the couch.

Eddie walked around the couch, kneeling down beside it and saw Lily sleeping peacefully on it. He smiled to himself and sighed before placing a stranded piece of hair behind her ear. Sure, Lily had chosen Asher over him and he was heartbroken over it, but he was grateful to still have Lily's friendship and in the long run, Eddie knew that he was not going to give up. So, he watched her as she slept. In his love struck eyes, she looked like a golden angel that fell out of heaven and landed right at his feet and he allowed his hand to track from her ear, along her jaw, and stroked her cheek. Eddie knew he would love to wake up to seeing that face every morning one day, but he was not allowed to think such things anymore. Shaking the idea out of his head, he once again grinned to himself and decided it was best that he wake her up, as they had to head for the train to King's Cross in an hour.

"Lils?" whispered Eddie, gently shaking her shoulder and stroking her cheek. She began to stir and let out an annoyed groan. Eddie chuckled; she Lily was never a morning person. "Lils, you have to get up. The train will be leaving in an hour."

"Yeah, alright," Lily groaned her eyes slowly fluttering open. She reached for the table and put on her glasses. She let out a yawn and shook her head to wake herself up. Eddie chuckled and moved himself so that he was sitting at her feet at the other end of the couch.

"Sleeping Beauty awakes," he said grinning. Lily gave him a playful glare before smiling herself, slightly blushing at the compliment. Eddie pretended not to notice but he could not help but feel pleased with himself.

"What are you doing here?" asked Lily, sitting up, stretching, and yawning. Eddie shrugged casually.

"You weren't in the Common Room, your dormitory, the Great Hall, the library, the Quidditch Pitch, Remus's office, or my mum's office." Eddie was now listing off her usual places. "I really couldn't think of anywhere else that you'd be. You almost had me worried."

"You were looking for me?" asked Lily raising a curious, but not a suspicious eyebrow.

"Well, I knew you would oversleep. You always do and someone always has to wake you," said Eddie reasonably, still grinning. For some reason he just could not stop doing so; just being around Lily and talking to her made him blissfully happy. He just could not describe the intense happiness that he felt when he was with Lily.

"C'mon, breakfast is ready," said Eddie, standing up and holding out a hand for Lily to take. "And you still need to go back to Gryffindor Tower to change." Lily laughed and took his hand so that he could pull her up to her feet. When she stood, she glanced around the room quietly and gave a small sigh.

"It's crazy to think that we only have one more year left at Hogwarts," she said, sounding slightly crestfallen.

"Yeah, I'm sure going to miss this place."

"Me too, especially this room," said Lily, gesturing around her. "It's always been a comfort to me."

"Really?"

"Yeah, this place has been like a sanctuary," said Lily shrugging while smiling as she looked at the ceiling. "Before I knew it was a prophecy, the plaque always gave me comfort too."

"The prophecy of _The Crow and the Two Mockingbirds_ comforted you?" asked Eddie confusedly.

Lily shrugged, knowing why her friend was so confused over her preference for the story. "It just reminded me of how good will always prevail over evil; no matter how hopeless the situation seems to be."

"I see what you mean," said Eddie, looking not at the plaque, like Lily was, but straight at her. "But, I don't think I would have thought of something like that."

"Well, Weasley, we all know one such as yourself doesn't think very often now does he?" Lily teased in mock seriousness, her green eyes sparkling with mischief as she held back a bantering smile. Eddie narrowed his eyes playfully.

"Clever remark, Potter, and for that sly little comment you shall have to pay the consequences," smirked Eddie. "Tickle time!" Lily squealed as Eddie dived at his best friend. Launching himself at her, he tackled Lily to the floor, tickling her sides mercilessly. Lily roared with laughter, as she was extremely ticklish.

"Get off, Ed!" Lily cried out through her laughter. "I'm - going - to - hex - you - so – bad…STOP!"

"Alright, alright, I give up," said Eddie, standing up, putting up his hands in defense. Lily jumped to her feet, her eyes narrowed at Eddie, who just continued to smirk, knowing perfectly well that it would aggravate her. Lily just shook her head and her eyes landed on the plaque which held the story of _The Crow and the Two Mockingbirds_; the prophecy. Lily's eyebrows furrowed and she slowly walked over to the plaque knowing that it would have changed. It just had to; Harry had died. He would never be able to join Voldemort's ranks and become a Death Eater.

"Lils? What are you-" Eddie saw that she was going to read the plaque and stood behind her as she read it silently.

_**Nothing is heard as silence roams the land. **_

_**Until one day, a black crow appears and its singing voice makes appalling music in the air, destroying the peace of the world. The lifeless music of the crow is so strong, that nothing is able to stop it, including the music of the other birds. It was as if peace was gone forever. **_

_**A young mockingbird will appear. The mockingbird will have a powerful and peaceful singing voice that overcomes the crow's music. The crow fled and was not heard from for many years. The mockingbird's voice brought back peace and joy. **_

_**But, the peace will not last long, as the black crow will appear with an even stronger and more awful voice. The first crow tried hard to destroy the crow, but was not able to, having a weakened, aged voice over the years. The mocking bird died in the fight for peace and darkness will reign.**_

_**When all hope seems lost, a new, young mockingbird will come to the land with a much stronger, much more beautiful voice; even more magical than the first mockingbird. A battle will ensue and the black crow and the second mockingbird will try to overcome each other's voices. **_

_**There is now draw. One must win.**_

Lily gulped and stared blankly at the new story that was now engraved into the plaque; a plaque that presented a brand new, changed prophecy. She knew what it meant. She knew that she had to fight Voldemort and one of them had to win. The last prophecy gave a clear cut answer but this time, there would be no escaping and there would be no tie. This war had to be won, and she Lily, would be the one to either win it or lose it.

Out of nowhere, she felt Eddie's hand grip her shoulder tightly. Lily was surprised to find that she did not mind. In fact, she found it was comforting after reading such a horrible prophecy with an unknown ending…an unknown destiny.

"It doesn't give you an ending!" gasped Eddie, voicing Lily's thoughts. "Who wins?"

"I suppose we'll find out one day, won't we," whispered Lily, not taking her eyes off of the plaque. Eddie nearly choked on his saliva, grabbed Lily by the shoulders and hastily turned her around to face him.

"What is that supposed to mean?" asked Eddie, his voice cracking slightly and shaking with a kind of rage Lily had seen only once or twice in her lifetime. "If you think I'm going to let you fight Voldemort and possibly get killed, you've got another thing coming, Potter. I'm not letting you anywhere near him. That prophecy doesn't give you a straight answer! You could die!"

"Its destiny," whispered Lily breathlessly and fearfully. Eddie threw his hands up in the air in frustration and shouted out many well-chosen profanities about the situation.

"Oh, the hell with destiny, Lily!" roared Eddie desperately. "Harry changed it, didn't he? So, we can do it too! I'm sick of this bloody prophecy crap Lily!"

"So am I," whispered Lily, shaking her head dejectedly. "But, there's nothing we can do about it, Eddie."

"But-"

"Eddie, please, let's just drop the subject," whispered Lily in a pleading voice, pulling him into a small hug and letting go, trying to calm her best friend down. "It's what has to be done. But, please, just promise me one thing."

"Anything," Eddie whispered gently, looking intently into her emerald depths.

"Promise me, if this prophecy is true, that you'll always be my best friend? Promise me that you'll never leave me?" asked Lily nervously, biting her lip. Eddie could not believe that Lily had to ask him such a question and was actually nervous about doing it. To prove himself to her, he took her hands in his and looked directly into her eyes.

"That's one thing you'll never have you worry about, Lily Potter," he said smiling, though his eyes were filled with such sincerity, affection, and love that Lily almost gasped. "I'll always be your best friend and I'll always be there for you. I promise you that nothing, absolutely nothing, can change that. You mean the world to me."

"Thanks, Eddie," said Lily softly. "You have no idea…how….Eddie…that means the world to me."

"Me as well."

With that, Eddie pulled his best friend into a fierce and loving hug. When they backed away, he took Lily's hand in his and dragged her out of their private sanctuary and towards the Great Hall for some breakfast.

As they continued to walk down the corridor, Eddie was surprised that Lily did not let go of his hand. They silently walked down the corridor hand-in-hand, thinking about how they would explain this new prophecy to everyone.

The final prophecy.

_***THE END***_

_Can't see nothing in front of me  
__Can't see nothing coming up behind  
__Make my way through this darkness  
__Can't feel nothing but this chain that binds me  
__Lost track of how far I've gone  
__How far I've gone and how far I've climbed  
__On my back is a sixty pound stone  
__On my shoulder half a mile out of line_

_Come on up for the rising  
__Come on up, lay your hands in mine  
__Come on up for the rising  
__Come on up for the rising tonight_

_Left the house this morning  
__Bells ringing filled the air  
__I was wearing the cross on my calling  
__On wheels of fire, I come rolling down here_

_Come on up for the rising  
__Come on up, lay your hands in mine  
__Come on up for the rising  
__Come on up for the rising tonight_

_The spirits of love stand behind me  
__Faces gone, black eyes burning bright  
__May the precious blood find me  
__Lord as I stand before you, I realize  
__I seen you Mary in the garden  
__In the garden of a thousand sighs  
__She's holding pictures of our children  
__Dancing in the sky, filled with light_

_May I feel your arms around me  
__May I feel your blood mix with mine  
__The dream of life comes to me  
__Like a catfish dancing on the end of my line_

_Sky of blackness and sorry  
__Dream of life  
__Sky of love, sky of tears  
__Dream of life  
__Sky of glory and sadness  
__Dream of life  
__Sky of mercy, sky of fear  
__Dream of life  
__Sky of memory and shadow  
__Dream of life  
__Your burden fills my arms tonight  
__Sky of lonely and emptiness  
__Dream of life  
__Sky of fullness, sky of blessed life_

_Come on up for the rising  
__Come on up, lay your hands in mine  
__Come on up for the rising  
__Come on up for the rising tonight  
_**("**_**The Rising**_**" – Bruce Springsteen)**

* * *

A note from the Jitterbelle. Well that completes the second part of the series! I hope you all enjoyed it, even if it did end on a sad, sour note. It was great to go back and revise it and revisit my old characters. Please, review and be sure to check out the next installment of the series called _**Lily Potter and the Final Prophecy**_.

About the Sequel – _**Lily Potter and the Final Prophecy**_ - It's Lily Potter's final year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, and it will be her most memorable. In her final year, Lily must face many obstacles; boys, relationships, rivalries, new teachers, her NEWTS, and not to mention the threat of Voldemort and the newly written prophecy. Also, with the help of her friends, Lily is on the verge of finding out who her true biological mother is. Now, Lily must overcome these obstacles to fight the final battle against Voldemort. It is the final battle between good and evil and only one can prevail…

***The Jitterbelle***


End file.
